


DH Project

by Teenka (Kalista)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista/pseuds/Teenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois ans après les incidents de Pokémon Special Gold/Silver/Crystal, un nouveau complot se forme dans l'ombre. Et cette fois-ci, il ne suffira pas d'un champion pour le déjouer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premiers pas

**Author's Note:**

> DH Project est un projet que j'ai commencé en 2006, et qui a gelé en 2010 après 22 chapitres. A priori, il n'y aura plus de nouveaux chapitres en français - j'ai le sentiment d'avoir beaucoup progressé depuis 2010, et il y a trop de trucs qui nécessitent révision dans ce qui a déjà été écrit.
> 
> En revanche, je prépare actuellement une version anglaise, qui sera postée sous [Kalista](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista/pseuds/Kalista) lorsqu'elle sera prête à être publiée.

\- Allez, debout, paresseuse ! Je sais que tu aimerais faire une dernière grasse matinée, mais tu dois être à l'école à l'heure !  
  
\- Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes...  
  
\- Cinq minutes, pas plus !  
  
Sabine entendit sa mère s'éloigner de sa chambre, puis descendre les escaliers. Elle n'était pas réellement fatiguée, mais elle voulait profiter une dernière fois de son lit bien douillet. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant deux ans. Savourant ses derniers instants, qui lui semblaient trop courts, la jeune fille se redressa un peu pour se réveiller. Après un temps passé à contempler son mur de posters, elle se leva et commença à s'habiller et à coiffer sa longue chevelure rousse. Un dernier regard dans le miroir, comme pour vérifier que ses deux yeux verts n'avaient pas changé, et elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner, qu'elle prit bien soin de savourer. Passer deux ans sans avoir de pancake le matin lui semblait inconcevable, de ce fait celui qu'elle mangeait aujourd'hui avait un goût étrangement amer.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Sabine arriva à l'école, elle fut accueillie par Tina, sa meilleure amie. Cheveux blonds, et un regard bleu toujours aussi sympathique. En temps normal, les deux complices auraient été devant la grille bien avant son ouverture, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour normal. La jeune fille constata qu'elle était une des dernières arrivées. Après quelques minutes de conversation en attendant l'ouverture, les élèves de la classe furent introduits dans le gymnase principal. Madame Timberfold, la directrice, constata qu'il y avait bien deux cent élèves cette année. Elle s'approcha d'un micro posé sur l'estrade, puis prit la parole.  
  
\- Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez déjà, aujourd'hui, vous partez tous en voyage initiatique. Certains de vous ont attendu ce jour ; d'autres l'ont redouté. Cependant, je souhaite que vous profitiez tous au maximum de votre périple. Vous aurez des moments difficiles, mais il vous faudra être forts. Ainsi vous pourrez découvrir des merveilles et revenir en cette salle, dans deux ans, avec plein de choses à raconter. Maintenant, je vais laisser la parole à Mademoiselle Morgane, la championne de notre ville.  
  
A ce moment, les élèves semblèrent un peu surpris. La championne de Safrania ne semblait se trouver nulle part. Il y eut un flash de lumière, et lorsque Sabine recouvra la vue, elle repéra la dresseuse d'élite, qui lévitait quelques mètres au dessus du sol dans une quiétude absolue. Après un concert d'exclamations, le silence retomba, et une atmosphère glaciale s'installa.  
  
\- Jeunes enfants... Vous allez aujourd'hui partir en voyage initiatique. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire. Tâchez de faire honneur à votre ville. Peu importe ce que vous tentez de faire, accrochez vous à votre décision. Bonne chance.  
  
La voix de Morgane avait été incroyablement froide. Dès qu'elle eut terminé son discours, elle se volatilisa dans une nouvelle explosion de lumière, et les élèves reprirent leur bonne humeur. La directrice laissa tous les enfants dialoguer entre eux quelques minutes. Au bout de quelques temps, un gigantesque mobile noir fut introduit dans le gymnase. Il devait s'agir du distributeur, la machine qui allait attribuer au hasard un Pokémon à chaque enfant de la salle. Certains des jeunes qui se trouvaient ici en avaient entendu parler par leurs aînés, mais seulement de manière imprécise. Par contre, tous savaient qu'une fois dotés d'un Pokémon et d'une carte de dresseur, ils seraient forcés de quitter la ville pour deux ans, sauf cas exceptionnel.  
  
En voyant l'objet qui allait régler leur destin, les jeunes garçons et filles se calmèrent rapidement. Madame Timberfold put ainsi reprendre le micro.  
  
\- Le processus est très simple. Le distributeur va vous appeler un par un. Lorsque vous êtes appelé, approchez-vous et prenez l'une des cinq Pokéballs qui se trouveront devant vous, avant de reculer.  
  
Sur ce, Madame Timberfold hocha la tête, et un des techniciens qui entouraient la mystérieuse boîte noire abaissa un levier.  
  
\- Distributeur de Safrania, journée du cinq juillet. Début de la phase de distribution... Elève Amadi Maxime, approchez.  
  
\- C'est encore un classement alphabétique, remarqua Tina en grimaçant, ce qui fit rire Sabine.  
  
\- Qui sait... Si t'as raison, je devrais être la troisième.  
  
\- Ouais, et moi l'avant-dernière...  
  
Le jeune garçon qui venait d'être appelé était un petit blond à lunettes. Il approcha timidement la machine qui avait prononcé son nom, puis aperçut cinq petites sphères qui se mirent à tourner autour de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes, puis se calma et sembla examiner chaque boule avec attention, avant de tendre la main pour attraper une des Pokéballs. Sans plus attendre, il recula et rejoignit ses camarades, mais sa Pokéball demeura fermée.  
  
\- Elève Delatour Giny, approchez.  
  
\- Tu vois, t'avais tort, fit remarquer Sabine à son amie.  
  
La fille qui avait été appelée était une fillette immature et gâtée que Sabine avait toujours détestée, et ce depuis l'enfance. Tout sembla se passer pour elle de la même façon que pour le blondinet, ce qui renforçait la curiosité des deux amies. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu surprendre à ce point les enfants ?  
  
Quelques dizaines de noms plus tard, Tina comme Sabine n'avaient trouvé aucun critère permettant de deviner qui serait le prochain appelé. Tandis qu'elles nageaient dans la plus grande confusion, les deux jeunes filles entendirent un son qu'elles attendaient depuis longtemps.  
  
\- Elève Welle Tina, approchez.  
  
Tina sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis s'avança vers la machine. En revenant, elle sourit à Sabine.  
  
\- C'est un Mimitoss !  
  
La jeune fille ne savait pas trop que répondre, et se contenta de hocher la tête d'un sourire mal à l'aise. Elle était contente que Tina soit satisfaite, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle trouvait à une boule de poils avec deux gros yeux, deux antennes et quatre minuscules pattes.  
  
\- Elève Ambre Sabine, approchez.  
  
L'appelée s'approcha de la machine. Une fois face au grand édifice, Sabine sentit des picotements sur la surface de son épiderme. Lentement, cinq Pokéball semblèrent apparaître une à une de nulle part et l'entourer, lévitant à la hauteur de sa tête et tournant autour d'elle comme pour l'encercler. C'est au moment où elle pensait avoir choisi une des cinq petites boules qu'elle écarquilla, comme tout le monde avant elle, les yeux. Au dessus de chacune des balles se formait lentement une forme. Chacune prit les traits d'un Pokémon, et la jeune fille comprit que c'était un choix qui lui était offert.  
  
Au dessus de la première boule sur laquelle se posa son regard, Sabine reconnut les traits d'un Marill. A sa droite se trouvaient un Dynavolt, suivi d'un Sabelette, d'un Cacnea et d'un Goupix. La jeune fille remarqua que ces cinq Pokémon semblaient former un "pentagone de défense", une figure qu'elle avait vu réaliser quelques années plus tôt à la télévision, durant le championnat en double de la Ligue Pokémon. Chaque Pokémon était, grâce à cette disposition, capable de protéger les autres d'un certain type d'attaque en échangeant leurs places. Elle avait été particulièrement marquée par la puissance incontestable de la combinaison : rien n'avait semblé l'affecter, et elle s'était à l'époque fixée comme objectif d'avoir un jour son propre pentagone.  
  
"Voyons... Si je veux faire mon pentagone de défense au plus vite, je dois réunir des Pokémon des types feu, eau, foudre, sol et plante. J'ai donc intérêt à prendre le Pokémon dont le type est le plus rare aujourd'hui... Et c'est Goupix."  
  
Lorsqu'elle prit la balle dans sa main, Sabine ressentit une certaine fierté : elle tenait là son tout premier Pokémon, celui qui allait probablement devenir son meilleur ami. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle rejoignit ensuite Tina et patienta comme tous les autres. Elle en profita pour dialoguer avec son amie, et lui demander sa direction en sortant de Safrania. Tina semblait, tout comme Sabine, indécise ; les deux amies discutèrent de leur orientation jusqu'à la remise des cartes de dresseur. Ladite carte, une fois en main, semblait incroyablement banale. Sur celle de la jeune fille se trouvaient sa photo, son nom de famille, son prénom et quelques autres informations telles que sa date de naissance et sa ville d'origine. Après avoir reçu son titre d'identité, Sabine savait qu'elle allait être obligée de quitter Safrania, et pour cela emprunter une des quatre grandes portes de la ville. Nord, Est, Sud ou Ouest, tel était le choix qui lui était proposé. Au Nord s'étendaient quelques plaines qui permettaient de rejoindre la ville d'Azuria, dans laquelle résidaient beaucoup de dresseurs de Pokémon aquatiques. A l'Est, la route menait à Lavanville, réputée pour sa tour-cimetière, la Tour Pokémon. Au Sud, se trouvait le port principal de la région, Carmin-sur-Mer. Enfin, à l'Ouest se trouvait la fameuse Céladopole, ville cosmopolite célèbre pour son centre commercial, son casino, son quartier de business et l'arène qui s'y trouvait.  
  
Sabine savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne se dirigerait ni vers Azuria, ni vers Lavanville. Azuria n'était pas du tout le terrain idéal d'entraînement pour son Goupix, qui craignait l'eau, et les fantômes de Lavanville lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Restait à choisir entre Carmin-sur-Mer et Céladopole. L'attraction du centre commercial l'emporta sur celle du port, aussi la jeune fille partit vers l'Ouest. Dans un dernier coup d'œil sur sa ville natale, elle aperçut Tina qui lui faisait signe de la main, et comprit qu'elle ne la reverrait pas avant un long moment.  
  
\- Au revoir, Safrania !  
  
Sans attendre, Sabine fit sortir son Goupix pour faire connaissance avec celui qui allait vraisemblablement devenir son partenaire. Le jeune Pokémon ne sembla pas spécialement troublé, et se laissa caresser sans trop de mal. Après quelques minutes de papouilles, Sabine rappela son Pokémon pour entreprendre son voyage.  
  
En jetant un regard sur le chemin de terre qui la mènerait à Céladopole, la jeune fille fut très surprise de constater que peu d'élèves avaient choisi sa voie. Il y avait là une vingtaine de dresseurs qui venaient comme elle de recevoir leur premier Pokémon. Ils semblaient comparer leurs protégés, certains se battaient. L'un d'eux, un brun assez robuste aux yeux verts, s'approcha d'elle et lui lança un défi. Son regard était confiant ; ce ne devait pas être la première bataille qu'il livrait. Le match serait en un contre un ; un élève accepta d'arbitrer le combat.  
  
Sabine envoya son Goupix au combat, n'ayant que lui. L'autre dresseur fit une grimace en voyant le petit Pokémon feu, puis se résigna à envoyer sa Pokéball : elle contenait un Mystherbe. Les deux Pokémon semblaient encore mal habitués à leurs maîtres, et hésitèrent avant de se faire face et de se jauger mutuellement.  
  
\- Mystherbe, surtout méfie-toi de ses flammes.  
  
Cette remarque décrocha à Sabine un large sourire, mais elle ne désirait pas gagner si facilement.  
  
\- Goupix, Mimi-queue !  
  
\- Mystherbe, Vol-vie !  
  
Le petit Pokémon remua ses queues gracieusement, ce qui sembla impressionner le Mystherbe et le faire hésiter. Il sembla cependant se décider, et envoya de petites sangsues à Goupix, qui en évita la plupart. Les quelques petites bestioles qui parvinrent à s'accrocher à lui tentèrent de drainer son énergie, mais furent très vite rejetées par le feu intérieur du Pokémon feu, qui les éjecta en sautant brusquement sur le Pokémon plante.  
  
\- Très bien, Goupix. Maintenant, Vive-attaque !  
  
En entendant ces mots, le petit Pokémon feu accéléra brusquement et entra en collision avec le Mystherbe qui, encore troublé par son échec, vola quelques mètres plus loin. Cependant, lorsque Goupix s'apprêta à recommencer, il constata que des spores s'étaient posées sur son pelage et l'empêchaient de bouger correctement. Sabine vit son adversaire esquisser un sourire.  
  
\- Parfait, tu as bien placé tes Para-spores... Maintenant, Mystherbe, Vol-vie !  
  
Cette fois-ci, le Pokémon feu ne put éviter la gerbe de sangsues qui se fixèrent solidement à son pelage et parvinrent à l'affaiblir considérablement. Une fois rassasiées, elles retournèrent à leur propriétaire qui les dévora pour récupérer des forces. La roue semblait avoir tourné pour Sabine, qui voulait être sûre de ne pas prendre de risque pour son Pokémon.  
  
\- Goupix, ça va ?  
  
Le petit Goupix hocha lentement de la tête, puis fixa de nouveau son regard vers le Pokémon plante qui lui faisait face.  
  
\- Bon, Goupix, montre-moi ce à quoi ressemble ta vraie force ! Flammèche !  
  
Les petites flammes que souffla le Pokémon feu ne manquèrent pas de couvrir le Mystherbe d'un voile brûlant, et il fut bientôt rappelé par son dresseur.  
  
\- Mystherbe est déclaré vaincu par rappel, Goupix est déclaré vainqueur, déclara l'arbitre avant de s'en aller.  
  
\- Beau combat, déclara le vaincu. J'ai apprécié ta volonté de fair-play. Tu aurais pu brûler mon Mystherbe immédiatement, n'est ce pas ?  
  
\- Je pense que oui, mais c'était trop facile. Ceci dit, ton Pokémon se bat bien...  
  
\- Il a déjà vaincu plusieurs autres dresseurs, répondit le dresseur en sortant une petite bouteille de son sac à dos. Il la plaça soigneusement devant l'orifice de la Pokéball contenant son protégé, et appuya sur un bouton de la bouteille. Après quelques instants, il relâcha de nouveau son Pokémon, qui était de nouveau en pleine forme. Sabine observait le jeune homme d'un regard interrogatif.  
  
\- Excuse-moi, c'était quoi cette bouteille ?  
  
\- Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?  
  
\- Pas vraiment...  
  
\- C'est un Total soin. Ca soigne les brûlures, les empoisonnements, les paralysies et quelques autres blessures que ton Pokémon peut subir.  
  
\- Ah, c'est ça un Total soin ? Je savais pas que c'était si simple à utiliser...  
  
\- Tu n'en as pas sur toi ?  
  
\- Non, je n'ai rien à part ma carte de dresseur, un peu de pain et de l'eau.  
  
\- Dans ce cas, approche. J'ai une grosse réserve de potions, alors je vais soigner ton Goupix.  
  
Les deux enfants se présentèrent. Le jeune homme s'appelait Dan. Il sortit une autre bouteille de son sac, et soigna le petit Pokémon, puis tendit la petite boule à sa propriétaire.  
  
\- Merci, Dan.  
  
\- De rien... Bon, moi j'y vais. Je vais essayer de rejoindre au plus vite Céladopole pour y acheter des Pokéballs, et après je vais capturer deux ou trois Pokémon avant de relever le défi de l'arène.  
  
\- Ok. A plus tard alors.  
  
Le dresseur commença à avancer lentement sur le sentier de terre, laissant Sabine seule. Tous les autres dresseurs s'en étaient allés pendant le combat. La jeune fille ne tarda pas trop, et prit le sentier après avoir avalé un morceau de pain.  
  
Après quelques pas, Sabine s'était enfoncée dans la forêt qui séparait les deux villes. Les arbres gigantesques semblaient se livrer une bataille pour conquérir tous les espaces de ciel disponibles, et par conséquent seule une fraction de la lumière du jour touchait le sol. La jeune fille n'était pas spécialement rassurée par cette obscurité : n'ayant que son Goupix avec elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement en sécurité. Bien sûr, cette forêt n'était pas réputée pour être parcourue par des Pokémon très dangereux, mais étant donné son niveau, même de petits spécimens pouvaient lui faire peur.


	2. Le mystérieux tuteur

Depuis son entrée dans la forêt, quelques heures plus tôt, Sabine n'avait pas rencontré le moindre Pokémon agressif. Les dresseurs qui étaient passés devant elle avaient probablement effrayé la faune, l'encourageant à ne pas revenir trop près du sentier avant un moment. Quelques petits Rattata avaient, ça et là, tenté de l'approcher, mais avaient fui en apercevant la Pokéball qu'elle tenait à la main. Au bout de quelques temps, la jeune fille décida de laisser son Goupix prendre l'air. Le Pokémon feu glapit en sortant, et commença à marcher à droite de sa dresseuse. Il semblait chercher à l'impressionner, et elle se laissa prendre au jeu en le complimentant.  
  
Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de marche, Sabine s'aperçut qu'elle faisait face à une colonie de Chenipan. Sur certains des Chenipan se trouvaient des Chrysacier ; le groupe avançait lentement vers Sabine. La jeune fille ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, et décida de ne pas bouger pour minimiser les risques d'avoir à affronter près de cinq cent Pokémon à elle seule. Elle réalisa après quelques instants de silence que son Goupix s'était dressé devant elle comme pour la protéger, et qu'il grognait pour éloigner les Chenipan qui s'approchaient trop de sa dresseuse. Un des Pokémon insecte s'arrêta en face de lui, semblant le toiser. Sabine vit alors son Goupix se faire recouvrir de sécrétions en se débattant inutilement : un groupe de dix Chenipan l'attaquait pour le rendre complètement inoffensif, l'enfermant dans un cocon blanc. Peu après, le troupeau continua son chemin, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Quelques Chenipan frôlèrent calmement Sabine, mais elle parvint à rester calme. Lorsque la colonie de Pokémon fut passée, elle se jeta sur le cocon et le déchira pour libérer son Goupix, qui se calma en constatant qu'il était hors de danger et dans les bras de sa dresseuse.  
  
Il n'y eut pas d'autre incident notable pour les deux nouveaux partenaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au grand mur qui séparait Céladopole de la forêt. Derrière la porte que Sabine s'apprêtait à franchir, se trouvait l'une des plus grandes villes du pays. Elle n'allait pas se dégonfler pour autant : elle venait d'une très grande ville, elle aussi. En regardant le magnifique coucher de soleil sur lequel se découpaient les tours de Céladopole, la jeune fille constata qu'il devait être près de huit heures du soir. Elle avait dû passer plus de temps que prévu à parcourir les bois, et ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Rappelant son Goupix dans sa Pokéball, la dresseuse passa le portail de Céladopole et se dirigea vers le centre Pokémon, non sans écarquiller les yeux en apercevant le gigantesque centre commercial, encore actif. Safrania avait beau être grande, elle faisait pâle figure face à Céladopole sur le plan boutiques. "Ce soir, je vais aller faire un tour en ville", anticipa la jeune fille en poussant la porte vitrée du centre Pokémon.  
  
\- Bonjour, bienvenue dans le centre Pokémon de Céladopole. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Sabine se retourna et aperçut l'infirmière qui avait prononcé ses paroles.  
  
\- Euh...  
  
\- Hum... Etes-vous une nouvelle dresseuse de Safrania ?  
  
\- Oui, je viens de traverser la forêt...  
  
\- Très bien. Voulez-vous que je vous explique quelque chose ?  
  
\- En fait, je ne sais pas grand chose sur la vie de dresseur... Sabine se sentit rougir en prononçant ces paroles.  
  
\- Dans ce cas je vous conseille de vous rendre au guichet "Nouveaux dresseurs", par ici, déclara l'infirmière en pointant du doigt un couloir.  
  
Après avoir reçu ces conseils, Sabine remercia l'infirmière et se dirigea vers le guichet. A mesure qu'elle approchait, elle examinait discrètement ses alentours, jusqu'à ce que son attention se centre sur la guichetière. Il s'agissait d'une femme enveloppée qui devait avoir la cinquantaine. Elle lisait un journal, et ne prêtait visiblement aucune attention à la jeune rousse qui s'approchait de son poste.  
  
\- Excusez-moi, madame ?  
  
Moment de silence. La guichetière posa son journal, et fixa son regard sur Sabine. Son expression faciale mettait la jeune dresseuse mal à l'aise, aussi celle-ci chercha à se détacher de son regard pour faire mine d'examiner les affiches sur le coté du guichet.  
  
\- Tu es une nouvelle dresseuse, et tu as besoin de conseils, c'est ça ?  
  
Sabine acquiesça, et la femme se tourna vers son ordinateur.  
  
\- J'ai un tuteur disponible pour tout de suite. Ca t'intéresse ?  
  
\- Ca coûte combien ?  
  
\- C'est gratuit.  
  
\- Alors oui, s'il vous plaît.  
  
\- Ok, alors passe-moi ta carte de dresseuse.  
  
La jeune fille sortit le petit papier de sa poche, et le tendit à la guichetière qui le lui arracha presque des mains.  
  
\- Hum... Sabine Ambre, c'est bien ça ?  
  
Devant le hochement de tête de la rouquine, la guichetière continua son examen de la carte.  
  
\- Bien, prends ta carte et ce papier, puis va dans la salle d'attente là-bas. Ton tuteur va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.  
  
Sabine recula, et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Elle n'avait pas trop apprécié cette vieille femme qu'elle trouvait grossière, mais au moins elle allait être aidée. Tandis qu'elle examinait le papier que lui avait donné la guichetière, la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et dont les yeux étaient d'un bleu proche de l'azur entra. Sabine ne parvint pas à deviner son age.  
  
\- Mademoiselle Sabine Ambre, c'est bien ça ?  
  
\- Oui monsieur.  
  
\- Appelle moi Jacky. Je serai ton tuteur pour les prochaines soixante-douze heures. T'as déjà combattu ?  
  
\- Oui, une fois.  
  
\- Contre quoi ?  
  
\- Je me suis battue contre le Mystherbe d'un autre dresseur.  
  
\- Et t'as gagné ?  
  
\- Oui, j'avais l'avantage du type et...  
  
\- Bah, le type n'a aucune importance. T'as quoi comme Pokémon ?  
  
\- Un Goupix.  
  
\- Très bien. On va commencer par les choses simples : pour dormir, tu vas dans n'importe quel centre Pokémon et on te procurera une chambre gratuite.  
  
\- D'accord, mons... Jacky. Mais ce soir, j'avais prévu de visiter le centre commercial.  
  
\- Comme tu veux. Mais réserve d'abord ta chambre pour être sûre de l'avoir en revenant.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Sabine arriva au centre commercial, accompagnée de Jacky, elle fut tout d'abord étonnée par la variété des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la foule. Des jeunes enfants d'une dizaine d'années aux vieilles femmes approchant les quatre-vingt ans, des clowns qui jouaient des farces pour attirer les curieux aux hommes d'affaires qui parcouraient silencieusement les magasins d'un air supérieur, cette zone semblait bien être la plus cosmopolite que la jeune fille avait jamais vue.  
  
\- Sabine, avant que tu n'ailles visiter un peu partout, je vais te montrer où acheter un peu de matériel dont on aura besoin demain.  
  
La rouquine acquiesça, et Jacky l'entraîna vers un magasin dont la bannière indiquait qu'il s'appelait "Le comptoir des dresseurs". La première chose que Sabine remarqua en entrant fut une très forte odeur de fumée, et effectivement beaucoup avaient une cigarette à la main.  
  
\- Jacky, c'est un bar, ici ?  
  
\- Oui, mais c'est aussi la meilleure boutique de Céladopole en ce qui concerne les équipements de dresseurs. Indépendamment de ça, j'ai à parler avec le patron.  
  
En observant lentement le bar, la jeune fille constata qu'il y avait là toutes sortes de dresseurs. Derrière le comptoir, se trouvait un grand homme d'environ deux mètres de haut, blond et portant la moustache.  
  
\- Ah, bonjour Jacky, s'exclama le barman en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?  
  
\- Je suis ici en tant que tuteur, je m'occupe de cette jeune fille, répondit Jacky en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Sabine. Celle-ci ne savait pas trop comment réagir, et décida de laisser faire pour le moment.  
  
Le barman sembla remarquer son malaise, et se pencha vers elle.  
  
\- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle, cette fillette ?  
  
\- Je m'appelle Sabine, monsieur.  
  
\- Bien bien... Je m'appelle Jonathan, mais tu peux m'appeler Jo. Ici, tout le monde est dresseur, mais c'est aussi un cercle d'amis. Personne ne va te rejeter ou se moquer de toi, alors hésite pas à poser des questions à qui tu veux. Par contre, ajouta le grand blond en souriant, pas d'alcool pour les mineurs ! Allez, va te balader un peu, Jacky et moi on aimerait être seuls un moment.  
  
Sabine acquiesça, un peu hésitante. Jacky la poussa un peu dans le dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait y aller, et elle s'éloigna un peu avant d'examiner les personnes autour d'elle. Il y avait là une vingtaine de dresseurs, presque tous adultes. Seuls trois adolescents qui devaient avoir une quinzaine d'années se démarquaient par leur âge, et ils étaient installés pas très loin de la jeune fille, aussi celle-ci décida d'essayer de se faire des amis ou du moins des connaissances.  
  
\- Excusez-moi, je...  
  
\- Ah, t'es la nouvelle qu'était avec Jacky tout à l'heure ? répondit un des trois adolescents, un brun aux yeux verts. Il prit une chaise de la table adjaçante et l'invita à s'asseoir. Mon nom est Rodolphe.  
  
\- Moi, continua un autre garçon blond, je m'appelle Pierrot.  
  
Le troisième, un jeune homme fin aux cheveux noirs et au regard bleu profond, se contenta de fixer Sabine, la mettant un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
\- Lui, reprit Pierrot, c'est Maxence. Excuse-le, il est pas très bavard face aux personnes qu'il connaît pas. Et toi, qui es-tu ?  
  
\- Moi... Je m'appelle Sabine. Je suis une nouvelle dresseuse, j'ai reçu mon premier Pokémon ce matin. Vous parliez de quoi ?  
  
\- Au moment où t'es arrivée ? demanda Pierrot.  
  
\- On se demandait ce que Jacky faisait avec toi, répondit Rodolphe. D'ailleurs, on se le demande toujours.  
  
\- Eh bien, je suis sous son tutorat, répondit la jeune rouquine. Tout le monde le connaît ici ?  
  
\- Ah ça ouais, Jacky on le connaît bien. T'as de la chance d'être sous son aile, il va faire de toi une championne !  
  
\- En fait, je ne suis avec lui que pour trois petits jours...  
  
\- T'es en tutorat gratuit ? l'interrogea Rodolphe.  
  
\- Oui, j'ai demandé à en bénéficier au centre Pokémon.  
  
\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais essayer de voir si Jacky peut pas rester avec toi plus longtemps. Il pourrait t'apprendre beaucoup plus de choses.  
  
\- Je lui demanderai si c'est possible un peu plus tard.  
  
Il y eut un silence, que Rodolphe finit par rompre :  
  
\- Bon, parlons un peu de toi... Tu viens de quelle ville ? Je t'ai jamais vue par ici.  
  
\- Je viens de Safrania.  
  
\- Ah, une Safranienne... Nous trois, on vient de Jadielle. On a dût s'en aller à la demande du maire, il nous a bannis, déclara Pierrot en riant.  
  
\- Il vous a bannis ? Il a le droit de faire ça !?  
  
\- Oui, tous les maires ont ce type de droits. On peut juste y retourner pour essayer d'obtenir le badge Terre, mais on s'en fout parce qu'on l'a déjà depuis longtemps. Ca nous fait rire, en fait. On était pas du tout attachés à cette ville.  
  
\- Vous avez des badges ?!  
  
\- Bien sûr... Eh, Maxence, tu lui montres ta collection ?  
  
Maxence acquiesça avant de sortir une petite pochette rectangulaire de sa poche. Il la posa sur la table, et l'ouvrit, révélant pas moins de sept badges étincelants. Chacun de ces petits objets, Sabine le savait, était le symbole de la victoire de son détenteur face à un des huit champions d'arène de Kanto.  
  
\- Hum, le badge qui te manque, c'est celui de ma ville, c'est bien ça ?  
  
\- Exact, répondit Maxence de sa voix calme qui bizarrement avait l'accent lent et détaché des gens du Nord. Morgane est toujours la dernière championne qu'un dresseur doit vaincre pour relever le défier le maître de la ligue Pokémon. C'est elle qui permet de ne laisser que les meilleurs dresseurs affronter Peter, le maître des dragons. Cependant, personne n'a pu le vaincre depuis son arrivée à la ligue, il y a quatre ans.  
  
\- Personne ?! Tu veux dire que personne ne peut battre Peter ?  
  
\- Hum, plus précisément, personne n'est capable de remplir les conditions requises pour se battre contre lui et le battre, du moins personne qui n'en ait la volonté. Je suis certain que certains dresseurs pourraient battre Peter, mais qu'ils s'en fichent. J'en connais moi-même quatre ou cinq, dont ton tuteur fait partie.  
  
\- Jacky ? Jacky est si fort que ça ?!  
  
\- Je vois qu'on parle de moi, fit une voix dans le dos de Sabine. Bonjour, Maxence, salut les gars.  
  
\- Salut Jacky, s'exclamèrent en coeur Rodolphe et Pierrot, visiblement peu troublés par les dires de leur calme ami.  
  
\- J'étais en train d'expliquer à ton élève que tu pouvais vaincre Peter, même si tu n'en avais pas envie.  
  
\- Ah... Bah, j'ai pas non plus envie de voir mon nom sur toutes les affiches de la Ligue.  
  
Jacky ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder sur la question, et changea de sujet.  
  
\- Bon, Sabine, faut qu'on achète ton matos. On y va tout de suite ?  
  
Sabine hocha de la tête, et après avoir salué les garçons elle s'éloigna de la table, accompagnée de son tuteur.

 

* * *

 

Quelques dizaines minutes de plus tard, Sabine sortait du Comptoir des dresseurs avec un nouveau sac à dos noir. Dans ledit sac, se trouvaient une quinzaine de Pokéballs vides, un paquet de Total Soin et un petit couteau. La jeune fille avait acheté tout ça avec les quelques pièces qu'elle avait accumulées au cours des mois passés, et il n'en restait plus beaucoup, mais Jacky lui avait assuré qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'acheter autre chose avant un moment. Elle hésitait entre visiter le centre commercial en prenant le risque d'y perdre toutes ses plumes restantes, ou bien rentrer directement au centre Pokémon pour dormir plus que prévu. C'est alors qu'elle repéra un homme dans un manteau noir qui semblait distribuer des tracts. Il portait un masque de Feunard, et Sabine ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher par curiosité.  
  
\- Bonjour, jeune fille. Désires-tu toi aussi savoir ce que c'est d'être un Pokémon ?  
  
La rouquine écarquilla les yeux, partagée entre deux opinions. Soit ce type était un cinglé, soit il vendait des produits bizarres. Dans les deux cas, elle n'avait rien à perdre en prenant un des petits papiers qu'elle plia avant de le ranger dans son sac, sans même prendre le temps de le lire. Elle verrait ça plus tard, à tête reposée.  
  
En entrant dans sa chambre, cette nuit, la jeune fille se mit rapidement en pyjama (l'un des quelques vêtements qu'elle avait pris à Safrania avant de partir) avant de s'écrouler de sommeil.


	3. Introduction à la capture

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sabine ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut pas, comme elle l'aurait probablement préféré, à la douce odeur d'un pancake, mais au tintement de la cloche de son réveille-matin. Après s'être remémorée sa situation, la jeune fille s'habilla rapidement. Elle revêtit, comme le jour précédent, son short en jean et son tee-shirt blanc. Sa veste noire se retrouva attachée en ceinture à sa taille : il faisait trop chaud pour qu'elle en ait besoin pour le moment. En sortant de sa chambre, Sabine aperçut son tuteur, qui se tenait contre le mur face à sa porte en mâchouillant un petit cure-dents. Il était clair aux yeux de la jeune fille que Jacky était très relax, pour un dresseur soi-disant capable de vaincre le champion de la Ligue Pokémon. Il redressa son regard en l'apercevant, et la salua d'un signe de la main.   
  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui, Jacky ?   
  
\- Je vais t'apprendre à te servir des Pokéball qu'on a achetées hier, pour commencer. Après, on verra.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la débutante et son tuteur foulaient les herbes entre la forêt et le mur de Céladopole.   
  
\- Quand tu te balades dans un milieu où tu sais qu'il y a des Pokémon sauvages, une chose très importante est d'être prête à envoyer ton Pokémon dès qu'un autre Pokémon apparaît. Ca signifie généralement avoir ta Pokéball à la main.   
  
Comprenant la remarque discrète de son professeur, Sabine sortit sa Pokéball de son sac en rougissant.   
  
\- Bien... Ensuite, si tu es dans ce type de milieu avec pour objectif la capture d'un Pokémon, il faut que tu aies des Pokéballs à portée de main. Arrange-toi pour avoir en permanence trois Pokéballs prêtes à l'emploi en poche, de manière à pouvoir les sortir rapidement. Y-a-t-il un Pokémon que tu penses pouvoir attraper, ici, d'après toi ?   
  
\- J'ai rencontré une colonie de Chenipan hier, je dois pouvoir en capturer un s'il est assez éloigné de la troupe, non ?   
  
Jacky éclata littéralement de rire, puis finit par comprendre que la rouquine qui lui faisait face croyait apparemment ce qu'elle disait en voyant son expression interloquée.   
  
\- Sabine, les Chenipan ne vivent pas dans cette région. Comment as-tu pu en rencontrer ici ?   
  
\- Je sais pas, mais je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu. Mon Goupix s'est même fait recouvrir de soie en essayant de me protéger !   
  
\- Bon, admettons... Je vais vérifier si ta colonie est encore là... Super Scan !   
  
Sabine ne savait pas trop ce qui était censé se passer, mais vit une des Pokéballs à la ceinture de Jacky libérer quelque chose qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de voir. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, la Ball sembla recapturer quelque chose, et Jacky hocha lentement de la tête.   
  
\- Effectivement, il y a une colonie de plus de sept cent individus à environ deux kilomètres à l'Est d'ici... Hum, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font là, mais vu leur nombre ce serait une bêtise de les attaquer. Même un individu à priori isolé pourrait faire rappliquer tout un pan de la colonie pour se défendre, et tu serais en mauvaise posture. Il doit bien y avoir un autre Pokémon que tu te sens de capturer, non ?   
  
\- Euh... Je n'ai vu que des Rattata, à part les Chenipan, hier. Je vais donc essayer ça.   
  
\- Très bien... Ca tombe bien, il y en a un là, fit Jacky en montrant du doigt une touffe d'herbes qui bougea lorsque Sabine la fixa du regard.   
  
\- Ok... Goupix, vas-y !   
  
Le petit Pokémon feu sortit de sa Ball, et après un petit étirement il repéra le Rattata. Celui-ci s'était soudainement figé, après avoir remarqué qu'il avait été pris pour cible.   
  
\- Goupix, Mimi-queue !   
  
Le mouvement gracieux des queues du petit Pokémon sembla déstabiliser le Rattata, qui commença à s'approcher, visiblement charmé. Jacky haussa un de ses sourcils en observant avec plus d'attention le Goupix, puis laissa apparaître un sourire. Sabine le remarqua, mais décida de ne pas rien dire avant d'avoir le Rattata dans sa Pokéball.   
  
\- Goupix, utilise Vive-attaque pour passer en dessous de lui, puis lance Flammèche vers le ciel !   
  
Cette fois-ci, Jacky observa la scène d'un air étonné. Le Goupix fonça vers le Rattata et l'envoya valser dans les airs, puis il s'arrêta pour envoyer ses flammes vers le ciel, couvrant le petit rongeur de flammes. Sabine n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et lança sa Pokéball sur lui dès qu'il toucha le sol. La petite boule captura sa victime, et s'arrêta assez vite de remuer, montrant à la jeune rouquine qu'elle venait de réussir sa première capture. Toute contente, Sabine rappela son Goupix après l'avoir embrassé.   
  
\- Eh bien, chapeau... Ta combinaison d'attaques était très bien pensée, ce Rattata n'avait aucune chance, déclara le tuteur en applaudissant lentement.   
  
\- J'ai l'impression que ce combat a été trop expéditif...   
  
\- Ca a effectivement été très vite, mais c'est parce que tu as agi intelligemment. En utilisant Mimi-queue, tu as neutralisé le Rattata, puis avec Vive-attaque tu l'as projeté en l'air, le plaçant dans une position qui lui interdisait toute esquive de tes Flammèches. Tu avais prévu ton coup depuis le début, en somme.   
  
\- ... En fait, j'ai presque fait ça instinctivement, avoua Sabine.   
  
\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Sabine... Tu vas devenir une dresseuse hors pair. Peu de personnes sont capables de créer si rapidement des stratégies.   
  
\- Merci, mais... Tout à l'heure tu as bien ri, non ?   
  
\- Oui, je riais parce que je venais de comprendre que ce Rattata n'avait pas la moindre chance. Tu t'es demandée quel est le sexe de ton Goupix ?   
  
\- Euh, pas vraiment, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant. Une question si évidente, elle aurait dû se la poser beaucoup plus tôt...   
  
\- C'est une femelle. C'est pour ça qu'elle a pu charmer si facilement ce Rattata, qui lui est un mâle !   
  
\- Comment as-tu pu le savoir ?   
  
\- J'ai l'habitude, voilà tout. En tout cas, tu devrais peut-être nommer ta Goupix, ça renforcera ton lien avec elle.   
  
\- J'y penserai... Que fait-on, maintenant ?   
  
\- Un peu d'entraînement et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.   
  
\- Quel genre d'entraînement ?   
  
\- Tu vas te battre contre moi ! Ca va te forcer à réfléchir beaucoup plus activement.   
  
Sabine était prise de revers.   
  
\- Hein ?! Mais je ne pourrais jamais te battre, Jacky !   
  
Affronter celui qui l'entraînait, moins de vingt-quatre heures après avoir reçu Goupix : c'était pour elle de la folie, surtout vu l'opinion des dresseurs du Comptoir à ce sujet. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir, et il était hors de question de ne pas essayer. Jacky avait probablement un Pokémon suffisamment faible pour elle, qu'il ne devait utiliser que pour ce genre de combats.   
  
\- On verra bien...   
  
Jacky tendit son bras, et un flash rouge sortit de sa ceinture, comme lorsqu'il avait vérifié si la colonie de Chenipan était bien là. Encore une fois, Sabine ne distingua pas les traits du Pokémon qui était sorti, mais décida d'attendre. Si c'était contre ce Pokémon qu'elle allait se battre, elle le verrait sous peu. Cependant, Jacky ne bougea pas, et après quelques secondes il y eut un second flash de lumière. Au bout du bras de Jacky se trouvait désormais une petite Pokéball, qu'il ouvrit.   
  
\- Sabine, c'est ton deuxième match contre un dresseur... Tu peux utiliser tous tes Pokémon. Kaïminus, en avant !   
  
Le coeur de la jeune fille accéléra lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots. Kaïminus étant un Pokémon eau, il avait l'avantage du type contre son Goupix et elle ne pourrait par conséquent pas le blesser par le feu, alors que le Pokémon feu risquerait à tout moment de se faire mettre au tapis en une seule attaque. Alors qu'elle était rongée par l'hésitation, observant le petit Pokémon à la mâchoire géante qui lui faisait face, elle réalisa que Jacky n'avait pas interdit grand chose. Elle sortit la boule contenant le Rattata, et le soigna à l'aide d'un Total soin, avant de commencer le combat.   
  
\- Goupix, Rattata, en avant !   
  
Jacky eut un rire, puis il s'assit sur une bûche.   
  
\- Kaïminus, tu fais ce que tu veux.   
  
Le Pokémon eau acquiesça, puis se tourna vers ses deux adversaires. Goupix le fixait sans aucune hésitation dans les yeux, Rattata se tenait derrière elle, fixant plus ses queues qui s'agitaient silencieusement qu'autre chose. Kaïminus commença le combat avec une attaque Coup d'boule particulièrement violente, qu'il dirigea vers Goupix. Celle-ci put sans problème l'éviter, mais Rattata, qui venait à peine de réaliser qu'il était en combat, reçut le coup directement et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, aux pieds de celle qui l'avait capturé quelques minutes plus tôt.   
  
\- Ca va, Rattata ?   
  
Le Pokémon normal avait encore beaucoup d'énergie à revendre, et il était hors de question que sa dresseuse lui vienne en aide. Il devait l'impressionner, s'il voulait qu'elle ait de l'estime pour lui. Hochant la tête, il sauta sur ses pattes, constatant en le faisant que sa Goupix se battait actuellement contre la créature bleue qui l'avait frappé. Le Kaïminus s'efforçait d'utiliser des Charges et des Coups d'boule, mais la Goupix utilisait à chaque fois une Vive-attaque pour esquiver.   
  
Sabine, elle, observait calmement le combat, cherchant comment piéger ce Pokémon. La situation actuelle n'était pas dangereuse, mais il était peu probable que sa Goupix tienne plus longtemps que ce Kaïminus à ce rythme là. Après quelques instants, elle remarqua une faille dans le comportement du Pokémon eau, et élabora presque immédiatement son plan d'attaque.   
  
\- Goupix, essaie d'économiser au maximum ton énergie et continue d'esquiver. Rattata, je veux que tu utilises Vive-attaque pour te placer juste derrière Kaïminus, puis que tu croques de toutes tes forces dans sa crinière.   
  
Le petit Pokémon acquiesça, puis fonça au combat. Bientôt, le Kaïminus dût arrêter ses attaques incessantes, paralysé par la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Il parvint finalement à se dégager d'un puissant coup d'épaules, et se retourna pour s'attaquer à Rattata. Il ne fit pas deux pas avant d'être de nouveau endolori par Goupix qui, ayant compris la stratégie de sa dresseuse, continuait de la suivre.   
  
\- C'est bon, reviens, Kaïminus. Tu t'es bien battue, déclara Jacky qui venait de se relever.   
  
\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé d'attaques aquatiques, l'interrogea Sabine après avoir rappelé ses deux Pokémon, il aurait pu battre Goupix avec ça non ?   
  
\- J'ai entraîné mon Kaïminus de manière à ce qu'il se batte presque uniquement avec des attaques physiques. Il n'utilise pas d'attaque spéciale si ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort.   
  
\- Tu l'utilises spécialement pour le tutorat ?   
  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit Jacky en tendant le bras qui tenait sa Pokéball. Comme deux fois auparavant, un flash rouge fut émis par une Ball de sa ceinture, et après ce flash Sabine constata que la Pokéball de Kaïminus avait disparu. Un second flash rouge eut lieu quelques secondes plus tard, mais Sabine ne parvenait toujours pas à identifier ce qui entrait et sortait de la boule.   
  
\- Cependant, ajouta-t-il, l'avoir battu de manière si radicale n'est pas donné à tout le monde.   
  
\- J'ai trouvé le point faible de Kaïminus en regardant ses mouvements. Il est incapable de toucher ses écailles dorsales, ses bras comme ses jambes sont trop courts pour ça. Donc, il suffit d'attraper ces écailles pour maîtriser complètement ce Pokémon, conclut Sabine avec un sourire. Evidemment, ça ne vaut pas si Kaïminus est capable de geler ses écailles pour blesser son agresseur, mais je doute d'une telle capacité chez cette espèce.   
  
\- Bon raisonnement, répondit Jacky en acquiesçant lentement. Bon, maintenant, Sabine, retourne en ville. Je te retrouverai plus tard, inutile de me chercher.   
  
\- D'accord... J'y vais. Merci pour ton aide. Je vais m'occuper un peu de Goupix et Rattata.   
  
\- A plus !   
  
La rouquine vit alors une des Pokéball à la ceinture de Jacky émettre un rayon bleuté, et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, à la grande surprise de Sabine. Elle laissa, une fois remise de son étonnement, sortir ses deux Pokémon, qui la gratifièrent en se frottant à ses jambes avant de se mettre à jouer entre eux. Peu après, la jeune dresseuse retournait entre les murs de Céladopole. Il était environ treize heures, son estomac se manifestait de plus en plus en réclamant de l'attention, et elle comptait bien le satisfaire en se rendant à l'un des nombreux restaurants du centre commercial.


	4. Le génie à plumes

Tandis qu'elle sirotait tranquillement une grenadine, Sabine feuilletait la brochure qu'un étrange individu au masque de Feunard lui avait offerte hier.   
  
"Vous êtes vous déja demandé ce que c'était, que d'être un Pokémon ? Grâce à nos équipements Pokébody (technologie brevetée), qui sont le fruit de plusieurs années de recherche et sont à la pointe de la technologie actuelle, vous allez pouvoir le découvrir ! Pour seulement cent cinquante Pokédollars par jour, vous allez pouvoir revêtir les traits d'un Pokémon, et côtoyer de vrais Pokémon dans la réserve naturelle de la Côte d'Azuria."   
  
L'idée avait, il fallait bien le reconnaître, un certain charme. Pour la jeune dresseuse qu'était Sabine, ce serait sans doute une bonne expérience, et ça lui permettrait probablement de mieux comprendre le comportement de sa Goupix et de son Rattata. Ceci dit, elle ne roulait pas sur l'or, et surtout elle ne savait pas si la brochure était entièrement digne de confiance, aussi décida-t-elle de demander à Jacky son avis avant toute chose, rangeant tranquillement le papier dans son sac pour l'instant. Finissant sa boisson, la rouquine quitta sa table après avoir payé sa note, puis décida qu'une petite escapade en forêt ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et lui permettrait d'améliorer ses stratagèmes.

 

* * *

 

\- Vas-y, Rattata, attaque Charge !   
  
Le petit Pokémon de Sabine fonça sur le Piafabec qui venait d'essayer de s'emparer du sac de Sabine, et le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser dans les airs. Cependant, le Pokémon volant profita de cette projection pour prendre son envol, et revint quelques secondes plus tard en piqué son ennemi, lui assénant un puissant coup de bec dans le museau. Rattata tomba au tapis, et Sabine le rappela.   
  
\- Tu t'es bien battu, Rattata... Flammie, vas-y !   
  
La Goupix répondit avec enthousiasme, reconnaissant le nom que lui avait donné sa dresseuse quelques heures plus tôt, et se prépara à foncer sur le Piafabec à l'aide de Vives-Attaques. Cependant, elle s'arrêta bien vite, réalisant en même temps que Sabine le problème technique qui allait se poser. Le Piafabec qu'elle voulait frapper se trouvait en effet à près de dix mètres au dessus du sol, et tournait dans le ciel en scrutant son adversaire. Comment, dans ces conditions, frapper le Pokémon vol ?   
  
\- Flammie, mets-toi en défense. Je réfléchis à un moyen de frapper...   
  
Flammie changea alors de comportement : elle ne chercherait plus à attaquer Piafabec mais à esquiver ses attaques. "Voyons," pensait Sabine, "il reste en altitude pour éviter mes attaques. Il faut donc que je trouve un moyen de le faire descendre, ou de faire monter Flammie..." La Goupix évita un autre piqué de Piafabec d'une Vive-attaque, peu troublée par sa situation. Elle avait confiance en sa dresseuse.   
  
"A priori, ce Piafabec attaque uniquement en piqués, et c'est précisément à ce moment qu'il est vulnérable..."   
  
\- Flammie, à son prochain piqué, utilise une Flammèche sur lui pour le crâmer !   
  
Le Pokémon feu acquisça et se prépara à brûler son ennemi dès qu'il redescendrait à sa portée. Cela ne tarda pas, et le Piafabec fonça directement dans les flammes, incapable de dévier sa trajectoire. Malheuresement, le coup de la Goupix semblait peu efficace sur le Pokémon volant, qui la percuta sans broncher et remonta tranquillement dans le ciel, apparemment indemne. Flammie se releva, peu ébranlée : elle était bien plus résistante que Rattata.   
  
\- Zut, s'exclama Sabine. Il arrive même à résister aux flammes...   
  
\- Il ne résiste pas aux flammes. Il est simplement trop rapide pour qu'elles le touchent.   
  
La jeune fille se retourna, surprise de voir son professeur dans son dos. Il l'avait apparemment approchée très discrètement, même Flammie n'avait rien remarqué.   
  
\- Jacky ? Quand es-tu arrivé ?   
  
\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, concentre-toi sur le combat, répondit le tuteur avant de continuer ses explications. Ce Piafabec a l'air particulièrement intelligent. Il a compris qu'aucune de tes attaques ne pouvait l'atteindre directement.   
  
\- Alors... Que faire ? Il va beaucoup trop vite pour que les flammes le touchent, et Flammie ne peut l'atteindre juste en sautant.   
  
\- Réfléchis bien. Quel est le problème de ta Flammèche ?   
  
\- Elle frappe un ennemi trop rapide pour le toucher... Ok, j'ai compris. Flammie, à son prochain piqué, envoie ta Flammèche derrière toi puis écarte-toi avec Vive-attaque.

 

* * *

 

Deux minutes plus tard, le Pokémon vol s'évanouissait, les plumes partiellement brulées et le corps couvert de blessures.   
  
\- Bien joué, Sabine. Que vas-tu en faire, maintenant ?   
  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le capturer, mais je suppose que le laisser là dans cet état reviendrait à le condamner à mort... Non ?   
  
\- C'est probable. Dans cette posture, n'importe quel Pokémon pourrait lui porter le coup de grâce et le dévorer. Si tu ne veux pas le capturer, mais pas non plus le laisser pour mort, le plus simple est de le soigner. C'est pour ça que les dresseurs expérimentés ont souvent plus de potions que nécessaire.   
  
\- Hum, j'ai des Super Potions, alors autant le soigner.   
  
La rouquine s'approcha doucement du Piafabec que sa Goupix venait de vaincre, et l'aspergea du contenu d'une de ses fioles. La réaction du corps du petit Pokémon fut fulgurante : les blessures rétrécissaient à vue d'oeil tandis que les brûlures s'estompaient, laissant repousser de magnifiques plumes. Finalement, il ne restait qu'un petit hématome au niveau où Flammie avait porté sa première morsure, juste après avoir brûlé le volatile, pour le rendre incapable de se renvoler. Le Piafabec sembla heureux d'avoir été soigné, mais il ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Il se contenta de se redresser et de fixer Sabine de ses petits yeux.   
  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda la jeune fille, à peine remise de la fulgurance de l'effet de la Super Potion.   
  
Jacky, qui observait la scène, donna son opinion :   
  
\- Je crois qu'il considère que sa vie t'appartient, maintenant que tu l'as battu. Il doit avoir un sens de l'honneur plus avancé que la plupart des Piafabec.   
  
\- Et qu'est ce que je fais ?   
  
\- Le plus simple est de t'en aller comme si de rien n'était. Il finira probablement par partir.   
  
La rouquine haussa les épaules et suivit le conseil de son tuteur, s'éloignant vers la ville après avoir rappelé ses Pokémon. Jacky la suivait silencieusement, comme s'il attendait ses questions. Celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à se former dans l'esprit de Sabine, qui les formula aussitôt.   
  
\- Jacky, est-ce que tu as déja prévu quelque chose après ma session de tutorat ?   
  
\- Tu veux dire, quand mon contrat sera rempli ? J'ai pas grand chose de prévu, non. Je pense que je me remettrai dispo pour le prochain apprenti dresseur qui passera par le comptoir de la vieille.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu prolonger ton tutorat avec moi ? J'aimerais que tu sois mon professeur.   
  
Jacky sembla analyser la situation pendant quelques instants, puis répondit :   
  
\- Eh bien, il y a en gros deux possibilités. Soit tu me paies une somme suffisante, de l'ordre de cinquante Pokédollars par jour, et je te suis à peu près où tu veux, soit tu te joins à moi pour m'aider dans mon tutorat.   
  
\- Je vois. Je vais y réfléchir...   
  
La jeune dresseuse continua son cheminement, et remarqua que le Piafabec de tout à l'heure la suivait, comme l'avait deviné Jacky, en volant d'arbre en arbre. Puis elle se rappela d'une autre des questions qu'elle se posait.   
  
\- J'ai reçu un prospectus hier d'un homme masqué, au centre commercial. Ca parle d'une réserve de Pokémon dans laquelle on peut devenir soi-même un Pokémon pendant quelques temps... Tu sais quelque chose de cet endroit ?   
  
\- Ah, la réserve de la côte d'Azuria. Tu pensais essayer ?   
  
\- Oui, mais je voulais d'abord connaître ton avis.   
  
\- Eh bien... C'est un joli parc, dans lequel tu peux passer un moment sous forme de Pokémon. C'est marrant un moment, mais je vois pas trop l'intérêt vu ton talent.   
  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?   
  
\- A la base, prendre l'apparence d'un Pokémon est utile quand tu n'as pas de talent. Ca te permet de comprendre comment fonctionne l'instinct de tes Pokémon, leur manière d'attaquer, éventuellement leur manière d'intéragir avec les autres Pokémon. Mais vu le don que tu as pour le combat et le dressage, toutes ces choses te seront acquises bien avant que tu arrives à la réserve d'Azuria. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.   
  
Sabine se sentit rougir en entendant Jacky la complimenter. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de distribuer des félicitations à tout le monde, ce qui rendait ses compliments autrement plus flattants. Mais elle voulait vraiment essayer d'être un Pokémon pour un moment, et étrangement, elle cherchait à se convaincre qu'elle avait un véritable intérêt à visiter cette réserve.   
  
\- Hum... Ca n'a vraiment rien à m'apporter ?   
  
\- Non, rien du tout, à part un moment d'amusement. Vu que tu ne peux être qu'un Pokémon sauvage dans cette réserve, tu n'auras aucune idée des rapports entre Pokémon et dresseur, et c'est la seule chose que ça aurait pu t'apporter.   
  
\- Je vois... Mais si je pouvais être le Pokémon d'un ami quelques temps, ça pourrait m'apporter quelque chose ?   
  
\- Oui. Ca te permettrait de voir de l'autre coté de la Pokéball, en quelques sortes.   
  
\- Il y a moyen que je le fasse ?   
  
La jeune fille sentait une lueur d'espoir apparaître à l'horizon. Peut-être pourrait-elle finalement devenir un Pokémon pour autre chose que son amusement ?   
  
\- Pas légalement. Dans la réserve d'Azuria, les Pokéballs sont interdites, et aucun Pokémon ne peut en sortir, de manière à ce que les clients ne puissent en aucun cas être capturés.   
  
La rouquine acquiesça, et le silence se réinstalla. Cependant, Jacky finit par le briser, chose rare de sa part.   
  
\- Ceci dit, avec un peu d'organisation et mon aide, tu dois pouvoir te procurer de quoi te changer en Pokémon hors de la réserve, si tu veux vraiment essayer. Reste à savoir si tu veux vraiment tenter l'expérience, et avec qui.   
  
Sabine sembla surprise d'entendre ce genre de propos de Jacky, et resta silencieuse pendant un moment.   
  
\- Comment ? Comment pourrait-on se procurer ce genre d'objets ?   
  
\- Tu as déja volé quelque chose dans un magasin ?   
  
La rouquine voyait où son tuteur voulait en venir.   
  
\- Supposons que je veuille essayer... Tu penses que Maxence ferait l'affaire ? demanda-t-elle après réflexion.   
  
\- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas. N'as-tu pas un ami de ta ville natale en qui tu aurais confiance ?   
  
\- J'ai une amie, mais je ne sais pas du tout où elle est actuellement.   
  
Sabine baissa les yeux. Elle avait vraiment été bête de ne pas demander à Tina dans quelle direction elle partait, avant de quitter Safrania.   
  
\- Je vois. Enfin, bref. Tu veux qu'on essaie de se procurer le nécessaire pour au cas où tu croiserais cette amie ?   
  
La rouquine acquiesça lentement. Ce serait probablement un bon entraînement en soi de dérober un de ces équipements haute technologie, et posséder quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas l'attirait.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, on va s'occuper de ça demain. Vu l'heure, tu ferais mieux de rentrer à Céladopole et de te coucher tôt, ce qu'on va faire n'est pas facile du tout et il va te falloir des réserves. Prends aussi un bon repas, des pâtes par exemple. Je vais m'occuper des préparatifs, on se retrouve demain à dix heures à l'entrée du centre Pokémon.   
  
\- D'accord, Jacky... Mais pourquoi me proposes-tu de faire des choses illégales comme si c'était parfaitement normal ?   
  
\- Peut-être parce que ça te fera un excellent entraînement en situation réelle de "danger". Mais la vraie raison est que j'ai moi aussi besoin de me procurer ce type d'équipements, pour d'autres raisons que toi. Je fais donc d'une pierre deux coups.   
  
\- Je vois... J'espère que ça va bien se passer, en tout cas.   
  
\- Il n'y a pas de raison que ça tourne mal si tu suis mes instructions, quand on sera sur le terrain. Maintenant, j'y vais. A demain !   
  
La ceinture de Jacky émit un rayon bleuté comme plus tôt dans la journée, et un nuage de fumée remplaça bien vite l'homme qui se trouvait à droite de Sabine. Celle-ci alla se coucher après avoir mangé dans la cantine du centre Pokémon, excitée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire après sa nuit de sommeil. Voler quelque chose de précieux, aux cotés de son tuteur. Elle s'aperçut d'ailleurs qu'elle ne considérait plus Jacky comme un simple tuteur, après cette conversation. C'était un complice.


	5. La réserve d'Azuria

A son réveil, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Sabine se sentait en pleine forme, d'attaque pour la journée qui se profilait. Une journée durant laquelle elle allait normalement dérober, à l'aide de Jacky, un petit bijou technologique. En s'habillant rapidement, Sabine se demandait comment son tuteur comptait agir, mais finit en ouvrant la porte par décider de se laisser guider. Jacky, comme la veille, se tenait face à la porte et machouillait un cure-dents. La seule différence, était qu'aujourd'hui il portait un sac à dos noir.  
  
Le tuteur demanda à son élève de la suivre, et le duo sortit tranquillement du centre Pokémon en se dirigeant vers la forêt. Une fois assuré qu'il n'était pas suivi, grâce à deux de ses mystérieux flashs rouges, Jacky commença ses explications :  
  
\- Ok, d'abord j'ai besoin de savoir une chose. Tu es toujours d'attaque ?  
  
\- Oui oui, répondit Sabine en hochant précipitamment de la tête. Elle était très excitée, et devait se retenir de ne pas bombarder Jacky de questions.  
  
\- Bien, alors voilà le plan. En tout premier lieu, on va se rendre à la réserve de la côte d'Azuria. Etant donné que le trajet est long à pied, je vais utiliser un de mes Pokémon pour qu'on y soit en quelques minutes. Une fois arrivée là-bas, tu prendras une entrée pour toi, et tu te changeras en un Pokémon de ton choix. Quand tu seras en liberté dans la réserve, tu n'auras qu'à signaler ta position en poussant sept cris d'affilée. Je te ferai alors sortir par mes propres moyens. Compris ?  
  
Sabine acquiesça. Ca semblait plutôt simple.  
  
\- Dans ce cas, c'est parti...  
  
Une des Pokéballs de la ceinture de Jacky laissa s'échapper une ombre massive qui fonça derrière la jeune fille. Sabine constata en se retournant qu'il s'agissait d'un Pokémon bleu, probablement métallique étant donné qu'il créait des reflets dans son sillage, cependant elle ne connaissait pas son nom, et encore moins ses capacités. Il devait s'agir d'un spécimen particulièrement rare, pour qu'elle ne l'ait jamais aperçu à la télévision. En se retournant de nouveau, la rouquine réalisa que Jacky avait disparu, et en regardant le Pokémon quadrupède elle constata que Jacky se tenait désormais sur son dos. A ce moment, Sabine se sentit comme tétanisée. Elle savait très bien que cet étrange Pokémon ne l'attaquerait pas, mais maintenant qu'elle le regardait avec plus d'attention, elle réalisait qu'il devait mesurer presque trois mètres de haut, dressé sur ses quatres pattes. Surtout, son regard rouge sang semblait lire au plus profond de son âme. Le maître du Pokémon, constatant que son élève était pétrifiée, lui tendit fit signe de monter. Hésitante, elle essaya de grimper sur la masse métallique, et Jacky attrapa sa main pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur ce qui devait être la tête du Pokémon. Peu après, Sabine eut une immense surprise en sentant que le Pokémon ne touchait plus du tout le sol. En se penchant un peu elle constata qu'ils lévitaient à environ deux mètres au dessus. Elle vit alors sur la patte avant droite du corps massif un petit Pokémon à plumes. Le Piafabec qu'elle avait vaincu hier semblait continuer de la suivre, et n'avait à priori que faire de la carrure du Pokémon métallique..  
  
\- On va à la réserve d'Azuria, Métalosse, annonça Jacky à son Pokémon.  
  
Presque aussitôt, l'environnement de Sabine devint flou, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle avançait très vite au dessus du sol. C'était une sensation très étrange, elle avait l'impression que la terre défilait à toute vitesse sous ses pieds. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était qu'elle ne sentait pas du tout le vent la fouetter. En jetant un oeil au Piafabec, elle constata de plus qu'il semblait parfaitement calme, sur son perchoir. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent être des secondes à la jeune fille, tout s'arrêta et elle remarqua qu'en face d'elle se trouvait un panneau.  
  
"Réserve Pokémon d'Azuria, entrée à deux cent mètres."  
  
Cela avait bel et bien été très rapide.  
  
\- Bon, Sabine, je te laisse ici, annonça Jacky en descendant du mystérieux Pokémon.  
  
\- Heu, Jacky ? Ce Pokémon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
\- Un Métalosse. C'est une espèce relativement rare, vu qu'ils ne vivent que dans certaines grottes et en très petit nombre.  
  
\- Je vois... Bon, j'y vais.  
  
Sabine sauta de la tête du Métalosse et se retourna. Elle sentait qu'elle devait saluer le Pokémon, avant de partir.

 

* * *

 

\- Bien, mademoiselle, en quel Pokémon voulez-vous vous changer ? demanda l'hôtesse qui avait accueilli Sabine et venait de lui faire remplir quelques formulaires.  
  
\- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop. Quelles espèces sont disponibles ?  
  
L'hôtesse tendit une brochure à Sabine, sur laquelle se trouvait une liste des espèces qu'elle pouvait choisir. Parmi toutes les possibilités, la rouquine repéra tout de suite le Mélofée, le Caninos et le Evoli. Chacune de ces trois espèces l'intéressait pour une raison différente : Mélofée était selon elle particulièrement mignon, Caninos avait une puissance considérable en combat (d'après ce qu'elle en savait), et Evoli possédait probablement une vitesse et une agilité suffisantes pour éviter virtuellement n'importe quelle attaque. Le problème était maintenant de prendre une décision. La jeune fille qu'elle était ne savait s'il était préférable de privilégier son amusement, auquel cas elle prendrait Mélofée, ou bien l'efficacité procurée par Caninos ou par Evoli.  
  
\- Vous avez du mal à choisir ?  
  
\- Oui, j'hésite entre ces trois là, répondit Sabine en montrant sur la brochure les images des trois Pokémon.  
  
\- Eh bien, n'oubliez pas qu'il est possible de changer de Pokémon la prochaine fois que vous viendrez.  
  
Réalisant combien cette affirmation était vraie, Sabine se décida à prendre Evoli, pour l'instant. Au moins, il était plus mignon que Caninos, mais devait être un peu plus fort que Mélofée en combat ; il combinait plus ou moins les capacités des deux autres. Après avoir payé les cent cinquante pokédollars, Sabine fut conduite dans un vestiaire. Elle n'avait plus qu'à mettre l'étrange bracelet que lui avait donné l'hôtesse, et à appuyer sur un bouton rouge pour actionner la technologie inconnue. Après, elle pourrait directement sortir du vestiaire pour entrer dans la réserve. Sans trop hésiter, la rouquine enfila le bracelet et l'activa.  
  
Au début, rien ne sembla se passer. Puis, d'un seul coup, Sabine bascula à quatre pattes. Elle tenta de se relever, mais elle n'en était plus physiquement capable. Elle réalisa ensuite qu'elle était désormais beaucoup plus petite qu'avant. Le bracelet semblait emmagasiner ses vêtements et autres biens personnels, en même temps qu'il la recouvrait de fourrure et modifiait sa morphologie pour lui donner une apparence d'Evoli. En moins de trois minutes, Sabine avait complètement changé d'apparence.  
  
Tout d'abord un peu surprise de la simplicité du processus et de l'absence de sensations bizarres au cours de la transformation, la jeune "fille" sortit du vestiaire par le trou qu'il y avait dans le mur, et se retrouva en plein milieu de la réserve d'Azuria. Autour d'elle, se trouvaient pêle-mêle des arbres, des ruisseaux, des rochers et des Pokémon.  
  
"Certains de ces Pokémon sont probablement des humains," pensait-elle.  
  
Sabine commença a se déplacer un peu. Elle constata rapidement que la posture quadrupède ne semblait pas handicapante, et que malgré sa petite taille elle parvenait assez facilement à aller là où elle le souhaitait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit un piaillement. Elle fut assez surprise que ce détail la fasse sursauter, étant donné qu'elle venait de croiser plusieurs autres Pokémon avec chacun un cri bien différent, mais en y repensant, c'était le premier cri d'un Pokémon vol qu'elle entendait. En se retournant, l'Evoli repéra un Pokémon perché sur un arbre. Elle tenta de lui parler, mais apparemment le Piafabec qui l'avait interpellée ne la comprenait pas. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et fonça sur elle. Persuadée qu'elle se trouvait en danger, Sabine se prépara à riposter, mais à sa surprise, le Pokémon s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle et s'inclina. Elle remarqua alors que le Piafabec portait une marque de morsure sur le dos. C'était le Piafabec qu'elle avait vaincu la veille ! Ne sachant trop comment réagir, la jeune Evoli s'inclina à son tour, et le Piafabec émit ce qu'elle interpréta comme un rire avant de s'incliner plus bas. Il devait vraiment lui être dévoué, pensa-t-elle. "Je ne dois pas trop tarder, sinon Jacky va s'inquiéter..."  
  
Sabine poussa sept rugissements pour signaler sa position. Le Piafabec se contenta de la fixer tranquillement.  
  
Une fois certaine que le signal était passé, la jeune Evoli s'allongea pour patienter. Rapidement, elle vit le sol au dessous d'elle s'assombrir, et en levant les yeux vers le ciel pour savoir d'où venait cette zone d'ombre, elle repéra une gigantesque masse bleue. Humaine, Sabine avait été effrayée par le Métalosse de Jacky. Maintenant, elle savait que cette frayeur d'humaine n'avait rien à coté de la peur qu'elle ressentait face au Pokémon acier. Il était clairement capable de la broyer en morceaux avec un seul de ses bras, et elle espérait de tout son coeur que ce n'était pas son objectif.  
  
\- Sabine, c'est toi ? demanda une voix familière.  
  
La Evoli acquiesça lentement ; dans sa position elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle sentit alors un bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, et comprit que Jacky venait de la prendre sous son bras. Il ressauta ensuite sur son Pokémon, et laissa le Piafabec venir s'installer sur son perchoir de l'aller avant de partir à toute allure au-dessus des arbres. Lorsqu'il arriva à la frontière de la réserve, il se contenta de prononcer un mot et Métalosse accéléra, si c'était encore possible. La barrière fut pulvérisée par la puissance de l'impact, laissant le groupe passer au travers. Cependant, remarqua Sabine en se retournant, il ne fallût qu'un instant pour que le mur de pierre se reforme, sous l'action d'une force mystérieuse.  
  
Juste après avoir traversé le mur, Jacky murmura quelque chose et Métalosse changea de direction. La jeune Evoli comprit en reconnaissant le paysage qu'ils retournaient à Céladopole. Une fois arrivés à leur point de départ, Jacky se posa tranquillement et rappela son Pokémon, puis déposa Sabine au sol.  
  
\- Bon, tu veux redevenir humaine ou tu préfères rester un peu Evoli ?  
  
La Evoli sembla hésiter un instant, puis tendit sa patte avant gauche, sur laquelle se trouvait le bracelet, pour que Jacky le désactive. Le tuteur appuya tranquillement sur le bouton rouge, et Sabine se redressa rapidement, de nouveau complètement vêtue, comme si elle n'avait jamais été transformée.  
  
\- Bien. La mission semble être un succès.  
  
\- Oui, répondit Sabine, toute sourire. Merci de ton aide, Jacky.  
  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Contente-toi de ne pas en parler autour de toi, et tout ira bien. Dans l'idéal, il serait préférable que tu caches ce bracelet quand tu ne l'utilises pas.  
  
Sabine acquiesça et commença à retirer le bracelet, mais elle fut confrontée à un problème. Il lui semblait impossible de retirer l'équipement haute technologie, qui enserrait son poignet. Elle tendit sa main à Jacky, qui jeta un oeil, et fit ressortir Métalosse.  
  
\- Réessaie maintenant, tu devrais y arriver.  
  
Effectivement, lorsque la jeune fille tenta de retirer le bracelet, elle parvint, à sa grande surprise, à ôter sa main de l'anneau sans difficulté.  
  
\- Hum, je vois. C'est un verrou éléctronique. Pour faire simple, une fois que tu as mis le bracelet, tu as besoin d'une perturbation éléctromagnétique pour le retirer. C'est probablement une sécurité pour éviter ce que l'on vient de faire. Tout le monde n'a pas un Métalosse pour se libérer, et ce genre d'équipement passe difficilement inaperçu.  
  
La rouquine remarqua alors que Jacky semblait éviter un sujet, et décida de l'intéroger :  
  
\- Jacky, tu as récupéré un bracelet ?  
  
Le tuteur eut un rire gêné.  
  
\- Non. Je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen pour en récupérer plus d'un, en pensant à mon plan, cette nuit. Ce n'est pas gênant.  
  
Sabine eût une soudaine envie de regarder le sol. Elle se sentait désolée de n'avoir pas pu aider son professeur.  
  
\- Bon, je vais te laisser manger seule. Demain, si tu te sens d'essayer, je t'emmènerai à l'arène de Céladopole. Tu as quartier libre pour aujourd'hui.  
  
La rouquine vit une fois de plus son tuteur disparaître dans un flash bleu, et resta un moment à fixer le vide, absorbée par l'idée d'obtenir son premier badge. Ensuite, elle se mit à examiner lentement son bracelet. Cependant, elle le rangea en entendant quelqu'un qui s'approchait d'elle, venant de la ville.  
  
\- Tiens donc, une rouquine... Dresseuse ?  
  
En se retournant, Sabine vit un jeune homme d'environ quinze ans aux cheveux noirs, portant une paire de lunettes d'aviateur sur sa casquette, et une planche de skate dans sa main gauche. Son visage était parcouru d'un sourire provocateur. Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Sabine essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle acquiesça.  
  
\- Ok. Ca te dit un combat ?  
  
\- Euh... J'ai commencé avant-hier.  
  
\- Bah, je vais pas y aller à fond.  
  
La jeune fille finit par accepter. Aussitôt, le jeune garçon sortit une sorte de bâton de sa poche, et donna un petit coup dessus. Le bâton s'étendit brusquement, atteignant à peu près sa taille, et l'inconnu sortit deux Pokéballs qu'il posa sur le sol, face à lui, à coté de sa planche de skateboard.  
  
\- Vu que tu n'as que deux Pokémon, je me battrais avec deux Pokémon aussi. On les envoie en un contre un. Ca te va ?  
  
Sabine ne se demanda même pas comment le jeune avait pu savoir qu'elle n'avait que deux Pokémon, mais hocha la tête et sortit ses deux Pokéballs. Son tout premier défi... Elle était décidée à impressionner cet étrange personnage.


	6. Etrange rencontre

Le premier Pokémon que Sabine choisit d'envoyer au combat fut, assez logiquement, son Rattata. Le petit Pokémon était assez rapide pour lui permettre d'explorer un peu la stratégie de l'inconnu sans trop devoir s'exposer, et surtout elle garderait Flammie pour la fin. Le garçon, lui, s'accroupit tranquillement devant ses deux Pokéballs, et observa le Rattata avant de placer sa canne devant une des deux et de la frapper comme il aurait probablement frappé une boule de billard. La balle fut projetée à quelques mètres de hauteur et attérit juste derrière Sabine, relachant un Pokémon violet aux membres démesurément courts, mais doté d'une longue queue qui se terminait en une sorte de main. "Un Capumain", devina la jeune fille en se retournant pour faire face à l'ennemi.   
  
\- Ok Rattata, commence avec une Charge !   
  
Le petit Pokémon se mit à trotiner vers son ennemi, puis fit une brusque accélération pour l'attaquer. Cependant, il n'atteignit pas sa cible. A la place, Rattata se retrouva suspendu au dessus du sol, pris dans la main qui se trouvait au bout de la queue du Capumain. Le dresseur eut un rire moqueur :   
  
\- Bien, Capiro. Rends à cette dresseuse son Rattata !   
  
Le petit Pokémon contracta les muscles de sa queue et projetta le Rattata à une vitesse surprenante étant donnée sa taille. Sabine eut juste le temps de rattraper son Pokémon, et le reposa rapidement au sol. Elle devait trouver un moyen de dépasser la vitesse du Capumain.   
  
\- Vive-attaque ! ordonèrent en même temps les deux dresseurs à leurs Pokémon respectifs. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux : comment ce jeune homme avait-il pu anticiper son attaque ?   
  
Les deux Pokémon se foncèrent dessus, mais encore une fois Capumain prit le dessus en attrapant son ennemi par la queue. Il lui plaça alors une petite pichenette avec ses petits bras, comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait perdu. Rattata ne pouvait apparemment rien faire, suspendu par la queue au dessus du sol, mais Sabine eut une idée.   
  
\- Rattata, croque sa queue ! Croc de mort !   
  
Le Capumain, visiblement peu concentré étant donné qu'il croyait dominer la situation, se fit mordre et lâcha par reflexe sa proie, qui se retrouva suspendue par les crocs à sa queue.   
  
\- Ne le lâche pas ! encouragea la rouquine.   
  
Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Son Pokémon se faisait apparemment maîtriser par le petit rongeur, visiblement incapable de se défendre à cause de la douleur dans sa queue. Cependant, il redressa peu après son regard et fit une grimace ridicule à Sabine.   
  
\- Capiro, agite ta queue ! cria-t-il à son protégé.   
  
A ce moment, le Capumain fronça les sourcils et se mit à quatre pattes, avant de secouer violemment sa queue en l'air. Rattata dû rapidement lâcher prise, et se retrouva au sol, complètement sonné.   
  
Le dresseur du Capumain ne s'arrêta cependant pas là : deux secondes après avoir touché le sol, Rattata fut projeté en l'air par un coup de queue, et le Capumain sauta en l'air pour lui asséner un dernier coup vers le bas, achevant de le mettre hors combat.   
  
\- Rattata ! cria Sabine, effrayée par la violence à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Pour lui éviter plus de souffrance, elle le rappela immédiatement dans sa Pokéball, tout en se demandant envoyer Flammie au combat valait vraiment le coup. Un piaillement, venant de derrière elle, chassa ses doutes.   
  
\- Piafabec ! Tu veux te battre ?   
  
Le petit oiseau acquiesça, à la grande joie la jeune fille. Mais maintenant, elle devait trouver comment toucher le Capumain. La toute première difficulté, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, était de passer outre la queue du petit Pokémon. La deuxième serait probablement de toucher son corps de plein fouet, c'est-à-dire en allant trop vite pour qu'un quelconque reflexe puisse lui éviter le choc frontal. A priori, elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance, car après avoir outre-passé une fois la défense de Capumain, son dresseur serait averti du danger et chercherait à son tour à reprendre l'intiative, chose que Sabine devait éviter : elle avait, de toute évidence, moins de ressources que lui du point de vue des connaissances en combat, et ne pourrait pas reprendre le dessus après cela. Après avoir bien planifié sa tactique, elle demanda à Piafabec de s'approcher pour qu'elle la lui explique.   
  
\- Alors, Piafabec... Je veux que tu utilises la Hâte pour augmenter ta vitesse de mouvement, puis que tu attaques au bec à pleine vitesse. Tu dois viser le ventre du Capumain, et ta trajectoire doit être la plus droite possible. Compris ?   
  
Le volatile acquiesça avant de s'envoler dans le ciel pour préparer son assaut. Il commença rapidement à tracer de grands cercles, puis il diminua lentement le diamètre de ces cercles ; au bout d'un moment son bec se mit à briller d'une lumière dorée. Le Capumain semblait chercher à savoir ce qui se préparait, et mit sa queue juste au dessus de lui, comme s'il se préparait à contrer l'attaque qui arrivait. Puis, d'un seul coup, Piafabec disparut dans une ligne droite de lumière, tracée de sa position précédente vers le ventre de Capumain. Il y eut un flash lumineux, le petit Pokémon à la longue queue fut projetté sur un tronc, et le volatile apparut à l'endroit où s'était trouvé sa victime un instant plus tôt.   
  
Le dresseur n'attendit pas et rappella directement son Pokémon, laissant à Sabine l'occasion de féliciter Piafabec pour son attaque Piqué. Cependant, ses festivités furent interrompues par une colone d'eau tombée du ciel qui heurta le petit volatile, le sonnant légèrement.   
  
\- Piafabec, tout va bien ? demanda la dresseuse, surprise d'avoir été attaquée par surprise.   
  
Le Pokémon Vol ne répondit pas, et s'envola directement pour répondre à son assaillant. Sabine n'eut aucun mal à le repérer : un Pokémon à très grande envergure sillonait le ciel. Elle constata par ailleurs que le dresseur se trouvait sur le dos de son Pokémon.   
  
\- Démantaro, continue d'utiliser Pistolet à O sur lui ! entendit Sabine.   
  
La jeune fille écarquilla alors les yeux. Démantaro... Le Pokémon en question devait être un Démanta, un de ces Pokémon gigantesques qui vivaient habituellement en haute mer. Piafabec avait-il seulement une chance de gagner face à un Pokémon facilement dix fois plus grand que lui ?   
  
\- Piafabec, fais attention !   
  
Le Pokémon Vol piailla comme pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, et entreprit d'enchaîner des manoeuvres compliquées d'esquive pour contourner toutes les attaques du Démanta. Sabine ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner du niveau de son allié : ce Piafabec était visiblement beaucoup plus fort que ses deux autres Pokémon, et probablement plus expérimenté qu'elle. Il parvenait à esquiver toutes les attaques de son ennemi, et à placer quelques attaques Picpic de temps en temps. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, Démantaro et son dresseur reprirent le dessus. Le Démanta créa un mur de bulles entre lui et l'oiseau, et enchaîna directement avec un Laser Glace : le volatile fut ralenti par les bulles et ne pût éviter le coup fatal. Sabine, par chance, parvint à le rattraper, et le fit rentrer dans une Pokéball pour l'empêcher de souffrir d'avantage.   
  
\- Eh bien, chapeau, la rouquine ! déclara le dresseur après avoir attéri et rappellé son Pokémon. Ton Piafabec m'a impressionné, mais je suis encore trop fort pour toi.   
  
\- Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à battre ton premier Pokémon.   
  
\- Je vois... Je m'appelle Gold, fit le dresseur en tendant sa main à la jeune fille.   
  
\- Sabine, répondit-elle en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.   
  
\- Bon, je ne suis pas en avance... On se reverra sans doûte une autre fois, alors à plus !   
  
Sabine salua Gold, qui s'en alla en courant vers la ville, puis prit elle même le chemin du centre Pokémon. Rattata et Piafabec avaient été blessés, ne lui laissant que Flammie, et elle devait s'assurer qu'ils seraient tous trois en pleine forme demain, puisque Jacky avait proposé de l'emmener à l'arène.   
  
Tandis qu'elle s'approchait du batiment, la jeune fille se demanda où Gold pouvait se rendre, puis finit par décider que le futur répondrait de lui-même à sa question.

 

* * *

 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Sabine décida de passer au Comptoir des dresseurs pour se distraire. Elle considérait que le combat de ce matin suffisait pour son entraînement quotidien, et voulait désormais se changer les idées. Tranquillement, elle alla au bar et demanda une grenadine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle jeta un oeil dans la salle, d'apercevoir Gold et Jacky qui discutaient ensemble ! Les deux dresseurs semblaient se tutoyer, ce qui suggérait un certain niveau d'intimité entre eux. Ne voulant pas poser de problème, la rouquine resta un peu à l'écart, mais sa curiosité la poussa à s'approcher discrètement pour écouter, penchée derrière un fauteuil pour ne pas être repérée.   
  
\- ... Et donc son Piafabec a utilisé une attaque Piqué en même temps qu'une attaque Hâte ? demanda la voix de Jacky.   
  
\- Ouaip. Assez impressionnant, surtout pour un tel Pokémon. M'enfin, il a rien pu faire à Démantaro.   
  
\- Je vois... Intéressant, en effet. A part ça, comment va Johnny ?   
  
\- Il est toujours aussi cinglé qu'avant. Il m'a demandé de te transmettre ses salutations.   
  
\- Je les lui retourne... Jacky changea de ton, passant visiblement à un sujet plus sérieux. Est-ce que vous avez du nouveau quant aux DI à Johto ?   
  
\- Non, rien de neuf. Pareil pour vous je suppose ?   
  
\- Oui.   
  
Il y eut un silence. Sabine tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour s'assurer une meilleure écoute, mais elle réalisa au bout d'un moment qu'elle n'entendait strictement plus rien. Ce n'était pas juste Jacky et Gold qui ne parlaient plus, car Sabine les voyait clairement remuer les lèvres, c'était plus comme si elle avait perdu d'un seul coup toutes ses capacités auditives. Désorientée, la jeune fille tatona ses oreilles pour essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui cacher les tympans, mais ne trouva rien. Après plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles elle se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle repéra une Kirlia qui se tenait juste à coté d'elle et la regardait en souriant.   
  
\- Bonjour, Sabine, entendit-elle dans sa tête.   
  
Interloquée, la rouquine se désigna intérogativement du doigt, et la Kirlia acquiesça. Voilà qu'un Pokémon l'appelait par son prénom !   
  
\- Tu peux parler en pensant, annonça le petit Pokémon.   
  
\- Ah... Comme ça ? tenta Sabine.   
  
\- Oui, comme ça. Désolée de te prendre de ton temps, mais Jacky m'a demandé d'éviter que tu n'en apprennes d'avantage à propos des DI.   
  
\- Mais je sais même pas ce qu'est un DI !   
  
\- Et tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Bon, encore désolée, mais je dois t'endormir.   
  
Sabine voulu protester, mais déja ses paupières s'alourdissaient et elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

 

* * *

 

Sabine revint à ses esprits en entendant une voix familière.   
  
\- Eh, Sabine, réveille-toi ! lui demandait Jacky.   
  
En ouvrant lentement les yeux, la jeune fille constata que son tuteur était assis à coté d'elle. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que la Kirlia lui avait fait perdre conscience. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.   
  
\- Combien de temps je suis restée endormie ?   
  
\- Un peu plus d'une demi-heure.   
  
\- Ok...   
  
Sabine sentait encore une sorte de voile autour d'elle, qui l'empêchait de penser comme d'habitude, mais il se dissipait rapidement.   
  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ta Kirlia m'a endormie ?   
  
\- Parce que les informations que j'échangeais avec Gold sont top secrètes, et donc qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas au courant. Pour ton propre bien.   
  
\- Je vois... Je suppose que te demander ce qu'est un DI est inutile ?   
  
\- Oui, tu as bien compris. Je te demanderai d'oublier ce que tu as entendu, ou tout au moins de ne pas en parler.   
  
\- D'accord, j'essaierai, fit Sabine en acquiesçant. Bon, je vais me reposer au centre Pokémon.   
  
Jacky salua la jeune dresseuse, qui se rendit directement à sa chambre. Elle savait désormais que Jacky lui cachait quelque chose, mais n'avait pas encore décidé si elle devait ou non chercher à savoir quoi. Jacky lui avait demandé, "pour son propre bien", d'ignorer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre... Qu'avait-il pu vouloir dire ? Heureusement pour Sabine, le sommeil qu'elle trouva en se couchant ce soir-là fut rempli de rêves qui lui firent oublier toutes ces interrogations.


	7. L'arène de Céladopole

En se réveillant, après une nuit remplie de rêves tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, Sabine était en pleine forme, d'attaque pour la journée qui se profilait. D'après ce que Jacky lui avait dit, elle irait aujourd'hui à l'arène de Céladopole. Peut-être que cela signifiait qu'elle allait faire l'acquisition de son tout premier badge. Comment se battait le champion de Céladopole ? Quel était son type de prédilection ? La jeune fille n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait même pas, en y repensant, comment fonctionnait une arène, alors il était clair qu'elle était sur le point de faire pas mal de découvertes. En sortant de sa chambre, cependant, Sabine fut surprise de ne pas voir Jacky. Les deux jours précédents, il s'était tenu devant sa porte pour l'accueillir et lui annoncer le programme de la journée, mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas là. En observant avec plus d'attention le mur, la rouquine constata qu'un mot était accroché au mur face à sa porte. Un message de son tuteur ? Peut-être.   
  
"Rejoins-moi à l'entrée Est de l'arène vers 10 heures."   
  
Le mot était, comme Sabine s'y attendait, signé Jacky. En jetant un oeil à l'horloge du centre Pokémon, elle constata qu'il lui restait un peu moins d'un quart d'heure. Surprise d'avoir dormi si tard, elle récupéra ses affaires et se rendit directement au point de rendez-vous, après avoir avalé quelques tartines achetées à la cafétéria du centre.   
  
\- Salut, Sabine. Prête pour entrer dans l'arène ?   
  
La voix de Jacky avait aujourd'hui un ton encourageant, qui donnait à la jeune fille l'impression qu'il n'était pas seulement un tuteur, mais également un supporter. Elle en aurait probablement besoin.   
  
\- Je suis prête, oui.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps.   
  
En posant sa main sur la porte de l'arène, Sabine sentit le doute l'envahir. Etait-elle vraiment d'un niveau suffisant pour prétendre pénétrer ce haut lieu du dressage ?   
  
\- Tu stresses ? lui demanda Jacky.   
  
\- Non, tout va bien, répondit-elle, poussant la porte comme pour se donner du courage.   
  
L'intérieur de l'arène de Céladopole était principalement constitué d'une gigantesque serre dans laquelle poussaient d'innombrables fleurs, ce qui laissait présager à Sabine une affinité du champion local pour les Pokémon Plante. L'air était empli d'un doux parfum particulièrement riche, que la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sentir.   
  
Après une courte hésitation, la rouquine se décida à avancer un peu pour voir s'il y avait du monde aux alentours. Elle tomba bien vite sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qu'elle reconnut assez facilement ; Dan semblait être ici pour la même raison qu'elle et la rejoignit lorsqu'il la repéra. Après un échange de salutations, et de rapides présentations entre Jacky et Dan, les trois dresseurs patientèrent jusqu'au moment où une fille en kimono rouge les approcha.   
  
\- Bienvenue dans l'arène de Céladopole. Quel est le motif de votre visite ?   
  
Sabine était quelque peu désorientée. Comment devait-elle formuler sa requête ? Sentant sa disciple égarée, Jacky prit la parole.   
  
\- Cette jeune fille s'appelle Sabine Ambre. Elle est ici pour relever le défi de cette arène, dans le but d'obtenir le badge de Céladopole.   
  
\- Je suis également là pour tenter d'obtenir un badge. Mon nom est Dan Eoles.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous demander à vous deux (elle fit un signe à Sabine et Jacky) de monter dans les gradins pendant que ce jeune homme passe le test. Vous pourrez l'encourager.   
  
Jacky acquiesça, et monta tranquillement, accompagné de son élève, dans les gradins. D'en haut, Sabine avait une bonne vue sur l'arène ; elle avait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait à la lisière d'une forêt tropicale tant les plantes envahissaient l'espace. Plus intéressant, des Pokémon se déplaçaient également au travers des branchages. La jeune fille constata rapidement qu'elle ne reconnaissait qu'une partie de ces spécimens ; la majorité des espèces présentes semblaient venir d'outre-mer.   
  
\- Sabine, regarde. Dan va passer le test préliminaire, fit remarquer Jacky.   
  
La rouquine sortit de sa rêverie, et vit que le dresseur qu'elle avait battu quelques jours plus tôt tenait maintenant un arc, et semblait se préparer à tirer sur des cibles. La fille en kimono se trouvait à coté de lui, et surveillait la scène.   
  
\- Il a cinq flèches, et il doit planter une flèche dans chacune des trois cibles en face de lui, commenta Jacky. Il n'a pas le droit de dépasser la limite blanche au sol.   
  
\- Mais... C'est super dur, non ? s'interrogea Sabine.   
  
\- En fait, il suffit de comprendre un truc, et ça devient beaucoup plus facile.   
  
\- Et quel est ce truc ?   
  
\- Désolé, mais je préfère te laisser découvrir par toi-même comment faire. Ecoute bien les règles qui vont t'être dictées, et lis entre les lignes.   
  
\- Je vois, fit la jeune fille en soupirant.   
  
En bas, Dan semblait plutôt mal s'en sortir. Apparemment, il avait réussi à planter une flèche sur ses trois premiers tirs, ce qui signifiait que les deux flèches qui lui restaient devaient toucher leur cible pour que Dan ne soit pas disqualifié.   
  
\- Vas-y, Dan ! l'encouragea Sabine.   
  
Le jeune homme sembla apprécier, et se concentra un peu plus sur sa quatrième flèche, ce qui lui permit de toucher sa deuxième cible. Il n'attendit pas d'avantage, et tira rapidement sa troisième flèche. Malheureusement, ladite flèche ne toucha pas sa cible, et Dan recula un peu. Il parla un peu avec l'hôtesse, et finit par partir sans rien ajouter, visiblement déçu.   
  
\- Mademoiselle Ambre, veuillez me suivre, demanda la fille en kimono après être montée dans les gradins.   
  
Sabine fut rapidement introduite dans le terrain de tir à l'arc.   
  
\- Vous disposez de ces cinq flèches et de cet arc. Vous devez planter une flèche dans chacune des trois cibles là-bas, et ce sans jamais dépasser la ligne blanche. Avez-vous des questions ?   
  
La rouquine prit bien son temps avant de répondre. "Lire entre les lignes" ? C'est ce qu'elle allait faire, ou du moins ce qu'elle allait tenter de faire.   
  
\- Voyons... Je ne peux pas dépasser la ligne blanche en personne, c'est bien cela ?   
  
\- Exactement. D'autres questions ?   
  
\- Non, je crois que c'est bon.   
  
Sabine jubilait intérieurement, et en jetant un oeil à Jacky elle vit qu'il souriait également. Il avait dû deviner qu'elle avait trouvé la solution.   
  
\- Très bien, vous pouvez commencer.   
  
Maintenant, la rouquine pouvait commencer à agir. Elle devait, pour résumer, planter trois flèches sur les cinq qu'elle possédait dans trois panneaux de bois. L'arc n'avait en soi aucune importance, puisque Sabine pouvait utiliser ses Pokémon. Il lui suffisait de choisir lequel. Flammie et Rattata étaient tous deux incapables de planter un objet presque deux fois plus gros qu'eux dans une planche de bois, en revanche Piafabec devait pouvoir utiliser son fameux Piqué pour donner suffisamment de vitesse à la flèche.   
  
\- Piafabec, ordonna-t-elle en faisant sortir son Pokémon, je veux que tu prennes cette flèche et que tu la plantes sur la cible en face en utilisant un Piqué. Tu as compris ?   
  
Le volatile acquiesça et s'envola immédiatement, arrachant une flèche des mains de sa dresseuse. Comme lors de son combat de la veille, il disparut soudainement dans un trait de lumière, et la flèche apparut comme par magie, fichée dans une des trois planches circulaires.   
  
\- Très bien Piafabec... Recommence avec ces deux autres flèches.   
  
L'oiseau fit deux autres allers retours, et bien vite, Sabine fut qualifiée pour défier le maître de l'arène. En jetant un oeil à Jacky, elle remarqua qu'il semblait très content d'elle. Elle-même était assez heureuse d'avoir ce dresseur comme tuteur.   
  
\- Bien, Mademoiselle Ambre. Vous êtes désormais qualifiée pour vous battre contre le champion de cette arène. Je vais vous demander de me suivre.   
  
Sans trop d'hésitation, la rouquine commença à suivre la fille en kimono, jusque dans une clairière qui semblait se trouver au milieu de l'arène.   
  
Au centre de cette clairière, se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs d'une vingtaine d'années, qui portait un magnifique kimono rose et jaune. Elle semblait particulièrement calme, et la jeune fille sentait émaner d'elle une aura écrasante de sérénité.   
  
\- Bonjour, jeune fille, fit-elle d'une voix calme après avoir fait signe à l'hôtesse de disposer. Je suis Erika, championne de l'arène de Céladopole. Es-tu ici pour obtenir mon badge ?   
  
Sabine acquiesça, un peu trop anxieuse pour parler. L'aura de la championne qui lui faisait face était presque insoutenable, à ce moment précis.   
  
\- Bien. Combien possèdes-tu de badges ?   
  
La rouquine ravala sa salive avant de répondre d'une voix faible :   
  
\- Je n'ai pas encore de badge. J'ai reçu récemment mon premier Pokémon, à Safrania.   
  
\- Très bien. Es-tu prête à te battre sur-le-champ ? La voix d'Erika était toujours aussi neutre.   
  
\- Je pense que je le suis.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, voici les règles. Premièrement, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir du périmètre de la clairière, de même que tous tes Pokémon. Tu as en outre le droit d'utiliser jusqu'à trois Pokémon différents au cours de combat, et le droit de changer de Pokémon autant de fois que tu le désires. Si un de tes Pokémon tombe au tapis, cependant, tu ne peux plus l'appeler au combat. As-tu bien tout compris ?   
  
Après un hochement de tête, Sabine sortit ses trois Pokéballs et se prépara à lancer son premier Pokémon.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, le combat peut commencer, fit la championne en sortant à son tour, lentement, une Pokéball. Une fille en kimono bleu sembla apparaître de nulle part au bord de la clairière, et prit la parole.   
  
\- Je serai l'arbitre de ce match. Que le combat commence !   
  
Le premier Pokémon de la rouquine, comme lors de son combat précédent, fut Rattata. Erika, elle, envoya un Mystherbe au combat. La jeune fille commença par une attaque Charge, pour voir la réaction de son ennemi. Le Mystherbe observa tranquillement Rattata approcher, puis créa une lame de feuilles d'un simple hochement de tête, qu'il lui envoya ensuite à toute vitesse.   
  
\- Rattata, utilise Vive-attaque pour l'éviter ! Il faut que tu le touches !   
  
Le petit Pokémon utilisa une roulade sur le coté pour éviter l'attaque, puis se projeta d'une Vive-attaque sur le ventre du Mystherbe pour l'envoyer valser dans les airs. Sabine lui donna un deuxième ordre, et le rongeur sauta en l'air à la suite de sa victime, pour la mordre pendant qu'elle était sans défense. Cependant, Rattata ne parvint pas à toucher une deuxième fois le Mystherbe, paralysé suite à la pose de spores lors du premier choc. La rouquine ne se dégonfla pas pour autant : elle savait que de simples spores ne pourraient venir à bout de son Pokémon, et de plus elle avait déjà affronté quelques jours plus tôt un Mystherbe au style de combat similaire, bien que moins expérimenté.   
  
\- Rattata, reviens à moi ! fit Sabine en envoyant Flammie se battre.   
  
Le petit Pokémon revint lentement à sa dresseuse, hors de sa Pokéball, pour récupérer tranquillement de sa paralysie, tandis que la Goupix commençait ses manoeuvres d'esquive pour éviter les attaques du Mystherbe tout en lui crachant quelques Flammèches lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion. Le Mystherbe fut rapidement déclaré hors combat, et Erika se prépara à sortir son deuxième Pokémon après l'avoir fait rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Elle semblait intéressée, et souriait, pour la première fois depuis que Sabine l'avait rencontrée. Pourquoi cela ? La rouquine n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était hors de question de se laisser déstabiliser.   
  
C'est alors qu'eut lieu une soudaine explosion de flammes au dessus des deux dresseuses. Etant donné l'expressions surprise d'Erika, il ne s'agissait clairement pas d'un évènement normal. N'ayant pas le temps de s'interroger sur l'origine de cet évènement, Sabine rappela rapidement ses Pokémon et observa la scène.   
  
\- Interruption de match, déclara l'arbitre sans hésiter. Mademoiselle Erika, je vais me renseigner sur ce qu'il se passe.   
  
\- Bon, jeune fille, étant donné la situation, je pense que notre combat devra attendre. Approche-toi, je te protègerai en cas de danger, ordonna la championne en faisant sortir un Rafflésia d'une de ses Pokéballs.   
  
Une des vitres de la serre venait d'être pulvérisée, visiblement par l'attaque d'un Pokémon, et d'autres vitres commencèrent rapidement à être brisées en morceaux à leur tour. Par les brèches qui s'ouvraient sur le ciel, déferlaient des Pokémon insectes par demi-douzaines. En quelques minutes, Sabine en aperçut quelques uns qui se dirigeaient vers elles, avec des intentions visiblement hostiles.   
  
\- Bien... Jeune fille, contente-toi d'observer. Je vais m'occuper de nous protéger.   
  
La rouquine était bien trop effrayée pour répondre, mais acquiesça. Que se passait-il ? Erika fit sortir deux Pokémon d'un tout autre niveau que son Mystherbe pour aider Rafflésia : Sabine identifia parmi eux un Saquedeneu. Les trois Pokémon de la championne étaient probablement puissants, et tout dans leur aptitude montrait qu'ils étaient habitués à se battre. Se sentant un peu dépassée, la jeune fille se concentra sur la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est à dire observer.   
  
\- Allez, Rafflésia, encore une fois ! Danse-fleurs ! Jeune fille, pourrais-tu t'accroupir s'il te plait ? Ca me facilitera la tache.   
  
Sabine acquiesça et se pencha rapidement, faisant accidentellement tomber la Pokéball de Piafabec au sol. L'oiseau sorti presque instantanément de l'objet et fonça au combat sans même attendre un ordre de sa dresseuse, percutant de plein fouet un Migalos et l'envoyant valser dans un arbre. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en voyant la violence dont faisait preuve son Pokémon qui, sans attendre la suite, avait déjà assommé deux autres Pokémon. Erika aperçut le volatile et jeta un regard surpris à la rouquine.   
  
\- Ce Piafabec t'appartient ?   
  
\- Oui, je l'ai fait sortir par accident.   
  
\- Et tu ne lui donnes aucun ordre ?   
  
\- Non, il semble mieux se battre lorsque je ne le commande pas.   
  
\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'objection à ce que tu le laisses continuer le combat. Demande-lui seulement d'éviter de trop blesser ses ennemis.   
  
Sabine acquiesça et continua d'observer son oiseau après lui avoir transmis l'ordre d'Erika. Il enchaînait à une vitesse incroyable des attaques Bec Vrille et Piqué. Derrière elle, le Saquedeneu d'Erika utilisait ses lianes pour immobiliser les nombreux Pokémon qui lui faisaient face alors que son Rafflésia leur envoyait de la Poudre Dodo pour les anesthésier. Cependant, face à la quantité de Pokémon Insectes qui les attaquaient, les deux filles commençaient à perdre du terrain.   
  
\- Jeune fille, étant donnée la situation, je pense que nous devrions évacuer les lieux. Les employées sont probablement déjà dehors, nous n'avons donc plus de raison de rester. Prépare-toi à courir à mon signal.   
  
La rouquine hocha la tête et se releva, puis se prépara à rappeler Piafabec. Les deux filles furent cependant interrompues par une voix familière :   
  
\- Vas-y, Métalosse, fais-moi le ménage !   
  
Il y eut un flash de lumière bleutée, quelques cris, et quand Sabine put rouvrir les yeux elle constata que tous les Pokémon insectes qui l'entouraient étaient inconscients. Dans un premier temps elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé, puis elle se rappela du gigantesque Pokémon de Jacky. Le tuteur se tenait tranquillement sur son Métalosse et semblait les examiner.   
  
\- Pas de blessées ?   
  
\- Non, tout va bien, répondit Erika. Toi, ça va ?   
  
La jeune fille, surprise par tant de familiarité entre les deux dresseurs, ne put s'empêcher de poser une question :   
  
\- Vous vous connaissez ?   
  
\- Tout à fait, Sabine, répondit Jacky en acquiesçant. Mais pour l'instant, l'important est de sortir d'ici. Montez sur Métalosse, je vous expliquerai en vol.   
  
Les deux jeunes filles montèrent sur le Pokémon métallique, et Erika hocha lentement la tête.   
  
\- Tu t'appelles donc Sabine, fit-elle après un instant.   
  
\- Bon, je vais vous résumer la situation, déclara Jacky après avoir toussoté. Céladopole est actuellement attaquée par plusieurs essaims de Pokémon insectes. Il s'agit principalement de Mimigal et de Migalos, mais j'ai aussi vu quelques Aéromite et un groupe de Dardargnan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils attaquent, mais ils sont à priori dirigés par un Pokémon dominant. Heureusement, pour l'instant, tout le monde est sain et sauf au centre Pokémon. Je vais tout d'abord y déposer Sabine pour qu'elle puisse s'y abriter, puis je vais essayer de trouver le Pokémon dominant et de le capturer pour calmer tout ça. Erika, que comptes-tu faire ?   
  
La championne de l'arène de Céladopole n'hésita pas un instant.   
  
\- Je vais protéger le centre Pokémon.   
  
Jacky déposa les deux jeunes filles avant de reprendre de l'altitude et de commencer des manoeuvres compliquées.   
  
Dès qu'Erika posa le pied à terre, elle fut accueillie par des cris de joie. Visiblement, les dresseurs qui défendaient actuellement le centre étaient plus que soulagés de voir leur championne parmi eux.   
  
\- Sabine, va te réfugier dans le bâtiment, ordonna-t-elle avant de sortir quelques Pokéballs.   
  
Cependant, la rouquine ne recula pas, et sortit deux de ses propres balles.   
  
\- Je suis aussi une dresseuse, alors autant que j'aide à protéger la zone, déclara-t-elle.   
  
Erika la fixa quelques secondes, comme si elle se demandait comment réagir, puis acquiesça.   
  
\- Pas de risques inutiles, dans ce cas. Rafflésia, Saquedeneu et Joliflor, go !   
  
La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour bien prendre conscience de la situation, puis fit sortir Flammie et Piafabec. Elle avait été surprise par sa propre décision. En temps normal, elle aurait obéi docilement à la championne, mais étrangement elle sentait que sa confiance en ses Pokémon venait d'atteindre un nouveau niveau, et la motivait à se battre aux cotés des autres dresseurs.   
  
\- Flammie, reste près de moi et envoie des Flammèches sur tout ce qui s'approche trop de nous. Piafabec, on va tester une nouvelle tactique. Contente-toi d'attaquer avec ton Piqué lorsque je pointe une direction du doigt, et reviens de percher sur mon épaule droite le reste du temps.   
  
Les deux Pokémon acquiescèrent et se mirent à leur poste : Flammie aux pieds de sa dresseuse, et Piafabec sur son épaule, prêt à s'envoler dès qu'elle lui ferait signe, ce qui ne tarda pas. A peine Sabine avait-elle pointé un Migalos qu'il fut projeté en arrière par un trait de lumière dorée, entraînant dans sa chute d'autres Pokémon. Le volatile revient rapidement se percher sur son épaule, plantant en atterrissant ses serres dans la peau de sa dresseuse. La jeune fille grimaça de douleur, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher et elle se reprit vite :   
  
\- Parfait Piafabec, on continue comme ça, déclara Sabine. Après avoir pointé quelques directions du doigt, elle baissa son bras et regarda un peu autour d'elle. A sa droite, se battait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cotés de son Colossinge. A sa gauche, Erika utilisait ses trois Pokémon dans une synergie presque parfaite, cumulant les attaques basées sur des spores, des lianes ou des pétales à une vitesse de plus en plus élevée. La jeune fille aurait bien voulu l'observer plus attentivement, mais un cri de Flammie la rappela à son propre combat, et elle redressa rapidement son bras pour relancer des attaques aériennes. La Goupix, quant à elle, enchaînait les Flammèches pour faire reculer au maximum ses ennemis, les plaçant à la portée de Piafabec. De temps en temps, la jeune dresseuse jetait un regard autour d'elle, et constatait qu'un ou plusieurs dresseurs avaient disparu, probablement réfugiés à l'arrière après que tous leurs Pokémon aient été mis hors combat. Pour sa part elle tenait le coup, mis à part que son bras commençait à fatiguer. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser battre pour une simple fatigue.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque le dernier Pokémon qui faisait face à Sabine prit la fuite, elle baissa son bras et s'assit sur le sol, avant de féliciter et de rappeler ses deux protégés. Son épaule gauche était en sang, du fait des pressions répétées que Piafabec y avait exercées, mais elle souriait. En effet, elle venait de se battre pendant un peu moins d'une heure sans interruption, et sans qu'un seul de ses Pokémon ne soit mis hors combat. Flammie comme Piafabec avaient été pleins de surprises au cours de ce combat, et elle en était très heureuse. Plus surprenant encore, en observant les alentours elle constata qu'elle était une des dernières dresseuses encore sur le terrain. Derrière elle se tenait un vieillard qui applaudissait. Pourquoi applaudissait-il, elle ne le comprit que lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et déclara qu'il n'avait jamais vu au cours de sa vie une fille si jeune montrer tant de force au cours d'un combat de Pokémon. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait tout cela à ses Pokémon, mais il insista pour la convaincre qu'elle était forte intrinsèquement.   
  
La championne de Céladopole s'approcha ensuite de la jeune fille et la fixa tranquillement. Son regard semblait montrer une certaine joie.   
  
\- Assez impressionnant, surtout étant donné ton age, Sabine de Safrania. Je pense que tu as mérité ceci, déclara-t-elle en sortant un petit objet d'une poche intérieure de son kimono.   
  
Elle se pencha ensuite, et plaça le badge sur le tee-shirt de la rouquine.   
  
\- Je te reconnais comme digne détentrice du badge de Céladopole. Bonne journée, ajouta la championne avant de reculer et d'aller voir dans quel état étaient les autres dresseurs.   
  
Le vieillard s'approcha de nouveau et reprit la parole.   
  
\- Tu es une challenger ?   
  
Sabine l'observa silencieusement, ne sachant que répondre. Challenger ? Qu'était-ce ?   
  
\- Tu... ne sais pas ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il après un petit moment.   
  
La jeune dresseuse acquiesça lentement.   
  
\- Bon, pour faire simple, un challenger est un dresseur dont le but est de gagner les tournois de la ligue Pokémon. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?   
  
\- Ah, je vois, fit Sabine.   
  
Elle avait toujours regardé les tournois de la ligue Pokémon à la télévision, mais ne savait pas que les dresseurs qui s'y battaient avaient un titre particulier.   
  
\- Alors, es-tu une challenger ? redemanda le vieil homme.   
  
\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'en suis une, dans ce cas, fit-elle après une courte hésitation. Après tout, participer à des tournois l'intéressait. Mais je n'ai jamais fait de tournoi, ajouta-t-elle.   
  
\- Peu importe. Que dirais-tu d'un sponsor ?   
  
\- Un... sponsor ? Sabine était encore plus perdue qu'un instant plus tôt.   
  
\- Oui, un sponsor. Tu ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est ?   
  
\- Désolée, mais non, répondit la jeune fille d'un air presque gêné.   
  
\- La plupart des challengers ont un sponsor. C'est une société qui lui offre des subventions. En échange, le challenger doit faire de la pub pour la société, principalement en portant des marques de cette société.   
  
La rouquine hésita. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était censée répondre.   
  
\- Vous me proposez d'être mon sponsor, c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas trop...   
  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te décider tout de suite. Si tu es intéressée, mon numéro est au dos de ceci, déclara l'inconnu en lui tendant une carte de visite. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux.   
  
\- Euh... Merci monsieur.   
  
\- Je t'en prie.   
  
Après un échange de salutations, le vieil homme s'en alla pour ses bureaux, laissant Sabine seule à l'endroit où elle s'était assise un peu plus tôt. Elle profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour repenser à la tactique qu'elle avait utilisée au cours de ce combat. Cependant elle cessa sa méditation en réalisant que Jacky se tenait devant elle, et l'observait calmement.   
  
\- Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de te battre... Et surtout tu as été récompensée d'un badge. Comment te sens-tu ?   
  
\- J'ai mal à l'épaule, mais je suis plutôt contente du combat que j'ai livré.   
  
\- Bien. Etant données les circonstances, je pense que nous devrions tout d'abord emmener nos Pokémon au centre Pokémon. Mon propre combat a été très difficile et plusieurs de mes Pokémon ont été blessés.   
  
Sabine fronça les sourcils en apprenant tout cela : Jacky, en difficultés ? Ses Pokémon blessés ? Qu'avait bien pu être son adversaire ? Mais elle décida de suivre le conseil de son tuteur et se leva pour entrer avec lui dans le bâtiment.

 

* * *

 

\- Bonjour, bienvenue dans le centre Pokémon de Céladopole. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?   
  
La rouquine ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. C'était exactement la phrase qu'elle avait entendue la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans cet endroit.   
  
\- Nos Pokémon ont besoin de soins, déclara Jacky en tendant quatre de ses Pokéballs à l'infirmière qui venait de le questionner. Sabine sortit pour sa part ses trois balles et les lui confia, un peu gênée de ne plus avoir un seul Pokémon avec elle. Que ferait-elle si elle était attaquée par un Pokémon insecte comme ceux contre lesquels elle avait lutté, ainsi désarmée ? Plus important encore, elle n'avait pas encore pu récompenser chacun d'entre eux comme elle le voulait, et aurait bien voulu le faire en tout premier lieu, s'ils n'avaient pas été dans leur état actuel.   
  
\- Je les emmène dans une salle de soins, fit l'infirmière après avoir pris les noms des deux dresseurs. Vous pourrez les récupérer demain matin. En attendant, voudriez-vous bénéficier de soins vous-mêmes ?   
  
Sabine acquiesça sans hésiter. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se balader en ville avec un bras ensanglanté. A sa grande surprise, Jacky hocha également la tête.   
  
\- Je vous invite dans ce cas à attendre quelques instants dans la salle d'attente un peu plus loin. Des infirmières vont vous prendre en charge sous peu.   
  
Les deux dresseurs se rendirent dans la salle pour patienter. Etrangement, malgré les évènements récents, personne ne s'y trouvait. Tout le monde était probablement déja pris en charge.   
  
\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton combat ?   
  
\- Très bien... J'ai trouvé une méthode pour faire travailler Flammie et Piafabec ensemble, et elle marchait plutôt bien contre les Pokémon que j'avais à combattre.   
  
\- Eh bien je t'en félicite. De mon coté, je me suis battu contre le groupe de Dardargnan que j'avais repéré plus tôt, vu que c'était l'un d'eux qui dirigeait l'attaque. J'ai capturé le spécimen en question, mais ça n'a pas du tout été une partie de plaisir. Ce n'étaient pas des Pokémon normaux, en tout cas, leur puissance était bien trop élevée.   
  
\- Je vois...   
  
\- Au fait, fit Jacky comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important, notre contrat prend fin ce soir. Qu'as-tu décidé ?   
  
\- Honnêtement, je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi, mais j'aimerais le prolonger en te payant. Le seul problème est que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te payer bien longtemps.   
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu parviendras à trouver des sources de revenus, déclara le tuteur.   
  
\- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai une question... Quelqu'un m'a proposé de devenir mon sponsor, tout à l'heure. Tu penses que je devrais accepter ?   
  
\- Quelle société ?   
  
\- Je n'ai pas trop fait attention, tout le principe de sponsor était nouveau pour moi, fit Sabine. Mais il m'a donné ça, ajouta-t-elle en sortant d'une de ses poches la carte de visite qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt.   
  
\- La Sylphe !? s'exclama Jacky en lisant sur la carte. Le président de la Sylphe t'a proposé de devenir ton sponsor ?   
  
Sabine acquiesça, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elle aurait dû trouver incroyable.   
  
\- Tu sais que c'est la société qui travaille sur les technologies les plus avancées de tout Kanto ? C'est eux qui ont mis au point les technologies utilisées par la réserve de la côte d'Azuria !   
  
La jeune fille resta bouche bée un instant, avant de se ressaisir.   
  
\- Donc... Je devrais accepter, selon toi ?   
  
\- Oui, sans hésiter. Tu as une chance incroyable que le président en personne te l'ait proposé.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, je l'appellerai dès que je trouverai un téléphone.   
  
\- Bah... Si tu as un peu d'argent sur toi, tu n'as qu'à utiliser une des cabines téléphoniques du centre, fit remarquer le tuteur. Elles sont à la disposition de tout le monde.   
  
La rouquine acquiesça, juste avant qu'une jeune infirmière entre dans la salle et lui demande de venir avec elle. Jacky salua brièvement son élève en lui disant qu'il la retrouverait à l'entrée du centre dès qu'il serait soigné, puis celle-ci suivit la jeune femme dans les couloirs du centre jusqu'à arriver devant une porte qui ressemblait à toutes les autres. L'infirmière frappa à la porte, et une voix féminine invita Sabine à entrer.   
  
\- Bonjour, fit l'inconnue en blouse blanche qui se trouvait dans la salle lorsque Sabine y entra. Je suis le docteur Bryant, mais tu peux m'appeler Jane. Je vais te soigner.   
  
La rouquine acquiesça, et l'examen commença rapidement.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Sabine sortit de la pièce, près de trois heures s'étaient écoulées. Jane avait examiné tout son corps au peigne fin pour soigner les hématomes qu'elle s'était faits au cours de son combat. Entre autres, elle avait passé un long moment sur son épaule. Bien que la blessure n'ait été que superficielle, elle était loin d'être négligeable, et le docteur avait utilisé de la soie d'un Mimigal pour recoudre la peau là où les griffes de Piafabec l'avait déchirée. La rouquine se sentait désormais en pleine forme, grâce notamment aux délicieux oeufs qui lui avaient été donnés à manger. Des oeuf de Leveinard, lui avait-on dit. Apparemment, Jacky n'était pas encore sorti de son examen, alors Sabine chercha la cabine téléphonique et appela le numéro qui lui avait été laissé.   
  
\- Bureaux de Safrania de la Sylphe, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?   
  
\- Bonjour, je voudrais parler au Président s'il vous plait.   
  
\- De la part de ?   
  
La rouquine donna son nom, et fut invitée à patienter un moment. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles une musique relaxante était diffusée par le téléphone, elle entendit la voix du vieillard.   
  
\- Bonjour Sabine. Tu as pris ta décision ?   
  
\- Oui, j'ai décidé d'accepter que vous deveniez mon sponsor.   
  
\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Dans ce cas, je vais t'envoyer un de mes agents. Où voudrais-tu qu'il te rejoigne ?   
  
\- Je suis toujours à Céladopole, donc l'idéal serait qu'il me retrouve à l'entrée du centre Pokémon, je pense.   
  
\- Quand souhaiterais-tu cela ?   
  
\- Pourquoi pas demain matin ?   
  
\- 10 heures du matin, cela te convient-il ?   
  
Sabine accepta le rendez-vous, et le Président la laissa pour reprendre son travail. Elle allait donc avoir un sponsor. Voilà qui était pour le moins intéressant. Voyant que Jacky ne semblait pas sortir de son examen, la jeune fille décida d'aller se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle le reverrait bien assez tôt.


	8. Catie, la maîtresse des Dardargnan

Lorsque Sabine ouvrit les yeux après une longue nuit de sommeil, son premier réflexe fut de se lever et de s'approcher de son sac à dos pour en sortir ses Pokéballs et demander à ses Pokémon s'ils avaient bien dormi. Elle réalisa au milieu de la manoeuvre que les Poké Balls qui se trouvaient dans son sac étaient toutes vides, étant donné que ses Pokémon étaient toujours aux mains du centre Pokémon. Après avoir lâché un soupir, la jeune fille se changea, prit une douche puis quitta sa chambre pour récupérer ses protégés et attendre l'agent de la Sylphe à l'entrée du centre, en espérant croiser Jacky au passage.   
  
\- Bonjour, j'ai laissé mes Pokémon à soigner ici hier soir. Puis-je les récupérer ? demanda la rouquine en approchant de l'accueil du centre.   
  
\- Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?   
  
\- Sabine Ambre.   
  
\- Bien sûr. Je vous apporte vos Pokémon dans un instant.   
  
En patientant, la jeune fille remarqua que son tuteur se tenait sur un fauteuil dans la salle, visiblement endormi. Dès qu'elle eut récupéré ses Pokémon, elle s'approcha pour vérifier, et constatant qu'il était bien inconscient elle décida d'aller attendre à l'entrée, comme prévu, son rendez-vous, puisque l'heure approchait. L'agent arriva avec près de cinq minutes d'avance et se dirigea rapidement vers elle.   
  
\- Sabine Ambre ?   
  
Devant le hochement de tête, l'agent continua.   
  
\- Je m'appelle James Straits. Je suis envoyé par Brandon pour discuter avec toi de ton sponsoring. Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais t'emmener dans mon bureau, pour que nous soyons un peu plus tranquilles, ok ?   
  
\- Euh... Un instant, s'il vous plait.   
  
L'agent hocha la tête, et Sabine s'approcha de Jacky, sortant un papier de son sac et lui donnant rendez-vous au Comptoir des dresseurs à midi. Elle glissa ensuite le papier dans sa poche et retourna voir l'homme d'affaires, qui l'emmena dans un autre bâtiment.

 

* * *

 

Une fois que la jeune fille avait pris place sur le siège que lui présentait James, celui-ci s'installa de l'autre coté de son bureau et sortit quelques papiers d'un de ses tiroirs.   
  
\- Bien, je vais donc résumer la situation. Tu as décidé d'accepter l'offre de sponsoring que nous t'avons faite hier. Nous sommes ici pour mettre au point un contrat en négociant, qui décidera des subventions que tu recevras de notre société et des actions que tu devras accomplir pour nous. Comprends-tu bien tout ça ?   
  
La rouquine acquiesça.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, autant que nous commencions. Habituellement, lorsque nous offrons notre sponsoring à un enfant, nous lui proposons des subventions sous forme d'argent, à hauteur de cent cinquante Pokédollars par jour, ainsi que quelques équipements issus de nos laboratoires. La seule chose qu'il ou elle doit faire, c'est porter ces équipements régulièrement en public, pour nous faire de la publicité. Es-tu intéressée par un contrat de ce type ?   
  
Sabine se donna quelques instants pour y réfléchir. Cent cinquante Pokédollars de rente quotidienne, elle le savait, c'était une somme d'argent non négligeable pour une dresseuse de son âge. Mais en même temps, elle doutait d'avoir besoin de tant de revenus. La moitié suffirait aisément à payer Jacky et à nourrir ses Pokémon, tout en se remplissant le ventre raisonnablement. Peut-être pouvait-elle négocier avec James pour obtenir d'autres types d'avantages.   
  
\- Ca m'intéresse, répondit-elle. Mais... - elle fit mine de réfléchir - ce serait possible de changer mes subventions, enfin, la manière dont je les reçois ? Parce que je n'ai besoin que de soixante-quinze Pokédollars par jour, et j'ai pas très envie d'économiser. Donc, est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen que je reçoive plus d'équipements à la place ?   
  
\- Sur le principe, c'est tout à fait possible. Si tu le souhaites, j'ai ici un catalogue des objets que nous pouvons mettre à ta disposition.   
  
Sabine feuilleta rapidement le volume qui lui tendait l'agent : entre Pokéballs à efficacité renforcée, potions à applications multiples et cannes à pèche multifonctions, elle avait le choix. Mais parmi tous ces objets, elle ne trouva pas l'objet précis qu'elle cherchait.   
  
\- Tous ces objets sont intéressants, mais il y a un type objet précis que je voudrais me procurer, et qui ne s'y trouve pas. Je sais que la Sylphe travaille dessus.   
  
\- Tu peux toujours demander.   
  
\- Je voudrais obtenir des bracelets comme ceux qui sont utilisés à la côte d'Azuria. Ceux qui permettent à leur porteur de se transformer en Pokémon.   
  
James sembla légèrement déconcerté. Il aurait probablement préféré une autre réponse.   
  
\- Je vois de quoi tu parles. Mais malheureusement, ces bracelets sont très réglementés, et ne peuvent pas être vendus à des particuliers. Je ne peux donc pas t'en procurer un tel quel.   
  
\- Et existe-t-il un moyen pour que je puisse obtenir une version modifiée, par exemple ?   
  
\- Je ne pense pas. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je pense que le plus simple serait que tu en parles avec le directeur de notre secteur R&D.   
  
Sabine pencha la tête sur le coté en entendant l'abbréviation.   
  
\- Recherche et Développement, expliqua l'agent, et la jeune fille acquiesça. Il saura mieux que moi t'expliquer les restrictions liées aux bracelets, et pourra peut-être trouver une solution. Ceci dit, si tu parviens à obtenir le droit d'avoir des bracelets, je pense que ce sera les seuls équipements que nous pourrons te donner dans le cadre de ton sponsoring, et que tu ne pourras en obtenir que peu. Cette technologie coûte une fortune à développer.   
  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Je suis très intéressée.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, je vais contacter le directeur du secteur R&D et essayer de trouver un moyen pour que tu en parles avec lui. Etant donné que nous sommes ici pour mettre au point les contrats, nous allons faire deux contrats. Le premier supposera que tu as réussi à obtenir un bracelet et le second que tu n'as pas réussi. Ainsi, tu pourras recevoir nos subventions et commencer à nous faire de la publicité dès que tu auras rencontré le directeur du secteur R&D. Cela te convient-il ?   
  
La rouquine acquiesça, et le duo commença à rédiger les contrats. Le premier stipulait qu'en échange du port des marques de la Sylphe, elle recevrait un bracelet tous les deux mois et soixante quinze Pokédollars par jour. Le second, qu'elle recevrait pour le même prix la même somme en Pokédollars, accompagnée cette fois-ci d'un passe VIP qui lui permettrait de se rendre dans la réserve d'Azuria et dans toutes les autres réserves du même type gratuitement, ainsi de quelques équipements multi-fonctions dont une canne à pèche.   
  
Finalement, après un peu moins d'une heure et demi, la jeune fille sortit du bureau de James. Il avait passé un coup de fil au directeur du secteur R&D de la Sylphe, et celui-ci avait déclaré qu'il essaierait de la rencontrer à la porte Est de Céladopole le soir-même. Elle se rendit directement au Comptoir des dresseurs pour y rencontrer Jacky.

 

* * *

 

En approchant de l'entrée du Comptoir, Sabine devina que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir la porte du bar, elle constata en effet que des cordons de sécurité jaune interdisaient toute entrée. Il y était marqué "Scène de crime - Interdit aux civils". Surprise, elle recula un peu et constata que les murs autour de la porte semblaient avoir été fissurés, comme si quelque chose de très lourd s'était cogné contre eux de l'autre coté. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Où était Jacky ? Trop de questions et trop peu de réponses au goût de la rouquine. Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à elle, puis pénétra dans le bar en ouvrant la porte et en passant entre les cordons jaunes. Après s'être empressée de refermer derrière elle, la jeune fille se retourna pour examiner la pièce.   
  
La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était que la plupart des meubles avaient été détruits d'une façon ou d'une autre. Certaines tables avaient été coupées en morceaux, des chaises gisaient en pièces détachées au sol, et les étagères du bar semblaient avoir été pulvérisées.   
  
La deuxième chose que Sabine remarqua, après avoir récupéré de sa surprise initiale, fut qu'une silhouette se tenait installée sur le canapé qui semblait le moins abîmé. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une très belle femme, mais elle était étrangement vêtue. La rouquine constata, en fixant l'étrange personne, que celle-ci la contemplait également et qu'un large sourire se traçait lentement sur ses lèvres rouges sang.   
  
\- Eh bien, petite, tu ne sais pas lire ? demanda la femme d'une voix moqueuse. Tu es ici sur une scène de crime !   
  
\- Excusez-moi... Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.   
  
\- Oh mais ne t'excuse pas ! Je m'ennuyais !   
  
Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il se passait, Sabine fit quelques pas en arrière. Qui était-ce ? Elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une membre des forces de la police au début, mais ce ne semblait pas être le cas. Cependant, alors qu'elle reculait, elle sentit deux pointes dans son dos et s'arrêta. En se retournant, la jeune fille constata qu'un Dardargnan la tenait en joue de ses deux dards. Elle n'osa plus bouger, et resta dans sa position en entendant le rire de l'étrange femme.   
  
\- Brave petite. Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Eh bien, je me suis un peu amusée avec toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient ici. Malheureusement, aucun des hommes présents n'était suffisamment satisfaisant à mon goût. Ca vaut aussi pour les policiers.   
  
Sans tourner la tête, Sabine tenta de répondre.   
  
\- Mais... Qu'est-il arrivé aux personnes présentes ?   
  
\- Certaines ont pû s'enfuir, je crois. Les autres sont soit gravement blessées, soit trop faibles pour être intéressantes à mes yeux. Il y en a aussi deux ou trois que j'ai capturées et qui se trouvent déja loin d'ici.   
  
La femme avait dit cela avec un naturel effrayant. La jeune fille était terrorisée. Visiblement, elle était en train de parler avec une véritable psychopathe. "Gagne du temps, Sabine", ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser. "Jacky finira bien par arriver, et lui pourra faire quelque chose. En attendant, gagne du temps."   
  
\- Que... Que comptez-vous me faire ?   
  
\- Tu n'es qu'une petite fille. Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je vais simplement te garder ici jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec cet endroit.   
  
C'était une bonne chose. Au moins Sabine ne courrait à priori aucun risque, si elle faisait ce que la folle lui demandait.   
  
\- Comment t'appelles tu, petite ?   
  
\- Sabine.   
  
\- Sabine ? Beaucoup trop long. Sab suffit. N'est ce pas Sab ?   
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Avec deux dards remplis de venins mortels dans le dos, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à rigoler.   
  
\- Et quelle est ta couleur préférée, Sab ? continua l'inconnue. Après un peu d'hésitation, Sabine répondit qu'elle préférait le vert.   
  
\- Bien. Je te sens un peu tendue, non ? Peut-être devrais-je faire quelque chose pour te détendre... Dardargnan, qu'en penses-tu ?   
  
Le Pokémon dans le dos de Sabine sembla acquiescer, et la jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur en sentant son bras droit être transpercé par un dard, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.   
  
\- Bien, voilà qui est mieux. Dardargnan t'a injecté un tranquilisant. Comme ça tu seras plus calme. Question suivante... Es-tu une dresseuse ?   
  
La rouquine, qui tentait de résister à la douleur qui lui dévorait le bras, acquiesça. L'inconnue se prépara à poser une question de plus, mais fut interrompue par la porte du bar qui soudainement fut pulvérisée par une masse bleue. Le Dardargnan fut projeté contre le mur opposé, laissant entrer une silhouette familière à Sabine. Jacky fit rentrer Métalosse, puis observa la situation.   
  
\- Tiens, mais c'est Jacky ! Quel plaisir, de te revoir...   
  
\- Plaisir non partagé, Catie. J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais derrière l'attaque d'hier.   
  
Sabine n'y comprenait plus rien, et décida d'écouter calmement.   
  
\- Eh oui, je suis bel et bien responsable. Que vas-tu me faire ? M'envoyer ton petit Métalosse ? Je suis absolument terrorisée, tu sais ?   
  
\- Je ne le ferai que si je n'ai pas le choix.   
  
\- Oh mais ça tombe bien, tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai injecté à la gamine devant toi une bonne dose de venin, l'ennui c'est que je ne sais plus lequel j'ai utilisé. Si tu ne t'empares pas de la bouteille qui est actuellement attachée à mon cou, qui contient un antidote presque universel, je ne sais guère ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Alors... Que vas-tu faire, Jacky ?   
  
Le tuteur sembla hésiter un instant, puis lança trois de ses Pokéballs en l'air, d'où sortirent son Métalosse, sa Kirlia et un troisième Pokémon que Sabine ne reconnaissait pas.   
  
\- Donne-moi cette bouteille.   
  
\- Mais Jacky, n'as-tu donc pas compris ? Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit de moi ! Voyons, par désir de fair-play, je vais tout de même te faciliter un peu la tâche. Si tu touches ne serait-ce une partie de mon corps avec ta main, je te donnerai la bouteille sans discuter. Mais bien entendu, si un seul de mes trois Dardargnan arrive à te piquer, tu auras perdu.   
  
La femme fit sortir deux Dardargnan qui se joignirent à celui qui avait attaqué Sabine, devant leur dresseuse.   
  
\- Métalosse, Kirlia et Porygon, faîtes attention à vous. Attaquez chacun le Dardargnan qui vous fait face !   
  
Les trois Pokémon de Jacky foncèrent sur ceux de "Catie" et commencèrent à les attaquer. Sabine ne vit cependant pas le combat, elle venait de perdre connaissance du fait du venin.


	9. Le bracelet de la Sylphe

La première sensation qu'eut Sabine en rouvrant les yeux, fut la douleur qui déchirait son bras droit. Autour d'elle régnaient l'obscurité et le silence, et en bougeant un peu elle remarqua qu'elle reposait sur un matelas. Lorsque la jeune fille se redressa en utilisant son bras valide, elle reconnut une des chambres du centre Pokémon de Céladopole. Elle aurait bien voulu se relever, mais elle n'en trouvait pas la force. Après un moment de silence durant lequel elle se remémora ce qu'il lui était arrivé et se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'aperçut qu'une petite silhouette blanche était assise sur la couchette d'à coté.  
  
\- Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda mentalement la Kirlia.  
  
\- Oui... Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea la rouquine à voix haute.  
  
\- Jacky a réussi à obtenir l'antidote de Catie, et elle s'en est allée. Il te l'a ensuite administré, puis il t'a amenée ici et m'a demandé de rester auprès de toi.  
  
\- Je vois... Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?  
  
La Kirlia pencha la tête sur le côté un instant ; elle était visiblement en train de réfléchir.  
  
\- Dans votre système de décompte du temps, je crois que ça fait un peu moins de douze heures.  
  
Sabine grimaça. Elle aurait probablement pu mieux réagir lorsque le Dardargnan de la folle l'avait menacée, mais la peur l'avait complètement paralysée. Cela n'arriverait plus, du moins l'espérait-elle.  
  
\- Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me relever ?  
  
\- Jacky a dit que ce serait probablement le cas pour quelques heures après ton réveil. Tes jambes sont complètement engourdies, apparemment. Si tu veux vraiment te déplacer, tu auras besoin d'un fauteuil roulant.  
  
La jeune fille fit une grimace de plus. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui était particulièrement inconfortable : elle était tout simplement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour les prochaines heures. Elle avait toujours détesté ne rien pouvoir faire.  
  
\- Et... Où se trouve Jacky ?  
  
\- Il est en salle de soins avec ses Pokémon. Il a dû se donner à fond pour obtenir l'antidote.  
  
\- En tout cas, je lui dois une fière chandelle...  
  
Sabine pensa à l'aptitude qu'avait eu Jacky la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était intervenu pour la protéger, et étrangement, elle était particulièrement heureuse que lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre, l'ait sauvée. Puis elle eut un flash. Elle avait probablement raté son rendez-vous avec le directeur du secteur R&D de la Sylphe. En regardant la table de nuit qui se trouvait à proximité, elle constata qu'aucun téléphone n'y reposait.  
  
\- Zut... Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à me rendormir...  
  
\- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite un bon sommeil, fit la Kirlia.  
  
La rouquine acquiesça, puis tomba bien vite dans un sommeil profond.

 

* * *

 

En se réveillant, Sabine constata qu'il faisait jour. Kirlia était toujours sur la même couchette que précédemment, et semblait ne pas avoir bougé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre.  
  
\- Bonjour, Sabine, fit la voix du Pokémon.  
  
La jeune fille renvoya le salut, puis tenta de se relever, et constata que ses jambes allaient mieux. Seul son bras droit était encore douloureux, mais c'était probablement normal après avoir été empalée par un dard de Dardargnan.  
  
\- Tu sais si Jacky est sorti de sa salle de soins ?  
  
La silhouette blanche sembla se concentrer un instant, puis annonça que d'après l'infirmière de Jacky, il allait pouvoir sortir dans quelques instants. Sabine était intriguée, et elle lui demanda comment elle pouvait le savoir.  
  
\- Eh bien... Je peux communiquer avec mon dresseur par la pensée, même si nous sommes séparés.  
  
\- Ah, d'accord, fit Sabine.  
  
Puis elle changea de sujet :  
  
\- Je dois aller passer un appel téléphonique.  
  
\- Je te suis, déclara la Kirlia.

 

* * *

 

En entrant dans la salle d'accueil du centre Pokémon, Sabine vit quelques visages familiers. Visiblement, Pierrot et Rodolphe avaient participé à la bataille d'avant-hier, même si elle ne les avait pas remarqués. En revanche, aucun signe de Maxence ou de Gold. Elle s'approcha un peu du duo pour prendre des nouvelles.  
  
\- Ah, salut Sabine, fit Pierrot en lui tendant la main. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
\- Je vais bien, merci. Et vous deux ?  
  
\- Bah depuis le combat d'avant-hier, on se repose.  
  
\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il leur a pris, à tous ces Pokémon insectes, commenta Rodolphe.  
  
\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Maxence ?  
  
\- On ne sait pas. Il a disparu mystérieusement, un peu avant la bataille.  
  
N'ayant rien à ajouter, Sabine conclut la discussion:  
  
-Je dois passer un coup de fil. A plus tard!  
  
Puis elle s'éloigna lentement en pensant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.  
  
Comment Maxence avait-il pu disparaître mystérieusement avant le combat ? A priori, la folle d'hier avait agi seule, donc Maxence devait être du bon côté, alors pourquoi s'était-il volatilisé ? N'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ?  
  
Une fois devant le téléphone qu'elle avait utilisé la veille, la jeune fille cessa de penser à Maxence, et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire au directeur du secteur R&D pour justifier son absence.  
  
\- Si je peux me permettre un conseil, fit la voix mentale de Kirlia dans sa tête, je pense que tu devrais lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, tout simplement. Mentir ne t'apportera rien, à long terme.  
  
La petite silhouette, qui se tenait près de Sabine, la fixait avec une certaine insistance dans son regard.  
  
\- Si tu veux, répondit Sabine en composant le numéro de la Sylphe.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Sabine raccrocha le combiné, elle s'aperçut que Jacky se tenait derrière elle. Sa main gauche était entourée d'un bandage épais, qui laissait deviner qu'il avait été sérieusement blessé au cours de son combat de la veille. Kirlia, quant à elle, avait disparu.  
  
\- Salut, Sabine.  
  
\- Jacky ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Le tuteur esquissa un sourire. Sabine hésitait à lui sauter au cou pour lui montrer combien elle lui était reconnaissante, mais finit par se dire que ce ne serait pas très sérieux et lui tendit simplement la main.  
  
\- Merci beaucoup pour hier.  
  
\- Oh, mais ce n'est rien. Catie est une cinglée, je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser une demoiselle entre ses griffes !  
  
Sabine acquiesça lentement, puis prit un air un peu plus sérieux.  
  
\- C'était qui, au fait, cette Catie ?  
  
\- Une cinglée. Je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de savoir son but, mais en tout cas, elle ne se bat pas pour le plus grand bien de la population.  
  
\- Tu l'avais déjà combattue avant ?  
  
\- Beaucoup de fois. Mais heureusement pour moi, elle ne s'est jamais donnée à fond.  
  
\- Elle est si forte que ça ?  
  
\- En me battant à fond, j'ai à peine réussi à m'emparer de l'antidote, et j'ai été incapable de l'empêcher de s'en aller après ça. Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'elle serait capable de me tuer, affirma gravement Jacky. Elle jouait avec moi, clarifia-t-il, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Sabine.  
  
\- Elle jouait avec toi ?! répéta Sabine, abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait.  
  
\- Oui. Même moi, j'ai mes limites, dit Jacky qui cherchait visiblement à avoir une voix calme pour ne pas terroriser sa disciple.  
  
Sabine commençait à comprendre qu'elle avait vraiment frôlé la mort. Si Jacky n'avait pas été là, elle aurait probablement été morte à l'heure qu'il était. Le seul fait d'imaginer cela lui donnait la chair de poule.  
  
Finalement, elle décida de changer de sujet, pour chasser ces pensées négatives.  
  
\- J'ai rendez-vous dans deux heures à l'entrée Est de Céladopole.  
  
\- Par rapport à ton sponsoring ?  
  
\- Oui.  
  
\- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser t'entraîner un peu dans la forêt, en attendant. J'ai besoin d'aller vérifier deux ou trois trucs au Comptoir des dresseurs. Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé Gold et Maxence...  
  
Sabine acquiesça, puis laissa Jacky à ses occupations en partant vers la sortie de la ville.

 

* * *

 

Une fois dans la forêt, Sabine s'avança un peu dans les hautes herbes, entourée de ses trois Pokémon. Piafabec se tenait tranquillement sur son épaule droite et lui mordillait occasionnellement l'oreille en signe d'affection ; Flammie et Rattata gambadaient autour d'elle et jouaient entre eux. La jeune fille se sentait soulagée de voir ses Pokémon s'amuser. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas perdu leur jovialité dans leur dernier combat.  
  
Sabine entendit des mouvements dans les herbes autour d'elle ; ses Pokémon se mirent aussitôt en position pour la défendre, sans attendre d'ordre de sa part. Flammie grognait en avançant vers la source du bruit, Piafabec se préparait à décoller à tout moment et Rattata hérissait ses poils pour paraître plus imposant. Cependant, Sabine vit ses Pokémon pris pour cible par des jets de soie avant même de voir les herbes s'écarter. Flammie et Rattata furent pris au piège, incapables de se défendre, et ressemblèrent rapidement à des boules de soie ; Piafabec disparut juste avant d'être lui-même capturé. Sabine se prépara à diriger Piafabec, mais alors qu'elle lui donnait son premier ordre, un jet de soie scella ses lèvres tandis que deux autres Secrétions entouraient ses mains et les attachait entre elles, la rendant virtuellement inoffensive. Heureusement, Piafabec comprit la situation, et commença à agir de son propre chef lorsqu'il repéra l'ennemi. En écartant les hautes herbes avec ses pieds, Sabine constata qu'elle avait affaire à un groupe de Chenipan, qui entouraient un Papilusion.   
  
Piafabec apparut soudainement à la place de l'un des Chenipan, qui se retrouva projeté dans un arbre plus loin, puis il commença à enchaîner des attaques en restant au sol, avec ses ailes. Les Pokémon insectes tentèrent de le paralyser, mais il bougeait trop vite et les Secrétions rebondissaient sur ses ailes sans y adhérer. Etrangement, le Papilusion qui se tenait au milieu du groupe ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il arrivait à son escorte, et se contentait de regarder dans la direction de Sabine. Bien entendu, étant donné qu'il ne possédait pas de pupilles visibles, Sabine ne pouvait être sûre qu'il était bien en train de la regarder, mais elle en avait le sentiment. Laissant sa curiosité la guider, elle s'en approcha lentement, malgré ses entraves. Piafabec n'avait aucun mal à lui dégager le passage, et bientôt elle se retrouva seule, face au Papilusion. Celui-ci battait tranquillement des ailes pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, et il s'approcha lentement du visage de la jeune fille. Sabine ne put s'empêcher de remarque la beauté de ses ailes.   
  
C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une partie du corps du Papilusion bouger. Tout doucement, il tendit sa trompe vers la bouche de la jeune fille, et il finit par l'y enfoncer, à travers la soie. Sabine sentit l'instrument s'introduire dans sa bouche, passant entre ses lèvres et ses dents ; après ça, le Pokémon lui injecta un liquide délicieux au goût proche de celui du miel. Elle écarquilla les yeux ; Piafabec sembla avoir un peu peur pour sa dresseuse, mais comme elle ne bougeait pas il n'interrompit pas ce "baiser". Après quelques secondes, le Papilusion retira sa trompe et l'enroula, laissant Sabine s'interroger sur la signification de ce geste. Les quelques Chenipan qui restaient autour de lui s'inclinèrent presque aussitôt face à Sabine, et quelques uns grimpèrent sur elle pour lui retirer ses menottes soyeuses. Elle utilisa ses mains nouvellement libres pour retirer la soie qui l'avait empêchée de parler et libérer ses Pokémon de leur cocon, puis elle resta debout face au Papilusion, ne sachant guère que faire. Des fois qu'il la comprenne, elle tenta de lui parler :  
  
\- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé.  
  
Il y eut deux réactions parmi les Pokémon qui entouraient Sabine : Flammie, Piafabec et Rattata se tournèrent vers elle avec un air surpris ; les Chenipan et le Papilusion secouèrent la tête comme pour montrer une négation. Sabine ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ses trois Pokémon semblaient étonnés de l'entendre parler ainsi, mais elle fut interrompue par une voix masculine.  
  
\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir attaquée, mais je devais te parler.  
  
La dresseuse écarquilla les yeux : elle comprenait un Pokémon ?! La voix avait été claire, comme si ç'avait été un humain qui avait parlé.  
  
\- Que... Tu parles ma langue ?  
  
Flammie parut encore plus surprise qu'un peu plus tôt, et s'approcha de Rattata, comme pour chercher du réconfort.  
  
\- Non, c'est toi qui utilises mon langage. Le miel que je t'ai donné permet cela. C'est seulement pour quelques instants.  
  
Décidant de ne pas trop s'interroger, Sabine prêta attention uniquement au Papilusion. Elle aurait le temps de se dire à quel point la situation était étrange plus tard.  
  
\- Que me veux-tu ?  
  
\- Ma dresseuse m'a dit de me promener dans la forêt et d'approcher les personnes qui me sembleraient sympathiques. Tu en fais partie.  
  
\- Que me veut ta dresseuse, dans ce cas ?  
  
\- Elle a été capturée par une dame se battant avec des Dardargnan. Elle voudrait que tu trouves un monsieur qui se bat avec un Métalosse. Elle veut que tu lui dises qu'elle est retenue prisonnière dans la ville de l'autre coté de cette forêt.  
  
Sabine écarquilla brièvement les yeux. La dame se battant avec des Dardargnan, c'était probablement Catie, la folle qui l'avait attaquée hier ; l'utilisateur de Métalosse devait être Jacky. Et donc, elle devait dire à Jacky que Catie retenait la dresseuse du Papilusion prisonnière de l'autre coté de la forêt, c'est-à-dire, logiquement, Safrania.  
  
\- Ok... Comment s'appelle ta dresseuse ?  
  
\- Je ne sais pas dire son nom... Désolé.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je dirai au dresseur du Métalosse que ta dresseuse est retenue de l'autre coté de cette forêt. Mais... Comment va-t-il savoir de qui il s'agit ?  
  
\- Ma dresseuse a dit qu'il fallait dire au monsieur qui se bat avec un Métalosse qu'elle a un chapeau de paille. Elle a dit que ça lui suffirait.  
  
\- Bien. Je lui dirai.  
  
\- Je te remercie. Une fois que tu auras dit au monsieur qui se bat avec un Métalosse ce que tu dois lui dire, reviens ici avec lui, s'il te plait.  
  
\- Ok, pas de problème.  
  
\- Bon, je dois maintenant me retirer. Au revoir.  
  
Le Pokémon insecte s'en alla lentement, accompagné des Chenipan qui avaient visiblement tous récupéré des attaques de Piafabec. Sabine eut besoin de quelques minutes pour récupérer de son étonnement. Elle venait de parler avec un Pokémon comme si elle avait parlé à un humain normal.  
  
\- Bon, bah on a plus qu'à dire ça à Jacky, annonça-t-elle à ses Pokémon. Etrangement, ceux-ci n'eurent pas de réaction particulière. Ils commençaient à s'échanger des regards, comme s'ils étaient inquiets au sujet de leur dresseuse.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda Sabine, assez inquiète elle-même. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre sa voix. Puis elle devina qu'elle devait toujours être sous l'effet du miel de Papilusion, qui la faisait probablement parler comme un Papilusion le ferait. Ce devait être cela.  
  
Sabine se résigna à ne plus parler à ses Pokémon, en attendant de récupérer des effets du miel, et commença à avancer de nouveau dans les hautes herbes, puisqu'il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure avant son rendez-vous. Un Roucoups, qui passait par là, décida visiblement de l'attaquer et commença par fondre sur elle ; il fut percuté en plein vol par un éclair de lumière qui le projeta au loin. Piafabec revint à Sabine et se plaça sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il agirait comme l'avant-veille. Flammie, qui semblait avoir compris le volatile, se plaça elle aussi à son poste. Cependant, lorsque leur ennemi revint, il n'était plus seul. Une vingtaine de Roucoups fonçait désormais sur Sabine. Elle pointa son doigt au milieu de la masse, et Piafabec parti comme une flèche ; étrangement, il passa au travers de la masse sans la toucher. Tandis qu'il revenait à sa dresseuse à toute vitesse, les Roucoups approchaient de plus en plus, et Flammie se prépara à projeter des Flammèches pour les stopper, tremblant légèrement face au nombre d'ennemis qu'elle devait attaquer en un seul coup. Elle cracha son mur de feu au dernier moment, sans effet, et Sabine eut tout juste le temps de projeter une seconde attaque de Piafabec, qui passa une fois de plus à travers sa cible, avant que les vingt volatiles la percutent de plein fouet. Mais, encore une fois, elle fut surprise : l'impact qu'elle reçut dans le ventre était incroyablement faible, bien que douloureux, et elle n'eut qu'à reculer un peu pour rester debout, tandis que les vingt Pokémon vol remontaient dans le ciel et recommençaient leur assaut collectif.   
  
Piafabec revint à ce moment, et sembla comprendre quelque chose. Il s'envola alors sans attendre l'ordre de Sabine, et commença des manoeuvres compliquées devant le groupe. Sabine ne voyait plus grand chose au combat, mais apparemment Piafabec avait trouvé une tactique pour lutter contre les vingt Roucoups à la fois. Cependant, lorsqu'il revint à Sabine, celle-ci eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait plus dans le ciel qu'un seul Pokémon au lieu de la grande masse qu'elle s'attendait à voir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se souvint qu'une attaque particulière, appelée Reflet, était utilisée par certains Pokémon pour créer des images miroir et leurrer l'ennemi. Visiblement, Piafabec l'avait compris avant elle. Le Roucoups commença à tomber, visiblement fortement blessé après l'attaque de son ennemi, et Sabine courut pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Une fois qu'elle l'eut entre ses bras, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation semblable à celle qui avait suivi son combat contre Piafabec. Vu l'état du volatile, il était hors de question de le laisser à l'abandon ici, il se ferait sans doute dévorer par le premier Pokémon venu. Fouillant rapidement dans son sac, elle constata de plus que tous ses objets qui auraient pu servir à soigner le Roucoups avaient été consommés lors du combat de l'avant-veille. En soupirant, la jeune fille finit par sortir une Pokéball de son sac et par capturer sa victime.  
  
\- Bon, on retourne à la ville, annonça-t-elle à moitié pour tester sa voix, et elle eut la joie de constater que Flammie, Rattata et Piafabec semblaient de nouveau réagir normalement. Ils poussèrent des cris de joie en l'entendant.  
  
En arrivant près de l'entrée Est, Sabine vit que son rendez-vous était dans une dizaine de minutes, et elle s'installa sur un banc pour patienter après avoir fait rentrer sa clique. Un jeune homme brun à lunettes, qui portait une mallette et devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans, arriva quelques minutes plus tard, jeta un regard alentour, puis se dirigea vers elle.  
  
\- Sabine Ambre ?  
  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi.  
  
\- Je suis le directeur du secteur R&D de la Sylphe. Etant donné qu'on aura probablement souvent à se parler, tu peux m'appeler Manabé.  
  
\- Ok. Désolée de ne pas avoir été là hier.  
  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Après tout, ce n'est pas ta faute. Bref... Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux des bracelets, c'est ça ?  
  
Sabine hocha la tête.  
  
\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je pense qu'on devrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille.  
  
Nouveau hochement de tête. Manabé demanda à Sabine de le suivre, puis se dirigea vers le centre commercial. Une fois entré à l'intérieur, il se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur, et introduit une carte à puce que Sabine n'avait jamais vu dans une fente du tableau de contrôle au lieu d'appuyer sur un bouton. La boîte métallique se mit à bouger vers le bas au lieu de monter, et Sabine devina qu'il devait s'agir de bureaux privés de la Sylphe.  
  
Une fois stoppé, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit vers une salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Manabé appuya sur un interrupteur, et des néons au plafond commencèrent à s'allumer uns à uns, clignotant un peu avant de se stabiliser et de diffuser une lumière blanche.  
  
\- Bien. Ici, il n'y a que toi et moi, nous allons donc pouvoir parler sans craindre le moindre espion, déclara le scientifique en faisant quelques pas dans l'immense hall.  
  
\- Pourquoi craint-on un espionnage ?  
  
\- Parce que la conversation que nous allons avoir contient des données top secrètes. James a déjà réglé tous les problèmes administratifs, et m'a donné son feu vert. J'ai donc épluché les textes qui réglementaient l'utilisation des bracelets, et j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu puisses en obtenir un dans le cadre de ton sponsoring.  
  
L'intérêt de la jeune fille se raviva d'un seul coup.  
  
\- Quelles sont les conditions ?  
  
\- La principale raison pour laquelle ces bracelets sont interdits en situation normale, est leur but même. Etant donné qu'ils transforment n'importe qui en un Pokémon ordinaire, ça pose beaucoup de problèmes de traçabilité. De plus, le bracelet peut être volé par quelqu'un aux mauvaises intentions, ce qui causerait de gros problèmes. Tu comprends ?  
  
\- Oui, je pense que je comprends.  
  
\- Alors selon toi, comment régler ce premier problème ?  
  
Sabine prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, puis donna la réponse qui lui semblait la plus logique :  
  
\- On ne peut pas modifier le but des bracelets, donc on est obligé de trouver un moyen pour qu'ils ne soient utilisables que par une personne, je suppose ?  
  
\- Exact, confirma Manabé. C'est pourquoi le modèle que j'ai développé est inamovible. Une fois que tu l'auras enfilé, il te sera complètement impossible de le retirer, sauf si tu viens me voir pour que je le désactive. Ca te va ?  
  
\- J'essaierai de trouver un moyen de le camoufler, mais ça me va comme condition, répondit Sabine sans trop hésiter. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un bracelet.  
  
\- Bien. Le second problème posé par les bracelets, est celui de la Pokéball. En effet, une fois transformé par un bracelet, un humain peut tout à fait être capturé dans une Pokéball. Comme tu peux le deviner, cela peut facilement s'avérer gênant, étant donné la puissance des Pokéballs lorsqu'il s'agit de contrôler leur cible. Ca pourrait dériver et devenir un instrument d'esclavage. Pour contrer ça, j'ai créé un système qui permet au Pokémon le portant de se libérer d'une Pokéball le contenant en échange d'un peu d'énergie vitale, et de résister dans une certaine mesure au rappel. Encore une fois, ce système doit être inamovible, car il rend le Pokémon qui le possède virtuellement incontrôlable, ce qui pose problème. Je l'ai intégré au bracelet.  
  
\- Ok.  
  
\- C'est à peu près tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Je vais maintenant te montrer le prototype. Je te demanderai d'être particulièrement attentive, étant donné qu'une fois que je te l'aurai mis, tu ne pourras plus le retirer.  
  
Sabine se concentra un peu. Elle ne devait surtout pas rater de détails. Manabé sortit de sa mallette une boîte de carton, et en sortit l'objet tant convoité. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet de couleur blanche.  
  
\- Voilà le bracelet dont nous parlons. Ici - Manabé montra une sorte de fente sur le bracelet - se trouve un capot, et en dessous se trouve le panneau de contrôle.  
  
En faisant basculer ledit capot, sur lequel était inscrit le logo de la Sylphe, le scientifique dévoila à Sabine un écran qui devait faire six centimètres de large, et un clavier.  
  
\- Comme tu peux le voir, ce pavé numérique est semblable à celui d'un téléphone. Ce n'est pas un hasard, puisque ce modèle peut faire office de téléphone portable dans la mesure ou tu le portes. James a décidé de t'offrir l'abonnement dans le cadre du sponsoring. Mais la fonction qui nous intéresse est la fonction de transformation...  
  
Manabé montra à Sabine une fente sur la droite du pavé numérique.  
  
\- Cette fente est destinée à recevoir des cartes conçues spécialement pour ce bracelet. Chaque carte contient les données nécessaires au bracelet pour te transformer en un Pokémon précis. Une fois que tu auras utilisé une carte, le bracelet aura son contenu en mémoire, donc la carte ne te servira que de mémo. Après ça, tu n'auras qu'à taper la séquence de chiffres au dos de la carte pour activer la transformation en Pokémon correspondante. Tu vois le principe ?  
  
Sabine acquiesça. Ca semblait simple. Elle était vraiment surprise que Manabé se soit tant investi pour elle, mais après tout, c'était la Sylphe. De plus, elle devinait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à utiliser un tel bracelet dans le futur, et que le prototype avait été en préparation avant qu'elle ne le demande, pour d'autres raisons sans doute.  
  
\- Maintenant, quelques informations de très haute importance. Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir qu'une fois changée en Pokémon, le seul moyen que tu as de redevenir humaine est de trouver un humain, et de le faire appuyer sur le bouton rouge au dos du bracelet. Un Pokémon ne pourra pas le faire.  
  
Manabé retourna le bracelet pour illustrer son explication, et appuya sur le bouton en question.  
  
\- De plus, une fois changée en Pokémon, tu seras de tous les points de vue un Pokémon normal. Tu pourras être capturée dans une Pokéball si tu es affaiblie, et tu seras en mesure d'évoluer. Dans le cas où tu évolues, le bracelet se mettra à jour et te donnera accès à la forme évoluée du Pokémon que tu étais. En contrepartie, tu ne pourras plus prendre sa forme de base. Compris ?  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette idée l'intéressait de plus en plus.  
  
\- Un dernier point important. Une fois changée en Pokémon, il te sera impossible de parler un langage humain. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à trouver un moyen pour que tu comprennes toujours le langage humain, mais je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin. Fais donc bien attention lorsque tu décides de l'utiliser, à ce que quelqu'un sache comment te redonner ton apparence normale. Pour ce qui est des batteries, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le bracelet utilise ton énergie corporelle pour fonctionner, sans incidence notable sur ton métabolisme.  
  
\- Ok, j'ai compris, fit Sabine en contenant difficilement son sourire.  
  
\- Bien, maintenant, je dois te le demander une dernière fois. Désires-tu que je te mette ce bracelet, sachant que tu ne pourras en aucun cas le retirer sans mon aide ?  
  
Sabine hocha simplement la tête. Manabé sortit une série de paperasse qu'il lui fit signer, puis il lui tendit un autre carton sorti de sa mallette.  
  
\- Tu dois porter ça pour avoir le droit de recevoir le bracelet.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit la boîte, et constata qu'elle contenait une paire de chaussures rose clair. Elle aurait préféré une autre couleur, ne portant pas souvent des couleurs féminines, mais son contrat stipulait qu'elle devait porter spécifiquement ce qui lui était offert, alors elle retira ses baskets et enfila docilement la nouvelle paire. Manabé récupéra ses chaussures, et lui annonça qu'il les lui rendrait plus tard.  
  
\- Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à te mettre le bracelet et à te donner ta carte de retrait, pour les subventions. Ton bras gauche, s'il te plait.  
  
Sabine tendit son bras au scientifique.  
  
\- Ok, je vais maintenant te mettre le bracelet. Ne bouge pas.  
  
Le scientifique tapa une combinaison de chiffres sur le bracelet, qui s'ouvrit, puis il le posa sur l'avant-bras de Sabine, avant de le refermer. Il y eut un clic audible, et la jeune fille constata qu'elle sentait à peine le poids de l'objet sur son bras. Il était vraiment très léger, et relativement peu encombrant.  
  
\- Maintenant, étant donné que ton contrat le stipule, je vais te donner ta toute première carte. Tu as le choix entre Mystherbe, Nidoran et Miaouss.  
  
Sabine connaissait visuellement chacun de ces trois Pokémon, mais ne savait pas trop que choisir. Chacune des trois propositions avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients.  
  
Après une hésitation de quelques minutes, elle finit par se décider pour la carte de Nidoran. Manabé s'approcha d'elle avec la carte qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, et la glissa dans la fente du bracelet, puis il lui tendit la carte.  
  
\- La combinaison pour cette carte est 7029. Si tu l'oublies, tu n'auras qu'à regarder la carte. Au pire, le bracelet contient une liste des Pokémon qu'il a en mémoire, à laquelle tu peux accéder en composant le 0000. Voilà tout... Je vais te ramener à la surface, maintenant.  
  
Sur une impulsion, Sabine demanda un service à Manabé.  
  
\- Manabé, s'il vous plait, j'aimerai essayer le bracelet. Je peux vous suivre jusqu'à la forêt, où vous me rendrez mon apparence normale ?  
  
Le scientifique leva les sourcils, visiblement surpris d'une telle requête, mais accepta sans trop poser de question. Sabine activa dès lors le bracelet, et comme lorsqu'elle avait été à la réserve d'Azuria elle tomba à quatre pattes avant de rétrécir brusquement. Une fois la transformation finie, la Nidoran fit quelques pas pour expérimenter, puis elle suivit docilement Manabé dans l'ascenseur.


	10. Convergence de plumes

Le point qui marqua le plus Sabine, tandis qu'elle traversait la ville sous forme de Nidoran, fut la diversité des regards que les passants lui adressaient. La plupart des adultes la mirraient avec indifférence ou, pour certain, avec un certain mépris ; les enfants, en revanche, réagissaient tous à leur manière. Quelques-uns semblaient avoir peur d'elle, et allaient se réfugier auprès de leurs parents quand ils la voyaient ; d'autres la fixaient d'un regard curieux, se demandant visiblement quelle réaction avoir face à ce Pokémon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas forcément. Sabine croisa même une petite fille qui, après avoir demandé à Manabé s'il était d'accord, l'approcha timidement, et lui tendit sa main. La jeune Nidoran plaça gentiment le bout de sa patte dans la paume de la fillette, qui sursauta, visiblement très surprise. Après quelques instants, elle s'approcha un peu plus, et la caressa délicatement, visiblement contente d'elle-même.   
  
\- T'as vu papa, je carresse le Nidoran ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.   
  
Sabine se laissa docilement faire, trouvant la situation plutôt agréable. Après un petit moment, la fillette retourna voir son père, et Manabé reprit sa marche.   
  
Un peu plus tard, Sabine reconnut un visage familier. Jacky venait de sortir du centre Pokémon, et il la fixa quelques instants des yeux en passant à son niveau. L'avait-il reconnue ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle était une Nidoran ordinaire de tous les points de vue à l'heure actuelle... Sabine poursuivit son chemin, et bien vite elle se retrouva au niveau de l'entrée de Céladopole, où Manabé l'entraîna dans un coin sombre pour lui rendre son apparence normale.   
  
\- Bon, j'y vais... Bonne journée.   
  
Sabine acquiesça, puis repartit vers le centre commercial après avoir vu le scientifque s'en aller vers Safrania. Jacky se trouvait sans doute encore au Comptoir des dresseurs.

 

* * *

 

En arrivant au Comptoir des dresseurs, Sabine fut surprise de constater que tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Si les murs n'avaient pas eu de multiples traces d'impact, la jeune fille aurait pu croire que Catie n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici. Jo lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et fit le tour du comptoir pour lui mettre la main sur l'épaule.   
  
\- Ca va, ton bras ?   
  
Les nouvelles circulaient vite, visiblement.   
  
\- Oui, ça va... Jacky est là ?   
  
\- Il est par là, déclara le barman en lui montrant la table la plus à l'écart, dans un coin du bar.   
  
Lorsque Sabine le vit, elle constata qu'il était en conversation avec un individu aux cheveux rouges qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui semblait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Elle s'approcha, sans chercher à se cacher, et pû écouter un bout de leur dialogue.   
  
\- ... Comprends bien, Jacky, faisait l'inconnu, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas t'aider. J'ai moi-même quelques comptes à régler avec Catie. Simplement, pour l'instant, je suis en mission pour retrouver Red, et c'est ma priorité absolue.   
  
\- Enfin, répondit Jacky d'un air exaspéré, je sais tout ça ! Mais je crois qu'on devrait réagir pendant qu'il en est encore temps. A l'heure actuelle, Catie est probablement encore cachée dans les alentours, et si on n'agit pas vite, elle aura le temps de disparaître une fois de plus, emportant avec elle Gold et Maxence ! Seul, je ne peux rien contre elle, mais avec ton aide...   
  
\- Non, l'interrompit l'étranger d'un ton sec. Je dois retrouver Red. Lui pourra sans aucun doute retrouver Catie et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. De toute manière, soit elle les a déja tués, soit elle ne les tuera pas. Si tu veux attaquer cette femme maintenant, il faudra que tu le fasses sans moi. Compris ?   
  
Il y eut un silence. Sabine écarquillait les yeux, du fait de sa stupeur. Ce jeune garçon prenait une attitude supérieure avec Jacky ! Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il la fixait silencieusement.   
  
\- Qui est-ce ?   
  
\- C'est... Sabine, mon élève actuelle, fit Jacky, visiblement pas très à l'aise.   
  
\- Du potentiel ? demanda-t-il, sans la moindre expression, en continuant de la fixer.   
  
\- D'après mes observations, énormément de potentiel.   
  
\- Bien... Sabine...   
  
Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis replaça son regard sur Jacky, laissant la jeune fille respirer. Ses yeux avaient semblé luire d'une aura argentée, et elle avait eu l'impression qu'il scrutait le fond de son âme.   
  
\- Elle est avec toi pour combien de temps ?   
  
\- Autant de temps qu'elle le voudra, je lui ai proposé un contrat.   
  
\- Tu vas encore jouer les tuteurs bienveillants ?   
  
Jacky ne répondit pas, changeant de position pour se mettre plus à l'aise.   
  
\- Bref... J'ai un communiqué de Johnny pour toi, déclara-t-il en tendant un rouleau scellé au tuteur. Jacky le prit, puis l'étranger se leva, s'apprêtant visiblement à partir.   
  
\- Jacky... Pense aussi à t'entraîner personnellement, déclara-t-il sans se retourner. Sinon, Catie pourrait encore jouer avec toi, et on aimerait que tu restes en vie. Compris ?   
  
\- Oui, ok... Je ferai mon possible.   
  
\- Bien. A plus tard, alors...   
  
\- Au revoir.   
  
Sabine s'écarta pour laisser passer l'inconnu, puis prit place à la table de Jacky.   
  
\- Salut, Sabine, fit Jacky, visiblement troublé. Il la fixa quelques instants, puis sembla se remémorer leur conversation d'un peu plus tôt. Euh... Ca s'est bien passé, ton rendez-vous ?   
  
\- Oui, j'ai réussi à obtenir un bracelet, fit Sabine en montrant fièrement l'objet attaché à son bras.   
  
\- Ah, bien...   
  
\- C'était qui ?   
  
\- Un ami, répondit le tuteur.   
  
Etant donné son malaise, qu'elle partageait visiblement avec Jacky, Sabine décida de changer de sujet :   
  
\- Euh... Pour ton paiement, la Sylphe va me donner soixante-quinze Pokédollars par jour, donc c'est bon...   
  
\- Ok...   
  
Pendant quelques minutes, ni Sabine ni Jacky n'osèrent vraiment parler. Ce fut Sabine qui brisa la glace au bout d'un moment :   
  
\- Au fait... J'ai rencontré un Papilusion bizarre tout à l'heure, et il m'a demandé de te dire qu'une fille avec un chapeau de paille est retenue prisonnière à Safrania, par Catie.   
  
Jacky frappa violemment la table du poing en entendant cela, ce qui fit sursauter Sabine. Cependant, il sembla regretter son geste, et grimaça de douleur.   
  
\- Yellow... Elle aussi ?!   
  
Il se leva précipitament, visiblement troublé, puis se rasseya. La jeune fille était surprise de voir son tuteur dans cet état.   
  
\- Bon... fit-il en sortant le rouleau que lui avait donné l'inconnu un instant plus tôt, et en faisant sauter le sceau qui s'y trouvait. Excuse-moi, je dois lire ça...   
  
Il plongea son regard dans le message. Sabine attendit patiement qu'il ait fini de lire avant de l'interroger sur le sujet, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer.   
  
\- Excuse-moi... Qui est Johnny ? Ca fait deux fois que j'entends ce nom, et j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde le connait, non ?   
  
Jacky la regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, se demandant visiblement quoi lui répondre. Il finit par fuir le sujet en déclarant que c'était un ami. Sabine décida alors de lui demander qui était Yellow, puisqu'elle semblait importante à ses yeux.   
  
\- Yellow... Comment dire... C'est une dresseuse de talent, et une amie très proche. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, il y a quelques années...   
  
Il semblait vraiment tenir à cette fille, et était visiblement triste de savoir qu'elle était entre les griffes de l'ennemi. Sabine essaya de le réconforter :   
  
\- Et... Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour la sauver ? On sait où elle se trouve, non ?   
  
\- On sait qu'elle est à Safrania, c'est tout. Et étant donné que... Enfin bref, c'est beaucoup trop difficile pour qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit seuls. On ne serait que deux proies supplémentaires pour Catie, alors oublie ça.   
  
Il semblait cacher quelque chose à la jeune fille, mais elle n'osait pas trop poursuivre l'interrogatoire.   
  
\- Bon, Sabine... Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant que tu as le badge de Céladopole ?   
  
Le changement de sujet était bienvenu.   
  
\- Je voudrais voyager un peu... Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de ma destination.   
  
\- Ok... Tu veux un peu d'entraînement en attendant de te décider ?   
  
\- ... Si ça ne te dérange pas...   
  
Jacky eut un rire gêné.   
  
\- Je suis ton tuteur, non ? C'est mon rôle de t'assister dans ton entraînement.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerai m'entraîner, oui...   
  
\- Alors, direction l'entrée Est de Céladopole. Je t'y rejoins dans un quart d'heure, ok ?   
  
Sabine acquiesça, puis parti du bar, laissant Jacky à ses affaires.

 

* * *

 

Après être passée au Centre Pokémon pour soigner Roucoups, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas reçu de soin depuis sa capture, Sabine sortit de Céladopole et laissa ses quatre Pokémon sortir. Le nouveau venu, ne sachant visiblement pas trop où se mettre, décida de suivre l'exemple de Piafabec en se posant sur l'épaule gauche de sa nouvelle dresseuse. Malheureusement, elle se sentait un peu comprimée, avec un oiseau de chaque côté de sa tête, et le poussa délicatement avant de lui indiquer son avant-bras pour s'y installer. Le Pokémon Vol obéit docilement, attachant délicatement ses serres au bras gauche de Sabine. Comme d'habitude, Flammie et Rattata se baladaient tranquillement à ses pieds, jouant allègrement à se sauter dessus. Elle fit quelques pas dans les herbes, et constata qu'elle avait plutôt du mal à bouger efficacement avec tous les Pokémon qui l'entouraient. Un éclat de rire, qui semblait bienveillant, raisonna derrière elle et la fit se retourner.   
  
\- Sabine, tu ferais mieux de sortir moins de Pokémon à la fois ! fit Jacky.   
  
\- Oui, mais j'ai peur d'en favoriser un plutôt qu'un autre ! répondit Sabine, un peu gênée. Jacky s'approcha et continua son explication :   
  
\- En t'y prenant comme ça tu auras plus de mal à les gérer, et ils vont se sentir moins importants à tes yeux. Il vaut mieux en sortir trois à la fois, maximum, et t'occuper d'eux correctement, puis alterner avec ceux qui sont rentrés.   
  
Sabine réfléchit quelques secondes, puis fit rentrer Piafabec dans sa Pokéball et plaça Roucoups à sur son épaule. Effectivement, elle se sentait plus mobile.   
  
\- Tu es prête pour ton entraînement ? demanda Jacky, visiblement de meilleure humeur qu'un peu plus tôt.   
  
\- Oui, répondit Sabine.   
  
\- Très bien... fit le tuteur, prenant une des Pokéballs de sa ceinture. Ce détail n'échappa à Sabine, et elle rappela ses trois Pokémon, l'air soudainement sérieuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle se battait contre un des Pokémon de l'équipe utilisée par Jacky. Le combat allait probablement être autrement plus complexe que celui qu'elle avait livré à Kaïminus.   
  
\- Voici les règles... Tu as le droit d'utiliser autant de Pokémon que tu veux, mais jamais plus de deux à la fois. Si un seul de tes Pokémon est mis hors d'état de combattre, tu as perdu. Pour ma part, je ne me servirai que d'un seul Pokémon au cours de ce combat, de sorte que tu aies tes chances de gagner. Des questions ?   
  
Sabine réfléchit quelques instants. Ces règles étaient plutôt simples, mais elles allaient requérir une bonne synchronisation entre ses Pokémon afin d'éviter la mise hors combat. Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qu'elle allait avoir. Finalement, elle acquiesça. Jacky fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de son élève, puis se retourna, et lança sa Pokéball. Sabine reconnut immédiatement la silhouette blanche de la Kirlia qui apparut.   
  
"Bien", pensa-t-elle, "je vais commencer par Flammie seule, pour lire ses mouvements..."   
  
Elle projeta sa propre Pokéball, relâchant la Goupix, qui repéra rapidement son ennemie et la fixa des yeux en grognant.   
  
\- Ok, commence par des esquives pour essayer de voir comment elle se bat, ordonna la dresseuse.   
  
La Pokémon feu se mit en posture défensive, prête à bondir dès qu'une attaque viendrait à elle. Cela ne tarda pas, mais n'arriva pas de la manière à laquelle Sabine s'était attendue : la Kirlia lui fonça dessus, poing en avant. Sabine avait pensé à une attaque à distance de la part de la Pokémon Psy, mais ce ne devait pas être un problème pour la Goupix. Cependant, Flammie, malgré son entraînement, fut touchée bien avant d'avoir le temps de faire un bond de côté. Elle fut projetée en arrière, et retomba sur ses quatre pattes, un peu sonnée. La Pokémon Psy ne perdit pas de temps, et renvoya une deuxième de ces attaques étranges qui semblaient surpasser de beaucoup la Vive-Attaque de la Goupix. Celle-ci fut encore une fois projetée en arrière et se cogna contre un arbre. Sabine avait beau regarder, elle ne voyait rien du mouvement. Elle devait se ressaisir, ou bien elle allait perdre beaucoup trop vite. Bien vite, Piafabec remplaça Flammie, et commenca à faire de grands cercles dans les cieux, autour de la Kirlia.   
  
Pendant tout ce temps, Jacky observait silencieusement la scène, visiblement concentré. Son corps ne bougeait presque pas, comme le constata Sabine, dans les rares intervalles de temps où elle pouvait jeter un oeil à son ennemi. Elle reporta son regard sur la Kirlia, qui semblait attendre tranquillement une attaque de Piafabec.   
  
\- Piafabec... Piqué !   
  
Le volatile dévia brusquement sa trajectoire, et tomba directement sur la Pokémon Psy, qui sembla l'esquiver comme s'il s'était agi d'une feuille tombant d'un arbre. Piafabec en revanche, ne reprit pas d'altitude après son attaque, agissant une fois de plus de sa propre initiative, et il fit un brusque demi-tour en attrapant une branche entre ses serres pour appuyer son virage. Sa deuxième attaque percuta la Kirlia de plein fouet, mais le Pokémon Vol fut également blessé, par une attaque que Sabine ne put pas percevoir.   
  
\- Piafabec, reviens !   
  
La jeune fille regarda la Pokémon Psy qui lui faisait face, préparant sa stratégie de fin de combat. Elle avait compris quelque chose en voyant Piafabec asséner le coup qu'il avait donné à la Kirlia. La Pokémon semblait avoir été touchée de plein fouet, ce qui donnait à Sabine toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin pour gagner. Elle laissa s'échapper un sourire, et lança la Pokéball de Rattata en avant. Le petit rongeur se mit presque aussitôt à courir vers Jacky, utilisant des Vive-Attaques au hasard pour éviter les probables attaques de la Kirlia. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à le poursuivre avec ses étranges assauts, et parvint rapidement à l'attraper. Sabine eut alors un grand rire.   
  
\- Roucoups, Convergence !   
  
A ce moment, Jacky ouvrit la bouche, visiblement pris par surprise, tout comme sa Kirlia. Une vingtaine d'oiseaux sortirent brusquement des arbres tout autour de Rattata et Kirlia, et foncèrent vers la Pokémon Psy, qui ne put pas les éviter. Elle reçut l'intégralité de l'attaque, et fut projetée vers un arbre, visiblement hors combat, tandis que le volatile à l'origine de l'attaque faisait disparaître ses Reflets et se posait tranquillement.   
  
\- Très bien, Roucoups ! s'exclama Sabine en sautant de joie. Rattata revint tranquilement à sa dresseuse, à peine désorienté par le seul coup que la Kirlia avait eu le temps de lui asséner.   
  
\- Woah... fit Jacky en rappelant sa Kirlia, visiblement un peu désorienté par la situation. Il s'approcha de Sabine, les yeux écarquillés, avant de poursuivre :   
  
\- Cette tactique était très efficace... Utiliser Rattata comme leurre en lui ordonnant de m'attaquer, tout en préparant une attaque surprise, était très astucieux... D'autant plus que je n'avais jamais vu ce Roucoups.   
  
Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sabine, visiblement content de ce qu'il venait de voir. Celle-ci expliqua un peu son raisonnement.   
  
\- J'ai remarqué que Kirlia n'avait pas du tout pu esquiver le coup de Piafabec, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et donc, ça me paraissait logique d'utiliser ce Pokémon et son Reflet pour rendre l'attaque vraiment impossible à esquiver.   
  
\- Je vois. Assez logique, effectivement. Toutes mes félicitations, je n'ai rien vu venir...   
  
Sabine se sentit rougir légèrement. Elle était contente d'elle, mais un peu embarrassée de recevoir des compliments si directs de son tuteur.   
  
\- Alors, as-tu décidé de ta destination ? demanda Jacky.   
  
\- Je crois que je vais me diriger vers Parmanie, répondit Sabine sans trop d'hésitation. Pendant l'heure passée, elle avait réfléchi à sa prochaine action ; elle voulait rester près de la mer pour garder la possibilité de prendre un bateau. Ainsi, elle serait en mesure de revenir sur Carmin-sur-mer et donc sur Safrania quand Jacky jugerait que le duo serait capable de libérer Yellow. Elle ne comptait pas laisser tomber cette fille, et elle avait bien l'intention d'aider son tuteur à la libérer.   
  
\- Très bien, répondit Jacky. On pourra utiliser la piste cyclable pour y aller, dans ce cas. Ca te va ?   
  
\- Je n'ai pas de vélo...   
  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème, je connais un fabricant de vélos qui offre des vélos aux dresseurs itinérants. Il demande juste que les vélos portent ses marques.   
  
Devant l'air perplexe de Sabine, Jacky poursuivit :   
  
\- Il fabrique aussi des rollers et des trotinettes, si tu préfères. Intéressée ?   
  
\- Oui, je veux bien ! répondit brusquement la rouquine, ayant soudain regagné son enthousiasme. Elle allait pouvoir mettre à profit les années d'entraînement aux rollers qu'elle avait derrière elle.   
  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Jacky et Sabine se retrouvèrent devant une échoppe peu prétentieuse du centre commercial. Le genre de boutique qui n'aurait pas attiré l'attention de Sabine si elle ne l'avait pas cherchée.   
  
Le vendeur était un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs très sympathique, qui semblait effectivement bien connaître Jacky. Après une discussion, il offrit à Sabine une paire de rollers noirs (elle avait choisi la couleur elle-même), qui disposait d'excellents roulements à billes, ce qui lui permettrait de profiter au maximum de la piste cyclable. Dès qu'elle sortit du centre commercial, elle enfila la paire de patins, et se mit à rouler allègrement autour de son tuteur. Elle sentait qu'elle allait beaucoup apprécier son trajet vers Parmanie. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie Ouest de Céladopole, accompagnée de Jacky, qui semblait assez content pour elle.


	11. Pétales de rose sur le Grand Bleu

Dès que Sabine sentit ses pieds glisser sur le goudron parfaitement lisse de la piste cyclable à travers ses rollers, elle poussa un petit cri de joie et commença à faire divers exercices de patins, tout en suivant Jacky. Le tuteur s'était procuré la trotinette sur laquelle il roulait par un mystérieux flash, en tendant simplement la main pour l'attraper en apparence de nulle part. Ce flash avait rappelé à Sabine celui qu'il avait utilisé quelques jours plus tôt pour récupérer la Pokéball de son Kaïminus, aussi supposa-t-elle que le procédé était semblable. Bien vite, la pente de la piste s'accentua, et Sabine sentit le plaisir de la glisse envahir ses sens. Il y avait bien trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas touché de patins, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas perdu ses capacités.   
  
De temps en temps, le duo croisait un cycliste courageux qui remontait la pente, mais la plupart de ceux qui prenaient la piste cyclable le faisaient de Céladopole vers Parmanie, simplement parce qu'elle était réputée pour être très difficile à gravir. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, cependant, il sembla à Sabine que l'atmosphère changeait, presque indisctinctement. Elle jeta un regard qui se voulait perplexe à Jacky, et celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement, conscient lui aussi que quelque chose clochait. Il lui fit signe de s'arrêter, étant trop loin pour qu'elle l'entende, et elle freina doucement jusqu'à pouvoir placer ses patins contre la pente pour s'immobiliser.   
  
\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Sabine sans préciser de quoi elle parlait.   
  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit Jacky, visiblement déconcerté. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose cloche... Super Scan !   
  
Une des Pokéballs de sa ceinture s'ouvrit brusquement, et Sabine attendit patiement que son tuteur ait fini sa reconnaissance. C'était la technique qu'il avait utilisée quelques temps auparavant pour vérifier que la colonie de Chenipan qu'elle avait repérée dans la forêt entre Céladopole et Safrania s'y trouvait toujours. Cependant, il soupira au bout de quelques secondes, quand sa ceinture émit un nouveau flash.   
  
\- Rien à signaler, fit Jacky.   
  
Il sembla réfléchir un peu avant d'ajouter :   
  
\- En fait, c'est même étrange. Il n'y a personne à au moins trois kilomètres à la ronde, si mon Super Scan fonctionne normalement...   
  
\- C'est si exceptionnel que ça ? interrogea Sabine, un peu déconcertée.   
  
\- Oui... C'est un peu comme si tu étais au milieu du centre commercial de Céladopole, et qu'il n'y avait personne dans la ville.   
  
Sabine ouvrit la bouche, comprenant ce que voulait dire Jacky.   
  
\- Bon... Je pense qu'il serait prudent de rester sur nos gardes. Cette situation est hautement anormale, on ne sait pas trop ce qui pourrait arriver.   
  
\- Bien, fit Sabine en acquiesçant. Elle ne se sentait pas forcément rassurée, et sentait des sueurs froides dans son dos. Comme si, d'instinct, son corps avait détecté un danger alentour, mais que ses sens n'étaient pas assez fins pour le lui expliquer.   
  
Le duo se remit en marche pendant quelques temps, à un rythme beaucoup plus lent. Régulièrement, Jacky s'arrêtait pour réutiliser son Super Scan, voir si la situation évoluait. Pendant ces arrêts, Sabine se rapprochait du bord de la piste cyclable et contemplait tranquillement l'océan, qui s'étendait en contrebas. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Jacky, pour sa part, semblait de plus en plus inquiet :   
  
\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il n'y a vraiment personne, à au moins cinq kilomètres à la ronde. C'est comme si tout le monde s'éloignait de nous... Il y a quelque chose de louche.   
  
Sabine, de son coté, ne savait plus trop que répondre. Elle commençait à sentir l'anxiété la gagner. Comment était-elle censée réagir ?   
  
Tandis qu'elle s'interrogeait ainsi, elle remarqua un petit pétale de rose qui virevoletait dans le ciel. Au début, elle n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'au moment où elle réalisa qu'il était impossible qu'il se trouve à flotter au gré des vents au milieu d'une baie de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, d'autant plus que la piste cyclable elle-même était probablement à deux ou trois cent mètres au-dessus du niveau de l'océan. Tel une aile, le pétale s'approchait lentement des deux dresseurs, semblant guidé à eux par une boussole invisible. Jacky semblait également avoir repéré ce détail, et l'observait d'un air visiblement curieux. Sabine, quant à elle, ne savait plus trop quoi penser et souriait, face à l'étrangeté de la situation.   
  
Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation, Sabine s'aperçut que le pétale semblait bel et bien attiré à elle. Il ne devait plus être très loin à présent, aussi tendit-elle le bras pour essayer de l'attraper lorsqu'il serait assez prêt.   
  
A ce moment, elle fut assaillie par un déluge de sensations. Tout d'abord, elle sentit quelque chose la pousser violemment sur le coté, puis entendit un bruit assourdissant d'explosion, et vit qu'à l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée un instant plus tôt se trouvait désormais un grand trou dans la piste cyclable. Elle pouvait y voir la mer en contrebas. En levant un peu les yeux, elle vit Jacky, penché au-dessus d'elle, qui semblait l'avoir bousculée. Il s'empressa de se relever pour faire face au "pétale", et Sabine constata en écarquillant les yeux que ledit pétale avait disparu pour laisser place à une masse rosâtre de presque trois mètres de hauteur. Celle-ci changeait régulièrement de texture, donnant des reflets plus ou moins clairs selon l'instant, mais il semblait clair qu'elle était vivante, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Jacky n'était vraisemblablement qu'à moitié surpris de l'attaque surprise qui aurait tué Sabine sans son intervention, et il tendit sa main en arrière.   
  
\- Sabine, recule un peu, s'il te plait, fit Jacky.   
  
La jeune fille ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, et s'empressa de s'éloigner, tout en fixant Jacky d'un regard inquiet. Celui-ci contemplait calmement l'étrange masse. Elle semblait se tordre dans diverses directions, comme s'il s'était agi d'un gigantesque ballon de baudruche dans lequel se seraient trouvés des masses s'agitant dans tous les sens. Soudainement, deux gigantesques tentacules apparurent à sa surface et foncèrent sur Jacky, qui plaça son bras devant lui. Lorsque les étranges membres arrivèrent à son niveau, ils furent brusquement stoppés, ne parvenant pas à dépasser une sorte de limite que le dresseur semblait avoir créé entre eux. Sabine écarquilla les yeux, tant en voyant la puissance du bouclier de Jacky, dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, qu'en s'apercevant que les tentacules semblaient composés d'innombrables pétales de rose se mouvant à une vitesse incroyable. En effet, du point d'impact entre la protection et les tentacules s'échappaient ce qu'elle identifiait comme des pétales semblables à celui qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt.   
  
Au bout de quelques secondes, le flux de pétales sembla s'arrêter, et les tentacules se rétractèrent. Jacky, de son coté, abaissa légèrement son bras, visiblement essouflé, et ouvrit deux de ses Pokéballs. En sortirent sa Kirlia, et un Pokémon que Sabine ne reconnaissait pas, ressemblant vaguement à un Dardargnan sans dards et dont les ailes battaient incroyablement vite.   
  
Il observa quelques instants le monstre qui semblait lui faire face, puis sa Kirlia s'avança légèrement d'envoyer une attaque Choc Mental. La chose sembla à peine affectée, laissant juste quelques pétales s'échapper à l'endroit où elle avait été touchée par l'onde psychique.   
  
\- Ok... Donc le système pensant ne se trouve pas à la surface... dit Jacky pour lui-même.   
  
Il rappela sa Kirlia, puis fit sortir le Pokémon que Sabine avait eu l'occasion de chevaucher, quelques jours plus tôt. Métalosse semblait avoir été sérieusement blessé lors du combat contre Catie : malgré le temps que le centre Pokémon avait pris pour le soigner, sa peau de métal était encore parcourue de larges entailles, parfois profondes d'une dizaine de centimètres. A ce moment, Sabine porta sa main à sa bouche, comprenant que le mastodonte avait été blessé en partie par sa faute. Jacky, pour sa part, semblait hésiter à envoyer son Pokémon au combat. Il lui parla à voix basse pendant quelques secondes, puis le Métalosse s'envola avant de former une grosse boule lumineuse entre trois de ses griffes, et de foncer sur le monstre avec cette boule en avant. Il parvint à enfoncer sa patte dans la sphère sur un peu plus de trente centimètres, d'après ce que vit Sabine, avant d'être violemment rejeté en arrière. La sphère, à son tour, projeta de larges tentacules sur la créature métallique, et Jacky s'empressa de le rappeler pour le protéger, avant d'arrêter les appendices roses comme il avait arrêté les premiers.   
  
\- ... Et donc, son système de protection peut arrêter un Poing Meteor comme si de rien était... Je vais devoir réduire la section de frappe.   
  
Sabine, terrorisée comme elle l'était, s'était accroupie de l'autre coté de la piste cyclable. Malgré cela, elle entendait très bien son tuteur et s'aperçut qu'elle ne comprenait que de petites bribes de ce dont il parlait. Elle tendit un peu l'oreille, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.   
  
\- ... Voyons... Ninjask, Relais !   
  
Sabine vit alors Jacky toucher la patte avant de son Pokémon ailé, qui venait d'apparaître dans un flash à coté de lui, puis le tuteur se mit à courir vers la sphère à une vitesse incroyablement élevée. La jeune fille le regarda avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la peur et la surprise : son tuteur avait l'air de foncer, sans la moindre protection, sur une masse qui semblait capable de le déchiqueter d'un seul coup ! La chose, quant à elle, envoya rapidement de longs tentacules sur son ennemi désigné, mais Jacky sauta sur le coté pour les esquiver avec une aisance déconcertante, continuant de s'approcher de son objectif. Il tenait une de ses mains en arrière ; il la projeta sur la sphère dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche, et elle s'y enfonça presque sans difficultés, se frayant un chemin entre les pétales. Lorsqu'il retira sa main de la masse elle était couverte de sang, ce qui porta Sabine à fermer les yeux quelques instants, effrayée par la situation. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se risqua à regarder de nouveau, elle vit que Jacky avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ce n'était visiblement pas son sang.   
  
\- Je vois... La couche de pétales fait environ cinquante centimètres de diamètre... Derrière se trouve quelque chose de vivant, visiblement.   
  
Il recommença une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, plus de tentacules tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais il était à un niveau de vitesse trop élevé pour se faire attraper, et esquivait les attaques comme s'il les voyait avant même qu'elles n'arrivent. Il parvint une seconde fois à enfoncer son bras entier dans la sphère, mais cette fois-ci il le laissa.   
  
\- Psyko, dit-il, et la forme sembla exploser dans toutes les directions à la fois.   
  
Il se recula vivement, observant le flux incroyablement dense de pétales qui se dissipait, tout en secouant sa main en l'air pour se débarasser de tout le sang qui s'y trouvait.   
  
\- Bingo, sembla-t-il dire en voyant la masse diminuer de volume, jusqu'à laisser quelques silhouettes en émerger.   
  
  
  
La première de ces silhouettes que Sabine put identifier fut un énorme Roselia, qui devait être quatre à cinq fois plus grand que la normale. Le Pokémon plante était visiblement complètement désorienté, ce qui fit penser à la jeune fille qu'il avait été touché par l'attaque Psyko. Lévitant au-dessus de la tête du Roselia géant se tenait ce que Sabine identifia comme étant un Kadabra. Celui-ci semblait un peu troublé par le fait que la sphère de pétales venait de se disloquer, mais nullement blessé. Enfin, derrière le Roselia, se tenait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Celui-ci avait le bras droit recouvert de sang, et étant donné la grimace qui fendait son visage, il s'agissait bien de son propre sang.   
  
\- Ok, qui est l'imbécile qui a frappé dans ma sphère ? s'écria-t-il. Il jeta ensuite un regard autour de lui, et fixa Jacky.   
  
\- Hum, c'est vrai. Ce ne peut être que toi...   
  
Il plongea son bras intact dans une de ses poches, puis en sortit un petit objet qu'il envoya en direction de Jacky. Celui-ci, qui semblait se tenir calme depuis son assaut, fit un geste sur le coté pour l'esquiver, ne sachant apparemment pas de quoi il s'agissait. L'inconnu sourit alors, et l'objet sembla exploser, projetant des dards dans toutes les directions. Jacky plaça sa main devant lui pour arrêter l'attaque, comme il l'avait fait contre les pétales, mais étrangement son pouvoir sembla ne pas se manifester, et Sabine le vit recevoir les pointes dans le corps avant de s'écrouler, visiblement pris par surprise.


	12. Lames pourpres

La première chose que ressentit Sabine, lorsqu'elle vit Jacky s'écrouler, fut une intense frayeur. Peu après, elle sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues, et s'aperçut qu'elle sanglotait. Jacky n'avait pas semblé comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Sabine remarqua que, penchée sur lui, se trouvait une silhouette blanche en partie transparente aux cheveux verts. Celle-ci semblait pleurer également, et ses pleurs faisaient penser Sabine aux pleurs d'une jeune femme. L'homme aux cheveux blonds, entouré de son Roselia et de son Kadabra, affichait un sourire satisfait. Il s'approcha tranquillement de Jacky.   
  
\- Alors, surpris ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blessante. Quand tu as attaqué la deuxième fois, ton bras est resté immobile quelques secondes dans la couche de pétales. J'en ai profité pour y déposer quelques spores de Poudre Toxik, que ta Gardevoir n'avait visiblement pas anticipé. C'est trop bête ! Après avoir été empoisonnée, il était hors de question qu'elle arrive à te protéger comme les autres fois !   
  
Jacky essaya de se redresser, mais il n'y arrivait plus. Il répondit néanmoins, d'une voix faible :   
  
\- Comment savais-tu pour Gardevoir ?   
  
Sabine comprit à ce moment que la silhouette qui était penchée sur Jacky devait être la Gardevoir dont ils parlaient. Elle se demandait comment celle-ci pouvait se trouver ici, mais devina qu'elle pourrait en savoir plus en tendant un peu l'oreille. Cependant, elle cherchait également en parallèle un moyen d'attaquer l'inconnu. Il n'avait pas l'air très méfiant, mais son Kadabra était intimidant.   
  
\- C'est pas compliqué, quand on connaît les chevaliers de Cimetronelle. Ta technique de perforation par concentration de Psy autour de ton bras est très caractéristique. Je suis surpris, par contre, de voir une Gardevoir et non un Gallame.   
  
Jacky semblait à présent désorienté.   
  
\- Tu... Tu connais les chevaliers ?   
  
\- Oui, fit le blond en plongeant sa main gauche dans sa chemise.   
  
Il en ressortit un petit pendentif, qui semblait constitué d'une pierre verte. Sabine ne pouvait pas voir plus précisément de quoi il s'agissait, de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce dont les deux hommes parlaient, elle se releva, résolue à protéger Jacky. Elle devait le faire, il l'avait protégée tant de fois dans un si court laps de temps !   
  
Jacky, pour sa part, écarquillait les yeux à la vue du mystérieux bijou.   
  
\- Eh eh eh... Je suppose que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, non ?   
  
\- ... Pourquoi n'es-tu plus chevalier, dans ce cas ?   
  
\- Oh non, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'être chevalier moi-même...   
  
Il fit un symbole de torsion avec sa main gauche.   
  
\- J'ai juste... Dépossédé un chevalier de sa tête, il y a quelques années. Sa pierre ne lui servait plus à rien, donc je l'ai récupérée...   
  
Jacky sembla s'indigner, et sa Gardevoir redressa son regard, s'apprêtant visiblement à attaquer l'inconnu.   
  
\- Oh oh oh, inutile... Avec le venin qu'elle a reçu, ta Gardevoir ne pourra jamais battre mon Kadabra. Quant à toi, étant donné ton état, tu ne me fais pas peur.   
  
Il s'assit ensuite juste à coté de Jacky, et posa la pierre verte à coté de lui.   
  
\- Qu'en penses-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix sadique. Je te tue, je te laisse agoniser, ou je t'offre une seconde chance ? Le choix est tien !   
  
Une boule de feu surgit soudainement de derrière l'inconnu, projetée par Flammie. En même temps, Piafabec et Roucoups foncèrent sur lui, avec l'objectif de le mettre hors combat. Cependant, Sabine eut la surprise de voir ses deux Pokémon ailés et sa boule de feu tous trois stoppés en plein vol, sans même que leur cible ne fasse mine de réagir. Figée ainsi, la Flammèche de Flammie ressemblait à un petit soleil. Le blond se retourna alors vers Sabine, un grand sourire parcourant ses lèvres.   
  
\- Oh, je vois... C'est ta princesse charmante, elle va te sauver la vie ?   
  
Il claqua des doigts, et la boule de feu projetée par Flammie explosa brusquement, enveloppant Piafabec et Roucoups dans ses flammes. Sabine les rappela rapidement, pour leur éviter trop de douleur, mais elle était dans une très mauvaise posture. Ce dresseur, avec son Kadabra, avait très clairement l'avantage. Il sortit un autre objet d'une de ses poches, et le projeta sur elle. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle plaça ses bras devant sa tête pour se protéger, espérant ne pas se prendre trop de dards. Cependant, le projectile n'explosa pas comme celui de Jacky, et la percuta simplement en pleine poitrine, lui coupant net le souffle. Elle tomba alors à genoux.   
  
\- Pff, pitoyable... Elle fera un bon cobaye dans mon...   
  
Cependant, il fut coupé dans sa phrase, percuté à son tour par un projectile constitué de glace. Sabine regarda faiblement dans la direction d'où était venu la boule glacée : un bel Hyporoi se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Derrière le Hyporoi, se trouvait l'homme aux cheveux rouges avec qui elle avait vu Jacky se disputer un peu plus tôt ; il lui lança un regard sans expression avant de fixer son adversaire. Sabine sentit son espoir se raviver à la vision du dresseur ; il émanait de lui une aura bienfaisante, malgré son altitude. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour redresser la situation, mais ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être mis au courant de la situation et surtout comment il avait pu arriver si vite. Le blond, pour sa part, se relevait lentement, aidé de son Kadabra. Son Roselia commençait à créer des pétales avec ses roses, les répartissant sur le sol un peu partout.   
  
\- Oh oh ! Silver en personne ?! s'exclama-t-il en observant le nouveau venu. Je suis flatté.   
  
\- Je ne vous connais pas... Mais vous n'êtes visiblement pas ici pour de bonnes raisons, déclara Silver en s'avançant lentement, accompagné de son Pokémon Dragon. Je vous donne dix secondes pour ôter ces dards du corps de Jacky.   
  
Il semblait très en colère, et Sabine eut la surprise de constater que le blond tremblait légèrement. Silver était-il si puissant ?   
  
\- Pff... fit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation, après avoir jeté un oeil à Kadabra.   
  
\- Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez ? fit Silver, visiblement irrité.   
  
\- Oui, je refuse. Vous n'avez aucune chance de me battre de toute façon.   
  
Il claqua des doigts, et tous les pétales qu'avait préparé Roselia se soulevèrent brusquement, formant une sphère autour de lui et de ses Pokémon comme celle que Jacky avait réussi à détruire quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne tarda pas à projeter des tentacules de pétales sur Silver. Sabine le regarda, s'attendant à ce qu'il contre l'attaque comme Jacky l'avait fait, mais il ne bougea même pas d'un poil. Les pétales le percutèrent de plein fouet, mais étrangement, il ne sembla pas affecté. Comme si l'attaque avait été en train de passer littéralement au travers de son corps. Sabine devina qu'il devait s'agir d'un Reflet, mais ne parvint pas à localiser le vrai dresseur. Au bout de quelques instants, une explosion sembla avoir lieu dans la sphère de pétales, et elle se désintégra de nouveau, apparemment gelée de l'intérieur. Les pétales, en touchant le sol, se cassaient comme du verre, créant une étrange mélodie. Le blond et ses Pokémon étaient percés de multiples pointes de glace, et leur sang se trouvait un peu partout. Silver apparut juste à coté de l'inconnu, et tendit son bras vers lui ; un Pokémon noir se tenait sur ce bras, et tendit sa patte vers le cou de son ennemi, révélant des griffes luisantes et visiblement très acérées. Des griffes de Farfuret, réalisa Sabine après un instant.   
  
\- Je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer... Dites-moi qui vous êtes et pour qui vous travaillez, déclara Silver d'une voix irritée.   
  
Le blond le regarda, visiblement placé face à un dilemme. Son visage se fendit cependant d'un large sourire, après quelques instants, ce qui surprit Sabine.   
  
\- Eh eh... Silver de Johto. Si fort que le dit la légende, à ce que je vois...   
  
\- Répondez à mes questions ! s'exclama Silver, le visage sérieux.   
  
\- Fufufu... Je pense que tu devrais déja te préoccuper de la santé de ce chevalier de Cimetronelle. Dans son état, il ne tiendra pas plus d'une heure.   
  
Silver se retourna vers Jacky, venant visiblement de réaliser que les pointes plantées dans son corps pouvaient contenir des poisons mortels. Ce laps de temps suffit à l'inconnu pour ôter à la main une des lances de glace qui traversaient son corps - ce qui provoqua l'effroi de Sabine - et pour asséner avec un coup violent à Silver, qui s'écroula. Farfuret fut également pris dans l'attaque, et tomba au sol, inconscient. Sabine, qui avait récupéré du coup qu'elle avait reçu à la poitrine, se mit à rouler à toute vitesse vers Silver pour lui offrir du soutien.   
  
\- Fufufu... C'était pas mal, comme tactique d'attaque, déclara le blond. Placer de l'eau sur mes pétales pendant que je les préparais, puis la geler brusquement une fois qu'ils m'entouraient, de sorte que chaque pétale devienne une véritable lance de glace.   
  
Il asséna un deuxième coup à Silver, qui était penché à la suite du premier, lui coupant le souffle.   
  
\- Le problème, cher Silver, c'est que contrairement à moi, tu te bats avec des amis. Vous perdez de la concentration, donc vous ne pouvez pas me battre ! Vous m'avez demandé mon nom ? Je vais vous le dire... Mon nom est Axel ! Gravez bien ce nom dans votre mémoire !   
  
Il regarda quelques instants son ennemi, qui cherchait à récupérer son souffle, puis lui donna un grand coup de pied. Sabine, qui venait à peine de couvrir la distance qui la séparait des deux combattants, parvint à attraper Silver en milieu de chute, mais il l'entraîna avec elle et les deux s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol.   
  
Le blond se prépara à asséner un autre coup de lance glacée aux deux dresseurs, cependant Sabine parvint à le stopper grâce à une Flammèche de Flammie. Silver profita de ce répit pour se redresser, ayant finalement récupéré son souffle, et lança une de ses Poké Balls au sol. Un gros mastodonte sortit de la sphère, et Sabine recula un peu pour lui laisser de la place. Il poussa un hurlement, et asséna un grand coup à Axel, l'écrasant au sol.   
  
\- Quelque chose cloche, fit Silver en le voyant se redresser après quelques instants. Il s'est pris une bonne dizaine de lames dans le corps, plus un coup de griffe d'Ursaring, mais il est toujours sur pied ?   
  
Axel, pour sa part, semblait amusé par la situation. Roselia recréa une nuée de pétales une fois les pointes de glace retirées de son corps par son dresseur, et Kadabra recommença à utiliser son pouvoir psychique pour reformer une masse de pétales. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, les pétales ne prirent pas une forme de sphère ; ils formèrent un cercle autour du trio. Le blond leva alors ses bras, s'apprêtant visiblement à attaquer ; son regard malsain en attestait.   
  
\- Tu as quoi comme Pokémon ? demanda Silver, la mine tendue.   
  
Sabine lui énuméra ses Pokémon, et Silver s'approcha d'elle, cherchant visiblement une stratégie. Apparemment, les Pokémon de la rouquine ne l'intéressaient pas, car il sortit une de ses propres Poké Balls après avoir jeté un oeil à Jacky et à sa Gardevoir.   
  
\- Bien... Léviator, go ! fit-il en lançant sa Pokéball, tout en rappelant son Ursaring.   
  
Un immense Pokémon Eau émergea de la sphère, et Sabine constata avec stupeur que contrairement aux Léviator qu'elle avait vu dans divers championnats, qui étaient bleus, ce spécimen arborait une couleur rouge flamboyante. Elle se sentit soudain soulevée en l'air par le ventre, et constata que Silver l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la placer sur le dos du Pokémon Eau, sans plus de cérémonie que ça. Elle hésita un peu avant de se cramponner à la bête, mais finit par le faire en sentant que le Pokémon accélérait. Silver, pour sa part, venait de monter à son tour sur la queue de son Pokémon, portant avec l'aide d'un Aligatueur Jacky et Gardevoir. Axel haussa les épaules en voyant le dresseur aux cheveux rouges se dévouer de la sorte, puis il fit un mouvement rapide avec ses mains, projetant des pétales sur le groupe pour le réduire en miettes.   
  
\- Léviator, Déflagration ! répliqua Silver.   
  
A ce moment, Sabine se demanda si elle se trouvait bien sur un Pokémon Eau ; le Léviator projeta une gigantesque boule de feu sur le tentacule de roses qui se dirigeait vers lui, et celui-ci prit feu, cessant d'avancer. Apparemment, les pétales se volatilisaient au contact de la Déflagration. Axel, pour sa part, semblait sérieusement gêné par cette attaque à laquelle il ne s'était probablement pas attendu de la part d'un Pokémon aquatique.   
  
\- Roselia, Kadabra, augmentez la cadence ! ordonna-t-il, probablement avec l'objectif d'étouffer le feu qui se trouvait actuellement suspendu à mi-chemin entre les deux groupes.   
  
Cependant, Silver ne se dégonfla pas, et surenchérit à son tour par une attaque Lance-Flammes. La boule de feu de la Déflagration prit rapidement du volume grâce à cet apport de chaleur, et bien vite les flammes remontèrent jusqu'au Roselia d'Axel.   
  
\- Kadabra, on arrête le Broyeur, annonça Axel en claquant des doigts.   
  
Presque aussitôt, le Pokémon Psy se tourna vers son partenaire qui prenait feu, et les flammes s'éteignirent comme par magie.   
  
\- Léviator, plonge ! ordonna Silver après avoir vu Axel passer en posture défensive.   
  
Sabine ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'avait voulu dire Silver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se voie le bord de la piste cyclable s'approcher à toute vitesse.   
  
\- Que... commença-t-elle à demander, mais d'un seul coup le gigantesque Pokémon Dragon se laissa tomber de la piste cyclable, entraînant la jeune fille dans sa chute, de même que Silver, Jacky et Gardevoir.   
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler, et continua de le faire jusqu'à ce que Silver plaque sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire. Léviator semblait avoir stoppé la chute, et ne se déplaçait plus qu'horizontalement ; en prenant un peu de temps pour évaluer sa position, Sabine devina qu'elle devait être environ cent mètres en dessous du niveau de la piste cyclable.   
  
\- Que fait-on ? demanda Sabine.   
  
\- On attend de voir s'il est capable de nous suivre dans les airs. S'il en est incapable, on pourra garder nos distances pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire ; s'il peut se déplacer dans les airs, j'aurai de toutes manières l'avantage sur lui.   
  
Sabine fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que voulait dire le dresseur en parlant d'un avantage systématique, puis contempla la position d'où Léviator s'était laissé tomber. Un grand trou s'y était fait dans la barrière de sécurité, attestant de la chute du Pokémon Dragon. Après quelques instants de silence, des tentacules de roses apparurent un peu partout autour de la piste cyclable, sans but apparent mis à part le fait d'occuper le maximum d'espace. Bien vite, le ciel au-dessus de la piste fut obscurci par les pétales, et Silver écarquilla brusquement les yeux.   
  
\- Oh oh... Léviator, éloigne-toi vite !   
  
L'accélération plaqua la rouquine sur les écailles du Pokémon, lui rappelant qu'elle risquait à tout moment de faire une chute mortelle. Elle décida alors de se cramponner davantage, tout en suivant du regard les évènements d'en haut. Les pétales semblaient lentement entourer la piste cyclable, passant au-dessous du pont pour former une sphère gigantesque. Au bout d'un moment, d'un seul coup, la piste cyclable sembla se tordre, et tout un morceau du pont commença à tomber, coupant la piste en deux. Sabine n'en revenait pas : Axel semblait avoir tout juste coupé l'armature avec ses pétales de rose. Silver, pour sa part, ne dit rien, et se contenta de donner une petite tape sur les cornes de son Pokémon, qui envoya un rayon de lumière incroyablement blanche et lumineuse sur le point d'où s'échappaient tous les pétales. Le blond, au milieu de la sphère, n'avait probablement pas vu venir l'attaque ; il la reçut de plein fouet.   
  
\- Il est fini, déclara Silver en sortant une autre Poké Ball, qu'il attacha au bout un étrange outil en forme de fouet. Tyranocif, Ultralaser ! ordonna-t-il en déroulant brusquement la corde vers le haut.   
  
Sabine vit alors une gigantesque masse verte apparaître dans le ciel, projeter un rayon semblable à celui du Léviator en direction d'Axel, puis disparaître dans un flash rouge. En haut, il n'y avait plus le moindre pétale de rose, et Silver reprit lentement de l'altitude à l'aide de Léviator. En s'approchant, Sabine repéra une petite masse qui se tenait suspendue au-dessus du gouffre séparant les deux moitiés de la piste cyclable. Elle reconnut au bout d'un moment le Kadabra d'Axel, qui semblait avoir échappé à l'explosion. Le dresseur blond, comme son Roselia, avaient tous deux disparu.   
  
\- Que va-t-il devenir ? demanda Sabine, commençant à récupérer de son étonnement.   
  
\- Etant donné le coup que j'ai porté à son dresseur, ce Kadabra est désormais libre... Nous n'avons qu'à le laisser s'en aller.   
  
\- ... Vous vous appelez Silver, c'est ça ?   
  
\- Oui.   
  
S'ensuivit un silence. Le Kadabra, toujours suspendu au-dessus du vide, toisait Sabine d'un air hautain. La rouquine se détourna rapidement de son regard, ne sachant trop que penser de ce comportement.   
  
Une fois de nouveau posé sur la piste cyclable, Silver posa Jacky et sa Gardevoir au sol. Tous deux avaient perdu connaissance, et le dresseur d'élite semblait très préoccupé par la situation. Sabine s'empressa de le rejoindre, et lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider. Il la regarda un instant, puis attrapa son bras gauche, observant son bracelet.   
  
\- Bracelet de transfomation, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il.   
  
\- Euh, oui... Pourquoi ?   
  
\- Quels Pokémon as-tu là-dedans ?   
  
\- J'ai juste le Nidoran, je viens tout juste de l'obtenir... répondit une fille pour le moins surprise des connaissances de son interlocuteur sur le sujet.   
  
Celui-ci sembla d'un seul coup s'illuminer, et composa sans attendre un code sur le pavé du bracelet, sans le demander à Sabine. Celle-ci, trop abasourdie pour réagir, ne réalisa ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'elle se sentit rétrécir.   
  
Une fois sous forme de Nidoran, elle poussa un cri, se sentant agressée de devoir changer ainsi de forme contre sa volonté. Silver posa simplement sa main sur une partie de son dos de Nidoran, et elle se sentit paralysée. Il savait visiblement ce qu'il faisait.   
  
\- Calme-toi, tu veux aider Jacky non ?   
  
Il souleva Sabine, et la posa près de son tuteur.   
  
\- Ces dards se trouvent encore dans son organisme, et le venin est probablement encore en grande partie en périphérie des hématomes. Je veux que tu absorbes le venin, comme si tu buvais à la paille, compris ?   
  
Sabine hésita un peu, et le fit savoir à Silver par une grimace.   
  
\- Les Nidoran sont immunisés aux venins, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. En fait, je pense que pour toi, ce poison aura un goût sucré.   
  
Entendant cela, la Nidoran se décida à faire confiance au dresseur, et commença à absorber le venin qui se trouvait dans le dard le plus proche d'elle. Effectivement, le poison avait un excellent goût, et elle se retrouva bientôt à boire allègrement le venin des dards les uns après les autres. Silver observait la scène avec attention, retirant les dards au fur et à mesure que Sabine les vidait. Il jetait également un oeil sur Gardevoir, mais elle semblait en meilleur état que son dresseur et ne risquait probablement rien.   
  
Au bout d'un moment, le dernier dard fut enfin ôté du corps de Jacky, et Silver appuya sur le bracelet de Sabine pour lui rendre sa forme normale.   
  
\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, mais c'était urgent, fit-il alors qu'elle redevenait humaine. Maintenant qu'on a ôté la plus grande partie du venin de son corps, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir, mais il faut quand même qu'on se dépêche de rejoindre Parmanie !   
  
Sabine acquiesça, avant de demander :   
  
\- Comment le transporte-t-on ? Et pour Gardevoir ?   
  
\- On va voler sur le dos de Léviator, c'est le plus rapide...   
  
Il sortit son grand Pokémon dragon, et y posa Sabine avant de lui confier Gardevoir. Il monta ensuite, portant Jacky, puis prit son envol, beaucoup plus lentement que la dernière fois.

 

* * *

 

Une fois arrivés au centre Pokémon de Parmanie, Sabine et Silver entrèrent par la porte principale, portant Jacky et Gardevoir dans leurs bras. L'infirmière qui était de service à ce moment lâcha le stylo qu'elle était en train de tendre à un dresseur lambda, et se précipita avec trois autres infirmières et deux Leveinard sur les blessés, les emmenant rapidement en salle de soins. Silver et Sabine durent rester dehors, et s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente. La rouquine, qui se trouvait pour la première fois au calme depuis sa rencontre avec Axel, réalisa que son coeur battait la chamade. Elle avait vraiment eu très peur, aujourd'hui...   
  
\- Sabine, c'est bien ça ? fit Silver, l'arrachant à sa méditation.   
  
\- Euh... Oui ! répondit-elle.   
  
\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avant que j'arrive ?   
  
\- Oui, d'accord, fit-elle avant de se lancer dans son récit.   
  
Silver l'interrompait de temps à autres, mais il se taisait la plupart du temps. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut à son tour d'interroger Silver :   
  
\- Quand il parlait avec Jacky, Axel a mentionné les chevaliers de Cimetronelle... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?   
  
Le dresseur aux cheveux rouges ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait chercher une définition appropriée, et vérifia en même temps que personne ne se trouvait à proximité. Finalement, il commença à s'expliquer :   
  
\- Connais-tu la région de Hoenn ?   
  
\- Oui, c'est l'île qui se trouve à Ouest d'ici ?   
  
\- Exact. Sur cette île, au Nord, se trouve une ville du nom de Cimetronelle. Les chevaliers de Cimetronelle sont une organisation secrète basée à cet endroit, qui réunit les dresseurs de Pokémon de la famille des Tarsal. Ils cherchent à acquérir une maîtrise absolue de leur lien avec leur Pokémon. Jacky en fait partie, c'est pour ça que tu as vu une Gardevoir apparaître lorsqu'il a été mis hors combat. Elle ne pouvait plus partager son corps avec le sien, comme elle le faisait en permanence depuis quelques années.   
  
\- Vous voulez dire que Jacky et Gardevoir ne faisaient qu'un ? demanda Sabine, ayant du mal à concevoir cette idée.   
  
\- En quelque sorte, oui. C'est ce qui permettait à Jacky d'utiliser des attaques avec son propre corps. Tu l'as bien vu utiliser un bouclier psychique, non ? C'étaient les pouvoirs de Gardevoir. Seulement, lorsque le corps d'un chevalier atteint un certain seuil de blessures, il doit se séparer de celui de son Pokémon. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé...   
  
\- C'est irréversible ?   
  
\- Je crois que non, répondit le dresseur d'un air hésitant.   
  
Il semblait que ses connaissances s'arrêtent là sur le sujet. Le silence de l'attente s'installa. Un autre sujet vint à l'esprit de Sabine :   
  
\- Et que va-t-il se passer, avec la piste cyclable ? Elle a été coupée en deux, quand même...   
  
\- Axel n'a détruit qu'une portion d'une dizaine de mètres de long, ce n'est pas problématique. Dans quelques semaines, tout sera revenu à la normale. On sera probablement interrogés, par contre... Je te demanderai de dire simplement que tu étais inconsciente quand ça s'est passé.   
  
Sabine acquiesça, puis le duo patienta. La nuit ne tarda pas à arriver, mais personne ne sortait de la salle de soins intensifs. Vers dix heures du soir, Silver annonça qu'il allait se coucher, laissant Sabine toute seule dans la salle d'attente. Dans le hall du centre Pokémon, il n'y avait que l'infirmière de service. Sabine réalisa brusquement qu'elle n'avait pas fait soigner ses Pokémon ; elle les laissa aux soins de l'infirmière avant d'aller se coucher.


	13. Les sources ardentes

Ce matin-là, le réveil fut très difficile pour Sabine. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte la veille, mais la journée précédente avait été particulièrement fatigante. Après quelques minutes d'attente durant lesquelles elle se remémora tous ces événements, la jeune fille s'extirpa des draps de son lit et prit une douche. Une fois propre, elle alla récupérer ses Pokémon, avec l'espoir de voir le visage souriant de Jacky. Cependant, à son grand désarroi, personne ne se trouvait dans la salle d'attente. Même Silver semblait absent. Elle demanda à une infirmière si elle pouvait voir Jacky, et on lui indiqua le numéro de sa salle de soins.   
  
En entrant dans la chambre de Jacky, Sabine eut un choc. Son tuteur était couvert de bandages sur tout le corps, et il était branché à trois intraveineuses. Autour de son lit, se trouvaient Silver et Gardevoir. Cette dernière leva faiblement son bras gauche pour l'accueuilir, visiblement incapable d'utiliser son autre bras qui était enveloppé dans un bandage épais.   
  
\- Bonjour, Sabine, fit Silver d'une voix qui lui semblait moins assurée que d'habitude.   
  
Elle lui renvoya son salut, puis s'approcha du lit.   
  
\- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
\- Ses jours ne sont pas menacés, répondit le dresseur aux cheveux rouges. Cependant...   
  
Il regarda Gardevoir d'un air désolé.   
  
\- Son lien avec Gardevoir semble instable. On n'est pas sûrs qu'il réussira à restaurer leur lien, ou même à en créer un nouveau.   
  
Sabine ne sut pas trop comment répondre à cette déclaration. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Jacky utilisait énormément Gardevoir, et elle était la clé de voûte de son équipe. Après tout, c'était sans aucun doute grâce à elle que le dresseur était capable d'utiliser, par exemple, son Super Scan. Qu'allait-il devenir, ainsi privé de ses pouvoirs ? Plus important, les Pokémon de la famille de Tarsal possédant un lien très important avec leur dresseur au niveau émotionnel, Jacky allait-il se retrouver brisé ? Elle avait lu un conte, par le passé, dans lesquels le héros, lié à un Gallame, s'était suicidé lorsque son partenaire avait perdu la vie pour le défendre. Jacky allait-il tomber dans ce type de scénario ? Toutes ses interrogations devaient être lisibles sur son visage, car Gardevoir la regarda et posa son bras gauche sur son épaule.   
  
\- Jacky ne se laissera pas abattre, déclara-t-elle par télépathie. Même si notre lien ne peut être rétabli normalement, il trouvera un moyen de le reproduire. J'ai confiance en lui.   
  
La jeune fille regarda Gardevoir dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à ce Pokémon Psy. Après un moment de silence, elle repéra deux pendentifs sur la table de nuit de Jacky. L'un était d'une couleur vert émeraude, l'autre arborait le bleu d'un saphir.   
  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
\- Il portait la bleue en pendentif, et tenait la verte serrée dans sa main, déclara Silver avant de hausser les épaules.   
  
Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'expliquer d'avantage. Gardevoir la regarda quelques instants, avant de lui expliquer par télépathie :   
  
\- Ce sont des pierres d'âme. Des cristaux permettant d'amplifier le lien entre leur porteur et leurs Pokémon. La couleur de la pierre dépend de l'intensité de ce lien... Une pierre d'âme est rouge lorsque l'humain et le Pokémon ne font qu'un, bleue lorsque leur lien existe mais n'est pas aussi important, et verte lorsqu'aucun lien n'existe.   
  
Sabine acquiesça, observant les deux pierres. La verte avait dû appartenir au chevalier dont avait parlé Axel... Donc la bleue était celle de Jacky.   
  
\- Il faut donc que cette pierre redevienne rouge rubis...   
  
\- Oui, fit Silver. Malheureusement, ça ne dépend pas de nous...   
  
\- On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider ? demanda la rouquine d'une voix chargée de volonté.   
  
Silver soupira.   
  
\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur ce sujet. Gardevoir ?   
  
Le Pokémon humanoïde secoua la tête en signe de négation, puis commença à communiquer par télépathie.   
  
\- Non, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire directement... Le rétablissement du lien ne dépend que de notre énergie vitale, à Jacky et à moi. Si elle atteint un certain niveau avant cinq jours, nous pourrons de nouveau ne faire qu'un. Dans le cas contraire, la pierre demeurera bleue...   
  
Silver sembla avoir une idée, tout à coup.   
  
\- Si ça ne dépend que de l'énergie vitale... Je crois connaître la solution pour régler ce problème, dit-il.   
  
Il sortit de la salle pendant quelques instants, laissant Sabine et Gardevoir se demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête, puis revint avec une expression rassurée.   
  
\- Gardevoir, je vais aller chercher de l'eau ardente aux Monts Argentés... J'ai appelé quelqu'un qui va venir m'aider à le faire rapidement.   
  
Le Pokémon Psy sembla avoir compris ce à quoi Silver faisait référence, et sourit.   
  
\- Bien sûr, déclara-t-elle. Plusieurs chevaliers lui doivent leur vie, si ma mémoire est bonne... C'est une excellente idée.   
  
Sabine pencha sa tête sur le coté en signe d'interrogation.   
  
\- L'eau des sources des Monts Argentés a des propriétés régénérantes, expliqua Gardevoir par télépathie. C'est le meilleur soin qui existe sur cette terre, Jacky est sûr de récupérer s'il se baigne dedans ou s'il la boit. On pourra ainsi rétablir notre lien sans problème.   
  
Sabine poussa alors un soupir de soulagement. Elle remarqua alors que Silver la regardait avec une expression hésitante.   
  
\- Tu veux venir ? demanda-t-il.   
  
Sabine n'hésita pas une seconde et acquiesça frénétiquement.   
  
\- On va pouvoir aider Jacky et Gardevoir, alors... Je suis soulagée ! fit-elle.

 

* * *

 

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure de patience, une silhouette se dessina derrière la porte de la salle de soins et en poussa la poignée.   
  
\- Ca a l'air d'être la bonne salle, dit une voix de fille, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Salut, Silver... Bonjour, Gardevoir...   
  
Elle regarda Sabine quelques instants, laissant la jeune fille l'examiner. Elle portait un chapeau qui couvrait une petite partie de son visage, et arborait une jupe rouge ainsi qu'un tee-shirt bleu ciel. Son visage, encadré de cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'à ses épaules, indiquait qu'elle devait avoir environ dix-sept ans.   
  
\- Qui es-tu, toi ? Tu m'as l'air drôlement jeune, non ?   
  
\- C'est l'élève actuelle de Jacky, déclara Silver.   
  
\- Je vois. Eh bien... Je suis Blue, ravie de faire ta connaissance, déclara-t-elle en tendant sa main à Sabine.   
  
Celle-ci accepta la poignée de main, se demandant comment l'inconnue pouvait avoir l'air si enthousiaste étant donné l'état de Jacky.   
  
\- Bon, on y va, annonça Silver en prenant visiblement le commandement.   
  
Sabine se leva, et Blue la regarda d'un air surpris.   
  
\- Elle vient ?   
  
\- Oui, répondit Silver.   
  
Il lança alors un regard à Blue, et elle sembla comprendre quelque chose.   
  
\- D'accord, finit-elle par dire.   
  
Le groupe se mit en marche, sortant tout d'abord de la chambre puis traversant les couloirs du centre Pokémon, jusqu'à arriver à l'extérieur. Blue tendit alors une Poké Ball à Sabine. Ne sachant trop quoi en faire, la jeune fille la regarda d'un air interrogatif.   
  
\- Ouvre-la, fit Blue d'un air impatient.   
  
S'exécutant, Sabine jeta la petite sphère au sol, et découvrit dans un flash de lumière un gigantesque oiseau de la couleur du feu. Elle recula, à moitié terrifiée et à moitié émerveillée, ayant littéralement perdu la voix. L'identité de ce Pokémon oiseau ne faisait aucun doute, et la chaleur qu'il répandait autour de lui la confirmait encore davantage. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Sulfura, le Pokémon oiseau légendaire du Feu ! Il apparaissait dans de nombreuses légendes que Sabine avait eu l'occasion d'entendre par le passé.   
  
Mais plus époustouflant encore que le fait de rencontrer Sulfura, il y avait le fait que Sabine l'avait véritablement libéré d'une Poké Ball. Cette dresseuse, Blue, semblait bien plus forte que son air gentillet ne le laissait croire. Posséder un Pokémon dont l'existence même était considérée comme un mythe par une bonne partie des dresseurs était exceptionnel, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers celle-ci pour l'interroger sur le sujet, Sabine tomba à la renverse, la voyant chevaucher Artikodin, l'homologue glacial de Sulfura ! Silver, quant à lui, se trouvait sur Electhor, l'oiseau légendaire de la foudre ; aucun des deux ne semblait trouver la situation extraordinaire, ce qui donna à Sabine le sentiment d'avoir à faire à des personnages encore plus improbables. Les gens alentour semblaient penser différemment ; un cercle s'était rapidement formé autour du trio et de leurs Pokémon légendaires.   
  
\- Eh, Sabine, tu peux monter ! fit Blue, visiblement amusée par la situation.   
  
La jeune fille, un peu tremblante, se résolut finalement à escalader sur le dos que lui offrait Sulfura, sentant ses douces plumes glisser sur sa peau tandis qu'elle se cramponnait. Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, elle entendit Blue donner un ordre, et les trois Pokémon s'envolèrent simultanément, soulevant un gigantesque nuage de poussière de leurs puissantes ailes. Sabine se cramponna davantage à Sulfura en sentant l'accélération, et s'aperçut bientôt que Blue dirigeait le vol. Elle se trouvait derrière Silver, qui se trouvait derrière Blue ; les trois Pokémon oiseaux planaient désormais à une altitude de l'ordre du millier de mètres, d'après l'estimation de Sabine. Au sol, elle ne voyait plus que des petits points là où se trouvait Parmanie, et de son altitude elle n'avait aucun mal à repérer Safrania ou Céladopole. Elle remarqua également que la piste cyclable portait toujours le trou qu'y avait creusé Axel, et qu'il était désormais entouré de minuscules points, probablement des ouvriers. Une fois passée au-dessus de la piste cyclable, Sabine se retrouva d'un seul coup à survoler l'immensité de l'océan. Ni Blue, ni Silver ne semblaient très bavards, aussi décida-t-elle de simplement apprécier la vue. De temps à autre, Sulfura effectuait un puissant mouvement d'ailes pour reprendre de l'altitude, secouant sa passagère au passage. Elle arrivait cependant à ne pas être expulsée, et bientôt elle s'habitua au rythme du Pokémon oiseau, observant entre les battements d'ailes la moitié Ouest de Kanto, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de fouler de ses pieds. Elle devinait se trouver au-dessus de Jadielle, et devant elle s'étendait une gigantesque étendue montagneuse, dont les sommets disparaissaient dans les nuages. "Les Monts Argentés", devina-t-elle. Cette chaîne de montagnes à la réputation légendaire, peuplée de Pokémon tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Elle commençait à se demander si leur expédition n'allait pas s'avérer risquée. "Quelque part ici se trouve l'eau qui peut soigner Jacky..."   
  
Elle ferma un poing dans le vide, comme pour se donner du courage, ce qui eut pour effet d'anéantir sa peur.   
  
\- C'est à mon tour d'aider Jacky !

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Sulfura se posa au sol, Sabine en descendit, presque déçue de quitter l'oiseau tant le vol avait été confortable. Elle le fit rentrer dans sa Poké Ball, qu'elle tendit ensuite à Blue.   
  
\- Bon, allons-y, déclara Blue. Etant donné le brouillard, on va devoir marcher à partir d'ici. Les sources sont près du sommet, on en a sans doute pour un moment.   
  
Elle regarda brièvement Sabine.   
  
\- Elle ne connait pas nos tactiques, je suppose ?   
  
\- ... C'est exact, répondit Silver.   
  
\- Etant donné qu'on a pas le temps de t'apprendre ça, tu vas rester derrière moi dans ce cas, ok ? fit la dresseuse d'un ton à mi-chemin entre l'impératif et le sympathique.   
  
La rouquine acquiesça, puis les deux autres dresseurs sortirent des Poké Balls tout en jetant un coup d'oeil aux arbres denses qui les entouraient. Blue, voyant que Sabine ne sortait rien, s'approcha un peu d'elle.   
  
\- Tu sais, si tu veux impressionner Silver, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois sur tes gardes ! Ici, les Pokémon sauvages ne peuvent pas être battus avec juste de la chance ou de la technique, il faut s'y mettre à plusieurs si on veut s'en sortir sans blessures, compris ?   
  
Sabine rougit rapidement en entendant ces paroles. Jacky lui avait déjà parlé de la vitesse de réaction, quelques jours plus tôt ! Un peu embarrassée, elle hocha la tête :   
  
\- Euh, d'accord...   
  
Elle sortit, hésitante, les Poké Balls de Flammie et de Piafabec. C'étaient a priori ses meilleurs Pokémon, et probablement les seuls à même d'agir efficacement dès qu'ils seraient libérés.   
  
\- Silver, tu passes devant ! déclara la dresseuse, ce qui provoqua des interrogations chez Sabine.   
  
Cette dresseuse était-elle une supérieure du dresseur aux cheveux rouges ? Il n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de recevoir des ordres de Blue...   
  
Le groupe se mit en marche. Blue, fermant la marche, était de loin la plus bavarde des trois, racontant toutes sortes d'histoires à ses deux partenaires. Silver, la plupart du temps, se contentait de hausser les épaules ; Sabine écoutait attentivement, essayant de voir si elle pourrait en tirer des enseignements.   
  
Au bout d'un moment, cependant, le groupe s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Un bruit de bois se brisant d'un seul coup venait de retentir, devant eux ; d'autres suivirent. Silver sortit tranquillement le fouet qu'il avait utilisé la veille devant Sabine, et y attacha une Poké Ball, puis il en lança une autre au sol, devant lui, relâchant son Ursaring. La rouquine envoya pour sa part Flammie et Piafabec au combat, se plaçant dans la position qu'elle avait utilisé quelques jours plus tôt lors de l'attaque de Céladopole ; Blue fit sortir un gros Pokémon, que la jeune fille identifia comme un Tortank. Les deux Pokémon géants commencèrent à avancer, et Sabine se mit presque instinctivement à les suivre, quelques mètres en arrière, devançant Blue et Silver. Ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas s'y opposer, mais Sabine sentait qu'elle allait être évaluée.   
  
\- Cara, garde un oeil sur elle ! ordonna Blue, d'une voix sérieuse.   
  
Le gigantesque Tortank hocha la tête avant de se placer juste derrière Sabine, puis Ursaring se mit à courir en avant, traversant le voile de brouillard qui les entourait avant de disparaître à son tour. Un premier hurlement confirma que le combat avait commencé ; Sabine se mit à courir en direction de ce bruit, bras droit pointé vers les deux masses qui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, livraient bataille.   
  
\- Piafabec, tiens-toi prêt ! cria-t-elle, visant une des deux masses et se demandant s'il s'agissait de la bonne cible.   
  
Elle devait trouver un moyen d'identifier lequel de ces deux Pokémon était Ursaring, pour ne pas le frapper par erreur...   
  
\- Flammie, commença-t-elle en ayant soudainement une idée de tactique, utilises une Flammèche de moyenne portée !   
  
La Pokémon Feu, ayant visiblement compris le but de sa dresseuse, cracha quelques flammes droit devant elle. Aussitôt, Sabine fut capable d'identifier Ursaring parmi les deux Pokémon, et pointa du doigt l'autre d'un geste rapide. Grimaçant de douleur en sentant la chair de son épaule s'entailler, elle vit le trait de lumière créé par Piafabec percuter de plein fouet sa cible, provoquant un bruit d'impact incroyablement fort. Le Pokémon, visiblement sonné, recula quelques instants ; Ursaring en profita pour lui asséner un grand coup de griffe, ce qui sembla le mettre hors combat. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Sabine sortit une des Poké Balls vides dans son sac, mais elle se retînt de la lancer au dernier moment. Ce Pokémon, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'identifier, n'était pas à elle : c'était Ursaring qui lui avait asséné le coup de grâce. Dommage, c'était la première fois qu'elle était véritablement intéressée par une capture, et elle ne pouvait pas la finaliser. Elle entendit alors les applaudissements de Blue, derrière elle.   
  
\- Eh beh, pas mal ! déclara-t-elle, apparemment impressionnée.   
  
Silver se tenait un peu plus en arrière, et hocha la tête.   
  
\- Mine de rien, Jacky avait raison quand il a dit qu'elle avait du potentiel ! continua la jeune femme.   
  
\- Sabine, tu peux la capturer, déclara Silver en ignorant à moitié Blue. Ursaring n'aurait pas pu la mettre au tapis aussi vite tout seul.   
  
Sabine se retourna, surprise d'entendre ce genre de paroles d'un dresseur aussi puissant que Silver. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais son regard était sérieux.   
  
\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
\- Vraiment. Ton attaque a été très efficace, elle a permis à Ursaring d'asséner un coup critique à Kangourex et ainsi de la mettre à terre. Tu mérites donc ce Pokémon.   
  
La jeune fille se tourna vers la Pokémon étendue au sol, envahie soudain d'un sentiment de fierté intérieure. Il semblait qu'elle avait réussi à impressionner Silver, ce dresseur dont la puissance semblait supérieure à celle de Jacky. Même Blue, qui semblait encore plus forte que Silver si Sabine en jugeait par son comportement, se montrait intéressée. Kangourex... Elle reconnaissait ce Pokémon, maintenant qu'elle y faisait plus attention. Son bras se tendit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, projetant la Poké Ball sur la Pokémon avant de la ranger dans son sac. Chaque dresseur rappela ensuite ses Pokémon, et le trio reprit la marche.

 

* * *

 

Quelques heures après avoir capturé Kangourex, Sabine, Blue et Silver n'avaient toujours pas rencontré d'autre Pokémon sauvage. Sabine tenait sa main gauche contre son épaule, de laquelle Piafabec était parti comme une flèche un peu plus tôt. Elle devrait vraiment trouver un moyen d'améliorer cette technique, sinon son bras droit finirait en charpie. Blue, pour sa part, semblait à court de sujets de conversation ; le trio était relativement silencieux depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Il semblait qu'ils s'approchaient du sommet : le terrain était de plus en plus accidenté et les arbres se raréfiaient, laissant un horizon complètement blanc autour des trois dresseurs.   
  
\- C'est à cause des Tyranocif, avait déclaré Blue à l'intention de la jeune fille. Ils aiment bien tailler le terrain, juste par caprice, à coups de griffes et de Séismes. Du coup, ce sont les seuls Pokémon vivant aussi près du sommet.   
  
Silver acquiesça, puis prit la parole :   
  
\- Cependant, quelque chose n'est pas normal... On aurait dû en rencontrer un il y a déjà longtemps.   
  
Blue s'arrêta de marcher, l'air soudainement plus sérieuse.   
  
\- Tu veux dire qu'on est pas seuls ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
\- ... Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le vérifier. Mais je suis certain que quelque chose de suffisamment puissant maintient les Tyranocif à distance.   
  
Un rire aigu tira brusquement le trio de sa réflexion.   
  
\- Hi hi hi, mais que voilà un jeune homme bien clairvoyant ! fit une voix inconnue de Sabine.   
  
Il s'agissait clairement d'une voix de femme. Silver et Blue avaient déjà dégainé plusieurs Poké Balls chacun, et les lancèrent chacun dans deux directions différentes, créant un carré autour du trio. Tortank, Aligatueur, Ursaring et un Pokémon que Sabine devinait être un Nidoqueen étaient disposés pour que chacun regarde dans une direction différente.   
  
\- Montrez-vous ! ordonna Blue, d'une voix autoritaire qui tranchait avec ses airs de gentille fille.   
  
\- Hi hi hi... Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue, petite ! lui répondit la voix, et Blue se retrouva soudainement projetée à terre, commençant à toussoter. Silver se jeta sur elle, visiblement inquiet, et commença à essayer de la soigner ; Sabine, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, jeta un oeil alentour pour essayer de trouver l'origine de l'agression.   
  
\- Voyons voyons... fit la femme d'une voix amusée. Je prépare un piège pour capturer des cobayes, et qu'est-ce qui se présente ? Des dresseurs d'élite ?   
  
Aucun des quatre Pokémon ne réagissait à sa présence. Sa voix semblait venir de toutes les directions, ce qui les empêchait de la localiser.   
  
\- Enfin, je ne devrais pas m'en étonner. Les dresseurs faibles n'ont rien à faire ici.   
  
\- Tyranocif... commença Silver, avant de dérouler son fouet en direction du ciel, Vibrobscur !   
  
Il y eut un brusque obscurcissement des alentours, et Sabine se retourna pour voir Blue se relever, l'air très en colère. Silver lui lança une Poké Ball, qu'elle attrapa sans un mot.   
  
\- Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, apparemment en colère.   
  
La femme poussa un grognement, avant de répondre :   
  
\- C'est vrai qu'après une telle attaque, vous deux êtes en droit de me demander mon nom... Je suis Agatha, du Conseil des Quatre !   
  
Des masses obscures se regroupèrent brusquement autour du groupe, formant un nuage noir compact dans lequel on ne voyait plus rien.   
  
Sabine était incapable de déterminer où elle se trouvait ; Flammie utilisait inutilement son souffle de feu pour essayer de dissiper l'obscurité, sans succès. Après quelques secondes, l'obscurité commença à fouetter Sabine de toutes parts, lui donnant l'impression que des centaines d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.   
  
\- Blue, déclara Silver de quelque part dans le nuage, il faut utiliser le Vibrobscur !   
  
\- Ok, déclara Blue en criant. A trois ! Un... Deux...   
  
Sabine sentit soudainement une force la compresser, la plaquant, l'écrasant au sol, et eut l'impression que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient venaient de devenir encore plus noires tandis que la douleur régressait. Etait-ce le Vibrobscur ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, la déferlante de sensations qui l'assaillait était bien trop intense.   
  
Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, l'intensité de l'attaque diminua d'un coup, et Sabine put constater en levant un peu les yeux que la masse noire qui l'entourait avait disparu. Quelques étranges masses noires autour de Blue et de Silver, qui luisaient en leurs bords d'une couleur jaune, se dissipaient lentement.   
  
\- Sabine, déclara Blue en sortant une Poké Ball vide, entre là-dedans ! On pourra pas te protéger sans ça !   
  
La jeune fille hésita un peu, avant de hocher la tête et d'activer son bracelet pour se changer en Nidoran. Comment Blue avait-elle pu être au courant ? Sabine n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions : la dresseuse lui envoya la balle, et elle se sentit happée à l'intérieur. Une fois enfermée, elle constata qu'elle pouvait voir à l'extérieur à travers la paroi. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans une grosse boule de verre, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas à son échelle. Même si ce n'était pas forcément agréable à admettre, Sabine constata qu'elle ne ressentait pas vraiment de gêne.   
  
A l'extérieur, Blue semblait être en plein combat, et d'après ce que Sabine entendait, Agatha se battait avec des Pokémon Spectre. Assez régulièrement, Blue ou Silver utilisaient le Vibrobscur, apparemment pour échapper aux attaques des Pokémon fantomatiques. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas la logique de cette tactique, mais elle aurait probablement tout le temps d'interroger Blue, Silver ou même Jacky sur le sujet.

 

* * *

 

Au bout d'un long moment, le calme revint.   
  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie, fit la voix de Blue, mais ça nous arrange... Silver, tu vas bien ?   
  
Le jeune homme répondit que oui, d'une voix qui semblait pourtant seulement à moitié assurée. Blue saisit alors la Poké Ball qui contenait Sabine, puis la relâcha. Elle ne fit cependant pas mine d'appuyer sur le bouton au bracelet de la Nidoran, et celle-ci attendit patiemment qu'elle le fasse.   
  
\- J'hésite, annonça Blue avec un sourire en coin. T'es vraiment mignonne comme ça...   
  
Sabine lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait noir, mais Blue sembla très amusée par la situation.   
  
\- T'en fais pas, je te rendrai ton corps ! Simplement, j'ai envie de voir un peu comment tu te débrouilles en Nidoran !   
  
La Nidoran soupira, puis hocha la tête. Du peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec Blue, elle avait senti une forte volonté en la dresseuse, et se doutait qu'il serait inutile de se plaindre. Elle s'approcha un peu de Blue, et celle-ci commença à avancer en riant. Silver, pour sa part, poussa simplement un soupir et lança à Sabine un regard qui montrait qu'il était plus ou moins désolé.

 

* * *

 

Une fois aux sources, Blue désactiva le bracelet de Sabine, et celle-ci s'épousseta un peu en se relevant. Elle ne parla pas de son trajet sous forme de Pokémon, et se concentra à la place sur l'eau qui bouillonnait lentement devant elle.   
  
\- C'est ça, les sources ardentes ?   
  
\- Ouaip, des tonnes d'eau aux propriétés curatives inégalées ! s'exclama Blue. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas utilisée par les centres Pokémon, c'est que ce terrain est absolument impossible à industrialiser ou même à travailler. Trop de Tyranocif.   
  
\- ... Et quiconque s'y baigne régénère, c'est bien ça ?   
  
\- Oui, confirma Blue en hochant la tête.   
  
Sabine sortit alors la Poké Ball de Kangourex, contente de pouvoir soigner la Pokémon qui, elle l'espérait, allait devenir sa nouvelle partenaire.   
  
\- Kangourex, profite-en pour récupérer !   
  
La Pokémon géante sortit de sa Poké Ball et plongea sans poser d'avantage de question, poussant des cris de joie. Sabine remarqua à ce moment là que cette Kangourex ne semblait pas avoir de protégé dans sa poche ventrale ; probablement était-elle encore trop jeune pour cela. C'était une bonne chose, d'après ce qu'en savait Sabine : au moins elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de protéger un bébé lors de ses combats. Visiblement, cependant, la Kangourex connaissait très bien les effets des sources ardentes. La rouquine, qui observait la scène en se demandant si elle était en droit de commander à ce Pokémon au moins deux fois plus massif qu'elle, ne se rendit pas compte que Blue s'était glissée derrière elle, et se retrouva soudainement projetée dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour protester, elle constata que Blue se tenait désormais sur la carapace de son Tortank, qui était en train d'entrer dans l'eau.   
  
\- Désolée, Sabine, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !   
  
\- Blue, je te rappelle que nous sommes pressés, fit Silver, apparemment agacé.   
  
\- Ca va, ca va ! répondit la jeune fille. Cara, remplis tes réserves avec l'eau de cette source !   
  
Sabine, pour sa part, ne parvenait pas à trouver quelque chose à dire. Blue était en quelques sortes sa supérieure, et la défier en duel aurait probablement été complètement stupide étant donné l'écart de niveau qu'elle se devinait avec la dresseuse.   
  
Elle constata cependant, après quelques instants, qu'elle se sentait étrangement bien. L'eau des sources ardentes était visiblement en train d'agir sur elle, lui appliquant ses effets bienfaiteurs. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de son état de santé discutable jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle se sentait désormais infiniment plus en forme qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. Elle put même observer la peau de son épaule droite se renouveler à vue d'oeil, ne laissant pas la moindre cicatrice. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais utilisé la technique qu'elle avait mise au point avec Piafabec. Dans le même temps, le bras que Catie avait blessé quelques temps plus tôt cessa d'un coup de lui faire mal. Perdant toute notion du temps, elle se laissa bercer par les vaguelettes que faisaient Cara et Kangourex en se déplaçant dans le bassin. Elle n'avait que faire du fait que ses vêtements et ses affaires étaient trempés. Finalement, le fait que la dresseuse d'élite l'ait poussée dans l'eau était tout à son avantage.   
  
Après quelques minutes, qui semblèrent durer des heures, Sabine fut brutalement sortie de sa rêverie par la voix de Blue :   
  
\- Eh, Sabine, je sais que c'est super agréable, mais comme disait Silver tout à l'heure, il est temps qu'on y aille ! Rappelle ta Kangourex et sors de l'eau !   
  
La jeune fille eut tout le mal du monde à s'exécuter, mais finit par monter sur le dos de Sulfura. Elle eut l'agréable surprise de constater que Sulfura la réchauffait à l'aide de sa chaleur corporelle ; à peine dix minutes après avoir décollé, elle était complètement sèche. A l'horizon, se profilaient Céladopole, Carmin-sur-Mer et Parmanie. Dans quelques heures, Jacky serait en pleine forme. Elle-même ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Que pouvait-elle vouloir de plus ? Elle se le demanda, tandis que devant elle Electhor et Artikodin battaient tranquillement des ailes, en rythme avec l'oiseau de feu.


	14. La défaite avant la bataille

Lorsque Sulfura se posa au sol, Sabine en descendit rapidement avant de le faire rentrer dans sa Poké Ball, qu'elle tendit précipitamment à Blue. Elle était toute excitée à l'idée de soigner Jacky sous peu ; elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tirer sur le bras de Blue pour la faire accélérer.   
  
En entrant dans la chambre de son tuteur, elle vit Gardevoir, qui lui lança un sourire radieux.   
  
\- Vous avez réussi ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
\- Ouais ! annonça la rouquine d'une voix enjouée. Peu après, Blue entra, et fit sortir son Tortank de sa Poké Ball. Silver arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une infirmière; celle-ci apportait avec elle une bassine et plusieurs linges.   
  
\- C'est ce Tortank qui possède l'Eau Ardente ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
Blue acquiesça.   
  
\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous demander de me le laisser et de quitter la salle. Je vais administrer les soins à votre ami immédiatement.   
  
Blue hocha la tête et entraîna Sabine et Silver avec elle à l'extérieur de la salle. La rouquine aurait bien voulu rester, mais il semblait que c'était impossible.   
  
\- T'en fais pas, avec toute cette Eau Ardente, il sera debout sous peu, déclara Blue comme pour la rassurer.

 

* * *

 

Au bout d'un peu moins d'une heure, l'infirmière ressortit de la chambre, la mine soulagée.   
  
\- Votre ami a repris connaissance. Il a demandé à parler à celle d'entre vous qui s'appelle Sabine, en privé.   
  
L'intéressée, un peu surprise d'être ainsi demandée, se redressa du siège où elle s'était installée aux côtés de Blue et Silver. Blue lui donna une tape dans le dos, comme pour l'encourager, et la jeune fille entra dans la pièce après avoir salué l'infirmière qui retournait à ses tâches habituelles.   
  
\- Salut, Sabine, déclara Jacky en levant une main pour l'accueillir.   
  
La rouquine hésita un peu, mais une fois la porte fermée elle se précipita vers son lit et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, ne parvenant pas à se contrôler. Jacky, visiblement touché et probablement un peu surpris, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.   
  
\- Eh, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.   
  
\- Oui, répondit Sabine. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai vraiment eu très peur pour toi...   
  
Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Sabine sentit des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues et la main de Jacky qui lui massait les cheveux pour la calmer. Même si elle avait encore du mal à se l'avouer, ses sentiments pour Jacky dépassaient largement la simple amitié.   
  
\- Sabine, fit Jacky après un moment, que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanoui ? Je me souviens de notre ennemi recevant une attaque Balle Glace, mais après j'ai perdu connaissance, et je me suis réveillé dans ce lit, en train de me faire soigner par une infirmière et aux côtés de Gardevoir...   
  
\- Silver est intervenu pour battre Axel et nous sauver, et on t'a ramené ici... Le lendemain, Gardevoir nous a expliqué que toi et elle ne faisiez qu'un, et on est allés avec Blue aux Monts Argentés chercher de quoi te soigner pour que tu puisses rétablir ton lien avec elle. On a dû se battre contre une certaine Agatha sur le chemin, mais Blue et Silver ont réussi à la repousser, et donc on est revenus avec l'eau.   
  
Sabine jeta un oeil autour d'elle ; elle n'apercevait nulle part la Pokémon Psy.   
  
\- Visiblement, tu as suffisamment récupéré pour rétablir ton lien avec Gardevoir ?   
  
\- Oui, exact... Moi et Gardevoir ne faisons de nouveau qu'un... Enfin, je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser, non ? Puisqu'on est seuls, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, et je te répondrai dans la mesure du possible. Après, on fera entrer Blue et Silver pour décider de ce qu'on va faire.   
  
Sabine dessera un peu son étreinte sur Jacky, puis s'assit sur son lit pour essayer de se calmer. Une fois qu'elle se sentit un peu plus lucide, elle commença son interrogatoire.   
  
\- Déjà, j'aimerais savoir exactement ce qu'est un Chevalier de Cimetronelle.   
  
\- Ah, Silver t'en a parlé ? Eh bien, il s'agit d'une organisation de dresseurs de très haut niveau, qui ont réussi à fusionner complètement avec un Pokémon de la famille de Tarsal. Ca leur permet d'augmenter leurs capacités dans des proportions assez démentes...   
  
\- Comme quand tu te battais contre Axel ?   
  
Jacky eut un rire gêné.   
  
\- Pas vraiment, non. Je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple de Chevalier, en fait, parce que j'ai perdu une très grosse partie de mes pouvoirs il y a deux ans...   
  
Sabine écarquilla les yeux.   
  
\- Comment as-tu pu les perdre ? l'interrogea-t-elle.   
  
\- Désolé, rétorqua Jacky, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça... Disons simplement que j'ai eu un accident. Toujours est-il que je suis relativement faible pour un Chevalier.   
  
\- A ce point ?   
  
\- A ce point, oui...   
  
La jeune fille resta bouche bée quelques instants après cette réalisation. Jacky, malgré toute la puissance qu'il semblait posséder, n'était qu'un "faible" Chevalier ?! Quelle pouvait donc être la puissance d'un Chevalier au mieux de sa forme ? Après quelques instants, cependant, elle reprit ses esprits.   
  
\- ...Et tu es Chevalier depuis combien de temps ?   
  
\- Je crois que ça fait un peu plus de dix ans, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Tous mes souvenirs sont enlacés avec ceux de Gardevoir, alors j'ai un peu de mal à discerner les siens les miens.   
  
\- Tes souvenirs sont enlacés avec les siens ? Que veux-tu dire ?   
  
\- Hum, comment expliquer ça... Lorsqu'un dresseur choisit de devenir un Chevalier de Cimetronelle, lui et son Pokémon fusionnent sur tous les plans... Ils partagent alors leurs corps, mais également leurs mémoires et leurs sentiments. Du coup, je me souviens de choses que Gardevoir a vécues, et je perçois ces souvenirs comme étant miens... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?   
  
\- Euh... Je crois... Mais ce n'est pas un peu compliqué à gérer ?   
  
\- Eh bien, puisque Gardevoir et moi ne faisons qu'un, ce n'est pas réellement un problème...   
  
\- Je vois...   
  
Sabine changea d'expression, devenant un peu plus sérieuse.   
  
\- Jacky, j'aimerais savoir... Honnêtement, est-ce que je serai un jour en mesure de t'aider ? demanda Sabine d'une voix désemparée. Je veux dire, contre Catie et Axel, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de ne servir à rien. Je sais bien que ces dresseurs sont exceptionnellement puissants, mais c'est frustrant...   
  
Jacky posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sabine.   
  
\- Ecoute, Sabine... En moins de dix jours, tu as réussi à capturer trois Pokémon, à obtenir un badge d'arène et à tenir en respect toute une armée de Pokémon Insecte aux côtés de dresseurs cent fois plus expérimentés que toi... Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je suis sûr que si tu continues à ce rythme, tu pourras m'aider dans quelques temps.   
  
\- ... D'accord, répondit Sabine.   
  
Elle devinait que son tuteur lui disait ça pour lui faire plaisir, mais essayait de garder le sourire malgré tout. Elle s'apprêtait à dire à Jacky qu'elle n'avait plus de question à lui poser, lorsqu'elle eut un flash.   
  
\- Jacky, je me demandais... Comment devient-on Chevalier de Cimetronelle ?   
  
\- Tss, évidemment, tu es intéressée... Pour ça, il faudrait que tu te rendes à Cimetronelle et que tu passes au moins deux ans à t'entraîner aux côtés d'un Pokémon de la famille des Tarsal. Au terme de cet entraînement, tu pourrais espérer fusionner avec lui et devenir une Chevalière de Cimetronelle.   
  
La rouquine acquiesça. Devenir Chevalière de Cimetronelle avait l'air d'être plutôt compliqué, mais elle garderait cette possibilité à l'esprit pour le cas où elle en aurait un jour la capacité. Jacky prit soudain une expression étrange, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.   
  
\- Bon, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, fit Sabine en se dirigeant vers la porte pour laisser entrer Blue et Silver.   
  
\- Attends, Sabine... Tu souhaiterais sérieusement devenir Chevalière ?   
  
\- Je suppose que s'entraîner pour le devenir ne coûterait rien, non ? Au pire, j'aurai juste gagné un peu d'entraînement, répondit la jeune fille en se retournant, la mine un peu gênée.   
  
Jacky ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par reprendre la parole :   
  
\- Ca te coûterait beaucoup, au contraire... Si tu devenais Chevalière, tu devrais renoncer à vivre seule, définitivement, mais surtout tu ne serais plus Sabine. Tu deviendrais une nouvelle personne, avec probablement une nouvelle personnalité, surtout si ton ou ta partenaire était très éloigné de toi psychologiquement. Tu ne pourrais pas non plus faire marche arrière. Tu serais forcée de rester liée à ton partenaire jusqu'à la fin de ta vie - ou de la sienne.   
  
Sabine resta silencieuse un instant.   
  
\- Hum, effectivement, je n'avais pas envisagé les choses comme ça... J'aurai le temps d'y repenser plus tard, de toute manière.   
  
Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de la chambre. Blue se leva précipitamment pour entrer, et Silver se redressa tranquillement avant de la suivre.   
  
\- Bonjour, vous deux, déclara Jacky en les apercevant.   
  
\- Salut, répondit Blue en s'approchant de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Silver se contenta de hocher la tête.   
  
\- Merci de votre aide pour hier et aujourd'hui. Je vous revaudrai ça si c'est possible...   
  
\- Jacky, c'était qui, cet Axel ? l'interrompit Silver d'une voix sèche.   
  
\- Aucune idée, répondit le dresseur sans ciller. Cependant, ajouta-t-il après un court silence, son style de combat m'a fait penser à celui d'Erika... Tu te souviens du combat des champions, il y a trois ans, à la ligue Pokémon ? Elle avait utilisé la Danse-Fleur de son Joliflor contre le Marcacrin de Fredo. La seule vraie différence, c'est que la technique d'Axel est très améliorée par rapport à celle d'Erika, en volume comme en vitesse.   
  
Silver fronça les sourcils; Sabine ouvrit grand les oreilles.   
  
\- Je n'étais pas présent lorsqu'Erika a commencé son combat, à cause d'une certaine personne qui voulait me protéger, dit-il en tournant la tête vers Blue - laquelle lui fit une petite grimace avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son allié - mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu penses qu'il y aurait un lien ?   
  
\- Il y a forcément un lien, Erika est la première à avoir utilisé la Danse-Fleur en tant qu'attaque et en tant que défense à la fois.   
  
\- Eh, attendez vous deux, déclara Blue. Erika n'accepte que les filles en tant que disciples, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Axel est un garçon, non ?   
  
\- Blue, de ta part, ça me surprend, déclara Jacky.   
  
La fille sembla soudainement surprise.   
  
\- Tu veux dire que...   
  
\- Oui, fit Silver, c'est cohérent. Il a tout à fait pu se déguiser en fille avec un Métamorph pour infiltrer l'arène d'Erika, et apprendre ses techniques avant de s'en aller. Ca expliquerait que son style soit si proche de celui d'Erika.   
  
\- ... Admettons que ce type ait développé une technique de déguisement aussi proche de la mienne que ça, que fait-on ? demanda Blue.   
  
\- Je ne sais pas... Silver, tu es toujours à la recherche de Red ?   
  
Le jeune homme ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par acquiescer.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, continua Jacky, étant donné qu'on ne sait presque rien d'Axel, notre seule piste est Erika. Il va falloir qu'on aille la voir pour l'interroger...   
  
\- Jacky, l'interrompit Blue, je te rappelle que tu es passé deux fois à côté de la mort dans la semaine passée... Je sais bien que ton organisme récupère rapidement, et que tu as reçu les effets de l'Eau Ardente, mais même toi, tu ne peux pas enchaîner les combats comme ça, et Céladopole est bien trop agitée ces temps-ci. J'irai à Céladopole ; toi, tu continues d'entraîner Sabine jusqu'à nouvel ordre.   
  
Jacky serra les dents, visiblement peu satisfait de cette déclaration. Blue avait dit ça sans lui laisser le moindre choix, Sabine s'en rendait bien compte en voyant son expression. Elle-même aurait bien voulu y aller, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de s'interposer.   
  
\- ... Bien, dans ce cas, je continuerai l'entraînement de Sabine...   
  
Il y eut un silence. Jacky s'apprêtait visiblement à poser une question, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.   
  
\- Bonjour, messieurs-dames ! s'exclama Catie en entrant dans la pièce, l'air tranquille. Les quatre dresseurs sortirent chacun leurs Poké Balls, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour sortir les siennes.   
  
\- Voyons voyons, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, et de toute manière vous savez tous très bien qu'il est inutile de m'attaquer... Je viens simplement vous dire que c'est la fin de Kanto et de Johto tels que vous les connaissiez jusqu'à présent.   
  
Elle avait fait son annonce avec un calme déconcertant, aussi n'eut-elle pas immédiatement de réponse.   
  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ? finit par demander Blue.   
  
\- Toi, tu es Blue, n'est-ce pas ? répondit la femme en souriant. Eh bien, dans quelques heures, nous contrôlerons la totalité de Kanto et de Johto. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.   
  
\- "Nous" ?   
  
\- Oui Jacky, "nous".   
  
\- Dans ce cas, fit Blue, qui est ce "nous" ?   
  
Le visage de Catie se fendit d'un rire démoniaque.   
  
\- Le Conseil des Quatre, répondit-elle avant de se retourner. Bonne journée, messieurs-dames. Si vous souhaitez vous en sortir, quittez la région d'ici ce soir. Demain matin il sera trop tard.   
  
Elle s'en alla par le couloir d'un air majestueux. Sabine vit alors une lueur bleutée apparaître derrière elle, et en se retournant elle remarqua que Jacky venait de se lever, et que son corps brillait.   
  
\- Catie ! Reste ici ! hurla-t-il avant de lever son bras droit, se préparant visiblement à attaquer.   
  
Blue et Silver se placèrent en travers de son chemin.   
  
\- Jacky, fit Silver d'une voix calme, si tu engages ce combat, ça risque fort d'être la dernière chose que tu feras, et tu n'es même pas sûr de tuer Catie.   
  
La jeune femme se retourna, un sourire démoniaque se dessinant sur ses lèvres. L'aura qui entourait Jacky prit plus d'intensité.   
  
\- Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment, répondit Jacky avant de se lancer en avant.   
  
Cependant, Blue lui fit un croche-pattes, et Silver lui attrapa le bras droit avant de le tordre dans son dos, l'immobilisant au sol. Sabine vit son tuteur se débattre contre le sol, agitant son bras gauche contre le carrelage comme pour essayer d'avancer, mais Silver le maintenait fermement en position.   
  
\- Désolé, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de jouer avec le feu, déclara Silver. Pas maintenant.   
  
A en juger par son expression, Sabine devinait qu'il avait du mal à attaquer son ami, mais il était clair qu'il ne le laisserait pas se relever avant qu'il soit calmé. Catie eut un rire.   
  
\- Vous êtes très amusants à observer, vous quatre... Mais notre combat n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui, Jacky. Tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour me battre, ce sera pour une autre fois.   
  
\- Attendez, l'interrompit Blue. Pourquoi nous prévenir ?   
  
\- Contrairement à certains, j'ai le sens de l'honneur, déclara Catie d'un ton sec.   
  
Sur ce, elle se retourna de nouveau et disparut au détour d'un couloir. L'aura autour de Jacky disparut au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, et c'est seulement après que Silver le lâcha. Le Chevalier de Cimetronelle se releva, et Sabine vit que son bras droit tremblait encore.   
  
\- Excusez-moi, fit-il en s'époussetant.   
  
Silver hocha simplement la tête.   
  
\- Désolé si je t'ai fait mal, mais tu comprends sans doute aussi bien que moi que les conditions actuelles ne permettent pas d'engager ce combat.   
  
\- ... Oui, finit par soupirer Jacky avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.   
  
Sabine, pour sa part, ne savait guère que penser de ces évènements. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jacky avait eu soudain cet accès de colère, lui qui était habituellement plutôt calme. Le jeune homme reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard :   
  
\- Silver, tu penses qu'on peut empêcher la prise de pouvoir du Conseil des Quatre ?   
  
Le dresseur aux cheveux rouges resta silencieux quelques instants, mais finit par prendre la parole.   
  
\- Pas vraiment, non... La Nouvelle Aube n'est plus en supériorité numérique. Si on se limite à Kanto, la moitié seulement de nos agents est disponible, et ça n'en fait que cinq. En plus, on ne sait rien de leur plan d'action...   
  
\- La Nouvelle Aube ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sabine.   
  
\- L'organisation dont nous faisons partie, répondit Blue. C'est un peu gênant à dire, mais je crois qu'on va être obligés de fuir pour l'instant, quitte à revenir plus tard avec des renforts.   
  
\- Mais... commença Sabine. On ne peut pas laisser toute la population se débrouiller toute seule, quand même ?   
  
\- Sabine, la coupa Silver. On connaît pour l'instant deux des membres du Conseil des Quatre, à savoir Catie et Agatha. Pour avoir combattu chacune d'entre elles, je sais que même si on s'y met à trois contre un, n'importe laquelle des deux seraient trop fortes pour nous... Et on ne sait rien des deux autres membres du Conseil des Quatre. Il est hors de question de se lancer dans une opération de sauvetage dans ces conditions.   
  
La jeune fille tourna son regard sur Jacky, espérant qu'il contredirait Silver, mais le tuteur hocha la tête.   
  
\- Dis-toi qu'en fuyant aujourd'hui, on se prépare à revenir plus tard avec des renforts, afin de libérer Kanto et Johto et d'anéantir le Conseil des Quatre. Si on agit maintenant, on se fera probablement éliminer... Tandis qu'en fuyant, on garde la possibilité de restaurer la situation normale.   
  
\- Non... On ne peut pas simplement fuir parce que l'ennemi est trop fort !   
  
\- Sabine, fit Blue d'une voix autoritaire qui figea Sabine dans son expression. On n'a pas le choix ! Si tu ne veux pas venir, alors vas-y, fonce dans le tas et fais-toi tuer ! Vu ton potentiel, tu es plus en danger que la plupart des habitants du continent ! Le Conseil des Quatre ne va pas laisser une dresseuse aussi prometteuse que toi vivre, peu importent ses objectifs. Catie nous a offert notre seule chance, ici !   
  
La rouquine ferma les yeux. Elle avait beau chercher, il semblait impossible pour elle d'agir...   
  
\- D'accord, commença-t-elle, mais peut-on au moins emmener ma mère avec moi ?   
  
Blue lança un regard interrogatif à Silver et Jacky, et ils semblèrent se concerter silencieusement. Probablement à l'aide d'un langage qui lui échappait, songea la jeune fille, un peu gênée d'être ainsi mise à l'écart. Jacky finit par prendre la parole :   
  
\- A priori, on va fuir par bateau, en partant de Carmin-sur-mer... Si on arrive à récupérer cinq tickets sur le même bateau, et si on en a le temps de le faire, on ira chercher ta mère... Elle se trouve bien à Safrania ?   
  
Sabine acquiesça.   
  
\- M... Merci, finit-elle par dire.   
  
\- Bon, pas de temps à perdre, déclara Blue. On doit aller à Carmin-sur-mer ! Pas le temps d'y aller à pied, il faut voler !   
  
\- Tu veux dire que tu veux traverser la Baie Azurée en volant ? demanda Jacky, l'air un peu surpris.   
  
\- Oui, bien sûr ! Avec ton Métalosse, tu peux faire ça, non ?   
  
\- Je suppose que oui, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de me jeter du haut d'une falaise pour traverser un ravin d'une dizaine de kilomètres, répondit le dresseur en jetant un oeil dans une de ses Poké Balls. Sabine y vit par transparence le mastodonte d'acier. Celui-ci semblait assez confiant.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, allons-y, fit Silver.   
  
Une fois à l'extérieur, Jacky sortit Métalosse, tandis que Blue tendait une Poké Ball à Silver et une à Sabine. Jacky eut un rire :   
  
\- Blue, laisse Sulfura se reposer un peu. Je vais prendre Sabine avec moi.   
  
Blue prit une expression amusée, avant d'aquiescer ; elle grimpa sur le dos d'Artikodin et s'envola, rejoignant Silver qui se trouvait déjà un peu plus haut sur Electhor. Comme un peu plus tôt, des passants observaient la scène d'un air éberlué, mais aucun des quatre dresseurs ne s'en préoccupait réellement.   
  
\- Sabine, demanda Jacky après un court moment en tendant la main à l'intéressée, tu montes ?   
  
\- Euh, oui ! fit Sabine en s'aidant de cette main pour escalader une des pattes du mastodonte métallique. Bien vite, comme lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à la réserve d'Azuria, Métalosse se mit à léviter. Cependant, après quelques instants où son altitude resta faible, il s'éleva d'avantage, jusqu'à une altitude de l'ordre de la trentaine de mètres, pour survoler une zone que Sabine ne parvenait pas à identifier.   
  
\- Cette zone que l'on survole s'appelle le Parc Safari, commenta son tuteur. Des dresseurs y viennent souvent pour capturer des Pokémon rares, mais comme ils n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser leurs propres Pokémon c'est un peu plus difficile qu'à l'extérieur.   
  
\- Je vois...   
  
Métalosse passa au-dessus d'une barrière, qui matérialisait la limite Nord du Parc Safari, et Sabine aperçut le bord de la falaise qui s'approchait, derrière lequel s'étendait la Baie Azurée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Métalosse commença à perdre de l'altitude à toute vitesse, et l'expression de Jacky indiqua à la jeune fille qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu.   
  
\- Métalosse ?   
  
Le mastodonte n'émit aucun son, et Jacky sembla se préparer à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour régler le problème, mais au bout d'un moment l'altitude du groupe recommença à se stabiliser, environ cent mètres plus bas qu'auparavant.   
  
\- Je vois, fit Jacky.   
  
Sabine, dont le coeur battait à tout rompre suite à cet incident, regarda son tuteur d'un air surpris et terrifé.   
  
\- Métalosse ne peut pas léviter à une distance infinie du sol, expliqua Jacky, donc il a eu besoin de descendre un peu avant de pouvoir stabiliser son altitude. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, parce que j'utilise plus Métalosse sur la terre ferme, voilà tout...   
  
Sabine ne répondit pas, observant le corps métallique sur lequel elle était assise. Elle finit par pousser un petit rire, rassurée. Son tuteur pris un air sérieux :   
  
\- Sabine, écoute-moi bien. Dans quelques heures, si on en croit ce que Catie a annoncé - et on a toutes les raisons de la croire - Kanto et Johto vont passer sous occupation ennemie. Ca va probablement créer un certain désordre, et dans les prochains jours la Nouvelle Aube va probablement être beaucoup plus active qu'en temps normal... Il est important que tu saches que je ne pourrai probablement pas rester à tes côtés comme prévu.   
  
Ne sachant que répondre dans l'immédiat, Sabine se tut.   
  
\- Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, continua Jacky, le mieux est que tu restes en dehors de ça pour l'instant, et que tu t'entraînes. Plus tard, quand ton niveau le permettra, je te prendrai avec moi en mission. Ok ?   
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête.   
  
\- Où va-t-on aller ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
\- Aucune idée, ça va dépendre des possibilités. L'idéal serait de pouvoir rejoindre Sinnoh, parce que c'est là-bas que se trouve le siège de la Nouvelle Aube, mais je doute qu'on ait la chance de trouver un bateau qui y aille avant ce soir. On va plus probablement se rendre sur une des îles Sevii ou à Hoenn, qui sont plus proches de nous.   
  
\- Je vois...   
  
Sabine ne parla plus beaucoup. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle reprit la parole :   
  
\- Jacky, je peux te demander quelque chose par rapport à Blue ?   
  
Le dresseur hocha la tête d'un air distrait, son regard fixé vers le Nord, où se profilait déjà Carmin-sur-Mer.   
  
\- Je sais bien que c'est une dresseuse très forte, mais... ces oiseaux... ce sont vraiment les oiseaux légendaires ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient impossibles à capturer, comment a-t-elle fait ?   
  
Jacky émit un petit rire, avant de commencer son explication :   
  
\- Blue est un sacré phénomène, oui... Pour faire simple, voici ce que j'en sais. Il y a un peu plus de douze ans, alors qu'elle avait cinq ans, Blue a été kidnappée par un homme masqué, à l'aide d'un gigantesque Pokémon oiseau. Cet homme avait repéré en elle un certain talent pour l'infiltration, et il l'a entraînée à devenir une dresseuse d'élite aux cotés d'autres enfants qu'il avait sélectionnés un peu partout dans Kanto et dans Johto. C'est à cette époque qu'elle a rencontré Silver, un autre de ces enfants. Cependant, il y a six ans, elle est arrivée à s'enfuir avec lui des griffes de son séquestreur, alors que la Team Rocket était en plein essor. Tu en as entendu parler, non ?   
  
\- La Team Rocket... Ce n'est pas l'organisation qui a failli détruire toute une partie de Johto il y a trois ans ?   
  
Jacky sembla amusé.   
  
\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, en fait. La Team Rocket dont je parle et celle dont tu parles n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes objectifs.   
  
\- Comment ça ? fit la jeune fille, un peu désorientée.   
  
\- Voyons... La Team Rocket qui a émergé il y a six ans, souhaitait acquérir le contrôle de la ville du Bourg Palette, alors réputée comme une terre non polluée, pour y installer ses laboratoires. Elle a créé pour cela un Pokémon censé être impossible à vaincre, en faisant fusionner Electhor, Sulfura et Artikodin grâce aux propriétés de contrôle des badges d'arène de Kanto. Cependant, Blue, Green et Red, grâce à une excellente synchronisation de leurs attaques, parvinrent à l'époque à le détruire, libérant les trois Pokémon oiseaux légendaires. Ca a mis en pièces les plans de la Team Rocket, à l'époque, mais Blue s'est rendue compte que sa phobie des Pokémon oiseau, contractée lorsqu'elle a été kidnappée, lui causait un sacré handicap. Du coup, elle s'est mise à chercher un moyen de surmonter ses peurs... Trois ans plus tard, lorsque la Team Rocket s'est relevée, l'individu qui en a pris la tête ne fut autre que l'homme masqué. Il voulait remonter dans le temps pour revivre et modifier son passé, mais en le faisant il a failli détruire une bonne moitié de Johto - Blue est intervenue, dotée de ces trois magnifiques Pokémon, aux côtés d'autres dresseurs, dont Gold, que tu as déjà rencontré, et Silver. Elle m'a expliqué que, pour pallier à sa phobie, elle les avait traqués. Depuis, elle n'a plus du tout peur des Pokémon oiseaux.   
  
Sabine prit quelques minutes pour tout assimiler.   
  
\- ... Donc si j'ai bien compris, fit une Sabine éberluée, elle les a capturés juste pour se soigner ?!   
  
\- Eh oui... Dément, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, ne sachant trop comment répondre.

 

* * *

 

\- Oui, je vais à Sinnoh, mais toutes les places sont réservées jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. De toutes façons, je ne lève pas l'ancre avant demain matin, déclara le capitaine du énième navire que visitait le groupe.   
  
Blue soupira, salua le marin, puis commença à marcher vers le ponton suivant pour se renseigner. A sa demande, Jacky et Silver étaient partis chacun de leur côté glaner des informations, mais Sabine était restée avec elle.   
  
\- Je suis la plus forte et la plus gradée de nous trois, avait-elle déclaré en entrant dans le port, alors c'est à moi de protéger les demoiselles en détresse.   
  
Apparemment, ni Silver, ni Jacky n'avaient osé la contredire, et la rouquine s'était retrouvée à suivre la dresseuse d'élite.   
  
Hélas, le navire suivant s'avéra tout aussi blindé que les autres ; Blue ne cessait de jurer que Catie devait avoir prévenu toute la ville de Carmin-sur-mer pour créer cette situation. Sabine ne disait rien, pour sa part ; elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle-même dans les prochains jours. Au bout d'un moment, Blue entraîna Sabine dans une allée sombre du port, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.   
  
\- Sabine, ton bracelet, tu l'as eu comment ?   
  
\- Sponsoring de la Sylphe, répondit Sabine.   
  
\- Et tu as vérifié s'il était avait un traceur ?   
  
\- Un traceur ?   
  
Blue prit un visage exaspéré.   
  
\- Un traceur, oui. Une petite puce qui permet à quiconque en connaît le numéro de série de la retrouver par satellite.   
  
Sabine regarda son bracelet. Manabé n'avait pas parlé de traceur, mais comment pouvait-elle vérifier qu'il n'y en avait pas ?   
  
\- Bon, dès qu'on est sur le bateau, tu viens me voir dans ma cabine pour que je vérifie ça. Compris ?   
  
\- Euh, d'accord !   
  
\- Bien, on y retourne...

 

* * *

 

Après quelques dizaines de minutes supplémentaires, Sabine entendit la voix de Silver qui criait en leur direction :   
  
\- J'ai des billets pour Sinnoh !   
  
Blue se retourna, un grand sourire sur son visage ; Jacky semblait l'avoir entendu aussi, rejoignant le groupe par un autre chemin, à travers la foule.   
  
\- Combien de billets ? demanda Jacky.   
  
\- Cinq, répondit le dresseur aux cheveux rouges. Par contre, le bateau part à six heures... On va devoir se dépêcher si on veut récupérer la mère de Sabine.   
  
Blue acquiesça.   
  
\- Ca nous laisse deux heures... Jacky, tu penses que tu peux t'en occuper ?   
  
Jacky hocha la tête, la mine confiante.   
  
\- Sabine, on y va, tout de suite !


	15. Le Masque

\- Elle habite dans quel quartier de la ville ? demanda Jacky, un ton d'urgence dans la voix, quelques secondes seulement après le décollage.   
  
\- Dans le quartier Sud, répondit Sabine, tandis que la créature de métal qu'ils chevauchaient prenait la direction de Safrania, volant par dessus les arbres et les collines qui la séparaient de Carmin-sur-mer.   
  
\- Je vois... C'est une bonne chose, on n'aura pas trop de contours à faire.   
  
Sabine acquiesça, tandis que Jacky accélérait.

 

* * *

 

En entrant dans Safrania, Sabine fut prise soudain d'une étrange sensation de malaise, et se sentit osciller autour de sa position d'équilibre. Elle gémit de douleur, et commença à sombrer dans les vapes ; la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de basculer dans les ténèbres fut le regard inquiet de Jacky, qui la tenait dans ses bras en se demandant manifestement ce qu'il se passait.   
  
Cependant, une fois plongée dans l'obscurité de son sommeil, Sabine constata qu'elle était encore consciente. Une forme blanchâtre commença lentement à apparaître dans son esprit, comme une image que l'on aurait projetée directement sur sa rétine sans qu'elle puisse détourner le regard. Tandis qu'elle se demandait de quoi il pouvait s'agir, ladite forme prit lentement plus de consistance, affinant ses contours, augmentant la netteté des motifs qui la parsemaient, jusqu'à former ce que Sabine identifia comme un masque. Il représentait apparemment le visage d'une très belle fille, d'environ quatorze ans, mais la jeune fille n'eut que peu de temps pour le contempler avant qu'il se retourne. Tandis qu'elle se demandait ce que ce masque pouvait faire dans son imagination, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu par le passé, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, obscurcissant son champ de vision, jusqu'à toucher la peau de son visage. Dès qu'il l'eut touchée, le masque s'accrocha à elle, comme une ventouse, et elle constata en essayant de le retirer avec les mains dont elle disposait dans ce rêve qu'il était parfaitement adapté à la forme de son visage, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le tâtonner des doigts. Elle sentait le contact du masque sur son visage, mais ses mains ne parvenaient pas à faire la différence entre sa peau et la paroi glacée de l'étrange objet.   
  
Après quelques secondes, le masque se réchauffa légèrement, ne laissant à Sabine que la sensation d'obstruction qui lui était caractéristique ; peu après, la rouquine rebascula dans le monde réel.

 

* * *

 

\- Sabine ? ... Sabine ? répétait Jacky, d'une voix inquiète.   
  
L'intéressée se redressa lentement, avant d'acquiescer.   
  
\- Tu te sens bien ?   
  
\- Oui... répondit Sabine. J'ai juste eu un coup de barre...   
  
\- Ok... Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, hein ?   
  
Sabine se souvint de son rêve, et tâtonna son visage de ses mains ; rien ne semblait s'y trouver d'anormal. Pourtant, elle sentait le masque sur la peau de son visage, et surtout son contact froid.   
  
\- Oui... Tout va bien je crois. Combien de temps suis-je restée endormie ?   
  
\- Quelques minutes seulement... J'ai atterri dès que possible. Si tu vas bien, je pense qu'on devrait essayer de trouver ta mère, non ? Si on ne se dépêche pas, il sera trop tard...   
  
Sabine écarquilla les yeux, avant d'acquiescer : ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Elle se mit vite debout, et commença à courir au travers de la ville de Safrania, talonnée de près par Jacky, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers sa maison. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra un petit groupe d'écoliers, qu'elle avait pour la plupart déja rencontrés à l'école.   
  
\- Oh, regardez, c'est Sabine ! s'exclama l'un d'eux, un petit brun à lunettes.   
  
\- Ah ouais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda son camarade le plus proche.   
  
Sabine, cependant, décida de les ignorer et les contourna rapidement pour ne pas perdre de temps. Ces gamins lui auraient probablement posé nombre de questions.   
  
\- Désolée, pas le temps ! leur cria-t-elle en poursuivant son chemin.   
  
Tout en courant, la jeune fille s'interrogeait sur ce masque bizarre qui semblait couvrir la totalité de son visage. Elle était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de son imagination, car encore maintenant elle sentait le contact glacial du mystérieux objet, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le palper des doigts.   
  
Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, Sabine arriva finalement face à sa maison. Une fois à la porte, elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis fit tinter la sonnette. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère ouvrit la porte. Madame Ambre avait toujours été considérée comme belle par son entourage. Sabine avait souvent entendu qu'à part ses cheveux roux, qu'elle tenait de son père disparu avant sa naissance, elle était une copie conforme de sa mère, et elle l'avait à chaque fois pris comme un compliment. La jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître avait un beau corps et un visage plutôt joli. Ce dernier s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut sa fille.   
  
\- Sabine ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.   
  
\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, maman, répondit la rouquine après l'avoir brièvement embrassée. Je viens te chercher, il faut partir.   
  
Grand moment de silence.   
  
\- Partir... Comment ça, partir ?   
  
\- Il faut quitter Kanto, répondit Sabine d'un air sérieux.   
  
\- Pourquoi donc ?   
  
La mère de Sabine semblait hésiter entre éclater de rire et écouter sa fille.   
  
\- Excusez-moi, madame Ambre, je présume ? s'interposa Jacky.   
  
\- C'est exact, répondit-elle lentement en reportant son regard sur le dresseur d'élite. Qui êtes-vous, vous ?   
  
\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Jacky, fit le dresseur en s'inclinant.   
  
\- Bien, Jacky... Que faîtes-vous avec ma fille, dans ce cas ?   
  
\- Madame, je suis conscient que tout est très précipité, et je dois admettre que je n'ai pas préparé de beau discours pour vous présenter la situation... Je vais donc aller droit au but. Une organisation malveillante va, sous peu, prendre le contrôle de toute la région. Nous sommes venus vous enlever pour vous protéger de cette organisation, déclara Jacky d'un ton calme.   
  
\- Je... Sabine, tu confirmes ? demanda la femme.   
  
\- Oui, maman, fit Sabine. Il faut vraiment y aller.   
  
Sa mère hésita un court instant, avant d'acquiescer.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que je devrais aller faire mes valises ?   
  
\- Non, madame, l'interrompit Jacky. Je regrette, mais il faut que nous partions dès maintenant. Nous prendrons un navire à Carmin-sur-mer dans un peu moins d'une heure, aussi devons-nous nous hâter.   
  
\- Dans moins d'une heure ? s'exclama la mère.   
  
\- C'est bien cela, répondit Jacky.   
  
Sabine eut un rire intérieur : Jacky savait visiblement prendre des airs de diplomate lorsque la situation le demandait. Elle était cependant surprise que sa mère accepte si rapidement une décision aussi importante.   
  
\- Bien... J'arrive dans cinq minutes, dans ce cas, répondit la mère de Sabine en fermant la porte au nez de ses deux interlocuteurs.   
  
Jacky posa son regard sur Sabine.   
  
\- Tu as dû sacrément changer, ces derniers jours, déclara-t-il. Ta mère avait l'air très troublée.   
  
\- Je... suppose, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant un peu. Je ne me rends pas trop compte.   
  
Jacky sourit.   
  
\- Que faisait ta mère dans la vie ?   
  
\- Elle m'a jamais trop parlé de son travail, répondit une Sabine embarassée de ne pas en savoir plus. Je crois qu'elle travaille avec des Pokémon, mais j'en sais pas beaucoup plus.   
  
\- Je vois, fit Jacky avant de reporter son regard sur la porte, attendant patiemment que la mère de Sabine ne sorte.   
  
Celle-ci rouvrit la porte au bout de quelques instants, et Sabine écarquilla les yeux : sa mère s'était changée, et sa nouvelle tenue n'avait rien à voir avec ce que la jeune fille avait l'habitude de voir. Elle était désormais habillée d'une combinaison noire et jaune moulante aux motifs extravagants, et portait un sac à dos ; une ceinture entourait sa taille et révéla à Sabine que sa mère possédait au moins quatre Pokémon.   
  
\- Je suis prête, déclara-t-elle.   
  
Puis, en voyant la mine étonnée de sa fille, elle ajouta :   
  
\- Eh oui, Sabine, je suis aussi une dresseuse. Je te l'avais bien caché, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
L'intéressée ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, abassourdie par la révélation qui venait de s'opérer devant elle, se demandant quel niveau possédait sa mère dans les combats de Pokémon.   
  
\- Madame Ambre... commença Jacky.   
  
\- Jacky, vous pouvez m'appeler Amandine, le coupa la mère de Sabine.   
  
\- ... Amandine, donc. Comment se fait-il que vous acceptiez aussi vite de quitter votre foyer ?   
  
\- Question logique, je l'admets... Pour faire simple, et pour éviter de révéler des détails confidentiels, disons que je suis au courant de pas mal de choses qui se passent à Kanto. Le Conseil des Quatre menaçait de frapper depuis déja quelques semaines. J'avais prévu à l'origine de rester sur le continent et de laisser passer tout ça, mais si ma fille elle-même vient me chercher, autant la suivre. De plus, mes Pokémon ne sont pas mauvais, je devrais pouvoir aider.   
  
Jacky resta bouche bée pendant un moment après cette longue déclaration. Il ne s'était visiblement pas du tout attendu à ça. Sabine ne savait plus trop quoi penser de sa mère, qui se révelait d'un coup un atout potentiel dans la lutte contre Catie et son groupe, alors même qu'elle avait pensé avoir à la protéger. Si sa mère elle-même avait réussi à lui cacher ça pendant toutes ces années, qui savait de quoi elle pouvait être capable ?   
  
\- Vous... Vous étiez au courant pour le Conseil des Quatre ? fit Jacky après un silence.   
  
\- C'est exact, répondit Amandine avec un sourire en coin. Mon métier me donne accès à des informations confidentielles, voyez-vous ?   
  
\- Dans ce cas, déclara Jacky, votre aide sera plus que bienvenue dans nos rangs, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Nous sommes en manque cruel d'information.   
  
La mère de Sabine tendit sa main vers Jacky, après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à sa fille. Celle-ci ne comprit pas ce que voulait lui dire sa mère, aussi laissa-t-elle faire.   
  
\- Si votre organisation évite de trop me cacher d'informations, je vous dévoilerai ce que je sais. C'est un marché ?   
  
Jacky sembla hésiter.   
  
\- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision seul, répondit-il en déclinant la main d'Amandine. Tant que mes supérieurs ne se seront pas entretenus avec vous, je ne pourrais pas accepter.   
  
\- Je vois... fit la mère de Sabine d'un air déçu que la rouquine connaissait bien. Ce n'est pas bien grave, on en reparlera plus tard avec vos supérieurs. On devrait y aller, non ? ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause.   
  
\- Oui, répondit Jacky. Nous allons nous rendre à Carmin-sur-mer sur le dos d'un de mes Pokémon, cela vous convient-il ?   
  
La mère de Sabine acquiesça, et Jacky fit sortir Métalosse. Elle sembla impressionnée par le gros Pokémon métallique, comme Sabine l'avait été la première fois, mais monta lorsqu'elle vit que sa fille se tenait déja sur son dos.   
  
\- Accroche-toi à une des aspérités de son dos, lui conseilla Sabine.   
  
\- D'accord, fit sa mère en s'installant.

 

* * *

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio atterrit à Carmin-sur-mer, juste devant le port. Blue et Silver les rejoignirent assez rapidement, et les présentations furent effectuées. Puis le groupe monta à bord du navire qui allait les mener à Sinnoh, et chacun se rendit dans la chambre qui lui était assignée par son ticket. Amandine se retrouvait avec Silver, Blue avec Sabine ; Jacky quant à lui partageait sa cabine avec une dresseuse blonde. Une fois dans sa chambre, Sabine rangea les quelques affaires qu'elle avait dans les placards qui étaient à sa disposition. Après une courte attente, le capitaine du paquebot prit la parole par l'intermédiaire des micros éparpillés un peu partout :   
  
\- Chers passagers, bienvenue à bord de l'Océane, ici le Major Bob. Je serai votre capitaine pour la durée de ce voyage. Nous allons partir de Carmin-sur-mer dans quelques minutes, puis nous effectuerons un trajet sans escales jusqu'à Joliberges, sur le continent de Sinnoh. Si vous vous trouvez encore sur les quais, je vous recommande de monter rapidement à bord, car nous n'attendrons pas les retardataires... Bon voyage !   
  
\- Tiens, s'exclama Blue après avoir entendu le message du capitaine, il est encore là, lui ? Silver a bien choisi son bateau !   
  
\- Tu le connais ? demanda Sabine.   
  
\- Le Major Bob ? Bien sûr, je me suis plusieurs fois battue à ses côtés ! Il était dans les rangs de la Team Rocket, il y a quelques temps, mais depuis il est passé de notre coté.   
  
Sur ce, Blue se tourna vers Sabine, sortant un étrange appareil de son sac.   
  
\- Ton bracelet ? Je dois vérifier qu'il n'est pas piégé.   
  
La rouquine tendit sans trop d'hésitation son bras gauche à Blue, qui l'examina. Au bout de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles la brune fit tourner sa machine autour du bracelet, celle-ci acquiesça.   
  
\- On a de la chance, il n'a pas de Traceur... S'il y en avait eu un on aurait probablement dû couper ton bras.   
  
\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Sabine, tirant brusquement son bras à elle.   
  
\- Rien, je plaisante, fit Blue en riant. Le navire arrivera pas à Sinnoh avant quatre jours, alors on va passer quelques temps ensemble, toi et moi.   
  
\- On devrait pas plutôt rejoindre les autres ?   
  
\- Pas vraiment, non. Silver va expliquer la situation à ta mère, et Jacky a deux-trois choses à mettre au point avec Gardevoir.   
  
\- Je vois... répondit Sabine.   
  
\- Du coup, on est les seules sans travail sur la planche... Tu veux jouer à un jeu ?   
  
\- Un jeu ? demanda Sabine, intriguée par le regard machiavélique de Blue.   
  
\- Un jeu, oui.   
  
\- Quel... genre de jeu ?   
  
\- Allons, la coupa Blue, si je te dis de quel genre de jeu il s'agit ce sera moins amusant !   
  
La rouquine hésita. Connaissant Blue, ce "jeu" serait probablement plus ou moins agréable, bien qu'amusant. Cependant, Sabine faisait confiance à cette dresseuse, surtout maintenant qu'elle en savait un peu plus sur elle. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un de bien, après tout. Plus ou moins convaincue, la jeune fille finit par acquiescer lentement.   
  
\- Bien ! Je savais que tu accepterais ! Ton bracelet, je te prie ?   
  
Sabine secoua la tête en signe de négation.   
  
\- Blue, j'ai pas trop envie de passer un moment sous forme de Nidoran, déclara-t-elle d'un ton joueur.   
  
\- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit Blue en souriant avant d'attraper son bras gauche. Tu ne seras pas une Nidoran, cette fois-ci !   
  
Sabine resta quelques instants bouche bée après avoir entendu cette déclaration, mais finit par décider de se laisser faire. Elle ne risquait rien. Elle entendit le capot de son bracelet s'ouvrir, vit la main de Blue jouer sur son clavier, puis entendit le bip de validation caractéristique. Peu après, elle sentit son corps se modifier, mais d'une manière différente de la fois d'avant. Sa taille diminua autant que d'habitude, et Sabine se retrouva une fois de plus à quatre pattes, mais cette fois ci un grand nombre de nouveaux appendices apparurent sur son arrière train. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle regarda autour d'elle en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu devenir, Blue lui tapota la tête en souriant. La jeune fille poussa un court cri interrogatif, et Blue lui fit un sourire étincellant.   
  
\- J'ai de la chance que ton bracelet contienne les codes maîtres, dis-donc ! Regarde un peu comme tu es belle ! déclara-t-elle en sortant un miroir d'une de ses poches et en le tendant à Sabine.   
  
Celle-ci constata avec surprise qu'elle portait les traits d'une Goupix, et qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Flammie.   
  
\- Alors, heureuse ?   
  
Sabine jappa, surprise du choix de Blue mais plutôt contente. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Blue avait pu la changer en Goupix, alors que son bracelet était censé être limité à la forme de Nidoran, mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de s'amuser.   
  
\- Bon, plus sérieusement, commença la brune en sortant une Poké Ball, Morphy, attaque Morphing !   
  
A ce moment, Sabine eut un blanc. Que se passait-il ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, et reçut une Vive Attaque de plein fouet de la part du Goupix qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Elle le savait, il s'agissait d'une copie conforme d'elle-même, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait de se faire attaquer.   
  
\- Eh bien ? Tu te laisses faire ? Morphy, recommence !   
  
Sabine fronça les sourcils, et sauta sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque du Métamorph, réussissant de peu à éviter le contact. Elle jeta un regard effrayé à Blue.   
  
\- Sabine, si tu veux t'améliorer en tant que dresseuse, commença la jeune fille, il faut que tu apprennes à comprendre tes Pokémon. Voilà une occasion en or de le faire ! Essaie de placer un coup décisif à Morphy !   
  
Ayant finalement compris ce qu'il se passait, la Goupix acquiesça avant de se redresser et de fixer son ennemi du regard. Elle se sentait un peu gênée d'être ainsi entraînée par Blue, mais elle décida d'accepter cette épreuve avec humilité. Elle s'en sortirait plus forte, après tout. Son ennemi envoya de nouveau une Vive Attaque, et Sabine fit une roulade sur le coté pour l'esquiver, avant de se lancer à son tour sur son ennemi dans un cri de guerre. Cependant, bien qu'ayant touché sa cible, Sabine ne rencontra pas l'effet escompté. Morphy lui fit un sourire avant de l'éjecter d'un coup de boule.   
  
\- Allons, Sabine, tu t'en tiens à la Charge ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt utiliser la Vive-Attaque ?   
  
La Goupix voulut répliquer qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir, mais seuls des jappements sortirent de sa bouche.   
  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, fit Blue d'un air amusé.   
  
Poussant un grognement de frustration, Sabine s'éloigna rapidement du Métamorph et alla se cacher derrière un pied de table. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait tenu compte que des attaques de son ennemi, mais elle réalisait à présent que son environnement lui offrait mille et unes stratégies à exploiter. Lorsque Morphy tenta de l'attaquer, en contournant le pilier par la gauche, elle fit un bond vers la droite pour l'éviter, puis un autre bond dans sa direction pour le frapper de toutes ses forces. Hélas, cette fois encore, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le "truc" qui faisait d'une Charge une Vive Attaque, et fut arrêtée par un coup de queue de son adversaire. Secouant la tête pour recouvrir ses esprits, elle se retourna, puis se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers un fauteuil sous lequel elle devait pouvoir s'abriter.   
  
\- Quand tu veux utiliser une attaque que tu n'as pas encore apprise, expliqua Blue, il faut t'imaginer en train de la faire : quels mouvements ton corps doit-il effectuer pour copier une Vive Attaque ?   
  
Sabine écoutait attentivement les instructions de la dresseuse, tout en guettant Morphy qui rôdait autour de sa cachette, cherchant visiblement le meilleur angle d'attaque.   
  
\- La Vive Attaque, récita Blue, est une technique dont le but principal est d'atteindre des vitesses plus élevées que la normale. Elle repose sur la contraction rapide des pattes arrières pour obtenir une accélération satisfaisante. Si tu veux l'utiliser, mais que tu n'y arrives pas encore, essaie de t'appuyer sur quelque chose de lourd !   
  
La Goupix écarquilla les yeux : elle venait de comprendre. Regardant Morphy qui s'apprêtait à la charger, elle se plaça contre un des pieds du fauteuil, et replia une de ses pattes contre lui. Lorsque sa copie conforme lui fonça dessus, elle tendit brusquement sa patte, fut projetée en avant, et le percuta de plein fouet ; Morphy éclata littéralement autour d'elle dans une étrange explosion de fluides roses.   
  
\- Waouh, bravo Sabine ! fit Blue tandis que son Métamorph réunissait les différentes parties de son corps pour reprendre sa forme de boule de gelée rose guimauve. Tu as réussi à passer à travers Morphy !   
  
Sabine répondit d'un jappement, puis s'allongea sans y penser à quatre pattes, pour se reposer. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son dos, et se laissa docilement caresser par Blue.   
  
\- Soixante-douze heures devraient suffire, dit Blue.   
  
La Goupix poussa un jappement interrogatif.   
  
\- Je peux t'apprendre à utiliser correctement tes attaques quand tu es sous la forme d'un Pokémon. Ca te permettra de mieux utiliser les attaques de tes propres Pokémon quand tu seras sous forme humaine, parce que tu comprendras mieux leur fonctionnement et la logique qui les accompagne. Je te propose donc, pendant trois jours, de subir mon entraînement en tant que mon Pokémon... Je te laisserai aussi un peu de temps pour t'amuser. Intéressée ?   
  
Sabine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle hésitait, cela allait sans dire. Il était clair à ses yeux que, si elle acceptait, elle s'améliorerait probablement beaucoup en relativement très peu de temps. Blue était probablement la dresseuse la plus forte qu'elle connaissait. D'un autre coté, passer trois jours sans être capable de parler lui semblait un peu délicat.   
  
\- Quelque chose te pose problème ? demanda Blue en voyant que la Goupix n'acquiesçait ni ne refusait.   
  
Cette fois-ci, Sabine acquiesça. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva sous forme humaine, étalée sur le sol dans sa position de Goupix, après que la brune ait activé son bracelet. Elle s'empressa de se relever, rougissant furieusement face à l'étrangeté de sa position.   
  
\- Désolée, Blue, mais passer trois jours sans pouvoir parler me fait un peu peur, déclara-t-elle une fois qu'elle s'était remise de ses émotions.   
  
\- ... C'est juste le problème de la parole qui te fait peur ? demanda Blue, l'air peu convaincue.   
  
\- Oui... Je te fais confiance pour ce qui est du bracelet, mais quand je suis un Pokémon, c'est comme si j'étais d'un seul coup muette... répondit Sabine.   
  
Blue regarda Sabine d'un air amusé.   
  
\- En tout cas, tu as le sens de la répartie. J'en connais qui auraient eu peur de bien d'autres choses... Si ta peur est de ne pas pouvoir parler, je suppose que je peux te rendre ton apparence humaine de temps en temps ?   
  
\- Ca... Ca ne posera pas de problème pour l'entraînement ? demanda la rouquine.   
  
\- Non, aucun problème, répondit Blue en souriant.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, fit Sabine avec une mine soulagée, ça m'intéresse, oui. Juste une question, par contre, comment se fait-il que tu aies pu me changer en Goupix ? Mon bracelet ne contient que la carte de Nidoran, alors...   
  
\- Ah, ça ? répondit Blue. Ce sont ce qu'on appelle les codes maîtres. Vois-tu, j'ai fait partie, avec Silver, des personnes qui ont travaillé à l'élaboration des bracelets de transformation à codes, en tant que testeurs - on devait être cinq ou six testeurs, en tout. Silver a arrêté assez tôt dans le projet, parce qu'il n'aimait pas trop se retrouver, selon ses mots, "diminué", mais j'ai continué jusqu'au bout, et donc je connais l'intégralité du code de ces bracelets. Les codes maîtres sont des codes qui sont intégrés dans tous les bracelets de transformation au moment de la construction, ils servent à effectuer quelques opérations simples telles que la transformation en un Pokémon suffisamment commun. Goupix en fait partie, voilà tout.   
  
\- Je... Je vois... Tu pourras m'apprendre quelques codes, plus tard ?   
  
\- Bien sûr, on verra ça une fois à Sinnoh, répondit Blue d'une voix enthousiaste. Pour ton entraînement, on décidera après manger des heures auxquelles tu seras sous ta forme humaine, ok ? Connaissant Silver, il va vouloir exploiter les quatre jours qu'on va passer sur le bateau, alors il vaut mieux attendre d'en savoir plus sur le sujet avant de prévoir quoi que ce soit.   
  
La rouquine acquiesça, puis chacune des deux filles alla vaquer à ses occupations.   
  
Un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le Major Bob passa une annonce par micro :   
  
\- Chers passagers, il est actuellement dix-neuf heures et trente et une minutes, on jette l'ancre pour diner. Je vous invite à vous rendre dans la grande salle à manger, où je vous retrouverai pour le repas dans quelques minutes. Bon appétit !   
  
Entendant ce message, Blue et Sabine sortirent de leur chambre, s'apprêtant à déguster les mets de l'Océane. En entrant dans la salle à manger, la rouquine repéra rapidement le visage de sa mère, parmis tous ceux qui se trouvaient face à elle. Jacky et Silver se trouvaient à la même table qu'elle ; les deux jeunes filles les rejoignirent rapidement. Après un échange de salutations, Silver prit la parole :   
  
\- J'ai parlé un peu avec Mme Ambre de la situation, étant donné qu'elle souhaite se joindre à nous pour lutter contre le Conseil des Quatre. Ayant besoin de l'évaluer, je souhaite qu'elle affronte Sabine dans un combat de Pokémon en ma présence, demain à seize heures, sur le pont principal du bateau.   
  
\- Comment ?! fit Sabine, prise au dépourvu.   
  
Comment Silver pouvait-il souhaiter un tel combat ? Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata que seule sa mère semblait au courant : elle fixait sa fille avec un regard amusé. Jacky et Blue s'échangeaient des regards hésitants.   
  
\- Silver, commença Blue, en tant que supérieure j'aimerais que tu te justifies... Pourquoi Sabine ? C'est sa fille, elles vont toutes deux avoir du mal à se battre à fond !   
  
\- Il s'agit aussi d'un test pour Sabine, répondit le dresseur aux cheveux rouges d'une voix arrêtée. De plus, seule Sabine est d'un niveau adapté à l'évaluation de sa mère. La détermination de leurs niveaux respectifs permettra de leur donner des rôles adaptés dans la Nouvelle Aube.   
  
Sabine porta son regard sur Jacky, cherchant quelqu'un qui s'opposerait à la décision de Silver. Cependant, il finit par hocher la tête.   
  
\- Je suppose que ça peut se faire... Amandine, Sabine, êtes vous d'accord ?   
  
La mère de Sabine n'hésita pas, et hocha la tête. La rouquine, quant à elle, finit par accepter en voyant que tout le monde semblait partager l'avis de Silver. Ce n'était pas vraiment de bon coeur, mais elle comprenait le point de vue de Silver. Après quelques minutes de silence, une hôtesse vint perturber la tension en demandant aux différents invités s'ils avaient choisi leur repas. Sabine et Blue n'avaient même pas touché aux menus éparpillés sur la table, aussi commandèrent-elles des pâtes. Les trois autres demandèrent chacun des plats, qu'ils avaient probablement sélectionnés avant leur arrivée.   
  
Un peu plus tard, une grand homme blond entra dans la salle à manger. Sabine le remarqua rapidement à cause de son manteau de camouflage, qui tranchait avec les habits plutôt snobs des passagers. Elle sentit Blue qui lui donnait de petits coups de coude pour attirer son attention.   
  
\- Le Major Bob, déclara la jeune dresseuse. Il est toujours avec ce manteau.   
  
\- Ah, je vois, fit Sabine en hochant la tête.   
  
Reportant son attention sur le repas, elle commença à enrouler des spaghetis sur sa fourchette, avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de ce délicieux mets. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle prit peur, et se retourna brusquement en renversant des pâtes un peu partout.   
  
\- Oh, calme-toi, petite ! déclara le capitaine du bateau avec un sourire malicieux.   
  
\- Bob, tu devrais éviter d'effrayer les passagers comme ça, déclara Blue en lui donnant un faible coup de poing. Elle aurait pu réagir plus brusquement et t'attaquer !   
  
Le Major Bob relâcha brusquement l'épaule de Sabine, comme s'il avait soudainement pris conscience d'un danger, puis plaça ses mains devant lui pour se protéger. Son air amusé ne s'en allait pas pour autant.   
  
\- Une femme de caractère ? demanda-t-il.   
  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit Blue. Plutôt une fille à qui il reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir et qu'il est facile d'effrayer.   
  
\- Eh ! l'interrompit Sabine, se prenant au jeu. J'ai juste été prise par surprise !   
  
Sa mère, qui se tenait silencieuse et observait la scène, lui lança un regard amusé.   
  
\- Je vois, fit Blue avec une expression qui montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Bob, tu es au courant ?   
  
La rouquine, un peu agacée d'être ainsi taquinée face à quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré par le passé, décida néanmoins de suivre passivement la conversation plus sérieuse qui semblait se profiler. Le capitaine, qui avait pris soudain un air sérieux, hocha la tête.   
  
\- Bien sûr que je suis au courant... Catie m'a prévenu ce matin. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, mais on dirait qu'elle voulait m'offrir ma chance.   
  
\- Catie, toi aussi ? fit Jacky d'une voix surprise.   
  
\- Ouaip. D'autres gens ont été prévenus dans la journée, apparemment. Tous par Catie. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils prennent ce bateau pour partir.   
  
Blue et Jacky se tournèrent brusquement vers Silver.   
  
\- Tu étais au courant ? l'interrogea Blue d'une voix gênée.   
  
\- Bien sûr que non... répondit Silver, sans ciller. J'ai croisé Bob sur les quais, et il m'a invité à prendre son bateau après m'avoir demandé si je voulais aller à Sinnoh. Etant donnée la situation, je n'allais pas refuser.   
  
Le capitaine hocha la tête, avant de changer de sujet.   
  
\- Demain, vers vingt-deux heures, j'ai prévu une petite réunion sur le pont. J'espère que je vous y verrai.   
  
Silver sembla hésiter. Blue répondit à sa place :   
  
\- Je serai présente. Toutes ces personnes qu'a prévenues Catie, sont autant d'alliés potentiels dans la lutte contre le Conseil des Quatre. Le fait qu'ils soient réunis sur ce bateau est une opportunité, et je compte bien la saisir.   
  
\- Très bien, déclara le Major Bob. Je m'en vais manger, dans ce cas... Bonne fin de repas !   
  
\- Bon appétit, répondirent Blue et Jacky en coeur.   
  
Une fois que le grand blond s'était suffisament éloigné, Silver posa ses couverts. Il semblait troublé.   
  
\- Quelque chose cloche...   
  
\- Quoi donc ? fit Blue, l'air surprise.   
  
\- Pourquoi Catie nous fait-elle partir de Kanto ? demanda Silver. Le Conseil des Quatre est probablement assez puissant pour le contrôle de Kanto et Johto même si toutes les forces qui s'y trouvent s'y opposent, à en juger par la force de Catie. Alors pourquoi ?   
  
Sabine écarquilla les yeux : maintenant que Silver l'avait mise au jour, cette question semblait tout à coup lui sauter aux yeux. Blue ne dit rien : elle semblait ne plus savoir quoi penser. Quant à Jacky, son regard s'était perdu dans le vide.   
  
\- Evan... murmura-t-il d'un air songeur.   
  
\- Evan ? répéta Silver, visiblement interloqué.   
  
Le dresseur aux cheveux d'ébène hocha la tête, mais ne poursuivit pas.   
  
\- Jacky ? fit Blue, comme pour le ramener à lui.   
  
\- Oh, oui, désolé, répondit-il après quelques secondes.   
  
\- Qui est Evan ? demanda Silver, imperturbable.   
  
\- Evan... Difficile à dire. Je ne sais même pas s'il existe vraiment. A supposer qu'il existe, il s'agit de l'individu qui m'a privé de mes pouvoirs il y a deux ans.   
  
\- Pourquoi parles-tu de lui, dans ce cas ? Silver souhaitait visiblement en savoir plus.   
  
\- Eh bien... Mes souvenirs à son sujet sont des plus confus.   
  
Toute la table cessa de manger, comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention.   
  
\- Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, mais je ne sais plus à quelle occasion. Je crois me souvenir qu'il avait de très mauvaises intentions. J'ai dû me battre avec lui, parce que mon souvenir suivant est de m'être réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital, extrêmement affaibli. Ce qui m'avait surpris, à l'époque, c'était qu'il m'ait laissé en vie : j'ai même fini par croire que j'avais simplement déliré et que je m'étais blessé tout seul en utilisant mal mes pouvoirs. Cependant, ce comportement de Catie est beaucoup trop proche du sien... On dirait qu'ils cherchent tous deux à laisser à leurs ennemis une chance de les combattre à nouveau. Je suppose que je n'avais pas rêvé. Le fait que le Conseil des Quatre nous laisse fuir volontairement me refait penser à cet homme. Si Catie nous laisse nous enfuir, ce pourrait être à la demande d'Evan. Ca voudrait peut-être dire qu'il est un membre, voire le chef du Conseil des Quatre.   
  
\- ... Je vois, fit Silver après un court silence. Quel niveau attribuerais-tu à cet Evan ?   
  
Jacky sembla tenter de se souvenir de quelque chose, mais ne répondit pas.   
  
\- Aucune idée... Je ne me souviens pas du tout de mon combat contre lui. Désolé...   
  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Blue en jetant un regard à Silver comme pour lui dire qu'elle prenait le relais. Tu es sûr que ce comportement lui est caractéristique ?   
  
\- Sûr et certain, répondit le Chevalier de Cimetronelle. Mis à part Catie aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais vu ça chez mes ennemis. Il m'a simplement affaibli, mais n'a pas du tout cherché à m'éliminer.   
  
\- En tout cas, conclut Blue, il va falloir explorer plus en détail cette piste. Mais pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, alors dégustons nos repas tant qu'ils sont encore chauds...   
  
\- D'accord ! répondirent en coeur Sabine et sa mère, comme d'un commun accord.   
  
Elles éclatèrent ensuite de rire : elles se ressemblaient sur certains points, après tout.

 

* * *

 

Après manger, Blue et Sabine retournèrent rapidement à leur chambre. Sabine était toute nerveuse. Passée la remémoration des révélations de Jacky, elle se souvint de ce qui avait été prévu pour demain après-midi.   
  
\- Je... Je vais devoir affronter ma mère ! déclara-t-elle, répétant cet ordre de Silver comme s'il s'était agit d'une condamnation à mort.   
  
\- Oui, répondit simplement Blue.   
  
\- Elle va me battre, non ? demanda la rouquine d'une voix gênée.   
  
Blue prit une expression ennuyée.   
  
\- En fait, je dois admettre que je ne sais pas trop sur qui je parierais sur ce combat... Je connais ton niveau, qui est relativement élevé, mais je n'ai aucune idée du niveau de ta mère. Pour ce que j'en sais, il est possible qu'elle soit plus forte que moi, tout comme il se peut qu'elle soit plus faible que toi...   
  
En entendant cela, Sabine écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envisagé le problème de ce point de vue.   
  
\- Tu... Tu veux dire que j'ai mes chances ?!   
  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Blue.   
  
\- Mais... C'est ma mère, comment pourrais-je la battre ?   
  
\- Sabine, ressaisis-toi ! l'interrompit la brune d'une voix autoritaire. C'est ta mère ? Et alors ? C'est une dresseuse avant tout ! Il ne faut pas que tu ailles à ce combat, demain, en pensant que tu vas affronter ta mère. Tu vas affronter Amandine. Et Amandine n'est pas forcément plus forte que toi. Compris ?   
  
La jeune fille regarda Blue dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, puis détourna le regard.   
  
\- Mais quand même...   
  
\- Tu as confiance en tes Pokémon ?   
  
Sabine hocha la tête sans hésiter. Elle avait parfaitement confiance en Flammie, Piafabec, Roucoups et Rattata ; elle ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait confiance à Kangourex aussi, bien que n'ayant pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de communiquer avec elle.   
  
\- Bien. Demain, à quatre heures, tu vas te battre à fond contre Amandine, et épater la galerie. Ok ?   
  
Sentant son courage lui revenir, Sabine acquiesça, et les traits de Blue s'adoucirent.   
  
\- Voilà qui est mieux... A quelle heure voudras-tu redevenir humaine, demain ?   
  
Surprise par le changement de sujet, la rouquine ne sut que répondre dans un premier temps.   
  
\- Tu dois être humaine à quatre heures, fit Blue d'une voix sympathique, donc je te relâcherai au plus tard à trois heures... Ca te va ?   
  
Hochant la tête, Sabine tendit son bras gauche à Blue. Elle n'était plus aussi enthousiaste qu'avant le dîner, mais elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de toutes façons. Entendant les bips caractéristiques, elle ferma les yeux, attendant d'être transformée pour les rouvrir.   
  
Cependant, en rouvrant les yeux, Sabine constata que Blue avait jugé convenable de lui redonner sa forme de Goupix. La dresseuse, qui l'observait désormais de haut, lui fit un sourire. Elle était visiblement amusée.   
  
\- Etant donnée l'heure, on va faire quelque chose de simple pour ce soir... Et j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure un exercice très adapté pour toi. Doudou, go !   
  
Sur ce, Blue abatit une de ses Poké Balls juste devant Sabine, et un Grodoudou en sortit. Le Pokémon Normal poussa un cri mélodieux en s'étirant, puis fixa son regard sur la Goupix qui lui faisait face.   
  
\- Sabine, as-tu déja entendu parler de l'attaque Berceuse ?   
  
En entendant cela, Sabine sentit sa fourrure s'hérisser, par instinct. L'attaque Berceuse permettait à son utilisateur d'endormir les Pokémon qui l'entendaient, si elle se prolongeait pendant suffisamment de temps. Et s'il y avait une chose que Sabine ne voulait pas, c'était s'endormir sous forme de Pokémon. Elle faisait confiance à Blue, mais elle sentait que le réveil serait moyennement agréable, bien qu'amusant aux yeux de la brune. Commençant à grogner doucement, pour essayer d'intimider Doudou, la Goupix s'éloigna lentement. Ses oreilles étaient abaissées ; ses queues s'agittaient doucement dans l'air. Ca n'empêcha pas au Grodoudou de commencer à chanter.   
  
"Vite !" pensa le Pokémon Feu en essayant de lutter contre le sommeil, "Je dois l'empêcher de continuer !"   
  
Malheureusement, le temps qu'il fallut à Sabine pour comprendre que seule une Morsure arrêterait Doudou lui fut fatal : elle tomba dans les vappes à mi-chemin de son attaque, incapable de se protéger contre l'attaque sonore. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de perdre complètement connaissance furent des paroles de Blue :   
  
\- Il faut te ménager, Sabine. Fais de beaux rêves, et à demain !

 

* * *

 

Une fois endormie, cependant, Sabine se retrouva plongée dans une bien étrange rêve. Elle se trouvait dans une grande salle de bain blanche, mais elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Jetant un oeil au miroir qui recouvrait tout un mur, elle constata de plus qu'à la place de son reflet habituel, se trouvait celui d'une fille d'environ quinze ans, aux très longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux, quant à eux, arboraient une étrange teinte pourpre. Elle voulut porter sa main à son visage, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas : c'était comme si elle avait été la marionette de son rêve.   
  
\- Ca a marché, dit-elle avec une voix à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée.   
  
Que se passait-il ? Sabine avait l'impression d'avoir été enfermée dans le corps d'une autre. Son visage fit un grand sourire à son reflet, puis elle sortit de la salle de bain, entrant dans un long couloir carrelé de violet. Après un peu de marche à travers diverses pièces, Sabine sortit de sa "maison". Sa main se plongea dans une de ses poches, d'où elle sortit deux Poké Balls, puis elle les plaça devant son visage, comme pour leur parler. Dans l'une d'entre elles, se trouvait un Abra endormi. Le Pokémon Psy leva inconsciemment une des ses mains pour se gratter derrière l'oreille, dans un geste machinal. La deuxième sphère renfermait un Pokémon que Sabine ne reconnaissait pas. Ses mouvements maladroits dans la Poké Ball rappelaient à la jeune fille ceux d'un bébé.   
  
\- Vous êtes prêts, vous deux ? demanda Sabine avec la voix qu'ont la forçait à utiliser. On va affronter deux ou trois dresseurs au dôme.   
  
Le Pokémon inconnu hocha la tête, tout souriant ; Abra ne sortit cependant pas de sa torpeur.   
  
\- Bien, allons-y ! fit la jeune fille en rangeant ses Poké Balls.   
  
Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, Sabine arriva devant un grand bâtiment, dont le toit formait un gigantesque dôme au-dessus du sol. "D'où son nom", ne put s'empêcher de penser Sabine. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis entra. Tout autour d'elle, se trouvaient divers dresseurs de tous âges et de tous niveaux. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour que l'un d'eux, un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années aux allures de topdresseur, s'approche d'elle.   
  
\- Bonjour, Morgane... Tu viens pour t'entraîner ? Ou bien, ajouta-t-il après un court silence pendant lequel Sabine sentit Morgane rougir, viendrais-tu pour défier Ross ?   
  
Sabine comprit qu'elle jouait le rôle de Morgane dans cette étrange pièce. Cela signifiait que ladite pièce devait se dérouler dans un passé lointain, parce que Morgane était la championne de Safrania depuis un moment. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le Dôme ressemblait un peu à l'arène de Céladopole... Peut-être s'agissait-il du même bâtiment. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser à la championne. Qu'allait devenir Erika, avec la prise de pouvoir du Conseil des Quatre ? Cependant, elle dut retourner au présent, lorsqu'elle prit la parole, suivant le script invisible qui semblait se dérouler devant elle :   
  
\- Oui... Je viens m'entraîner, Narcis. Tu es disponible pour un match ?   
  
Narcis sembla hésiter quelques instants, balayant la jeune fille du regard. Sabine sentit son visage rougir davantage, et porta une de ses mains à sa ceinture. Morgane devait être gênée d'être ainsi examinée. Sa voix avait été ferme, mais Narcis ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.   
  
\- Pourquoi pas... fit le dresseur en souriant. Deux Pokémon chacun, ça te va ?   
  
\- Ca me va, répondit "Morgane", tout en sortant ses Poké Balls de sa poche. Junior, go !   
  
Le Pokémon qui sortit fut celui que Sabine ne connaissait pas. Celui qui ressemblait à un bébé. Pourtant, suivant son script à la lettre, la jeune fille sentait Morgane sourire à travers son visage. La dresseuse de Pokémon Psy était clairement à l'aise ici.   
  
\- Mime Jr... Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est Flore que tu vas affronter ! déclara le dresseur en envoyant sa propre Poké Ball.   
  
Un petit Joliflor en sortit, et fit mine de faire une révérence à Mime Jr.   
  
\- Flore, c'est parti ! Attaque Tranch'herbe !   
  
Le petit Pokémon Plante hocha la tête, puis il se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Junior semblait connaître cette attaque : il fonça littéralement sur son ennemi, ce qui fit rire Morgane.   
  
\- Prêt, Junior ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il fut à environ deux mètres de son ennemi, lequel pivotait de plus en plus vite.   
  
\- Attaque ! fit Narcis, et Joliflor projeta des centaines de feuilles dans la direction du Mime Jr.   
  
Cependant, lorsqu'elles touchèrent le petit Pokémon Psy, celui-ci ne sembla pas affecté. Les projectiles semblaient tous se planter dans sa peau, mais il ne flanchait pas, continuant de courir.   
  
\- Tss... Toujours cette technique ? s'exclama le dresseur, l'air gêné. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne servait à rien si elle ne tenait pas l'intégralité du choc, non ?   
  
\- Junior, maintenant ! cria Morgane, ignorant la remarque désobligeante de son ennemi.   
  
Devant elle, le Pokémon Psy disparut soudain, puis réapparut derrière le Joliflor, qui était toujours en train de projeter ses feuilles en avant et ne pouvait pas se retourner. Il s'approcha tranquillement de son ennemi, puis le toucha d'un doigt. Presque aussitôt, Joliflor tomba au sol, apparemment hors combat. Même si Morgane savait manifestement ce qu'elle faisait, Sabine n'y avait absolument rien compris ; Narcis, pour sa part, semblait assez surpris.   
  
\- Ce... Ce n'était pas la Protection corporelle, ça... fit-il.   
  
\- Eh non ! répondit Sabine avec un large sourire. Tu t'es fait avoir. Le Pokémon que tu as attaqué n'était qu'un Clone, le véritable Junior s'était simplement rendu invisible.   
  
\- Je vois... Astucieux. Je ne savais pas que ton Mime Jr maîtrisait déjà le Mur Lumière. Voyons un peu, reprit-il en sortant une deuxième Poké Ball après avoir rappelé Joliflor, si tu sauras contrer Zarre.   
  
Le sourire de "Morgane" persista, malgré la taille du mastodonte qui apparut devant elle. Le gros Pokémon Plante déploya presque aussitôt des lianes autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer de leur souplesse, avant de toutes les rétracter.   
  
\- Junior, déclara Sabine, prends-le par devant cette fois-ci !   
  
Mime Jr acquiesça, puis commença à se dandiner pour approcher son ennemi.   
  
\- Zarre, Colonnes !   
  
Le Pokémon acquiesça, puis il planta une vingtaines de lianes grosses comme un poing dans le sol. Sabine ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait se passer, mais Morgane en savait plus qu'elle.   
  
\- Junior, Protection corporelle ! s'exclama-t-elle.   
  
Le petit Pokémon s'arrêta presque aussitôt de bouger, et sembla se concentrer. L'air autour de lui commençait à se tordre, comme perturbé par quelque chose d'inconnu. "De l'énergie psychique", supposa Sabine.   
  
Après quelques instants, d'un seul coup, une explosion eut lieu sous Junior, et une liane en sortit pour l'attraper. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, une seconde liane en émergea pour le frapper ; tout s'enchaîna très vite après ça. De plus en plus de lianes foncèrent sur le petit Pokémon Psy, soit pour l'attraper, soit pour le frapper ; celui-ci disparaissait petit à petit au milieu de l'énorme masse verte qui l'entourait.   
  
\- Junior, déclara Morgane avec un sourire sur les lèvres, tu peux lancer le Choc Mental maintenant. Tout autour de toi.   
  
Lorsqu'elle eut dit cela, la masse verte sembla soudainement se contracter, et le Florizarre poussa un hurlement : ses lianes semblaient compressées les unes contre les autres, et il était apparemment incapable de les en ôter. "Morgane" s'empressa de sortir la Poké Ball de Mime Jr pour le rappeler, puis fit sortir Abra, qui était toujours endormi. Elle ferma alors les yeux, et Sabine vécut une expérience qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier : tout à coup, ses sens étaient remplacés par d'autres. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, mais en échange elle percevait son aura, qui s'étendait dans l'espace. Un peu en avant d'elle, se trouvait une autre aura, manifestement celle d'Abra ; elle se concentra dessus, et sentit lentement la frontière entre les deux s'éroder. Au bout de quelques instants, la frontière fut complètement dissoute, et elle put percevoir ce qu'Abra percevait ; celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, et se mit à léviter en direction de Florizarre. Le gros Pokémon Plante semblait toujours incapable de bouger ; ses lianes étaient apparemment emmêlées, et il ne pouvait par conséquent pas les rétracter pour attaquer son ennemi.   
  
Si le contact de Mime Jr avait été puissant sur Joliflor, celui d'Abra sur Florizarre fut fulgurant : le mastodonte tomba immédiatement à terre, faisant trembler le sol sous son poids. Peu après, "Morgane" rétracta sa conscience pour retourner à son corps, et rappela Abra. Devant elle, Narcis semblait la complimenter sous les applaudissement des dresseurs qui s'étaient réunis autour du combat pour l'observer. Maintenant que l'affrontement était fini, Sabine s'apercevait qu'il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de spectateurs.   
  
\- Tu as encore franchi un niveau de puissance, s'exclamait le topdresseur, l'air abattu. Battre Florizarre avec deux Pokémon sous-évolués...   
  
\- Tu sais, l'interrompit Sabine, tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'avoir mis Junior au tapis. S'il avait su se téléporter, je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'Abra !   
  
Face à la cruelle déclaration de son ennemie, Narcis tapa du pied au sol.   
  
\- Pourquoi es tu si forte, et surtout si orgueilleuse, Morgane ? dit-il après un moment. J'ai passé près de dix ans à m'entraîner pour obtenir un poste dans cette arène, et toi...   
  
\- On ne joue pas dans la même cour, répondit Sabine d'un air détaché. C'est tout.   
  
Blessé dans son orgueil, le blond se retourna et s'en alla ; les dresseurs alentour s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Sabine ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comprendre, avec sa pensée de jeune dresseuse. Comment aurait-elle réagi si on lui avait parlé ainsi ?   
  
\- Il me reste encore un Pokémon, déclara-t-elle. Quelqu'un veut m'affronter en un contre un ?   
  
Bien sûr, plusieurs dresseurs hochèrent la tête, mais l'un d'eux se démarquait des autres par son allure, et s'avança sans tenir compte des autres.   
  
\- Moi je veux me battre contre toi, Morgane, dit-il.   
  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard surpris.   
  
\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
\- Je m'appelle Johnny, déclara le jeune homme.   
  
Il devait avoir un peu moins de quinze ans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient complètement décoiffés, et ses yeux noirs fixaient Morgane sans ciller. Il portait de plus un de ses doigts à ses lèvres, comme s'il avait été en train de réfléchir.   
  
\- Johnny... Très bien. Abra, go !   
  
\- Rattata, répondit le dresseur d'une voix neutre, à toi !   
  
A ce moment, Sabine se sentit prise par le doute. Le petit Pokémon Normal qui venait d'apparaître face à elle... Quelle menace pouvait-il représenter ? Morgane était visiblement dans le même état d'eprit qu'elle.   
  
\- Je sais que Rattata peut sembler faible, comme Pokémon, mais je ne pense pas que tu parviendras à le mettre hors combat, déclara Johnny de sa voix étrangement calme.   
  
Cela fit rire Morgane, et elle ferma simplement les yeux pour se resynchroniser avec son Pokémon. Une fois que c'était fait, elle se retrouva de nouveau à contrôler Abra ; Rattata se trouvait juste devant elle, et s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Elle leva une de ses pattes pour créer une Protection, puis se Téléporta derrière sa cible ; le Pokémon Normal se cogna contre le mur d'air qu'elle venait de créer. Cependant, il ne semblait pas plus troublé que cela, et prit appui sur l'obstacle qui s'était dressé devant lui pour faire une Vive Attaque en arrière... Vers Abra ! Morgane ne put réagir à temps, et son Pokémon se prit l'attaque de plein fouet avant de tomber au sol. Sans plus de ménagement, Rattata attrapa son bras entre ses dents, et le mordit de toutes ses forces ; la dresseuse de Pokémon Psy fut forcée de désynchroniser face à la quantité de douleur qu'elle ressentait. Même lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans son propre corps, sa main continuait de lui faire mal.   
  
\- Abra... Reviens ! déclara-t-elle, avant de s'écrouler à genoux.   
  
Johnny rappela son Pokémon, puis s'approcha avant de s'accroupir devant Morgane.   
  
\- Tu vois, fit-il, moi je joue dans la même cour que toi.   
  
"Morgane" ne semblait pas savoir que répondre.   
  
\- Je serai ici la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure. Sois présente, si tu veux m'affronter de nouveau.   
  
Sentant son humiliation grandir, la dresseuse se releva.   
  
\- Je serais là... Johnny.   
  
Sur ce, elle se retourna, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les dresseurs s'écartèrent sur son chemin, sans rien dire.   
  
Après ça, Sabine sentit la "scène" se briser ; elle sortait de son rêve pour rebasculer dans la réalité.


	16. Les ombres rigides

En rouvrant les yeux, Sabine constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'elle était simplement enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture. Quelques secondes de plus, et elle se souvint qu'elle s'était endormie sous forme de Goupix. Tentant de se dégager, elle constata que ses pattes n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour écarter l'épais linge, qui revenait systématiquement à sa position de départ. Elle entendit un bruit à l'extérieur, atténué par la couette.   
  
\- Ah, tu es réveillée ? fit la voix de Blue.   
  
La Goupix poussa un petit jappement en guise de réponse.   
  
\- Tu dois te sentir un peu entravée, je suppose ?   
  
Sabine aurait voulu acquiescer, mais c'était impossible.   
  
\- Si tu veux sortir, il va falloir que tu fasses brûler toute cette soie, déclara la dresseuse à son élève. Morphy a fabriqué ce cocon autour de toi pendant que tu dormais, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer ! Tu as une heure.   
  
La jeune Pokémon Feu poussa un cri interrogatif, mais Blue ne répondit pas. Ne sachant guère si son entraîneuse se trouvait toujours à proximité, Sabine décida de se mettre au travail. Elle devait brûler la soie qui l'entourait... Ce ne devait pas être excessivement difficile. Une Flammèche suffirait. Elle avait vu Flammie le faire des dizaines de fois, ces derniers jours.   
  
Ouvrant la bouche, la jeune Goupix se concentra un peu avant de souffler, mais aucune flamme n'apparut. Ce n'était apparemment pas si simple que ça.   
  
Que pouvait-elle faire... Les Goupix étaient censés posséder un feu intérieur, non ? Pouvait-elle, éventuellement, le faire rayonner hors de son corps ? Certes, ce ne serait pas vraiment une attaque Flammèche, du moins pour ce qu'elle en savait, mais si elle y arrivait elle serait sans doute libérée. Encore fallait-il qu'elle parvienne à sentir ses flammes supposées brûler dans son ventre. Pour l'instant, elle ne ressentait que l'agréable chaleur que lui procurait son cocon...   
  
Elle se souvint de son rêve. De la manière qu'avait Morgane de se synchroniser avec son Abra pour voir à travers ses yeux. Elle fermait ses yeux pour amplifier ses sens tels que le toucher ou l'énergie psychique... Peut-être que c'était la marche à suivre. Cessant d'écouter ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, cessant d'observer les rayons de lumière qui traversaient la soie devant ses yeux, la jeune Goupix commença à sentir une chatouille au milieu de son ventre. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surprise de la simplicité de l'action, mais perdit aussitôt cette sensation. Recommençant, elle parvint cette fois à sentir dans sa totalité son feu intérieur.   
  
Lentement, tout doucement, elle apprit à palper ce brasier, à l'altérer, à l'orienter. Sculpter des flammes n'était pas mince affaire, mais elle arrivait à augmenter progressivement son contrôle sur elles. Finalement, elle se sentit prête. Elle amena donc lentement les flammes qui parcouraient son ventre dans son cou, puis entre ses crocs, où elles chatouillèrent son palais en menaçant de la faire éternuer. Réprimant ce réflexe, elle resta concentrée ; elle souffla finalement, tout doucement, sa toute première Flammèche, qui fit rapidement rougir la soie autour de son museau avant de la carboniser dans une grosse boule de feu. Dehors, face à elle, se tenait Blue ; elle observait une montre, et semblait assez impressionnée.   
  
\- Waouh, Sabine... C'est drôlement bien ! Onze minutes trente, c'est un très bon temps pour apprendre à cracher le feu ! Les Goupix mettent en général une demi-douzaine d'heures pour y arriver !   
  
La Goupix ne répondit pas, et se libéra des liens qui se trouvaient encore sur son corps à coups de Flammèche avant de s'autoriser un sourire. Elle avait ressenti une grande joie en apprenant, d'elle-même, à utiliser la Flammèche. Est-ce que les Pokémon éprouvaient le même genre d'émotions ?   
  
\- Bon, puisque tu as fini aussi vite, je vais te rendre ton apparence humaine quelques minutes, ok ?   
  
Sabine hocha la tête, et se retrouva rapidement assise sur le sol de la cabine. Un grand sourire parcourait ses lèvres.   
  
\- C'est ça que ressent un Pokémon en apprenant une attaque ? demanda-t-elle à Blue.   
  
\- Eh bien... D'après ce que j'en sais, oui.   
  
\- C'est super agréable...   
  
La rouquine ne parla plus pendant quelques secondes, laissant l'endorphine qui s'était emparée d'elle baisser un peu avant de reprendre la parole. Blue l'observait avec intérêt, visiblement curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait exactement.   
  
\- Au fait, je voulais te demander, reprit Sabine, tu as passé beaucoup de temps sous forme de Pokémon ?   
  
La brune sembla hésiter longuement, et se mit à compter sur ses doigts. Après quelques temps, elle leva quatre doigts.   
  
\- Quatre jours, quatre semaines ? demanda la rouquine, perdue dans le vague.   
  
\- Non, quatre mois ! rétorqua la brune, toute sourire.   
  
En entendant cela, Sabine sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Quatre mois ?! N'était-ce pas un peu long ? Elle devait en savoir plus.   
  
\- Quatre mois...   
  
\- Quatre mois d'affilée, avec une pause de trois heures par jour, continua Blue, avec une expression amusée. Et encore, ajouta-t-elle, ça c'est juste pour la Sylphe... Avec Morphy, je m'amuse parfois à devenir complètement une Pokémon pour quelques jours. C'est très relaxant, ça me permet d'oublier tous mes soucis !   
  
La rouquine ne sut que répondre, et se contenta de hocher lentement la tête.   
  
\- Tu peux... Te transformer sans bracelet ? demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise, une fois qu'elle avait réalisé l'étrangeté des dernières paroles de Blue.   
  
\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit la dresseuse. Morphy et moi, on peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence avec notre entraînement. D'ailleurs, Morphy est probablement capable de transformer partiellement d'autres personnes que moi, vu sa maîtrise de la symbiose... Enfin, toi, tu n'as pas besoin de ça avec ton bracelet.   
  
\- Oui... Bien sûr, répliqua la rouquine.   
  
\- Pourquoi, tu voudrais passer quelques temps à mes côtés ? l'interrogea Blue avec un rire en coin, mais en cherchant visiblement à paraître sérieuse au moins quelques instants.   
  
\- Euh... Je pense que je préfèrerais entraîner mes Pokémon, répondit immédiatement Sabine en rougissant.   
  
\- Hihi, dommage, ça aurait pu être très amusant pour nous deux, répliqua la brune.   
  
Elle prit ensuite un air pensif avant d'ajouter :   
  
\- Ah, ça me fait penser... Je suppose que tu ne connais pas les autres fonctions de ton bracelet ?   
  
\- Ben... Non, répondit Sabine d'un air penaud.   
  
Elle commençait à réaliser que cet objet dont elle bénéficiait semblait être un véritable bijou de la technologie.   
  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, lui déclara Blue d'un ton arrêté. Quand tu te transformes avec le bracelet, tu as remarqué qu'il faisait disparaître des Poké Balls et leur contenu, je suppose ?   
  
\- Euh... Oui, ils disparaissent avec mes vêtements.   
  
\- Sauf que tes Pokémon sont vivants, contrairement à tes vêtements. Ils continuent de percevoir le monde extérieur à travers tes sens. Tout à l'heure, quand tu as utilisé la Flammèche, tous tes Pokémon ont ressenti ta joie. Flammie t'encourageait probablement de toutes ses forces. Hier soir, quand tu luttais contre Métamorph, Flammie apprenait en même temps que toi ce que je te disais, même si elle le savait probablement déjà.   
  
Les yeux de la rouquine s'écarquillèrent.   
  
\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama-t-elle.   
  
\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, répondit la dresseuse d'élite. A la base, les bracelets ont en partie été développés pour permettre aux dresseurs de très haut niveau d'entraîner leurs Pokémon plus directement que par la parole, afin d'obtenir une efficacité décuplée. Si le dresseur effectue lui-même le mouvement, son Pokémon l'apprendra bien plus vite, et il saura de plus exactement ce que l'on attend de lui. Le bracelet sert aussi à l'exploration de la frontière entre humains et Pokémon, sur laquelle pas mal de chercheurs planchent en ce moment, et à l'analyse du comportement des Pokémon. Il y a deux ou trois autres applications, mais celles-ci sont les principales.   
  
\- Je... vois... fit Sabine, n'ayant jamais été à proprement parler mise au courant de ces objectifs.   
  
Manabé lui avait simplement donné le bracelet en échange du port de la paire de baskets roses un peu voyantes qui se trouvaient actuellement à ses pieds, parce qu'elle se battait très bien selon les dires du directeur de la Sylphe. Jamais il ne lui avait été dit que cet instrument était un outil scientifique, et encore moins une aide au dressage. Etait-ce un oubli de sa part ? Une omission volontaire ? Ou bien, Blue lui racontait-elle des sornettes ? La rouquine examina lentement l'expression faciale de son interlocutrice. Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille souriait. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Sabine tenta de déceler le moindre tic, elle abandonna. Blue était probablement une assez bonne actrice pour cacher un mensonge gros comme l'Océane dans ses paroles sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.   
  
\- J'y réfléchirai peut-être, plus tard, déclara-t-elle.   
  
Le sourire de Blue s'affaissa légèrement. Sabine n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus : Blue aimait l'entraîner sous forme de Pokémon. Cependant, la rouquine ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pensait de ça. S'engager à rester auprès de Blue pendant quelques jours, où elle n'avait de toutes manières pas grand chose à faire, comme elle l'avait fait hier n'était rien comparé à ce qu'on lui proposait. Si elle acceptait, cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait probablement pas à utiliser ses Poké Balls directement pendant un bout de temps.   
  
\- Bien, répondit Blue. Puisque la question ne peut être réglée pour l'instant, passons au plus immédiat. Tu as le choix entre reprendre l'apparence que tu avais tout à l'heure, et changer radicalement de style. Dans les deux cas, un de tes Pokémon bénéficiera énormément de cette session d'entraînement, et tu pourras en profiter dès cet après-midi. Que choisis-tu ? conclut la dresseuse en écartant ses mains comme pour montrer à Sabine les deux choix qui s'offraient à elle.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Sabine foula de ses pieds le sol du pont pour la première fois depuis l'embarquement de la veille, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner : l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi, probablement parce que l'Océane faisait route vers Sinnoh, une région bien plus au nord du monde que Kanto. La jeune fille serra ses bras contre elle, pour tenter de se réchauffer comme elle le pouvait. Même le soleil, qui tapait de toutes ses forces sur sa peau, ne parvenait pas à la protéger du froid ambiant. Elle soupira : il lui restait tout juste cinq minutes avant quatre heures, elle n'avait pas le temps de redescendre dans les cabines pour mettre son gilet noir. Elle devrait affronter sa mère habillée comme elle l'était pour le moment.   
  
Devant Sabine, sur le pont principal, ne se trouvaient que peu de personnes. Outre les quatre ou cinq inconnus qui passaient le temps en observant la beauté de l'océan, répartis à divers endroits, et le couple d'amoureux qui s'étaient mis à l'avant du bateau et chantaient à pleins poumons qu'ils étaient les rois du monde, se trouvaient Silver, adossé contre la cheminée du navire, et Blue, postée à sa droite. En levant les yeux, Sabine repéra également Jacky, accroupi sur le sommet de la cheminée. Les fumées qu'elle crachait semblaient volontairement contourner son corps : sa peau était immaculée malgré la quantité de poussières noires qui flottaient autour de lui.   
  
\- Salut, Sabine ! dit-il lorsqu'elle le regarda. Prête pour ton match ?   
  
La rouquine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était intriguée par l'aura qui semblait entourer le Chevalier de Cimetronelle. Celui-ci sembla comprendre cela après quelques instants, et il lui fit un sourire.   
  
\- Moi aussi, je m'entraîne, déclara-t-il d'un ton amusé. C'est Protection, que tu vois autour de mon corps.   
  
\- D'accord, répliqua Sabine d'un ton enthousiaste.   
  
Elle était heureuse de voir son tuteur de bonne humeur, après ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. Une voix dans son dos la rappela à la réalité, cependant :   
  
\- Alors, Sabine, prête ?   
  
Entendant sa mère, toujours aussi enthousiaste malgré la situation, la jeune fille se retourna. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, et hocha la tête après quelques secondes, faute de mieux.   
  
\- Très bien, commença la voix de Silver. Voici les règles de ce combat...   
  
Le dresseur aux cheveux rouges se tût un instant, pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute l'attention de la fille et de sa mère. Ces dernières cessèrent de se dévisager pour se concentrer sur ce qui allait se suivre.   
  
\- Vous allez vous affronter dans un combat de Pokémon en un contre un. Amandine possédant quatre Pokémon, Sabine ne devra utiliser que quatre de ses Pokémon - les quatre premiers qui sortiront de leur Poké Ball. La première de vous deux qui n'aura plus de Pokémon en état de se battre aura perdu le combat.   
  
Blue prit la relève, comme pour clarifier certains points que Silver n'avait apparemment pas jugé utile de relever :   
  
\- Le terrain s'étend à l'ensemble du pont. Ne vous retenez surtout pas dans vos attaques, on va vous évaluer sur la qualité de votre combat. Silver et moi arbitrerons cet affrontement... Voilà, termina Blue en jetant un regard à chacune des dresseuses, je crois que tout est dit. Des questions ?   
  
La rouquine secoua la tête, de même que sa mère, puis chacune sortit une Poké Ball de sa poche, se préparant à l'action.   
  
\- Vous pouvez commencer, déclara Silver d'un ton neutre.   
  
Aussitôt, deux Pokémon apparurent quelques mètres en avant de leurs dresseuses respectives. Face à Flammie, venait d'apparaître un grand Pokémon à la peau écailleuse bleutée, dressé sur ses pattes arrières et arborant de longues lames sur ses bras. La rouquine ne le reconnaissait pas, mais elle n'allait pas laisser ce point jouer contre elle.   
  
\- Ok, Flammie, commence par la Vive-Attaque !   
  
La Goupix acquiesça, et commença à courir à toute vitesse vers son ennemi. La mère de Sabine hocha la tête, et le mystérieux Pokémon entama une attaque avec ses griffes, lesquelles se mirent à irradier l'air qui les entourait de bleu. Il envoya rapidement son attaque à son ennemie, mais la Pokémon Feu n'eut aucun mal à esquiver ce que Sabine identifia comme une Dracogriffe. Cependant, à la grande surprise de Sabine, Goupix cessa de bouger quelques secondes après son esquive. Elle semblait blessée.   
  
\- Flammie ? l'appela-t-elle.   
  
La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un faible cri. Visiblement, la Goupix ne s'en était pas sortie aussi bien qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.   
  
\- Bien joué Carmache... Maintenant qu'elle est paralysée, piège-la !   
  
\- Flammie, cria Sabine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, reviens !   
  
La Poké Ball de la Goupix rattrapa sa protégée alors qu'un tourbillon de sable apparaissait autour d'elle, tandis que Sabine sortait Kangourex. Elle espérait que la Pokémon Normal serait capable de mettre au tapis son ennemi. Sa mère sembla un peu surprise de voir ce genre de Pokémon entre les mains de sa fille. Visiblement, elle était déjà plus intéressée par le combat. En jetant un oeil plus haut, Sabine constata que Jacky aussi semblait surpris.   
  
\- Kangourex... commença la rouquine.   
  
\- Carmache, fit à son tour sa mère en souriant.   
  
\- Eclate griffe ! s'exclama Sabine.   
  
Blue lui avait recommandé d'utiliser cette attaque d'entrée de jeu avec Kangourex, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait un petit briefing au sujet du combat, une heure auparavant. L'adulte qui faisait face à Sabine sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis ordonna à son Pokémon d'effectuer une autre Dracogriffe. Les deux créatures se mirent à foncer l'une sur l'autre, faisant trembler le sol à chacun de leurs bonds en avant. Kangourex était bien plus grande que son ennemi, mais Sabine n'avait pas encore eu la moindre occasion de l'entraîner en combat, aussi ne savait-elle pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Lorsque les deux Pokémon levèrent chacun leur patte droite, s'apprêtant à frapper, la rouquine ferma les yeux en anticipation du choc. Kangourex allait-elle être assez rapide ? Il y eut un bruit de choc très violent, un cri, et Sabine entendit Kangourex hurler. Elle rouvrit les yeux, croyant que sa Pokémon était blessée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que la mastodonte se trouvait encore debout, et que sous sa patte droite était plaqué son ennemi ! La mère de Sabine semblait un peu gênée. Une fois qu'elle eut réalisé à quel point la situation jouait à son avantage, la rouquine se décida à enchaîner :   
  
\- Kangourex... Queue de Fer, maintenant !   
  
La grande Pokémon acquiesça, et sauta en l'air avant de retomber sur Carmache, la frappant de sa queue dans laquelle elle avait concentré tout son poids. Le Pokémon rebondit deux fois sous la violence du choc, puis il ne bougea plus. Le sol sous son corps s'était affaissé légèrement, et quelques gouttes de sang s'étaient éparpillées autour de lui. Peu après, Carmache fut rappelé par sa dresseuse, et un autre Pokémon prit sa place. Celui-ci, Sabine le reconnaissait : il s'agissait d'un Massko.   
  
La rouquine rappela Kangourex, et sortit la Poké Ball de Roucoups. Il lui fallait un Pokémon rapide pour affronter son ennemi actuel, elle le savait, mais Piafabec devait rester son dernier recours, sa carte secrète. Roucoups était une bonne alternative. Massko était célèbre pour sa vitesse très largement supérieure à la moyenne, mais Sabine avait désormais suffisamment confiance en la capacité de Roucoups à ruser. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa Poké Ball, ce ne fut pas un volatile qui en sortit, mais une centaine de volatiles, tous semblables les uns aux autres. Il maîtrisait encore mieux son Reflet qu'avant, et la mère de Sabine sembla impressionnée. Pour la première fois, Sabine cru même déceler une légère frayeur dans son regard. Jacky, pour sa part, leva son pouce en sifflant face au nombre d'images miroir du volatile. Toutes les copies de Roucoups se mirent à voler autour du Massko, l'enfermant dans un cercle presque continu de plumes au point que Sabine ne parvenait plus à le distinguer clairement de la masse. Le Pokémon Plante ne savait visiblement pas où donner de la tête, et sa dresseuse lui ordonna bien vite de donner des coups de Lame Feuille un peu partout avec l'espoir de frapper le véritable Pokémon Vol. Cependant, il ne le toucha pas : Roucoups était trop bien caché pour qu'une attaque au hasard ait la moindre chance de l'atteindre.   
  
Après quelques minutes de ce combat à sens unique, au bout desquelles Massko avait cessé d'attaquer pour récupérer son souffle, Sabine ordonna à Roucoups d'utiliser la technique qu'elle avait déjà utilisée contre Jacky, quelques jours plus tôt :   
  
\- Convergence !   
  
Massko écarquilla les yeux, et reçut de plein fouet l'impact du Pokémon Vol. Il tomba ensuite au sol, incapable de supporter toute cette vitesse et toute cette force après avoir frappé dans le vide pendant une dizaine de minutes.   
  
Désormais, Sabine en était sûre : elle pouvait battre sa mère. Elle avait clairement l'avantage, et elle n'avait même pas eu à utiliser Piafabec. Seule Flammie avait, à proprement parler, été blessée ; ce n'était pas un obstacle insurmontable, même sans elle ce combat était désormais un trois contre deux. La mère de Sabine, pour sa part, semblait se mordre les lèvres. Elle finit par envoyer un Pokémon Electrique au combat, un Lainergie. Sabine fit revenir son Pokémon Vol, et renvoya Kangourex pour lutter contre lui. Sa mère avait probablement voulu utiliser une attaque Eclair, ou une autre attaque du même genre, pour surprendre Roucoups. La rouquine ne comptait pas lui en laisser l'occasion.   
  
\- Kangourex, commence par une attaque Eclategriffe ! ordonna Sabine.   
  
\- Lainergie, prépares un Elecanon !   
  
La mastodonte se lança en avant dans un cri terrifiant, fonçant sur Lainergie. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Autour de lui, l'air semblait se déformer lentement : il accumulait de l'énergie pour faire feu. Cependant, Kangourex frappa de toutes ses forces et à une vitesse déconcertante, mettant le Pokémon Electrique hors combat avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tirer. Malheureusement, la Pokémon Normal semblait avoir elle aussi souffert : l'énergie statique que Lainergie avait accumulée s'était déchargée sur elle lors de l'attaque, paralysant une bonne partie de son bras droit. Elle rentra bien vite dans sa Poké Ball, tandis que Sabine se demandait avec quel Pokémon elle finirait le combat. A deux contre un, il était en effet hors de question de perdre. Le dernier Pokémon de sa mère n'avait même plus d'importance, seule comptait la volonté de victoire de la jeune dresseuse. Ledit dernier Pokémon était un Etourvol, un Pokémon que la jeune fille connaissait de nom bien que ne l'ayant jamais vu se battre. Sabine fit simplement sortir Piafabec pour clore l'affrontement. L'entraînement de Blue... Elle devait au moins le tester. Blue, à coté de Silver, lui fit un clin d'oeil approbateur.   
  
\- Piafabec, ordonna-t-elle, Reflet !   
  
Le volatile acquiesça, créant une dizaine d'images miroir autour de lui tandis qu'Etourvol essayait de l'attaquer en vain. Ce n'était pas la centaine de reflets que Roucoups parvenait à créer, mais ces images de Piafabec avaient un avantage décisif sur celles de son partenaire. Un avantage dont son ennemi allait faire les frais sous peu.   
  
\- Etourvol ! s'exclama la mère de Sabine, commençant sans doute à perdre son sang froid. Utilise l'Aéropique, qu'on en finisse !   
  
Le Pokémon Vol se lança aussitôt dans la nuée de Piafabec, visant le véritable parmi les copies grâce à son regard perçant et surtout grâce la vitesse de son attaque. Il n'avait probablement pas eu le moindre mal à le repérer ; il fonça tête baissée sur sa cible. A ce moment, il tomba au sol, foudroyé par plus de dix Cru-Ailes reçues simultanément. Sabine sentit un rire se former sur ses lèvres, en remarquant à quel point sa mère semblait étonnée par ce coup hors norme. Elle avait gagné. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait battu sa mère dans un combat.   
  
\- Bien joué, Piafabec ! cria-t-elle. Reviens !   
  
\- Sabine est déclarée gagnante de l'affrontement par KO, annonça Silver d'un ton neutre. Bel affrontement, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre des deux dresseuses après un court silence.   
  
Il commença à s'en aller, après avoir marmonné un "On se retrouve ce soir à vingt-deux heures" à l'intention des autres. Blue et Jacky se retrouvèrent au pied de la cheminée, commençant à discuter entre eux. Quelques-uns des spectateurs qui s'étaient rassemblés pour observer le combat se dispersèrent après avoir montré leur admiration à la rouquine par des applaudissements ; les autres restèrent un moment. Sabine constata en rougissant que beaucoup d'entre eux braquaient sur elle caméra ou appareil photo : ce combat allait rester dans des mémoires, semblait-il. Sa mère, pour sa part, était désormais à genoux. Sabine ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle pour essayer de la réconforter.   
  
\- J'ai perdu... déclara l'adulte d'un ton abattu.   
  
\- Oui, répondit Sabine. Mais tu t'es bien battue, maman ! ajouta-t-elle.   
  
\- Hum... répondit la femme. J'ai quand même été battue par ma propre fille...   
  
Sabine acquiesça, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Blue se détacha bientôt de Jacky, se rapprochant de la mère et de la fille.   
  
\- Bravo à vous deux pour ce combat. Sabine, quand tu es prête, rejoins-moi dans la cabine. Quant à vous, madame Ambre, je vous reverrai ce soir au repas ! Vous pouvez toutes deux soigner vos Pokémon dans la salle de dîner, il y a une machine de soins. A toutes ! finit-elle par dire en se retournant pour s'en aller.   
  
Jacky s'approcha à son tour.   
  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, déclara-t-il à l'intention de la mère. Sabine est vraiment un phénomène, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir du tout.   
  
\- Je suppose que vous avez raison, finit-elle par déclarer. Je crois que je vais aller dans ma cabine, si ça ne vous dérange pas...   
  
N'attendant pas de réponse, la mère de Sabine se leva, puis quitta le pont.   
  
\- Eh beh... Tu es devenue sacrément forte, Sabine, fit Jacky une fois qu'elle était partie. Même si elle a attaqué plusieurs fois, ses Pokémon n'ont quasiment rien fait d'autre que d'encaisser tes propres attaques !   
  
\- Hum...   
  
La rouquine rougissait à vue d'oeil. Son tuteur se pencha un peu, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille, souhaitant probablement éviter que ses paroles suivantes soient entendues ou enregistrées par les passants encore présents :   
  
\- Ecoute-moi bien... Ce soir, le major Bob va réunir un grand nombre de dresseurs sur le pont, des dresseurs de très haut niveau. Je ne pourrai probablement pas intervenir moi-même, à cause du monde qui va vouloir me parler et m'affronter, mais toi tu ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de problèmes étant donné que tu n'es pas spécialement connue. Blue et moi pensons tous deux que, dans le lot, il y a au moins une personne qui n'a pas sa place dans nos rangs. J'aimerais que tu cherches les espions.   
  
Sabine écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. Des espions ?! Cela voulait dire que même sur ce bateau, le Conseil des Quatre restait une menace ! Elle finit par donner sa réponse, quoiqu'incertaine :   
  
\- Je... J'essaierai de faire mon possible.   
  
\- Contente-toi de sonder le maximum de personnes, et de retenir les visages des personnes qui te semblent suspectes. Demain, on s'en occupera avec ton aide. D'accord ?   
  
\- D'accord !   
  
\- Bien... Je vais retourner m'entraîner un peu, déclara Jacky en retournant vers la cheminée. Ma Protection n'est pas encore parfaite, il faut que je la renforce et que je l'affine d'avantage.   
  
Sabine hocha la tête, puis retourna à sa chambre.

 

* * *

 

\- Allez, Sabine, un petit effort ! s'exclama Blue. Tu vas y arriver !   
  
Sabine poussa un court grognement de frustration, et se prépara à réessayer. Face à elle, Morphy s'apprêtait à envoyer une nouvelle fois son attaque Pistolet à O. Au moment précis où il ferait feu, Sabine devrait sauter sur le coté pour l'esquiver. Si elle sautait trop tôt, le Pokémon qui avait pris les traits d'un Carapuce et qui lui faisait face aurait le temps de changer l'alignement de son attaque pour la toucher malgré tout ; si elle s'écartait trop tard, elle recevrait une douche froide en pleine figure, et elle détestait cela plus que tout sous sa forme actuelle.   
  
Soudain, Morphy ouvrit la bouche, et une lance d'eau en sortit, dirigée avec une précision déconcertante vers le museau de la jeune Goupix. Elle parvint à sauter vers la gauche, mais pas été assez vite : sa patte arrière droite fut touchée. Elle poussa aussitôt un jappement de douleur, et dû s'allonger à cause des spasmes que provoquaient l'eau à son contact. Blue lui lança un regard désolé.   
  
\- Attends, je vais t'aider, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant avec une serviette de toilette pour sécher son pelage.   
  
Sabine se laissa tranquillement dorloter, appréciant de se faire traiter ainsi, bien qu'un peu fâchée de s'être encore faite avoir. Ce Pistolet à O était vraiment difficile à esquiver !   
  
\- T'en fais pas, tu vas y arriver, fit la dresseuse en devinant les pensées de la Goupix. Tu es déjà beaucoup plus rapide que tout à l'heure, tu arrives presque à esquiver le Pistolet à O de Morphy. Et il tire bien plus vite qu'un Carapuce normal. Flammie sera capable d'esquiver beaucoup plus d'attaques quand tu en auras fini avec ça !   
  
Sabine hocha lentement la tête, se sentant boostée par la promesse de Blue. Peu après, elle reprit l'entraînement sous la tutelle de la dresseuse d'élite. Elle finirait par y arriver.

 

* * *

 

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Sabine monta dîner en compagnie de Blue, elle constata que sa mère ne se trouvait pas dans la salle à manger.   
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, déclara la brune bien que sa voix semble un peu gênée. Connaissant Silver, il va lui ramener de la nourriture dans sa chambre.   
  
\- D... D'accord, répondit Sabine avant d'avancer vers la table qu'occupaient Jacky et Silver.   
  
\- Bonsoir, vous deux ! fit Jacky une fois qu'elles furent assises.   
  
Sabine, tout comme Blue, renvoya le salut, puis posa la question qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser :   
  
\- Ma mère ne vient pas manger ce soir ?   
  
Silver hocha les épaules :   
  
\- Elle a dit qu'elle préférait t'éviter pour le moment.   
  
La rouquine ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Son entraîneuse lança au dresseur aux cheveux rouges un regard noir. Elle aurait probablement préféré qu'il le dise avec plus de tact. Jacky, pour sa part, avait une expression désolée. Il finit par prendre la parole :   
  
\- Donne-lui le temps qu'il lui faudra. Je pense qu'elle est simplement déstabilisée, ce qui est normal compte tenu de la situation.   
  
Sabine observa le regard de son tuteur. Il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. Elle décida de lui faire confiance, et hocha la tête.   
  
Peu après, les quatre dresseurs commandèrent un repas, et Silver récupéra, comme l'avait prédit Blue, un cinquième plat pour la mère de Sabine. Une fois le repas fini, vers vingt heures, Silver et Jacky partirent chacun de leur coté, déclarant qu'ils allaient se préparer pour plus tard. Blue, pour sa part, fit signe à Sabine de la suivre dans leur cabine.   
  
\- Sabine, demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, préfères-tu assister à cette réunion en tant que dresseuse, ou en tant que Pokémon ?   
  
Sabine, surprise par la question, tourna lentement son regard vers son entraîneuse.   
  
\- Mais... Ne suis-je pas censée chercher les espions pendant que vous les occupez ?   
  
\- Justement, je te demande si tu veux chercher ces espions sous forme de Pokémon, ou bien sous ta forme normale de dresseuse.   
  
La rouquine hocha les épaules.   
  
\- Ce sera plus facile si je suis sous ma forme de dresseuse, non ?   
  
\- A toi de voir, répondit Blue d'un air mystérieux.   
  
Sabine décida de ne pas tenter sa chance d'avantage, sachant que la brune parviendrait probablement à la convaincre, et secoua la tête.   
  
\- Ce soir, je préfère y aller normalement, déclara-t-elle d'un ton arrêté.   
  
\- Comme tu veux, fit Blue sans insister d'avantage.   
  
Son regard semblait cependant indiquer qu'elle comptait s'amuser malgré tout. Sabine fit sortir ses cinq Pokémon pour les féliciter, et ils s'embrassèrent, Kangourex entourant facilement tous les autres entre ses grandes pattes.   
  
Après quelques minutes, cependant, Sabine fut interrompue par Blue :   
  
\- Dis, Sabine, tu t'habilles ce soir ?   
  
Cette fois-ci, la rouquine secoua la tête sans hésiter, d'un air attristé.   
  
\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre. J'ai pris le strict minimum en partant de Safrania.   
  
\- Ah ? Hum... Peut-être que je pourrais te prêter des vêtements ?   
  
Sabine regarda Blue en se demandant si elle plaisantait. Blue faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Pourtant, elle avait l'air sérieuse.   
  
\- Euh... On fait pas exactement la même taille...   
  
\- J'ai de quoi modifier une de mes robes pour qu'elle t'aille, si ça t'intéresse, la coupa Blue. Connaissant Bob, il a probablement invité la plupart des dresseurs sur lesquels il a des doutes comme s'il s'agissait d'un cocktail. Si tu y vas en tenue normale, tu seras plus facilement repérée non ?   
  
La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête. Elle comprenait mieux où Blue voulait en venir.   
  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, en fait ?   
  
\- Eh, je l'ai pas dit ! répondit Blue d'un air joueur avant de se diriger vers son sac. Voyons un peu ce que j'ai...   
  
\- En tout cas merci, fit la rouquine.   
  
La brune secoua la tête :   
  
\- Pas besoin de me remercier... Ah ! La voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant une robe complète de soie verte.   
  
Sabine sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. C'était une très jolie robe, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Blue lui fit signe de s'approcher pour la modeler, et elles se mirent vite au travail.


	17. Le banquet

Cette nuit-là, en remontant sur le pont de l'Océane, Sabine eut un frisson semblable à celui qu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure à cause du froid ambiant, lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre sa mère. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de l'air frais qui l'entourait. Comme l'avait prédit Blue, presque toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont étaient particulièrement bien habillées. La brune lui avait demandé de monter la première, pour éviter qu'on fasse trop facilement le lien entre elles. Sabine jeta un oeil autour d'elle tout en lissant sa robe, tentant de repérer d'éventuels visages connus.   
  
Silver se tenait face à la cheminée, dans un costume gris couvert de motifs dorés et rouges qui lui donnait un air d'aristocrate ; il parlait avec au moins quinze autres personnes qui étaient pour la plupart beaucoup plus âgées que lui. Il semblait qu'il dirigeait la conversation.   
  
Lorsque Sabine repéra Jacky, par contre, elle constata qu'il n'était pas du tout en train de discuter. L'homme en costume cravate noir faisait présentement face à deux Pokémon se battant : Métalosse affrontait un Pokémon que la rouquine identifia comme un Drattak. De l'autre côté du combat se tenait une dresseuse aux cheveux blonds. Sabine ne tarda pas à la reconnaître : c'était avec elle que Jacky partageait sa cabine. Les deux dresseurs souriaient. Un combat amical, sans doute. Tout autour de la scène, se tenaient des dizaines de spectateurs qui semblaient observer le combat avec un immense intérêt.   
  
\- Métalosse ! s'exclama Jacky. Accélère davantage !   
  
\- Drattak, Lance-Flammes ! répliqua la dresseuse d'en face.   
  
Le Pokémon Dragon se prépara à faire feu sur le Pokémon Acier qui lui faisait face. Sabine retint sa respiration, espérant que Métalosse pourrait résister, mais Jacky esquissa un rictus.   
  
\- Inutile, déclara-t-il. Il est déjà trop rapide pour ça.   
  
Les flammes massives quittèrent finalement la gueule du Drattak, fonçant vers Métalosse à une vitesse déconcertante. Cependant, comme l'avait annoncé Jacky, le Pokémon métallique se volatilisa avant que les projectiles ne l'entourent, ce qui provoqua une exclamation de l'assistance.   
  
\- Où est-il ?! s'exclamèrent quelques-uns des dresseurs présents.   
  
\- Métalosse, déclara Jacky sans y prêtrer attention, Pisto-Poing maintenant !   
  
A ce moment là, Sabine cligna des yeux. Il lui avait semblé voir un flash bleuté sur la peau de Drattak, mais elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Le Pokémon Dragon, en revanche, semblait l'avoir senti : il poussa un court cri de douleur en reculant un peu. A peine deux secondes plus tard, un deuxième flash bleu apparut à l'opposé du premier, sans que Drattak ne puisse rien faire pour s'en protéger. Sabine eut à ce moment-là une intuition, qui fut confirmée quand elle leva les yeux : se détachant du ciel noir couvert d'étoiles, une ombre se déplaçait à toute vitesse au-dessus de Drattak. Après quatre ou cinq autres flashs tout aussi inévitables pour le Pokémon Dragon, la dresseuse blonde sembla s'en rendre compte à son tour.   
  
\- Drattak, il est au-dessus de toi... Concentre-toi !   
  
Le Pokémon acquiesça tandis qu'un autre Pisto-Poing le frappait à la tête, lui faisant brusquement tourner la tête vers la droite ; Jacky observait tranquillement la scène depuis sa position. Sabine, pour sa part, se demandait ce qu'il comptait faire lorsqu'elle vit le Pokémon Dragon fermer les yeux. Au moment où Métalosse s'apprêtait à frapper pour la dixième fois, l'air se réchauffa brusquement tandis qu'une colonne de flammes s'élevait vers le ciel, et il fut projeté en l'air avant que son Pisto-Poing touche sa cible.   
  
\- Eh eh... Je t'ai eu ! fit la blonde. En se déplaçant à cette vitesse, ton Métalosse ne pouvait pas esquiver un Lance-Flammes !   
  
Jacky ne répondit pas, observant son Pokémon de même que presque toute l'assistance. Le Pokémon Acier semblait avoir reçu un coup assez puissant, sa patte avant droite avait pris une teinte rouge à cause de la chaleur, mais il ne semblait pas se décider à tomber du ciel, restant en suspension.   
  
\- Drattak, poursuis-le ! intonna la blonde.   
  
Le dragon s'envola aussitôt de sa position, des flammes s'échappant lentement de sa gueule. Il voulait visiblement achever son ennemi. C'est à ce moment-là que Métalosse disparut et recommença à l'attaquer avec des Pisto-Poings. Cependant, au moment où Drattak s'apprêta à riposter de la même manière que plus tôt, les flashs cessèrent. Le Pokémon métallique avait simplement arrêté de s'approcher de son ennemi dès qu'il avait senti le danger arriver.   
  
\- Très bien, Métalosse, fit Jacky. Maintenant, achève-le !   
  
Le mastodonte poussa un cri affirmatif, et se prépara à utiliser une technique que Sabine avait déjà vue quelques jours plus tôt. Le Poing Météor... Si Drattak le recevait, sa défaite était assurée. D'un coup, le Pokémon Acier se mit à foncer sur son ennemi, sans chercher à esquiver le Lance-Flammes qui allait le frapper. En fait, Sabine eut même l'impression qu'il se lançait dans les flammes, mais celles-ci ne le touchèrent guère. Apparemment, le Poing Météor absorbait les flammes autour de lui, créant une petite boule rouge extrêmement brillante entre les griffes du Pokémon tout en le protégeant. Un instant plus tard, Drattak tomba au sol, hos combat, avec sans doute des dizaines d'os brisés par la violence inouïe de l'impact.   
  
\- Hé, Xela... fit Jacky à l'intention de son ennemie. Le Poing Météor crée des turbulences convergentes autour de lui. S'il tourne assez vite, il permet d'absorber la plupart des projectiles alentour. Avec le niveau de Hâte auquel était Métalosse, un Lance-flammes n'aurait jamais pu le toucher.   
  
\- C'était donc ça... répondit son ennemie avant de changer d'expression. Beau combat.   
  
Elle s'approcha du dresseur, qui venait de rappeler son Pokémon après l'avoir complimenté, et lui tendit la main. Jacky la prit volontiers.   
  
\- Beau combat, en effet. Ca faisait un moment qu'un combat de Pokémon ne m'avait pas autant intéressé. Ce Drattak est particulièrement coriace, ça faisait un moment que Métalosse n'avait pas eu à utiliser le Poing Météor plus de deux fois d'affilée.   
  
Après ça, les spectateurs commencèrent à se disperser. Quelques-uns s'approchèrent cependant de Jacky, avec l'intention manifeste de se battre contre lui. Sabine décida de ne pas prêter attention aux combats suivants, se souvenant de ce qu'elle devait faire. Sonder... Comment s'y prendre ? Elle décida d'essayer de trouver Blue pour l'interroger à ce sujet, mais la brune semblait n'être à nulle part sur le pont. Après l'avoir cherchée pendant près d'une demi-heure, la rouquine abandonna, et s'approcha d'un dresseur qui se tenait à l'écart, s'apprêtant à entamer la conversation avec lui pour enquêter.   
  
Ledit dresseur se révéla être un adolescent d'environ quinze ans, aux yeux d'un bleu très profond et aux cheveux blonds. Il semblait peu bavard, mais accepta de parler avec Sabine lorsqu'elle le lui demanda.   
  
\- Après tout, fit-il avec une voix étrange, on est ici pour parler je crois... Je m'appelle Maximilien.   
  
\- Moi c'est Sabine, répondit la rouquine. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène sur ce bateau ? continua-t-elle en voyant que le garçon lui laissait l'initiative.   
  
\- Catie m'a prévenu hier matin, et donc je me suis retrouvé ici...   
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête sans rien dire. Cependant, il lui semblait que quelque chose qui échappait à ses sens physiques émanait de cet individu. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il lui fallait tourner autour du pot, acquérir des données par tous les moyens indirects possibles. Elle savait déjà qu'il connaissait Catie. C'était un bon début. Il fallait aller plus loin.   
  
\- Et comment connaissais-tu Catie ?   
  
Le garçon regarda la mer noire quelques instants, puis répondit :   
  
\- Je me suis battu avec elle, un jour...   
  
\- Je vois...   
  
Maximilien lui lança un regard en biais, puis sortit une Poké Ball de son costume bleu marin.   
  
\- Un combat ?   
  
Sabine hésita quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête en plongeant sa main droite dans le sac à mains que lui avait prêté Blue, et qu'elle portait actuellement en bandoulière. Elle en sortit la Poké Ball de Flammie. La Pokémon Feu avait récupéré depuis cet après-midi, grâce à une des nombreuses machines de soins du navire. Sabine voulait tester sa nouvelle vitesse.   
  
\- Un contre un ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
Maximilien acquiesça. Sur ce, les deux dresseurs s'écartèrent pour se faire un peu de place, et sortirent chacun leur Pokémon. Face à la Goupix de la rouquine, se tenait à présent un Caninos. Par une coïncidence qui n'était pas des plus plaisantes pour Sabine, les deux Pokémon partageaient le type Feu. Ce serait donc un combat physique, puisqu'aucun des deux Pokémon n'allait pouvoir blesser l'autre par son souffle. Ignorant tout du niveau de son ennemi, Sabine commença prudemment en demandant à Goupix de se tenir prête pour une esquive éclair comme celles qu'elle avait travaillées un peu plus tôt. Maximilien sembla prendre cela pour une provocation, et son Pokémon se jeta sur celle de son ennemie, crocs en avant. Juste avant qu'il ne touche Flammie, celle-ci disparut brusquement pour réapparaître derrière le Caninos, puis elle le frappa d'une Vive-Attaque avant de s'éloigner de nouveau. Sabine, voyant la vitesse de sa Pokémon, sentit la fierté monter en elle. C'étaient les mouvements qu'elle avait appris avec Blue. "Superbes Vives-Attaques, et superbes volte-face", pensa-t-elle en remarquant avec quelle grâce Flammie avait posé ses pattes sur le dos du Caninos pour le frapper puis repartir dans la direction opposée.   
  
Le Caninos, pour sa part, semblait avoir bien senti l'impact de l'attaque : il ne bougeait plus beaucoup, et était apparemment en phase de récupération. Flammie en profita pour lui asséner deux autres Vives-Attaques par derrière, et Sabine, voyant que le Pokémon ne faisait qu'encaisser, décida d'accélérer la cadence :   
  
\- Flammie, mords-le au cou !   
  
\- Morsure... fit Maximilien sans s'exprimer davantage.   
  
Presque aussitôt, le Pokémon se retourna, et attrapa la patte avant gauche de la Goupix entre ses crocs avant qu'elle ne le touche. Il la secoua ensuite dans les airs pour améliorer sa prise, puis l'abattit sur le sol avec une violence surprenante pour sa taille. Flammie poussa un jappement de douleur, mais se redressa à une vitesse qui étonna même Sabine. Elle posa ensuite sa patte blessée sur le sol, et poussa un grognement, comme pour indiquer à sa dresseuse qu'elle avait l'intention de continuer son combat malgré sa blessure.   
  
\- Flammie... Tu es sûre ?   
  
Face au hochement de tête de sa Pokémon, la rouquine se prépara pour la suite.   
  
\- Très bien... Tu peux encore utiliser la Vive-Attaque ?   
  
La Goupix sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis disparut pour réapparaître dans le dos de Caninos, qu'elle frappa de plein fouet. Cependant, lorsqu'elle tenta une volte-face après cette attaque, elle poussa un cri et tomba au sol. Caninos semblait l'avoir bien abîmée. Ceci dit, il était lui-même en très mauvais état, à en juger par son expression endolorie et les soupirs qu'il poussait. Sabine devait trouver un moyen pour Flammie de d'infliger au Pokémon qui lui faisait face une attaque décisive. Un seul coup suffirait... Mais avec l'état de la Goupix et le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser d'attaque Feu, ce n'était pas tâche aisée.   
  
Soudainement, Caninos se jeta en avant, s'apprêtant visiblement à frapper son ennemie comme plus tôt. En temps normal, Flammie n'aurait pas eu à craindre une Charge aussi brouillon, mais Sabine se rendit compte que même ce genre d'attaque pouvait désormais la toucher.   
  
\- Flammie, s'exclama la rouquine avec une voix tendue, essaie d'esquiver !   
  
La Pokémon Feu sauta sur le coté juste avant que le Pokémon canin la percute, mais elle ne parvint pas à utiliser les volte-faces pour passer dans son dos et le frapper. Cependant, dans ce que Sabine perçut comme un élan de volonté, Flammie utilisa une seconde Vive-Attaque après s'être retournée pour foncer sur le Caninos. Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'écarter, la Pokémon s'était accrochée à son cou avec ses crocs. Il poussa aussitôt un aboiement de douleur, et cessa de bouger. Il n'était clairement plus capable de lutter.   
  
\- Bravo Flammie ! Maintenant, serre-le ! cria Sabine.   
  
La Goupix ne répondit pas, continuant d'étouffer sa proie entre ses crocs. Elle était légèrement plus petite, mais Caninos ne pouvait plus du tout se protéger, et il tomba bientôt au sol, inconscient. Maximilien ne tarda pas à le rappeler, et se retourna avant de s'en aller.   
  
\- Ta Goupix a une sacrée volonté, déclara-t-il de dos. Beau combat.   
  
\- Merci... fit Sabine avant qu'il soit hors de portée de voix, avant de rappeler Flammie.   
  
Elle jeta ensuite un oeil autour d'elle. Plusieurs dresseurs de tout âge la fixaient avec un intérêt non masqué. Ce n'était pas bon... Elle devait éviter de se faire remarquer.   
  
Un des dresseurs se détâcha des autres et s'approcha d'elle.   
  
\- Un combat ?   
  
\- Non, je n'ai plus de Pokémon, mentit Sabine.   
  
En entendant cela, un bon nombre de dresseurs s'éloignèrent. Il semblait qu'une simple conversation soit moins intéressante qu'un combat à leurs yeux. Cela arrangeait la rouquine, qui pu rapidement se fondre dans la masse pour reprendre son enquête. Même si, techniquement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Il y avait là au moins cent dresseurs, et elle avait bien passé dix minutes avec Maximilien. A ce rythme elle n'allait pas aller loin...   
  
Soudain, il y eut un crissement de micro.   
  
\- Bonsoir et bienvenue sur le pont de l'Océane ! s'exclama alors une voix virile au travers de hauts parleurs. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, Kanto et Johto sont toutes deux tombées hier soir, et si vous vous trouvez ici c'est parce que Catie, une des quatre personnes qui ont organisé tout ce bordel, a bien voulu vous prévenir !   
  
Une fois passée la surprise d'entendre la voix du capitaine dans un haut parleur, Sabine le chercha des yeux, mais il n'était pas visible. Autour d'elle, les dresseurs parlaient de la manière dont ils avaient rencontré Catie pour la première fois. La jeune fille tendit l'oreille, mais presque systématiquement ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un combat, et ils n'avaient rien de plus à raconter.   
  
\- Pour commencer, continua-t-il, j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette situation se prolonger plus que nécessaire. Ceux qui ne comptent pas se bouger l'arrière-train pour que ça change, vous pouvez rentrer dans vos cabines. On a pas besoin de vous, et vous nous faites perdre notre temps.   
  
A la surprise de tout le monde, deux ou trois personnes quittèrent le pont au cours de la pause qui s'ensuivit. Puis le major Bob reprit la parole :   
  
\- Bien... Maintenant que tous les lâches s'en sont allés, passons à la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. C'est-à-dire, préparer notre combat contre le Conseil des Quatre. J'aimerais que les personnes qui font partie des mêmes organisations se mettent ensemble. Ca clarifiera un peu tout ce foutoir.   
  
Il y eut un silence, et tout le monde se mit en mouvement, comme par magie. Sabine ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et commença à se diriger vers Silver ; celui-ci hocha la tête en la voyant approcher. Elle avait beau ne pas faire officiellement partie de la Nouvelle Aube, il semblait que c'était plus ou moins sa place à l'heure actuelle. Jacky lui fit un clin d'oeil en la repérant, mais personne ne parla vraiment.   
  
Après une dizaine de minutes, à peu près tout le monde se trouvait dans un groupe, excepté quatre ou cinq dresseurs au milieu du pont qui semblaient indépendants. Pas moins de dix organisations étaient apparemment représentées ce soir, ce qui surprit Sabine : elle n'avait jamais réalisé que tant de monde s'inquiétait de la paix, et surtout que les bons étaient si dispersés. Dans son propre camp, ils étaient six, mais Blue n'était toujours par réapparue depuis tout à l'heure ; cela faisait tout de même trois personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Etant donné le temps qu'elle avait à sa disposition, Sabine se permit d'examiner ces trois "nouveaux".   
  
Le premier des trois inconnus était un homme enveloppé d'une cape violet foncé, dont les cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en pointes. Un anneau noir pendait à son oreille gauche, et ses yeux noirs portaient une expression légèrement hautaine et profondément méprisante qui laissait deviner un personnage cynique.   
  
La seconde personne du groupe que Sabine ne reconnaissait pas semblait encore plus quelconque que la première. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, dont les yeux marrons étaient plutôt banals. Elle était habillée d'une robe gris clair, et c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à dire à son sujet. Même son expression semblait neutre, ce qui faisait presque froid dans le dos. Trop de banalités au gout de Sabine, ça en semblait presque surnaturel.   
  
Lorsque les yeux de la rouquine se posèrent sur la jeune fille que constituait la troisième inconnue, elle fut presque rassurée : si les deux personnes qu'elle avait examinées auparavant semblaient relativement normales, celle-ci était au contraire tout sauf ordinaire. La fille devait avoir à peu près quatorze ans, ce qui était déjà très jeune pour quelqu'un de la Nouvelle Aube d'après ce que Sabine avait compris. Le point le plus frappant la concernant, cependant, c'étaient les couleurs de ses yeux. "Les", pensa Sabine. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'yeux vairons. Son oeil droit arborait un vert émeraude particulilèrement captivant, tandis que son iris gauche était d'un bleu marine tout aussi attirant. Une fois passée cette première surprise, il y avait à remarquer ses longs cheveux auburn qui glissaient librement contre le vent. Sabine, ayant elle-même les cheveux longs, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point ils étaient lisses.   
  
En repérant Sabine qui semblait l'examiner, la fille aux yeux vairons finit par lui adresser la parole :   
  
\- Salutations, jeune paysanne ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?   
  
Face à la mine incrédule de la rouquine, elle posa sa main gantelée sur sa poitrine couverte de velours noir, et prit un air solennel.   
  
\- Je suis la noble héritière de la famille Hiltsburg, Jeanne d'Unionpolis. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jeanne, ajouta-t-elle en riant.   
  
Sabine ne savait pas trop comment répondre, principalement parce qu'elle ignorait s'il fallait prendre la fille qui lui faisait face au sérieux ou bien éclater de rire. Elle décida après quelques secondes de silence d'éviter de s'attirer des ennuis, quitte à passer pour une idiote, et se présenta :   
  
\- Sabine Ambre, je viens de Safrania.   
  
La noble écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela.   
  
\- Sabine ? fit-elle. C'est toi, Sabine ?! Pah, ton look est drôlement sobre pour quelqu'un dont la réputation est si haute ! Tu n'as presque pas de style !   
  
Sabine se sentit soudain piquée au vif par cette remarque désobligeante. Elle plongea sa main dans son sac à main, s'apprêtant à faire sortir Piafabec.   
  
\- Je... Voudrais-tu qu'on règle la question de mon niveau tout de suite ?   
  
Cependant, Jacky s'interposa entre les deux filles.   
  
\- Désolé, dit-il, mais il va falloir remettre votre petite querelle à un peu plus tard. Le major vient de monter sur le pont.   
  
Jeanne profita de l'occasion pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie :   
  
\- Ne t'en fais donc pas, jeune paysanne. Nous aurons bien l'occasion d'en reparler.   
  
\- Je crois que oui ! répondit Sabine, notant mentalement que la première chose à faire en sortant de cette réunion serait de retrouver cette gamine pour lui apprendre ce qui lui valait sa réputation. Après coup, cependant, elle réalisa que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi répondre aux provocations de cette noble ? Pourtant, elle en avait vraiment envie. Peut-être avait-elle plus changé au cours des derniers jours qu'elles ne le croyait.   
  
Quand bien même, elle se résigna à remettre le débat à plus tard en apercevant la silhouette imposante du capitaine, qui venait d'apparaître au milieu du pont.   
  
\- Encore bonsoir à tous ! Vous savez probablement ce qui se passe, mais je préfère résumer pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu droit à des explications directes. Hier soir, le Conseil des Quatre a décidé de prendre le pouvoir sur Kanto et Johto. Pour ceux qui en doutaient encore, j'en ai eu confirmation ce matin, par radio. Beaucoup de vous ont probablement envie de se battre contre ça, mais comme ces mégalos sont bien plus organisés et bien plus forts que n'importe qui ici - je pense que vous connaissez tous Catie, elle en fait partie - nous faisons actuellement route vers la ville de Joliberges, à Sinnoh, pour y organiser la résistance. On va s'établir là-bas, pour revenir plus tard avec de vraies chances de gagner. Des questions ?   
  
Une main se leva rapidement dans un des plus gros groupes qui entouraient le major Bob. Elle appartenait à un petit homme aux cheveux grisonnants, qui ressemblait légèrement au président de la Sylphe aux yeux de Sabine. Cependant, celui-ci portait un chapeau haut-de-forme et une canne.   
  
\- J'ai une question, en effet, déclara-t-il. J'aimerais savoir combien de personnes ici ont une chance significative de victoire contre Catie, selon vous.   
  
Le major Bob sembla surpris d'une telle question, et observa calmement la foule. Puis, ses lèvres se séparèrent.   
  
\- Je dirais une dizaine, déclara-t-il. Pas plus de quinze en tout cas.   
  
\- Très bien... Je n'ai pas d'autre question.   
  
Sabine se demandait pourquoi il avait posé cette question, mais en observant autour d'elle elle constata qu'un certain malaise semblait s'être installé dans la foule. L'enthousiasme de beaucoup de personnes semblait s'être tari en entendant la réponse du major.   
  
\- Cet homme... Toujours à rabaisser le moral des gens, fit la fille au regard glacial qui se trouvait désormais à coté de Sabine.   
  
Etonnée par l'apparition brutale de la fille aux cheveux noirs, la rouquine l'observa quelques instants. Même si ses paroles ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion, Sabine devinait qu'elle était agacée.   
  
Une main gantée se leva peu après, derrière Sabine, et Jeanne prit la parole sans y avoir été spécialement invitée :   
  
\- Allons, n'oublions pas l'essentiel, déclara-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste. Nous avons nos chances. Avec un peu d'entraînement, nous pourrons tous aider à la résistance !   
  
La rouquine observa la noble, ignorant s'il s'agissait de pure hypocrisie ou de véritable positivisme. D'une certaine manière, elle sentait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ces propos. Jeanne, qui s'était un peu avancée sur le pont, se retourna pour renvoyer son regard à la jeune fille. Celle-ci y repéra une lueur de malice, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque la noble l'attrapa par le bras, et la tracta brusquement à ses cotés. Elle parvint de justesse à ne pas se ridiculiser outre-mesure en évitant de trébucher, et se redressa, s'efforçant de sourire à la centaine de personnes qui l'observaient désormais.   
  
\- Je suppose que certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà cette paysanne, non ? Il s'agit de la fameuse Sabine Ambre, de Safrania.   
  
Elle fit une pause, laissant l'audience intégrer cette information. Pas mal de dresseurs avaient soudainement changé d'expression. La plupart semblaient étonnés. Le major Bob observait tranquillement Jeanne et Sabine avec un sourire en coin, ce qui fit penser à cette dernière qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas réellement d'une brusque prise d'initiative, mais plutôt d'un coup monté. Cependant, Sabine ne voyait pas dans quel intérêt un tel stratagème aurait été monté. De toutes manières, pour l'instant elle était occupée à rougir de tout son être : elle ne savait pas comment se tenir, et se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Comment tant de monde avait-il pu connaître son nom en si peu de temps ?   
  
\- Vu vos visages, je devine que vous n'aviez pour la plupart pas conscience de son identité... Et pourtant, bien que sans style, cette fille est probablement plus douée que nombre d'entre nous. Elle nous prouve que le talent peut vraiment surgir n'importe qui, non ?   
  
La fille aux yeux vairons prit un air solennel.   
  
\- Ayez un peu confiance en vos capacités individuelles. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez avancer.   
  
A ce moment, Sabine entendit un son qu'elle n'avait que rarement entendu auparavant. Un dresseur s'était mis à applaudir dans un des groupes, et ce n'était pas du côté de la Nouvelle Aube. Par contagion, un autre se mit à le suivre, puis encore un autre ; bientôt, la foule s'embrasa jusqu'à ce que la majorité des personnes présentes fasse claquer ses mains. Jeanne se tourna vers Sabine, et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la rouquine.   
  
\- Nous avons à nous parler, chère paysanne.   
  
La rouquine ne sut que répondre, et contempla simplement le sol du pont. Jeanne continua de parler.   
  
\- Ma chambre est la numéro trois cent trois. Je compte sur ta présence, dès la fin de la soirée. D'accord ?   
  
Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Sabine acquiesça. Il semblait que cette... snob ne lui était pas réellement hostile, mais qu'elle avait simplement une façon très provocatrice et très crue de s'exprimer.   
  
\- Bien... fit Jeanne. Retournons un peu dans le groupe, et laissons le major Bob poursuivre, dans ce cas.   
  
Ledit major souriait, et il reprit la parole lorsque la foule eut cessé ses applaudissements, après quelques dizaines de secondes.   
  
\- Bien, je pense qu'on peut maintenant continuer les explications, si toutes les questions ont été posées.   
  
L'imposant blond observa les différents groupes, puis poursuivit :   
  
\- A l'heure actuelle, on pense connaître deux des quatre membres du Conseil des Quatre, déclara-t-il en levant deux doigts de sa main. Catie, que vous connaissez tous, et Agatha, l'ancienne membre du Conseil de Peter qui a tenté de conquérir le monde il y a quatre ans. Ces deux mégalos sont toutes les deux des ennemies de très gros calibre, alors on va s'organiser pour les attaquer avec nos éléments les plus adaptés à chaque fois. De cette manière, on pourra peut-être les écraser, fit-il en frappant de son poing la paume de sa main, comme pour montrer sa détermination. Quand nous arriverons à Joliberges, les meilleurs d'entre vous resteront sur ce bateau, et participeront à l'organisation de la résistance. Pendant ce temps, ceux qui ont besoin de s'entraîner iront où bon leur semblera, et reviendront avant la fin du mois sur le bateau. Ils auront ainsi un peu moins de vingt jours pour s'entraîner. Après ça... Nous passerons à l'action pour reprendre Kanto et Johto, en commençant par l'Est et en allant vers l'Ouest. Des objections ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix amplifiée par les micros.   
  
Personne ne parla. Sabine s'interrogeait. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son niveau devrait augmenter, mais auprès de qui allait-elle bien pouvoir s'entraîner ? Jacky, Blue et Silver allaient, sans aucun doute, rester sur l'Océane... A moins que sa mère n'accepte de la suivre, la rouquine allait se retrouver seule pendant quelques temps.   
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, fit cependant Jeanne avec un sourire déstabilisant. Tu ne seras pas seule.   
  
La rouquine la regarda. Ses émotions vis-à-vis de l'aristocrate étaient partagées. D'un côté, elle semblait avoir un complexe de supériorité assez gênant, mais de l'autre elle avait l'air de chercher à sympathiser... La voix du major ramena Sabine à la réunion, et il se mit à expliquer noir sur blanc ce qu'il comptait faire durant les prochaines semaines, et ce qu'il attendait de chacun. Une fois qu'il avait terminé de présenter l'opération Ho-Oh - comme l'oiseau de feu, Kanto et Johto se relèveront de leurs cendres, avait-il déclaré pour justifier ce nom -, les dresseurs les plus forts furent invités à rester sur le pont pendant que les autres allaient se reposer dans leur cabine.   
  
Jeanne ne rata pas le coche, et attrapa Sabine par le bras pour la tracter avec une vigueur surprenante dans sa cabine. La jeune fille, passée la surprise initiale d'être ainsi tirée en avant, ne chercha pas vraiment à résister et se retrouva bien vite dans la cabine de la noble, que celle-ci verrouilla de l'intérieur avec sa clé. "Piégée," ne put s'empêcher de penser Sabine. C'était une cabine un peu plus grande que celle que Sabine partageait avec Blue, et apparemment Jeanne en était la seule occupante.   
  
\- Installe-toi quelque part, déclara la fille aux cheveux auburn avant de s'asseoir sur la seule chaise de la pièce, face à une petite table sur laquelle étaient étalés nombre de feuilles couvertes d'inscriptions.   
  
Sabine observa alentour pendant quelques instants, et finit par se diriger vers le lit de Jeanne. Il était couvert d'une quantité impressionnante de peluches représentant divers Pokémon, au point que la jeune fille se demandait comment son interlocutrice pouvait y dormir, mais elle parvint à se faire une place entre une Skitty à l'expression amusée et un Pikachu dont le visage affichait une étincelle de malice. N'ayant jamais vraiment apprécié les poupées quand elle était jeune, Sabine éprouvait un léger malaise d'être ainsi entourée, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Jeanne se tourna bientôt vers elle, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.   
  
\- Très bien, commençons...   
  
Sabine ne sut guère que répondre, surtout lorsqu'elle vit Jeanne se lever soudain pour s'approcher d'elle, portant dans sa main droite un tube de maquillage rose fluo ainsi que de nombreux rubans rouges.


	18. Les pattes de Miaous

\- Arrête un peu de bouger ! s'exclama Jeanne en s'efforçant de maintenir Sabine en place, sa main gauche enfoncée dans les cheveux de la rouquine.   
  
Celle-ci avait plutôt du mal à se laisser faire, et essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter le tube de rose à lèvres que Jeanne tentait de poser sur ses lèvres en se défendant avec ses bras. Mais la noble semblait bien plus douée qu'elle pour le combat au sol, aussi Sabine ne tarda-t-elle pas à se retrouver à plat dos sur le lit, immobilisée entre la peluche Pikachu et la peluche Skitty qu'elle avait repérées un peu plus tôt. Ses protestations ne semblaient pas gêner Jeanne : la fille aux cheveux auburn avait l'air de ne se préoccuper que des mouvements de sa victime. Elle pointa brusquement le bâton de maquillage vers sa victime, avec une expression menaçante.   
  
\- Ecoute, paysanne, fit-t-elle avec un regard autoritaire, si tu bouges, tu ne réussiras qu'à me faire rater mes traits. Préfères-tu avoir l'air d'une ratée ou d'une fille mignonne ?   
  
La rouquine, piquée au vif, tenta pour la énième fois de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas.   
  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de rouge à lèvres ! cria-t-elle. Et encore moins d'avoir l'air mignonne ! Laisse-moi tranquille !   
  
Cependant, Jeanne secoua la tête.   
  
\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai décidé que tu ne sortirais pas de cette pièce avant d'avoir un minimum de style, et je t'ai choisi un style mignon. Si tu ne te laisses pas faire, je vais être dans l'obligation de faire quelque chose pour t'immobiliser !   
  
\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour moi !   
  
Au point où elle en était, Sabine se sentait si indignée qu'elle était à la limite de sortir ses Pokémon pour se défendre. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle croire que contrôler quelqu'un d'autre était acceptable ? Cependant, Jeanne haussa les épaules en entendant la déclaration d'indépendance de sa proie, et se pencha davantage sur elle en lui demandant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui présenter ses lèvres. La rouquine refusa une fois de plus, secouant la tête, et Jeanne soupira longuement.   
  
\- Bon, je ne voulais pas y recourir, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix... Skitty, attaque Berceuse.   
  
Presque aussitôt, Sabine écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la peluche qui se trouvait à sa droite hocher la tête et ouvrir sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas, pour son plus grand malheur, envisagé la possibilité que les peluches sur le lit n'en soient pas toutes, et que l'attaque Berceuse ait un effet sur les humains. Elle commença à protester, ne voulant pas se faire avoir de la même manière qu'avec Blue la veille, mais Jeanne l'ignora et se boucha simplement les oreilles pour se protéger de l'attaque. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douce mélodie du Pokémon rose lui fit perdre toute conscience de son environnement, et elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

 

* * *

 

Sabine cligna des yeux. Elle se tenait debout, penchée au-dessus d'un lavabo. Face à elle, une belle jeune fille aux yeux pourpres et au regard familier l'observait. Elle réalisa après quelques instants qu'elle rêvait de nouveau de Morgane, et qu'elle se regardait actuellement dans un miroir. Puis, comme la dernière fois, son corps se mit agir selon un script qu'elle était incapable de lire à l'avance. Elle se sourit à elle-même dans le miroir et hocha légèrement la tête, comme pour se saluer, puis ses pas lui firent emprunter le même couloir violet qu'auparavant. Sabine devina que c'était pour une raison similaire.   
  
\- Cette fois-ci, déclara-t-elle en sortant ses deux Poké Balls pour scruter les Pokémon qui s'y trouvaient, nous ne perdrons pas. Johnny va recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce !   
  
Abra ne répondit pas, toujours aussi passif que d'habitude ; Mime Jr hocha la tête avec un sourire enthousiaste.   
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Morgane arriva devant le dôme. Elle sera légèrement ses poings, puis entra dans le grand bâtiment. Comme elle s'y était attendue, un adolescent à la mine fatiguée et aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés se trouvait à face à la porte d'entrée. Son expression était à peu près aussi bizarre que la dernière fois : un de ses doigts semblait perpétuellement posé entre ses lèvres, donnant l'impression qu'il était en permanence en train de méditer à quelque chose.   
  
\- Bonjour, Morgane, déclara-t-il sans se déplacer.   
  
La fille aux longs cheveux noirs lui renvoya son salut, puis sortit ses deux Poké Balls, pressée de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec ce dresseur plus prétentieux qu'elle. Le jeune homme, cependant, secoua doucement la tête. Sabine se sentit serrer les dents.   
  
\- Un peu de patience, s'il te plait. J'aimerais parler un peu avec toi.   
  
\- Après le combat, on pourra parler si tu le souhaites, répondit Morgane, une pointe de colère dans sa voix.   
  
Elle n'était clairement pas de bonne humeur. Sabine la devinait assez irritable, mais en même temps elle se demandait pourquoi la Morgane qu'elle connaissait s'avérait être si différente de celle-ci. Comment avait-elle pu passer d'un tempérament explosif à un tempérament aussi glacial que celui qu'elle arborait dans le présent ? Les paroles de Johnny ramenèrent Sabine à son rêve du passé :   
  
\- Très bien. Deux Pokémon chacun, je suppose ?   
  
\- Oui !   
  
Johnny hocha la tête, et se pencha légèrement pour poser trois Poké Balls au sol. Sabine ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, et apparemment c'était aussi le cas de Morgane : elle recula prudemment avant d'envoyer Mime Jr en avant. Le petit Pokémon Psy se planta au milieu de la scène, attendant un ordre de sa dresseuse. Celle-ci s'autorisa un regard alentour. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'à présent, près de quarante personnes entouraient les deux dresseurs, observant tous le combat avec un intérêt non déguisé. Parmi eux, bien entendu, il y avait Narcis. Morgane rougit légèrement face au regard insistant du jeune homme, qui comme la dernière fois la détaillait ouvertement, avant de se reconcentrer sur son combat. Aucune des trois Poké Balls de Johnny n'avait réellement bougé, mais lui s'était redressé.   
  
\- Eh bien ? fit la fille aux cheveux noirs.   
  
Pour toute réponse, elle vit Junior s'écrouler devant elle, apparemment sans raison. Que s'était-il passé ? Sabine devinait que Morgane était extrêmement surprise. Elle-même n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Apparemment, le petit Pokémon Psy avait reçu une attaque sur le coté : sa peau était toute rouge sur tout son flanc droit. Le très léger sourire en coin de Johnny sembla confirmer à la jeune fille qu'elle s'était faite rouler, et elle rappela son Pokémon avant d'envoyer Abra. Vraisemblablement, elle avait très largement sous-estimé son adversaire. Une silhouette violette apparut bientôt sur l'épaule de Morgane, et elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour fixer dans les yeux la créature qui venait de mettre Mime Jr hors combat en un seul mouvement. Etait-ce vraiment un Rattata ? Sabine se posait sérieusement la question.   
  
\- Tu agis seulement par impulsions, expliqua Johnny en levant une Poké Ball sortie de sa poche vers le ciel pour rappeler son Pokémon, lequel sauta de l'épaule de Morgane pour s'y loger. Certes, tes pouvoirs psychiques et ceux de tes Pokémon sont largement au-dessus de la moyenne, mais contre quelqu'un jouant dans la même cour que toi ça ne suffit pas. Il te faut...   
  
\- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Morgane d'une voix colérique, prenant sur elle pour ne pas l'attaquer directement. Abra, Plénitude !   
  
Johnny haussa les épaules, et donna un coup de pied dans une des trois Poké Balls qui se trouvaient au sol. La sphère métallique s'envola vers le plafond et s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un petit Pokémon bleu que Sabine ne reconnaissait pas. Dès qu'il toucha le sol, cependant, elle remarqua qu'il ressemblait fortement à un Marill, mais en miniature. Le Pokémon était perché sur la grosse boule bleue qui se trouvait sur le bout de sa queue, et agitait tout doucement ses pieds. Il ne semblait pas du tout effrayé par le Abra qui lui faisait face.   
  
Morgane prit une grande inspiration, sans doute pour se calmer, puis elle ferma les yeux pour se synchroniser avec son Pokémon Psy. Comme la dernière fois, Sabine se retrouva rapidement projetée dans cet autre corps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir changé soudain de sens, tant sa perception de son environnement était altérée par la projection psychique. Face à elle, se trouvait désormais une petite silhouette bleue qui rebondissait calmement sur sa queue en la narguant. A ce moment, Sabine ressentait clairement la colère de Morgane, et elle avait même l'impression que son humeur était en train de déteindre sur elle. Elle se rua très rapidement en avant, projetant toute son énergie psychique en direction de son ennemi, mais celui-ci n'eut qu'à bondir pour esquiver l'attaque. En retombant derrière Abra, il lui mit une petite pichenette dans l'oreille avec une de ses pattes, continuant de provoquer Morgane et son Pokémon. Sabine elle-même commençait à voir rouge.   
  
\- Azurill, fit la voix lointaine de Johnny, plaque-le au sol !   
  
Sans avoir le temps de réagir davantage, Abra se retrouva cloué au sol, écrasé sous le poids surprenant du Marill minature. Morgane ne tarda pas à battre en retraite et à retourner dans son corps, incapable de se défendre et surtout humiliée, une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle ne perdit pas son temps à écouter Johnny lui expliquer qu'il était plus fort d'elle à cause de son calme agaçant. Elle rappela immédiatement Abra et s'en alla en courant de l'arène, sans prendre la peine de regarder dans quelle direction elle allait. Elle s'en fichait. A l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qui semblait compter était de ne pas montrer les larmes de honte qui lui montaient aux yeux, de s'éloigner aussi vite que possible de Johnny et des gens du dôme de combat. Du moins c'était la manière de laquelle Sabine percevait les émotions de Morgane.   
  
Après plus d'une douzaine de minutes à courir sans but, Morgane commença à ralentir et à faire de nouveau attention à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était entourée de grands bâtiments vitrés : elle devait se trouver dans le centre d'affaires de la ville. Sabine reconnaissait vaguement le quartier : c'était ici que se trouvait désormais le centre commercial de Céladopole. Morgane se trouvait actuellement au beau milieu de ce qui allait devenir à l'époque où Sabine se rendrait en ces lieux la fierté de la ville. Mais apparemment, la fille aux cheveux noirs ne savait pas vraiment où ses pas l'avaient menée : son regard parcourait en ce moment les environs à la recherche d'éléments connus, et il semblait ne pas en trouver. Elle continua de marcher, beaucoup plus lentement que d'accoutumée. Plusieurs hommes d'affaires en costume-cravate et portant des attaché-caisses s'agitaient autour d'elle, mais elle n'osait pas vraiment leur adresser la parole.   
  
C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Assis sur un banc devant lequel elle s'apprêtait à passer, Morgane aperçut la cause de son égarement. L'adolescent ôta doucement ses doigts de ses lèvres en la voyant arriver.   
  
\- Tu te décides finalement à ralentir un peu, déclara-t-il sans la regarder.   
  
Morgane aurait bien voulu le découper avec ses attaques psychiques, mais ses deux précédentes défaites lui avaient fait comprendre que ce serait peine perdue et elle se retourna doucement pour s'éloigner de son ennemi, sans même chercher à comprendre comment il avait pu se déplacer plus rapidement qu'elle. Celui-ci reprit la parole.   
  
\- Attends, s'il-te-plait. Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire... Morgane.   
  
L'intéressée prit une grande inspiration, que Sabine perçut comme une tentative de se calmer, puis elle se retourna et s'assit sans rien dire sur le banc, laissant un certain espace entre elle et Johnny. Pas une seule fois leurs regards ne se croisèrent.   
  
\- Tu as un potentiel énorme, commença Johnny. Tu fais déjà partie des dresseurs les plus puissants de la ville, et tu as encore une très large marge de progression. Seulement, ces dons que tu possèdes te rendent arrogante et impulsive, ce qui provoque des erreurs de jugement dans ton comportement. Du coup, contre d'autres dresseurs de ton niveau, tu perds tes moyens et tu finis par perdre le combat lui-même. Est-on d'accord ?   
  
\- ... Oui, maugréa Morgane entre ses dents. Je suis consciente de ça.   
  
\- Désirerais-tu t'améliorer ?   
  
\- Bien sûr ! fit la dresseuse en levant les yeux au ciel.   
  
\- J'essaie en ce moment de créer une équipe, déclara l'adolescent tout en fixant un arbre qui lui faisait face. Une équipe de dresseurs de notre niveau. A l'heure actuelle, j'essaie de trouver les personnes qui pourraient potentiellement en faire partie, quitte à les entraîner avant, et tu m'intéresses. Est-ce que toi, Morgane, tu es intéressée ?   
  
Morgane tourna lentement son regard vers Johnny, se demandant sans doute s'il était sincère. Elle était tentée de s'en assurer en lisant ses pensées, mais elle s'en préserva. D'une certaine manière, Sabine sentait que quelque chose venait de changer en Morgane. Comme un déclic.   
  
\- ... Je vois que tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs, fit son interlocuteur d'un air détaché. Y a-t-il une raison à cela ?   
  
\- Je... Tu n'es pas du genre à mentir, je pense, répondit Morgane, un peu mal à l'aise. De toutes manières, vu ton niveau je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée.   
  
Johnny sourit légèrement.   
  
\- Tu as peut-être raison, déclara-t-il.   
  
\- Quel est le but de ton équipe ? demanda Morgane.   
  
Johnny ne répondit pas, et se contenta de tendre sa main, en demandant simplement : "Me suis-tu ?".   
  
De toute évidence, Morgane n'était pas satisfaite de cette réponse.   
  
\- Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? insista-t-elle.   
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns haussa les épaules.   
  
\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Il va falloir t'en t'en tenir à ta foi en moi, pour le moment.   
  
Morgane grimaça, hésita, soupira, puis serra la main de Johnny.   
  
\- Je te suis. C'est la meilleure solution si je veux m'améliorer. Mais si jamais tes objectifs ne sont pas à mon goût, sois assuré que je quitterai aussi vite ton équipe.   
  
Johnny ne fit aucun commentaire, et dit :   
  
-Très bien, fit l'adolescent en taisant sa question une fois de plus. J'ai l'intention de t'entraîner à contenir ta colère dès que tu seras prête à recevoir mon entraînement... Quand veux-tu commencer ?   
  
Morgane jeta un oeil au ciel, puis haussa les épaules.   
  
\- Tout de suite ?   
  
Johnny hocha la tête avant de répéter les dernières paroles de Morgane. Puis, comme la dernière fois, Sabine se sentit rebasculer dans le monde réel, signe qu'elle se réveillait.

 

* * *

 

\- Ah, enfin te réveilles-tu ! fit la voix imposante de Jeanne.   
  
Sabine ouvrit les yeux, pensant encore à son rêve, et mit quelques temps à se remémorer sa situation présente. Jeanne l'avait endormie contre sa volonté avec l'attaque Berceuse de sa Skitty... Soudain, la rouquine se souvint que Jeanne avait fait cela pour la rendre plus facile à maquiller, et elle voulut porter ses mains à son visage pour essayer de voir ce que la noble lui avait fait pendant son sommeil. Quelque chose l'en empêcha ; il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos par de larges rubans.   
  
\- Allons, expliqua Jeanne, un peu de calme. Tu étais agitée dans ton sommeil, et j'avais besoin de m'assurer que tu ne me ferais pas tout rater alors... J'ai fait en sorte que tes mains ne puissent pas s'interposer.   
  
\- Détache-moi, alors ! s'exclama Sabine, prononçant ses premières paroles depuis son réveil.   
  
Elle se sentait profondément indignée par sa position et ne supportait pas d'être à la merci de Jeanne. La noble sortit alors une paire de ciseaux d'un tiroir, et se plaça dans le dos de sa proie, laquelle était maintenant assise sur le bord du lit. Sabine la sentit jouer un peu avec les rubans qui maintenaient ses mains dans son dos, et réalisa après quelques minutes qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment pressée de les découper.   
  
\- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement apeurée à l'idée que Jeanne avait actuellement le contrôle de la situation.   
  
\- Oh, rien... Même si tu es très mignonne à l'heure actuelle, il va falloir qu'on travaille un peu sur ton comportement, aussi je m'assure que tu sois obéissante une fois que je t'aurais détachée.   
  
Sabine sentit son visage s'enflammer en entendant cela, et elle tenta de se lever pour faire fasse à son ennemie, mais la noble ne la laissa pas faire et la rattrapa par les bras avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se redresser, avant de la rasseoir. La rouquine tenta de se libérer d'un coup de hanches, mais il fut tout aussi inutile. Peu après, Sabine sentit que des gants étaient placés sur ses mains, et fit ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'y opposer.   
  
\- Sabine, sois gentille et coopère un peu ! En résistant tu ne fais que nous faire perdre du temps à toutes les deux.   
  
\- Libère-moi et j'envisagerai peut-être de coopérer, rétorqua l'intéressée d'une voix indignée.   
  
\- C'est hors de propos pour l'instant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu me remercieras après ça.   
  
\- J'en doute ! rétorqua la rouquine en tentant une nouvelle fois de se détacher - sans succès.   
  
Réalisant qu'elle était bel et bien piégée, Sabine baissa la tête. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle sentait des larmes lui picoter les yeux, mais les retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les montrer à Jeanne. Celle-ci s'en serait probablement moquée, et dans son état Sabine n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça.   
  
Dans son dos, Jeanne continua de manipuler ses mains quelques instants, les plaçant dans des gants épais. Puis, Sabine entendit deux déclics et un coup de ciseaux. Ses mains étaient maintenant détachées.   
  
\- Voilà, fit Jeanne. Avec ça, tu devrais te tenir un peu tranquille.   
  
Presque automatiquement, Sabine observa les gants que Jeanne lui avait enfilés. Ils ressemblaient à de grosses pattes de Miaouss, mais en noir et sans les griffes ; de larges coussinets roses entravaient ses mouvements et la rendaient à peu près incapable de quoi que ce soit. Plus important, aux poignets de chacun de ces gants se trouvait un petit cadenas qui interdisait de les retirer sans la clé. Elle essaya de les ôter, mais ils étaient complètement impossibles à déplacer - ses poignets ne passaient pas.   
  
Jeanne agita la clé devant le nez de Sabine avec un sourire satisfait.   
  
\- Si tu m'écoutes bien, tu seras libre ce soir. Compris ?   
  
La rouquine sentit une petite larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle n'aimait pas du tout sa situation actuelle, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, et cela la dérangeait énormément. Cependant, elle hocha doucement la tête avant d'essuyer sa larme sur la fourrure qui recouvrait le dos de sa main. D'une certaine manière, elle sentait qu'il serait plus simple de coopérer pour l'instant.   
  
\- Pourquoi me fais-tu subir tout ça ? demanda-t-elle à Jeanne.   
  
\- Parce que je considère que ce que j'ai des choses à t'apprendre. Et aussi... Parce que je te trouve assez intéressante, et plutôt amusante à apprivoiser. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es mignonne, surtout quand tu protestes.   
  
Sabine poussa un soupir, gênée par les motivations de sa tortionnaire presque autant que par les gants qui lui avaient été enfilés, et s'allongea sur le lit pour essayer de se calmer. Elle se sentait profondément blessée d'être ainsi manipulée, c'était comme si on avait soudainement décidé que sa volonté propre n'existait plus. Mais d'un autre coté, ce ne serait que pour une journée... Ce soir, Sabine défierait Jeanne dans un combat de Pokémon et ferait tout son possible pour la remettre à sa place. La rouquine espérait que ses Pokémon sauraient vaincre ceux de son ennemie. D'ici là, cependant, elle était bel et bien à la merci de la noble, incapable de se défendre et effectivement captive.   
  
Voyant sa proie immobile sur son lit, Jeanne se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau, duquel elle sortit un miroir.   
  
\- Sabine, commença-t-elle, je pense que tu seras plus à l'aise dans ta situation actuelle si tu sais au moins à quoi tu ressembles. Qu'en penses-tu ?   
  
La rouquine hocha la tête, peut-être un peu trop vite, et se retrouva face à son reflet. Elle devait bien le reconnaître, Jeanne était très douée pour le maquillage. Mais Sabine se sentait vraiment embarrassée de se voir comme ça, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était plus tout à fait elle-même qu'elle contemplait. La première chose qu'elle repéra furent ses lèvres, qui arboraient désormais un rose fluo très captivant - celui-là même que Sabine avait cherché à éviter quelques heures plus tôt. Ensuite, il y avait ses yeux, entourés d'ombre à paupière rose pâle et dont les cils teints en noir semblaient plus longs qu'avant. Une fois passée la surprise de voir à quel point son regard était désormais captivant, Sabine réalisa enfin que sa joue gauche arborait une petite étoile rose foncé. Elle devina qu'il devait s'agir d'un de ces tatouages temporaires. Même si c'était difficile à admettre, le mot "mignonne" que Jeanne avait utilisé s'appliquait parfaitement à elle à l'heure actuelle. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser.   
  
\- Alors, Sabine, qu'en penses-tu ?   
  
La rouquine ne répondit pas, et ferma simplement les yeux pour éviter d'avoir à affronter cette situation plus longtemps.   
  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es aussi très timide. Encore un point de ton caractère qu'il te faudra travailler... Bon, écoute, je vais aller te chercher de la nourriture pour midi, alors ne fais pas de bêtise. Le lavabo est rempli d'eau, pour au cas où tu aurais soif.   
  
Sabine ouvrit les yeux en entendant ces paroles, et elle se redressa brusquement du lit. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rater le repas de midi dans le restaurant, et ce serait peut-être sa seule occasion d'échapper au contrôle de Jeanne par sa propre volonté.   
  
\- Ca suffit, j'ai pas envie d'être laissée seule comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle. Je veux aller manger aussi, alors libère-moi !   
  
Jeanne haussa les épaules, visiblement peu gênée par ces propos.   
  
\- Tu iras manger ce soir, pour le moment je veux que tu restes un peu avec toi-même et que tu réfléchisses à ta situation.   
  
Elle posa sa main sur le front dégagé de sa proie, avec un air de supérieure. Sabine avait l'impression d'être prise pour un Pokémon docile qui n'avait pas son mot à dire face aux décisions de sa maîtresse, et elle hésitait à essayer d'attaquer Jeanne physiquement pour la forcer à la laisser partir tant sa situation était insupportable. Même si c'était très tentant, cependant, Sabine devinait que la noble n'aurait aucune difficulté à la rendre incapable d'agir étant donné son état. Avec ses mains coincées dans ces gants volumineux, sa liberté de mouvement était bien plus faible que d'habitude ; elle était de plus hors d'état de sortir ses Pokémon. Voyant que sa captive se tenait tranquille, Jeanne retira sa main de son front et se dirigea vers la porte.   
  
\- Bien... A tout à l'heure, Sabine !   
  
La rouquine tenta d'attraper la porte lorsqu'elle réalisa que Jeanne était en train de la fermer, mais elle se cogna la tête contre le battant et tomba à terre sous le coup de la douleur, avant de se masser le front avec ses coussinets. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et cette fois-ci elle ne chercha pas à les retenir.   
  
Après quelques minutes passées à se masser le front et à décharger son stress, Sabine se releva pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte, et eut la désagréable surprise de constater que ses gants lui interdisaient de manoeuvrer la poignée. Peu importe la manière qu'elle avait de s'y prendre, la poignée glissait tout simplement contre ses coussinets sans le moindre frottement. Elle poussa un cri de frustration, et se demanda quoi faire. D'accord, elle était coincée, mais il fallait bien trouver quelque chose à faire de ce temps qu'elle allait passer seule. La jeune fille se souvint soudain du maquillage qui avait été mis sur son visage pendant son sommeil, et elle se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le lavabo - un large miroir était positionné au-dessus - pour voir l'étendue des dégâts avec un peu plus de précision que tout à l'heure. Bien que profondément gênée par son apparence, Sabine était bien forcée de reconnaître que Jeanne avait du talent. L'image que reflétait actuellement le miroir était tout à fait charmante. Cependant, elle ne l'avait pas choisi, et c'était bien ce qui posait problème à la rouquine.   
  
Alors, Sabine tenta de d'enlever son maquillage avec l'eau qui se trouvait dans le lavabo, en en prenant un peu dans ses "pattes" pour éclabousser son visage et le frotter doucement. Cependant, Jeanne avait dû s'attendre à une telle action de sa part : ni le rouge à lèvres, ni l'étoile, ni le mascara, ni le fard à paupière ne semblaient affectés par l'eau. Poussant un nouveau cri de frustration, la rouquine fut bien obligée d'accepter sa condition, et elle commença à tourner en rond dans la chambre de Jeanne.   
  
Afin d'arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort, et pour se changer les idées, Sabine se mit à penser à Morgane, et plus précisément aux souvenirs de la championne qu'elle croyait avoir découverts au cours des deux dernières nuits. D'où venaient-ils ? Ils étaient bien trop réels pour n'être que de simples rêves, mais en même temps Sabine ne voyait pas par quel mécanisme elle avait pu les obtenir. La seule fois de sa vie où elle avait vu Morgane, c'était quelques jours auparavant, dans le gymnase de son école, et elle était à peu près sûr que rien ne s'était alors passé entre elles. Non, ce devait être autre chose...

 

* * *

 

\- Me revoilà, Sabine ! claironna la voix de Jeanne alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait brusquement, sortant la rouquine de sa torpeur.   
  
Elle s'était allongée sur le lit, n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire pour passer le temps, et se redressa lentement en voyant Jeanne entrer.   
  
\- Je t'ai amené une part de pizza, déclara la noble en sortant un petit carton d'un sac en plastique qu'elle portait. Je pense que le goût te plaira.   
  
La rouquine hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle n'avait même plus envie de protester. Jeanne lui tendit la nourriture qu'elle lui avait apportée, et la rouquine tenta de la prendre dans ses gants sans vraiment y parvenir.   
  
\- Ce sera plus simple si tu te contentes d'utiliser tes dents, déclara la noble avec une expression amusée.   
  
N'ayant pas d'alternative, Sabine accepta le conseil de Jeanne et croqua calmement dans la pizza. Il était inutile de s'énerver pour le moment ; elle aurait l'occasion de rendre à Jeanne la monnaie de sa pièce. La noble sembla se rendre compte que Sabine avait décidé de rester calme et posa bientôt la pizza avant de poser sa main sur le front de Sabine. Elle ne réagit pas le moins du monde et se contenta de regarder l'adolescente qui la séquestrait avec une expression détachée.   
  
\- Eh bien voilà, on y arrive... fit Jeanne. Donne-moi tes mains !   
  
La rouquine obéit, et Jeanne la libéra de ses gants. C'était sans doute l'occasion rêvée pour prendre la fuite, mais Sabine ne se sentait plus d'essayer et observa simplement ses mains, constatant que Jeanne s'était même occupée de ses ongles et qu'ils arboraient désormais un délicat reflet translucide.   
  
\- Vois-tu, Sabine, expliqua la noble, maintenant que tu es un peu plus docile je peux travailler sur toi.   
  
\- Le problème, rétorqua l'intéressée d'une voix plus neutre que d'accoutumée, c'est que je ne veux pas changer...   
  
\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Tu me remercieras plus tard.   
  
Non, pensa Sabine, certainement pas. Elle hocha toutefois la tête.   
  
\- Cette après-midi, tu vas essayer de t'adapter un peu à ton style. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas dans une cabine, mais tu dois le faire sous ton apparence actuelle. Je te suivrai simplement pour m'assurer que ce soit le cas.   
  
La rouquine fixa la noble d'un regard qui devait montrer sa surprise. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Jeanne lui fasse subir toutes sortes d'entraînements bizarres, mais pas à ce qu'elle la laisse tout simplement déambuler à travers l'étendue du navire sans but précis. D'un coup, elle sentit ses traits s'apaiser, et elle se redressa lentement. La première chose qu'elle allait faire... Battre Jeanne dans un combat de Pokémon, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Soudainement, le maquillage que Jeanne lui avait imposé semblait moins contraignant aux yeux de la jeune fille.

 

* * *

 

En marchant le long des nombreux couloirs de l'Océane pour se rendre sur le pont, Sabine croisa beaucoup de monde. Elle s'était attendue à ce que l'on se moque d'elle, et au début elle chercha à cacher son visage derrière ses pattes, mais presque personne ne lui prêta plus d'un regard et elle finit par se détendre. Il semblait qu'elle avait surestimé l'attention des autres.   
  
\- Tu sais, Sabine, déclara Jeanne au bout de quelques minutes de marche, tu devrais penser à autre chose.   
  
La rouquine haussa les épaules tout en continuant son ascension vers le pont de l'Océane.

 

* * *

 

\- Tu souhaites donc essayer de me vaincre ? fit Jeanne avec un large sourire. C'est intéressant, comme défi...   
  
\- Si je gagne, déclara Sabine avec un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, tu devras me libérer sur-le-champ. Plus de maquillage ou autre !   
  
La noble sembla réfléchir pendant un long moment, mais finit par acquiescer.   
  
\- Si tu perds, en revanche, ajouta Jeanne d'un air amusé, tu devras remettre les pattes de Miaouss.   
  
La rouquine hocha la tête, satisfaite du pari. De toutes manières, Jeanne avait dit qu'elle la libèrerait ce soir, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire.   
  
\- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller...   
  
La noble sortit une Poké Ball de sa robe et la plaça dans la paume de sa main, à hauteur de visage.   
  
\- Etant donné la différence de niveau, annonça-t-elle, je ne vais utiliser que trois de mes Pokémon contre toute ton équipe. Est-ce que cela te convient ?   
  
Sabine aurait volontiers acquiescé pour s'assurer la victoire, mais après une courte hésitation elle secoua la tête et se permit un sourire.   
  
\- Je ne suis pas ici juste pour essayer de te battre, expliqua-t-elle, je suis ici parce que je veux te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Ce ne sera le cas que quand tu seras complètement hors d'état de te battre. Cinq contre cinq !   
  
C'était au tour de Jeanne d'être surprise, mais elle accepta.   
  
\- Tu l'auras voulu... Floot, go !   
  
\- Rattata, tu commences !   
  
Face au Pokémon Normal de Sabine apparut un grand Pokémon à la peau orangée, doté de deux longs appendices bleus sur ses pattes avant. Dressé sur ses pattes arrières, le Pokémon devait mesurer un peu plus d'un mètre dix ; Rattata recula un peu en voyant le mastodonte qu'il allait devoir vaincre sortir de sa Poké Ball.   
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, déclara Sabine à l'intention de son Pokémon pour le rassurer. Il est peut-être gros, mais tu es rapide !   
  
Le Pokémon hocha la tête, appréciant visiblement d'être encouragé par sa dresseuse, et il se prépara à bouger en se tassant légèrement sur sa position pour pouvoir réagir plus rapidement aux ordres de sa dresseuse. De son coté, Sabine se demandait calmement de quoi la créature qui lui faisait face était capable. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce Pokémon, aussi ne savait-elle même pas de quel type il était. Ce combat promettait de mettre à l'épreuve ses capacités d'analyse !   
  
\- Floot, Sonicboom !   
  
Le Pokémon acquiesça avant d'effectuer un très rapide mouvement avec sa patte droite, juste devant lui. Presque aussitôt, Rattata fut projeté en arrière et poussa un cri de douleur. Il fut rattrapé avant de heurter le sol par Sabine, mais la rouquine n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son ennemi, elle en était sûre, n'avait pas pu frapper Rattata lui-même. Suite à ses entraînements avec Blue, elle était capable de reconnaître une Vive-Attaque quand elle en voyait une.   
  
C'était donc autre chose... La dresseuse reposa Rattata au sol, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille de se tenir prêt à courir dès que Jeanne ouvrirait la bouche pour donner un ordre à son Pokémon. Ca n'arriva pas, et le Pokémon Normal reçut une deuxième fois la mystérieuse attaque sans que le moindre ordre ne soit donné. Ne pouvant encaisser, il s'écroula, apparemment aussi désorienté que Sabine par ce qu'il lui arrivait.   
  
La rouquine observa silencieusement ses quatre autres Poké Balls, qu'elle avait étalées sur le sol, essayant de trouver quoi faire pour contrer cette attaque qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Flammie semblait tout aussi désemparée que Rattata, et fixait Floot d'un regard apeuré - c'était la première fois que Sabine la voyait comme ça - à travers la paroi de la boule métallique. Roucoups et Kangourex semblaient se trouver dans le même néant d'informations, mais ils semblaient se croire capables de contrer le Sonicboom si Sabine leur en donnait le temps. Piafabec, quant à lui, fixait sa dresseuse depuis sa Poké Ball avec un air déterminé.   
  
\- ... Roucoups ou Kangourex, finit par déclarer Sabine à ses Pokémon pour les laisser choisir à sa place.   
  
Elle ne voulait pas utiliser Piafabec aussi tôt dans le combat. Presque aussitôt, la Pokémon Normal tendit son bras vers le volatile, lequel acquiesça, mettant fin aux interrogations de Sabine. Ce serait Roucoups.   
  
Le Pokémon volant poussa un cri de satisfaction une fois sorti de sa Poké Ball, avant de commencer à utiliser son Reflet. Floot fut bientôt entouré d'une centaine d'images-miroir de son ennemi, et au vu de l'expression de Jeanne Sabine venait de gagner un point technique. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, la noble prononça un ordre que Sabine n'entendit pas, et le Pokémon se mit à émettre une lumière blanche dans toutes les directions. Assez rapidement, les images-miroir de Roucoups commencèrent à disparaitre une à une, détruites par la lumière aveuglante que générait Floot. Sabine elle-même eut à cacher ses yeux pour s'en préserver.   
  
\- Météores, maintenant ! cria la voix de Jeanne.   
  
Roucoups s'écroula peu après aux pieds de sa dresseuse, couvert de fumée et incapable de bouger. Lorsqu'elle le rappela dans sa Poké Ball, Sabine constata qu'il était brûlant. Cette attaque... Météores... Elle pensait l'avoir déjà vue une ou deux fois en championnat. Il s'agissait faisceau de billes lumineuses qui avait la réputation de ne jamais rater sa cible. Que ce fait soit averé ou non, Sabine venait de faire les frais de cette attaque. Avec deux Pokémon au tapis, elle commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour la suite du combat.   
  
\- Floot est un expert en attaques à distance, lui indiqua Jeanne avec un large sourire. Il est très difficile d'esquiver ce genre d'attaques lorsqu'il les utilise.   
  
La rouquine ne répondit pas, et projeta une de ses Poké Balls dans les airs. Piafabec n'eut pas besoin de l'ordre de sa dresseuse pour Piquer immédiatement son ennemi, lequel fut projeté en arrière par le coup fulgurant qu'il venait de recevoir.   
  
\- Ah, bien joué, concéda Jeanne tout en gardant son sourire. Floot, prépare la Nappe sonore !   
  
Le Pokémon fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer, et utilisa une attaque Pistolet à O en se relevant. L'eau retomba sur son corps, rendant toute la surface de sa peau humide ; il prit ensuite une pause assez étrange, les pattes avant écartées et les pattes arrière arquées. Sabine savait maintenant une chose de plus qu'auparavant. Ce Pokémon était vraisemblablement de type Eau.   
  
N'ayant pas plus d'informations sur la Nappe sonore, elle décida d'attaquer une deuxième fois avec le Piqué. Floot reçut l'impact en pleine poitrine, mais il ne sembla pas affecté. Piafabec, par contre, fut projeté avec une très grande violence en arrière avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Il se redressa vite, mais il semblait tout de même avoir bien senti l'impact.   
  
\- Bien joué, Floot ! s'exclama Jeanne en applaudissant son Pokémon.   
  
Sabine, pour sa part, essayait encore une fois de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce Floot regorgeait de ressources, il fallait à tout prix trouver une manière de le mettre hors combat avant qu'il n'achève Piafabec. Le Pokémon volant rentra dans sa Poké Ball, pour être remplacé par Kangourex. Même si Sabine avait du mal à se l'avouer, elle n'avait jamais été dans une situation aussi négative en combat de Pokémon, et tous ses espoirs reposaient pour le moment sur la capacité de la Pokémon Normal à contrer Floot. L'immense Pokémon toisa son ennemi de toute sa hauteur, et Floot sembla pour la première fois hésiter à l'attaquer.   
  
Kangourex, elle, n'hésita pas. Sans attendre d'ordres de la part de sa dresseuse, elle se mit à courir, créant de petites secousses à chacun de ses pas et encaissant sans broncher les attaques à distance de Floot. Ni les Sonicboom, ni les Météores ne semblaient être en mesure de la déstabiliser ; les projectiles ne faisaient que rebondir sur son cuir sans s'y enfoncer. Après quelques pas, Kangourex se retrouva juste en face de Floot, et elle leva sa patte gauche pour le frapper.   
  
\- Bloque son coup ! cria Jeanne, visiblement impressionnée par la vitesse de la Pokémon cuirassée.   
  
Un instant plus tard, la patte droite de Kangourex frappa Floot sous le menton, dans un magnifique Uppercut qui l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres du sol. Sabine elle-même n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris toute la manoeuvre, mais elle devinait qu'il s'était agi d'une attaque Bluff. En tout cas, c'en était fini de Floot.   
  
\- Alors là, je suis impressionnée, déclara Jeanne en rappelant son Pokémon. Cette Kangourex doit être très résistante pour encaisser les coups comme ça.   
  
Sur ce, elle sortit une autre Poké Ball, et la projeta sur le sol devant elle. Le Pokémon qui en sortit, Sabine le connaissait déjà pour des raisons auxquelles elle préférait ne pas penser.   
  
\- Kangourex, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche, ne lui laisse pas le temps d'utiliser sa Berceuse !   
  
Le Skitty, passée une vive observation de son environnement, se mit en effet à chantonner pour essayer d'endormir son ennemie. Elle reçut rapidement un coup de poing qui mit fin à sa tentative, et Jeanne dut envoyer son troisième Pokémon au combat.   
  
C'était un petit Pokémon quadrupède arborant une tête presque aussi grosse que lui, et étant donnée la couleur de cette dernière Sabine le devinait être d'un type proche du type Acier. Contre lui, il ne serait probablement pas utile de gaspiller l'énergie de Kangourex ; ce serait à Flammie de s'en occuper. La Goupix semblait encore légèrement troublée par sa frayeur d'un peu plus tôt, mais elle poussa un petit grognement pour signifier à sa dresseuse qu'elle était prête pour son combat.   
  
\- Très bien, Flammie...   
  
Sabine décida au dernier moment de ce qu'elle allait demander à sa Pokémon :   
  
\- Attaque Lance-Flammes !   
  
La Pokémon Feu hocha la tête brièvement avant de prendre une inspiration, puis cracha un véritable torrent de flammes sur son ennemi. Celui-ci n'avait clairement pas les moyens de l'esquiver et s'écroula bien vite, ce qui surprit légèrement Sabine. La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa bouche, surprise par la puissance du Lance-Flammes. C'était la première fois qu'elle demandait à sa Goupix d'utiliser une attaque si puissante, et elle s'était juste attendue à voir des Flammèches. Mais là, Flammie venait clairement d'utiliser une attaque d'un niveau supérieur. La rouquine se demanda silencieusement quel pouvait être le niveau réel de ses Pokémon, compte-tenu du fait que chacun des Pokémon parvenait régulièrement à la surprendre. Dans tous les cas, elle s'interrogeait aussi sur les raisons pour lesquelles Jeanne avait pu laisser un Pokémon aussi faible au combat, face à un Pokémon qu'elle savait si dangereux.   
  
\- Sabine, fit Jeanne en la tirant de ses pensées, tu sais que tes Pokémon sont vraiment très puissants par rapport à leur espèce ?   
  
Sabine hocha la tête, et se prépara à affronter le Pokémon suivant avec Flammie. Devant elle se dressa bien vite un Pikachu.   
  
\- Flammie, ordonna Sabine d'une voix qui avait retrouvé toute son assurance, ne le laisse pas utiliser ses éclairs ! Approche-toi de lui et utilise des Flammèches pour le mettre hors combat !   
  
La Goupix acquiesça, comme à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un ordre de sa dresseuse, et disparut dans une Vive-Attaque que Sabine ne put s'empêcher de trouver gracieuse. Ces mouvements étaient toujours très impressionnants pour quiconque était capable de les percevoir, et grâce à son entraînement Sabine faisait partie de ces personnes.   
  
Le Pikachu ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre la manoeuvre, et envoya des Eclairs dans plusieurs directions, visiblement effrayé ; les Flammèches de Flammie le mirent KO sans la moindre difficulté. Jeanne envoya alors son dernier Pokémon, et Sabine fronça les sourcils. Ce Pokémon allait probablement être un problème. Il ressemblait beaucoup au Capumain de Gold, mais lui possédait deux queues, donc quatre mains.   
  
\- Flammie, recule et tiens-toi à distance ! s'écria Sabine pour éviter une quelconque attaque surprise.   
  
Puis, la rousse prit son temps pour analyser la situation. Elle avait encore trois Pokémon en état de se battre, aussi sa victoire lui semblait presque garantie, mais après avoir combattu Floot elle se doutait que trop d'empressement pourrait lui couter la victoire. Ce Pokémon à quatre mains semblait en effet bien plus entraîné que les trois débutants d'avant. Sabine réalisa alors que la seule posture de son ennemi lui avait permis d'arriver à cette conclusion, et elle s'en sentit fière.   
  
Devant elle, Jeanne semblait elle aussi se livrer à un processus de réflexion. Son expression était bien moins confiante qu'auparavant, et elle cherchait sans doute un moyen de vaincre les trois Pokémon de Sabine sans que le sien ne soit battu. La rouquine n'allait pas lui en laisser le temps. Maintenant qu'elle savait Jeanne désavantagée, elle allait en tirer parti. Elle repensa à la méthode qu'elle avait employée contre Capiro, le Capumain de Gold, et rappela Flammie.   
  
\- Piafabec, fit-elle en projetant une autre Poké Ball au ciel, Reflet !   
  
Le volatile acquiesça, conformément au code établi avec Sabine, et créa une dizaine de Clones plutôt que des Reflets, avant de se mettre à voler en cercle autour de Capidextre. Visiblement, Jeanne ne connaissait pas plus cette technique que la mère de Sabine, puisqu'elle ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser une attaque Météores comme Floot l'avait fait contre Roucoups. Elle croyait qu'il s'agissait véritablement de l'attaque Reflet, alors qu'en réalité, chacune de ces images de Piafabec était bien réelle. Elle allait tenter de trouver l'original, mais Piafabec n'allait pas lui en donner l'occasion, et il Piqua sur son ennemi avec toutes ses copies. Le Pokémon Normal esquiva quelques unes de ces lances de lumière, mais il reçut néanmoins bien trop d'impacts pour rester debout et s'écroula face à la puissance de Piafabec.   
  
\- Bien joué, Piafabec ! s'exclama Sabine en serrant de toutes ses forces son poing devant elle pour signifier sa victoire.   
  
Jeanne, pour sa part, rappela son Pokémon avant de se retourner. Sabine l'avait vaincue. Elle finit par se diriger vers sa chambre en compagnie de la personne qu'elle considérait maintenant probablement comme une rivale pour lui ôter son maquillage. Pour sa part, Sabine était très contente de ses Pokémon. Tous s'étaient beaucoup améliorés, et cela la remplissait de joie. Indépendamment, elle avait remis Jeanne à sa place, et c'était déjà une victoire en soi.   
  
Dès qu'elle fut de nouveau elle-même, Sabine se détendit et se permit de s'asseoir sur le lit de Jeanne, tout en gardant Flammie dehors pour pouvoir se défendre dans le cas où Jeanne tenterait de reprendre le contrôle. La Pokémon Feu se posa sur les genoux de sa dresseuse pour réclamer des caresses que Sabine fut heureuse de lui offrir.   
  
\- Finalement, tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation, fit Jeanne. Non, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, tu es même plus forte que je ne l'avais envisagé. Je suis bien obligée de m'incliner, conclut-elle en se penchant face à son interlocutrice.   
  
Sabine hocha la tête. Maintenant qu'elle avait vaincue son ennemie, elle n'en avait plus réellement peur, et elle se permit même un sourire.   
  
\- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunière au point de me venger.   
  
Jeanne écarquilla les yeux, puis elle éclata de rire.   
  
\- Oh mais tu sais, ça m'aurait beaucoup amusée ! Seulement, tu n'as pas exactement la carrure pour le faire !   
  
La rouquine sourit à son tour. Elle était largement en mesure de contredire Jeanne, et elle le savait.   
  
\- Je n'aurais aucun mal à t'immobiliser avec Kangourex. Et puis, j'ai moi aussi mes instruments, ajouta-t-elle en pensant au bracelet de transformation qu'elle avait volé à la réserve d'Azuria.   
  
Jeanne serait sans nul doute à sa merci si elle décidait de le lui mettre, mais Sabine ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'occuper d'une Evoli en plus de ses autres Pokémon, du moins pour l'instant.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, fit Jeanne, je crois que nous nous amuserons encore à ce genre de jeux.   
  
\- Ce que tu m'as fait subir, la contra Sabine, n'était pas du tout un jeu. Je n'ai jamais accepté que tu me captures comme ça.   
  
La noble sembla soudainement troublée, et hocha lentement la tête.   
  
\- Amusant, déclara-t-elle. C'est la première fois qu'une de mes proie me le dit aussi ouvertement. Tu as un sacré caractère, même si tu ne le montres pas.   
  
\- Tu as déjà fait ça avec d'autres personnes ?! s'exclama Sabine.   
  
Jeanne étouffa un rire, ce qui fit grimacer Sabine. Il semblait bien s'agir d'une malade.   
  
\- Tu étais la numéro sept, répondit-elle. Après tout, beaucoup de monde a besoin de mes enseignements, ajouta-t-elle avec une expression énigmatique sur son visage.   
  
Sabine se sentit forcée d'essayer d'en savoir plus, et Jeanne lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait plus d'audace que la veille.   
  
\- Même toi, déclara la brune, tu as reçu ce que je voulais te donner. En une journée, tu es devenue moins timide. N'est-ce pas une victoire en soi ?   
  
\- Peut-être que je suis devenue moins timide, rétorqua Sabine, mais tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ça !   
  
La noble haussa les épaules.   
  
\- Pourquoi pas ? J'offre mes services aux personnes qui me semblent dignes de les recevoir.   
  
\- Et c'est bien là le problème, s'exclama la rouquine en se levant brusquement. Tu ne leur demandes pas leur avis !   
  
A ce moment, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Sabine vit Jeanne détourner son regard, l'air gênée. Avait-elle réussi à la toucher ? Elle devait continuer.   
  
\- Plutôt que de piéger les gens comme tu le fais, propose-leur plutôt tes services, en acceptant qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas envie que tu les contrôles comme tu le fais !   
  
La noble hocha lentement la tête.   
  
\- Hum... J'imagine que tu n'as pas complètement tort, finit-elle par concéder.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, répondit Sabine sur un ton autoritaire qu'elle ne s'était jamais entendue utiliser, reconnais que ce que tu fais est mal, et change tes méthodes !   
  
La rouquine vit alors la noble acquiescer, et elle l'entendit même utiliser le mot "pardon" ; un sourire se traça sur ses lèvres. Elle avait réussi à l'influencer. Ca, c'était une véritable victoire.   
  
\- Dans tous les cas, déclara Jeanne après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle contempla le mur de sa chambre, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec toi, j'aimerais changer un peu de registre. A partir d'aujourd'hui, mon but sera de te surpasser en combat de Pokémon. Ca fait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas intéressé autant que toi, et j'ai envie de me battre de nouveau contre toi - et de gagner.   
  
Sabine se sentit rougir de fierté. C'était la première fois qu'on la désignait comme rivale, et elle en éprouvait une certaine joie intérieure. L'humiliation qu'elle avait subie en restait tout de même bien présente, mais elle ne la voyait plus de la même manière maintenant qu'elle se savait vainqueur. Elle réalisa par ailleurs que, si on lui en offrait la possibilité, elle n'était pas forcément entièrement contre l'idée de se soumettre - volontairement - aux traitements de Jeanne. Ce serait différent, elle n'aurait pas la sensation d'avoir été piégée. Ce serait plus un jeu. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.   
  
\- D'accord, finit-elle par lui dire en lui tendant la main. Je t'accepte comme rivale.   
  
Jeanne la serra calmement, puis les deux filles se séparèrent, Sabine retournant à sa cabine pour retrouver Blue tandis que la noble restait seule dans sa chambre.


	19. DH Project (partie I)

Pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt quatre heures, Sabine sentit son corps se transformer une nouvelle fois sous l'effet du bracelet. Son visage s'allongea rapidement pour former un museau, et elle poussa un jappement similaire à celui de Flammie, qui pour la première fois allait l'assister au cours de son entraînement. Les deux Pokémon Feu en profitèrent pour se câliner un peu, puis Blue attira leur attention.   
  
\- Sabine et Flammie, je veux que vous vous battiez l'une contre l'autre jusqu'au KO, déclara la dresseuse d'une voix ferme. Mettez-y tout votre coeur et n'ayez pas peur de vous blesser, les machines de soin du centre vous soigneront sans problème.

 

* * *

 

Blue avait accueilli Sabine à bras ouvert un peu plus tôt, lui demandant où elle était passée, et la rouquine lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jeanne. La jeune femme avait acquiescé tout le long du récit et Sabine s'était sentie apaisée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de son aventure malheureuse. Blue connaissait Jeanne personnellement ; elle félicita son élève lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle avait réussi à la faire plier.   
  
\- Jeanne est vraiment un monstre quand elle décide de s'occuper de quelqu'un, elle n'hésite pas à utiliser toutes sortes de coups fourrés, avait fini par déclarer la dresseuse. Je suis vraiment impressionnée que tu aies réussi à lui faire changer d'avis... Vous deux pourriez même finir par devenir amies.   
  
A ce moment, Sabine n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace, mais Blue l'avait simplement décoiffée d'une main en riant.   
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, avait-elle ajouté, tu ne l'as pas vue se dévouer corps et âme à une juste cause !   
  
La rouquine avait fini par hocher les épaules avant de tendre son avant-bras à Blue.   
  
\- Tu peux m'entraîner un peu, avant le dîner ?

 

* * *

 

Flammie utilisa une nouvelle volte-face pour tourner le dos à Sabine, puis elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse de son ennemie avant de se placer contre un des murs de la cabine. Les deux Goupix étaient essoufflées et couvertes de petits bleus. Passée la surprise initiale d'avoir à s'affronter, Sabine et Flammie avaient fini par accepter le duel que leur proposait Blue et se lancer de toutes leurs forces dans le combat pour essayer d'emporter la victoire. Toutes deux redoublaient de vitesse et de ruse pour essayer de frapper l'autre d'une Vive-Attaque bien placée, mais elles commençaient à ne plus réussir à viser efficacement.   
  
Sabine décida de faire une petite pause, et se plaça derrière un meuble pour souffler un peu. Cependant, elle reçut bien vite une attaque par la gauche qui la projeta sur le sol. Elle se releva faiblement sur ses pattes, et tenta de répondre à l'assaut de Flammie, mais elle n'en avait plus la force et son ennemie lui asséna deux dernières Vive-Attaques parfaitement placées qui la clouèrent au sol.   
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Sabine se sentit happée dans une Poké Ball, et en regardant autour d'elle elle constata que Blue l'avait capturée pour l'emmener à une machine de soin. Flammie, quant à elle, était rentrée dans sa propre Poké Ball et se trouvait désormais juste à coté. Elle poussa un petit jappement de fierté, auquel Sabine répondit par un hochement de tête. Sa propre Pokémon l'avait bel et bien battue.   
  
Lorsque Blue posa sa Poké Ball sur une machine à soin, Sabine ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Elle fut brusquement prise d'assaut par des dizaines de sensations simultanées, pour la plupart semblables à des chatouilles ou à des picotements, et surtout concentrées sur les parties de son corps que Flammie avait percutées. Ses tissus semblaient se reconstituer à toute vitesse ; elle n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer toutes ses sensations avant que ce soit terminé. Elle se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme, toute notion de douleur avait été effacée de son esprit.   
  
Une fois soignées, Flammie et Sabine furent toutes deux libérées de leurs Poké Balls en plein milieu du salon où Blue les avait emmenées.   
  
\- Bravo à vous deux, déclara-t-elle. On retourne à la cabine !   
  
Sur ce, Blue emprunta un des couloirs, talonnée par les deux Goupix. Flammie s'approcha bientôt de Sabine pour la caresser, et la Goupix se laissa tranquillement faire. C'était une sensation des plus agréables.   
  
Dès qu'elle eut récupéré sa forme humaine, Sabine s'assit sur un des sièges de la cabine, un sourire sur ses lèvres.   
  
\- Waouh, s'exclama-t-elle, c'était génial !   
  
Blue hocha simplement la tête.   
  
\- Toi et ta Goupix êtes toutes deux très rapides, et vos mouvements étaient superbes, déclara Blue. Le seul point sur lequel tu ne pouvais pas vaincre Flammie, c'était l'endurance, et c'est ce qui t'a coûté la victoire. En tout cas, en tant que dresseuse, je peux te dire que ce combat était très intéressant à observer.   
  
Les deux filles continuèrent de parler ainsi pendant quelques temps, Sabine caressant Flammie tout en écoutant Blue, puis elles se levèrent pour aller dîner.

 

* * *

 

Ce soir-là, Sabine eut l'agréable surprise de voir sa mère s'asseoir à coté d'elle à table. La jeune femme avait noué un bandeau blanc sur son front, mais elle était sinon identique à la veille.   
  
\- A partir de ce soir, déclara-t-elle à l'intention de sa fille une fois assise, ne m'appelle plus maman mais Amandine, compris ?   
  
Sabine ne comprit pas pourquoi sa mère demandait à être nommée ainsi.   
  
\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
\- Tu m'as vaincue, répondit la femme avec une voix déterminée. Je ne peux plus m'appeler ta mère après ça.   
  
La rouquine hocha lentement la tête, trouvant la logique de sa mère plutôt exagérée mais n'en étant pas vraiment surprise. Après tout, Sabine avait toujours su que sa mère aimait prendre toutes sortes de décisions extravagantes qu'elle seule semblait comprendre. Ce serait juste une habitude à prendre.   
  
Autour de la table s'étaient également assis Jacky, Silver, Blue et Xela. Une septième chaise fut après quelques minutes poussée entre celle de Blue et celle de Sabine, et Jeanne s'attabla sans demander aux autres leur avis.   
  
\- Salutations à vous, fit la fille qui avait détenu Sabine jusque récemment, comme si de rien n'était.   
  
Jacky, Blue et Amandine lui renvoyèrent tous trois son salut ; Silver se contenta de détourner son regard de celui de Jeanne. Sabine hocha simplement la tête. Peu après, diverses discussions commencèrent. Blue se mit à parler avec Jeanne de mode, tandis que Sabine et sa mère discutaient de l'ordre dans lequel utiliser ses Pokémon lors d'un combat - Amandine soutenait qu'il pouvait être risqué de changer de Pokémon en fonction de l'ennemi, parce que celui-ci pouvait frapper le nouveau Pokémon par surprise, mais Sabine pensait que si les Poké Balls étaient bien utilisées, ce type de danger pouvait être aisément écarté ; Jacky, Silver et Xela semblaient quant à eux discuter de leurs plans respectifs une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à Sinnoh. Personne ne faisait montre d'une quelconque aversion envers Jeanne, et Sabine se surprit plusieurs fois à tourner la tête dans sa direction pour l'écouter parler d'une couleur de maquillage ou d'une robe qu'elle avait repérée au centre commercial de Céladopole quelques jours plus tôt, mais n'avait pas achetée sur le coup. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la même fille que celle qui l'avait séquestrée toute la matinée. Cette Jeanne était bien plus humaine que celle qu'elle avait connu auparavant, même si ça ne lui ôtait pas son audace caractéristique. Sabine ressentait une certaine fierté intérieure de se savoir à l'origine de ce changement de comportement.   
  
Le repas se déroula sans évènement particulier, et une fois que chacun eut terminé son dessert, tout le monde se leva pour aller dans sa cabine respective. Sabine constata d'un rapide coup d'oeil alentour qu'il ne restait presque plus personne dans la salle à manger : leur table avait été une des dernières occupées. Une fois terminé l'échange de bises et de poignées de mains, Sabine se dirigea en compagnie de Blue vers leur cabine. La rouquine ressentait une certaine chaleur sur sa joue droite, laquelle avait avait reçu un baiser de Jacky en guise d'au-revoir. Blue fit mine de ne rien voir, mais Sabine se doutait qu'une jeune femme aussi perspicace avait dû se rendre compte de ses sentiments depuis quelques temps déjà.   
  
Une fois dans la cabine, Blue se retourna vers Sabine, l'air fatiguée.   
  
\- Tu préfères dormir en humaine ou en Pokémon ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait été en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.   
  
Sabine ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par tendre son bras à la brune. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais elle commençait à vraiment apprécier de pouvoir se transformer presque à volonté. Elle souhaitait essayer de mieux comprendre ce plaisir qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle était une Pokémon. Quelques minutes plus tard, une Goupix s'endormit tout doucement sur le lit de la rouquine, tandis que dans l'autre lit de la cabine Blue observait le plafond, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 

* * *

 

\- Calme-toi un peu ! s'exclama la voix de Johnny. Tes émotions reprennent le dessus !   
  
Sabine eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir que, depuis quelques nuits maintenant, elle semblait explorer les souvenirs de la championne de Safrania dans ses rêves. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, elle prit tout le temps que lui laissa Morgane pour examiner les alentours, et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de dojo. Le sol était couvert de tapis de bambou, et au bout de quelques instants Sabine réalisa que ce devait être un des entraînements dont avait parlé Johnny au cours de son précédent rêve. Elle était essoufflée, et regardait Johnny en haletant. L'adolescent, un doigt sur ses lèvres, se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce en la regardant, une expression neutre peinte sur le visage.   
  
\- Tes émotions te trahissent toujours, même si tu t'améliores, déclara l'adolescent. Essaie d'améliorer encore un peu ta Barrière Intérieure... On reprend.   
  
\- D'accord, répondit la jeune femme avant de se mettre en garde, son bras droit tendu devant elle tandis que sa main gauche se trouvait le long de son corps.   
  
Sur ce, Johnny se pencha légèrement en avant, puis disparut soudainement du champ de vision de Morgane. Des bruits de frottements trahissaient clairement sa position à tout instant, mais il semblait impossible de le suivre du regard tant ses mouvements étaient rapides. Morgane, pour sa part, semblait n'avoir que faire des allées et venues de son ennemi et, d'après ce que Sabine comprenait à ses sensations du moment, elle cherchait à créer une sorte de protection psychique à l'intérieur de son propre corps.   
  
Etait-ce la Barrière Intérieure qu'avait mentionnée Johnny ? Sabine se doutait qu'il s'agissait bien de cela, mais elle avait du mal à en comprendre l'utilité. Jusqu'à ce que, d'un seul coup, Morgane baisse sa main droite le long de son corps. A ce moment, Sabine cessa de ressentir toute émotion. Elle était toujours parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, mais elle s'en sentait soudainement détachée émotionnellement. Comme si elle avait été aux commandes d'une machine.   
  
Peu après, Morgane se concentra légèrement sur quelques points autour d'elle, et de petites distorsions spatiales apparurent instantanément en ces positions. Sabine eut le temps d'en observer une, pendant la fraction de seconde qu'elle dura ; les images y semblaient déformées, comme si elle avait été en train de regarder un tourbillon à la surface d'un plan d'eau. Puis, chacune de ces distorsions émit une lueur violette partant de son centre, formant ce que Sabine devina être des attaques Psyko. Johnny fut stoppé net dans sa trajectoire, quelques centièmes de secondes avant d'en percuter une de plein fouet.   
  
\- Eh, pas mal ! fit-il en changeant de position.   
  
Il se prépara alors à foncer sur Morgane en contournant un des Psyko qu'elle avait matérialisés, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le piégeant entre quatre de ses attaques avant qu'il ne puisse se déplacer de nouveau. Johnny cessa alors de bouger.   
  
\- Vraiment pas mal. Je commence à ne plus pouvoir échapper à tes Psyko de manière systématique.   
  
Morgane ne réagit pas le moins du monde, laissant ses attaques se dissiper lentement pour libérer Johnny.   
  
\- Tu vois ? fit le dresseur, toujours avec un index posé sur ses lèvres. Avec ta Barrière Intérieure à ce niveau, même moi je n'arrive plus du tout à lire tes pensées, peu importe comment je m'y prends. Ca te rend beaucoup plus efficace dans tes actions. De plus... Tes Psykos sont plus puissants lorsqu'ils ne sont pas perturbés par des émotions.   
  
A ce moment, Morgane dût désactiver cette étrange barrière que Sabine n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. En effet, un sourire venait de se former brusquement sur ses lèvres, et ses joues s'embrasèrent sous l'effet du compliment de Johnny.   
  
\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est assez efficace, déclara-t-elle d'une voix amusée. Cependant, c'est troublant de ne plus rien ressentir. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça.   
  
Johnny sembla ne pas avoir entendu cette interrogation, et reprit la parole.   
  
\- J'aimerais voir comment tu t'en sors avec Abra, maintenant.   
  
Morgane sortit alors une de ses Poké Balls et l'envoya en l'air, une assurance renouvelée se lisant clairement dans ses gestes. Cependant, le Abra ne retomba pas sur terre : de manière tout à fait inexplicable, un objet s'était interposé entre lui et le sol, et le Pokémon Psy se trouvait désormais dessus. Morgane écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une table de bois massif. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver la personne ou le Pokémon à l'origine de cette interruption, et remarqua qu'un jeune homme blond aux yeux argentés, posté contre un des murs de la salle, l'observait avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses vêtements aux couleurs chaleureuses tranchaient avec le look sombre du brun qui faisait face à Morgane, mais ne masquaient pas une certaine aisance dans sa manière d'être.   
  
\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda Johnny.   
  
L'inconnu hocha lentement la tête, et Morgane s'apprêta à l'attaquer, mais Johnny lui fit signe de la main pour l'en empêcher.

 

* * *

 

A ce moment, Sabine sentit qu'un verre d'eau était versé sur sa tête, et ouvrit les yeux avant d'être éblouie par l'éclairage. Encore plongée dans son rêve, elle mit bien une minute avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la réalité. Elle se trouvait allongée dans le lit qui l'avait accueillie, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait elle semblait avoir repris son apparence humaine. Blue se tenait face au lit, un verre vide dans la main, et la regardait d'un air légèrement amusé.   
  
\- Tu sais que tu dors comme une masse, toi ?   
  
\- Dé... désolée, répondit Sabine, je rêvais...   
  
Blue sembla soudainement devenir plus sérieuse, ce qui troubla la rouquine.   
  
\- Pas le temps de parler de ça pour l'instant. Habille-toi, vite. Il se passe quelque chose sur le pont.   
  
\- Que... Quoi ? bredouilla une jeune fille à peine réveillée.   
  
\- J'en sais pas plus que toi !   
  
Sur ce, Blue se retourna et entreprit de se changer. Sabine l'imita nonchalamment après avoir consulté son réveil.   
  
En sortant de sa chambre, à la suite de Blue, Sabine sentit que quelque chose n'allait effectivement pas. Les éclairages du couloir, habituellement minimaux à cette heure tardive, irradiaient actuellement les environs au maximum. D'autres personnes étaient sorties de leurs chambres, mais aucune ne semblait savoir quoi faire ; Blue et Sabine passèrent entre elles sans vraiment chercher à leur parler, se dirigeant vers le pont sans faire de détour. Au bout d'un moment, Blue porta sa main à son oreille, et son expression se fit plus pressante.   
  
\- On accélère !

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Sabine posa finalement un pied sur le pont, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'en lieu et place de la lune entourée d'étoiles à laquelle elle s'était attendue, une immense masse noire fut la première chose qu'elle vit en levant les yeux. La chose était assez facilement discernable du ciel autour, lequel semblait par contraste très clair, aussi Sabine eut-elle tout le loisir de constater qu'il s'agissait apparemment d'une sorte de disque, lequel avait un diamètre bien plus important que la longueur de l'Océane.   
  
Sabine sentit qu'on lui tirait la main, et baissa les yeux : Blue semblait vouloir l'entraîner avec elle en direction des autres membres de la Nouvelle Aube, lesquels s'étaient regroupés près d'une des cheminées. La jeune fille hocha la tête et la suivit. Une fois qu'ils furent au complet, Silver se racla la gorge et prit la parole :   
  
\- Voici l'état de la situation. Cet objet lévitant n'est pas identifié. Il se déplace à une vitesse de l'ordre de quatre kilomètres par heure vers l'ouest-sud-ouest, c'est-à-dire vers Kanto, du moins d'après les radars de l'Océane. Le Major l'a repéré il y a quelques heures au loin, et a tenté de ne pas passer au-dessous, mais sa tentative a - comme vous pouvez le voir - échoué.   
  
Puis, il se tut.   
  
\- Silver et moi songions à aller voir de plus près, en volant, déclara Jacky, mais étant donné que nous ne savons absolument rien de cet objet, nous préfèrerions y aller en groupe. Quelqu'un est partant ?   
  
Sabine, sans trop hésiter, leva une main. Elle était curieuse, et maintenant que l'air froid de la nuit l'avait réveillée elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de retourner en cabine. Blue leva également une main ; l'homme en cape violette de la veille se contenta de hocher la tête, mais fut compris. Les autres haussèrent les épaules, Jeanne allant jusqu'à déclarer que cinq personnes seraient amplement suffisantes pour cette expédition, et ils s'écartèrent légèrement, attendant probablement le décollage du groupe avant de retourner dans leurs cabines.   
  
A ce moment, Sabine observa tour à tour Jacky et Blue, se demandant comment elle allait se déplacer, puis se dirigea vers sa tutrice actuelle et lui demanda timidement la Poké Ball de Sulfura. La jeune femme sourit en la lui tendant, sortant Artikodin de son côté ; Jacky grimpa pour sa part sur Métalosse. Un battement d'ailes au-dessus de Sabine lui indiqua par ailleurs que Silver venait de grimper sur Electhor. L'homme à la cape violette, quant à lui, sembla se volatiliser brusquement dans les airs, et réapparut dans les airs, trois mètres plus haut, se tenant par un bras à la patte d'un Pokémon doté de quatre ailes que Sabine ne put identifier du fait de l'obscurité. Ledit Pokémon agitait cependant ses ailes à une vitesse si élevée qu'elle songea à un Nosferalto, bien que se doutant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de cela à cause de sa deuxième paire d'ailes.   
  
Une fois la jeune fille sur le dos de Sulfura, Jacky déclara qu'ils seraient probablement de retour dans moins d'une heure, et les cinq dresseurs commencèrent à prendre de l'altitude en groupe rapproché. Ils parvinrent rapidement à la frontière de l'immense masse noire ; sans que le moindre mot soit échangé, l'ensemble commença alors une ascension pour tenter de voir ce qu'il y avait au-dessus. Cependant, celle-ci semblait bien plus haute qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagé, son sommet disparaissant dans les nuages. Après quelques minutes d'ascension qui semblaient en annoncer beaucoup d'autres, cependant, Jacky s'arrêta de monter.   
  
\- J'ai trouvé une cavité ! cria-t-il pour être sûr d'être entendu en s'approchant de la paroi noire, laquelle semblait constituée de roche volcanique.   
  
Le reste du groupe le suivit, et bientôt les cinq dresseurs furent posés sur le sol de ce qui semblait être une grotte. Si cette scène ne s'était pas déroulée en plein ciel, Sabine aurait juré se trouver sous terre.   
  
Quelques secondes d'hésitation suffirent à Blue pour sortir un Mélofée et utiliser l'attaque Flash. Le groupe se mit alors à avancer doucement, chacun se tenant sur ses gardes, personne ne sachant ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Plusieurs fois, Sabine se surprit toutefois à observer le Pokémon fée qui marchait devant Blue : la lueur qui émanait de son épiderme était étrangement relaxante. Lorsque cela arrivait, la jeune fille détournait son regard pour se reconcentrer sur l'exploration de la zone.   
  
Après un peu moins de dix minutes, Silver - qui se trouvait en tête du groupe - fit signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter.   
  
\- Le sol, déclara-t-il simplement.   
  
Lorsque Sabine y prêta un peu plus attention, en effet, elle remarqua quelque chose. Si jusqu'à présent le sol sur lequel elle avait progressé avait tout de celui d'une grotte ordinaire, avec ses irrégularités naturelles et plus ou moins gênantes, le sol sur lequel le groupe s'apprêtait à progresser semblait bien plus lisse, comme s'il avait été taillé, lissé par la main de l'homme. A dire vrai, il aurait presque pu s'agir du sol cimenté d'une ville, ou même d'un bâtiment, songea la rouquine.   
  
\- Cette zone a peut-être déjà été habitée, déclara Silver avant de reprendre sa progression. Soyez sur vos gardes, ajouta-t-il quelques pas plus loin, il se pourrait qu'on ne soit pas seuls.   
  
Etant donnée l'étrangeté de la situation, lorsque le groupe rencontra une chaise de bureau montée sur des roulettes au milieu du chemin, Jacky, Sabine et Blue s'échangèrent des regards assez surpris. Cependant, Silver continua d'avancer, suivi de près par l'homme à la cape. Ces deux-là semblaient plutôt habitués à travailler ensemble.   
  
\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Sabine à Blue à voix basse.   
  
\- C'est Koga, lui répondit la jeune femme. L'ancien champion de Parmanie. Maintenant, c'est sa fille qui s'occupe de l'arène.   
  
\- Ah ?   
  
\- Oui, fit Koga d'une voix sifflante qui indiquait clairement qu'il avait tout entendu.   
  
Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent alors de parler de lui, de peur de l'agacer, mais s'échangèrent tout de même un regard complice pour se mettre d'accord : elles en reparleraient, plus tard.   
  
Un peu plus tard, Jacky fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient rencontré aucun Pokémon, alors qu'il était clair que quelqu'un avait déjà vécu ici. Silver hocha la tête, mais ne changea rien à sa manière de se déplacer ; Sabine s'aperçut qu'il tenait déjà une Poké Ball dans chaque main, et semblait préparé à s'en servir au moindre danger. Se sentant légèrement exposée, elle sortit la Poké Ball de Piafabec. Au cas où.

 

* * *

 

A mesure que le groupe s'enfonçait dans la grotte, de plus en plus d'objets tout à fait inattendus apparaissaient, provoquant autant d'interrogations parmi les cinq dresseurs. Sabine se sentait initimidée par l'ambiance qui reignait, observant les alentours d'un oeil vif, serrant la Poké Ball de Piafabec dans sa main. Si quelque chose d'hostile vivait ici, elle voulait avoir le plus de chances possibles de l'attaquer avant d'être attaquée. Tout en marchant dans cet état de stress, Sabine apercevait de nouveaux objets, chaque fois plus insolites. Des chaises, des étagères vides, des tables étaient éparpillées ça et là. Jacky finit par émettre l'hypothèse d'un laboratoire abandonné, lorsqu'il passa devant d'immenses réservoirs de verre brisés. Du liquide se trouvait encore au fond de deux ou trois de ces réservoirs, mais personne n'osa vraiment se pencher sur ce fait et il fut laissé tranquille.   
  
\- Les choses ont dû mal tourner, expliqua-t-il. Mais ça n'explique pas ce que cette chose fait dans le ciel...   
  
\- Regardez, ici ! s'exclama alors Blue en pointant une étagère qui, contrairement aux autres, n'était pas vide. On dirait des archives !   
  
Des cartons entiers de documents étaient posés là ; certaines pochettes dépassaient encore du reste, comme si elles avaient été consultées récemment.   
  
La jeune femme s'approcha un peu, suivie de près par son Mélofée, et commença à examiner les en-têtes des documents d'une des caisses, cherchant à savoir de quoi il s'agissait.   
  
\- Rapports scientifiques... On est bien dans un laboratoire. Jacky, tu viens m'aider ? J'aimerais voir un peu sur quoi ils travaillaient.   
  
Le Chevalier de Cimetronelle s'approcha et commença à feuilleter les fichiers d'un autre carton ; Sabine l'imita, souhaitant se rendre utile. Silver et Koga se placèrent dos-à-dos devant le groupe, faisant manifestement le guet.   
  
Parmi les documents de la boîte qu'avait choisie Sabine, se trouvaient pêle-mêle des documents sur l'évolution des Evoli, sur les drogues de combat et sur une technologie appelée "réparation biologique". Bien que la rouquine saisisse le sens global des titres, elle constata en s'intéressant au dossier sur l'évolution des Evoli qu'au final, il y avait bien trop de termes scientifiques pour elle, et qu'elle ne comprenait que la moitié de ce qui était dit. Rougissant un peu de honte, elle refusa de continuer de lire dans ces conditions ; elle replaça le dossier dans le carton avant de regarder silencieusement les deux autres faire leurs recherches.   
  
\- Eh, Jacky, tu m'avais pas parlé d'un Dardargnan survolté ? demanda Blue en sortant de son carton un dossier intitulé "Amélioration biologique des Pokémon".   
  
Le Chevalier ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'emparant du dossier pour le feuilleter ; après quelques instants, il hocha la tête.   
  
\- Ca pourrait être ça... finit-il par dire.   
  
Il posa ensuite le dossier à coté de lui, et reprit ses recherches. Sabine, qui commençait à s'ennuyer, se redressa pour observer les diverses boîtes de l'étagère. Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'une des boîtes se démarquait des autres par sa couleur noire ; la curiosité la poussa à s'en emparer et à recommencer le feuilletage. Cette boîte ne contenait pas des rapports scientifiques, constata-t-elle assez rapidement. Il semblait plutôt s'agir d'une sorte de journal de bord, écrit par certains des scientifiques qui avaient travaillé ici à en juger par les titres des différents fichiers.   
  
N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, la rouquine s'empara d'un des documents au hasard, et s'y plongea après avoir constaté qu'il datait d'un peu plus de trois ans.   
  
"Laboratoire souterrain des Colonnes Lance. Oswald Vincent, dossier personnel.   
  
13 février   
  
Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'en parlais, mais je viens finalement d'entrer dans le personnel du laboratoire des Colonnes Lance. Je vais enfin pouvoir travailler sur des projets vraiment intéressants. M. Gelion m'a assigné au projet d'amélioration artificielle des Pokémon ; il s'agit d'augmenter les capacités de certains Pokémon en manipulant leurs gènes avant la naissance. Bien entendu, on ne veut pas reproduire l'incident Mewtwo, donc on va commencer par travailler sur de petits Pokémon tels que des Keunotor et des Etourmi.   
  
J'utiliserai ce dossier pour garder une trace écrite de l'avancement de mes travaux.

 

* * *

 

27 février   
  
  
  
Un peu moins de deux semaines que je travaille dans le laboratoire. Le projet d'amélioration artificielle des Pokémon était déjà bien entamé lorsque je suis arrivé ; nous avons réussi à obtenir un spécimen viable il y a dix jours. L'Etourmi en question est une femelle dont la vitesse et la force ont été améliorées par nos manipulations génétiques. Elle parvient déjà à soulever plus de quatre fois son poids pendant quelques secondes, et sa force continue à se développer.   
  
M. Gelion m'a indiqué que la qualité de mon travail lui avait beaucoup plu, et que je changerais de projet la semaine prochaine."   
  
Sabine ne put s'empêcher de songer à Piafabec. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était simplement un Pokémon particulièrement fort, mais en lisant ce rapport, elle se demanda s'il pouvait être un rejeton de ce projet. Ou était-ce une simple coïncidence ? Elle continua sa lecture, espérant trouver des indices qui lui permettraient de savoir si des travaux avaient été effectués sur d'autres Pokémon, mais ne dénicha pas de nouvelles données à ce sujet - ce Vincent semblait s'être intéressé à un autre projet, lié à l'étude du "platine liquide", après cette entrée du 27 février.   
  
Trouvant le sujet sans intérêt, Sabine mit remit le dossier à sa place et en sortit un autre. Celui-ci portait l'intitulé "Projet DH". Elle allait l'ouvrir lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent dans le laboratoire, faisant sursauter tout le monde - même Silver et Koga, à la grande surprise de la rouquine. N'avaient-ils pas été en train de faire le guet jusqu'à maintenant ?   
  
\- Tiens donc... Jacky ? fit une voix inconnue. C'est bien toi ?   
  
Le Chevalier se redressa rapidement, et hocha la tête à l'individu qui était apparu un peu plus loin. Sabine se releva également, mais pas avant d'avoir placé le dossier qu'elle s'était apprêtée à consulter dans son sac à dos. Ca lui ferait de la lecture pour plus tard. Blue était déjà debout depuis longtemps lorsque la rouquine fit sortir Piafabec et le posa sur son épaule. Au cas où.   
  
\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Jacky d'une voix dans laquelle semblaient se mélanger la crainte et la surprise.   
  
L'homme, qui arborait une chevelure blonde et portait des vêtements noirs et rouges brodés d'or, haussa les épaules.   
  
\- Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question. Tu es ici chez moi.   
  
\- Jacky, qui est-ce ? fit Silver, visiblement prêt à sortir deux Pokémon au moindre geste hostile de la part de l'autre.   
  
Le Chevalier écarquilla les yeux, et il sembla hésiter un peu avant de murmurer "Evan". Ce nom n'était pas inconnu à Sabine. C'était le nom de l'individu qui avait affronté et vaincu Jacky deux ans auparavant. Elle sentit sa main droite trembler. D'un côté, attaquer Evan immédiatement lui donnerait l'avantage de la surprise, et ils étaient à cinq contre un. De l'autre, aucun des autres ne semblait réellement avoir l'intention de se battre, et la jeune fille se demandait même si ce type n'était pas trop fort pour eux cinq.   
  
Evan esquissa un sourire.   
  
\- Alors ? Que fais-tu ici ?   
  
Sabine vit Jacky serrer les dents, mais ce fut Silver qui répondit :   
  
\- Un objet lévitant de plus de cinq cent mètres de diamètre qui passe juste au-dessus de l'île où nous nous trouvons, c'est plutôt intriguant. On voulait savoir s'il représentait un danger.   
  
Il s'avança un peu, semblant prêt à prendre la responsabilité des actes du groupe. Cependant, Evan ne semblait pas impressionné. Il secoua la tête, et reposa sa question à Jacky.   
  
\- C'est ce que Silver vient de te dire, finit par expliquer le Chevalier.   
  
\- Pff ! Et alors, est-ce que je représente un danger, finalement ?   
  
L'homme sembla hésiter, mais finit par hausser les épaules.   
  
\- C'est une bonne question.   
  
Evan sourit une nouvelle fois.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, nous allons y répondre ensemble. Suivez-moi.   
  
Sur ce, le maître des lieux se retourna, et commença à marcher. Koga et Jacky le suivirent sans trop d'hésitation, pour des raisons qui échappèrent à Sabine ; Blue et Silver se consultèrent avant de hocher la tête et de commencer à marcher. Ne souhaitant guère rester à l'arrière, Sabine s'empressa alors de rejoindre le côté droit de Blue.   
  
\- Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt surpris de trouver des gens tels que vous sur une île plein milieu de l'océan, déclara Evan après quelques minutes de silence.   
  
Jacky ne répondit pas à cette interrogation, mais Koga prit la parole, cherchant manifestement à protéger l'Océane d'une éventuelle attaque d'Evan :   
  
\- J'ai appris récemment que les Qwilfish de la région possèdaient une forme de venin intéressante. En tant que maître des poisons, je me devais de venir en recueillir moi-même. Les autres sont là pour m'aider.   
  
\- Oh, je ne m'étais donc pas trompé. Koga, l'ancien champion de Parmanie. C'est un plaisir.   
  
A cette déclaration, Koga ne répondit pas, retombant à la place dans son silence habituel. Etant donné que personne ne parlait trop, Sabine posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis qu'Evan était apparu :   
  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cet endroit ? Comment fait-il pour voler comme ça ?!   
  
Evan cessa de marcher, et se retourna, observant attentivement Sabine. La jeune fille vit Jacky et Silver l'observer d'un air suspicieux, mais il ne fit aucun geste hostile.   
  
\- Oui, fit-il, il est logique que ce genre de question vienne d'une personne relativement jeune... La réponse se trouve environ cent mètres en avant. Un peu de patience.   
  
Sur ce, il se retourna et continua de marcher. Sabine ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer un peu, poussée par sa curiosité, mais elle n'osa pas dépasser Evan, de peur de faire quelque chose qui contrarierait leur hôte.   
  
Et au bout de secondes qui lui semblèrent être des heures, elle le vit au fond de la pièce, grâce à la lumière de Mélofée. En face d'elle, se trouvait ce qui semblait être une gigantesque boule de verre - elle mesurait probablement une vingtaine de mètres de haut. Et dans cette boule, au milieu d'une eau dans laquelle de multiples bulles se déplaçaient, se trouvait une gigantesque silhouette noire. Deux immenses yeux écarlates semblaient scruter le groupe ; des nageoires rouges s'agitaient doucement sans provoquer de mouvement sur ses flancs, comme pour montrer que la chose était vivante. Des centaines de tubes colorés semblaient de plus pénétrer son corps, sans doute pour l'alimenter en nutriments, songea la jeune fille. Sabine n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle forme de vie puisse exister ; elle n'osa plus bouger, tétanisée par la taille et l'aspect de la créature.   
  
\- Voici ma source d'énergie. C'est lui qui rend possible la lévitation de tout ce bloc de pierre.   
  
\- Qu... Qu'est-ce ? demanda Blue, visiblement effrayée - elle venait de faire quelques pas en arrière, comme pour améliorer sa vue d'ensemble.   
  
\- Il ne désire pas que vous le sachiez, annonça Evan d'un ton amusé. Mais laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose de plus impressionnant encore...   
  
Sur ce, il claqua des doigts, et la boule s'obscurcit, semblant devenir une sorte d'écran - comme une boule de cristal, songea la rouquine. Au début, l'image sombre qu'elle renvoyait aux diverses personnes présentes ne sembla rien leur évoquer, mais après quelques instants elle sembla s'éclaircir, et Sabine reconnut une silhouette qui ressemblait vaguement à un bateau vu du dessus. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle comprit - en même temps que les autres, comme en attestèrent les exclamations qu'elle entendit alentour. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, avant même qu'elle puisse lever le bras pour ordonner à Piafabec une attaque, elle entendit de nombreux chocs métalliques, et quelque chose d'incroyablement rapide lui faucha les jambes, la faisant tomber sur le dos.   
  
\- Bon, et maintenant, dit Evan avec une voix résolument plus posée, si vous me racontiez la vraie raison de votre présence ?   
  
Sabine tenta bien de se relever, mais une immense lame métallique qui semblait léviter juste au-dessus de sa gorge l'en dissuada bien vite ; l'absence de réaction de la part des autres lui indiqua qu'ils devaient être dans des situations similaires. Ce fut Silver qui prit finalement la parole, après un silence glacial :   
  
\- Comme dit précédemment, nous voulions évaluer le danger que représentait votre... demeure, dit Silver avec une moue de dégoût.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, je pense que vous avez eu votre réponse.   
  
Des bruits de pas indiquèrent à Sabine qu'Evan se déplaçait vers la boule de verre. Il claqua ensuite des doigts, et toutes les lames disparurent en un clin d'oeil de leurs positions menaçantes.   
  
\- Levez-vous, ordonna-t-il froidement.   
  
En se redressant, Sabine constata qu'il s'était assis sur un fauteuil majestueux posé devant la boule de verre, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Les lames s'étaient regroupées autour d'Evan, formant un motif de soleil tout à la fois beau et terrifiant. Elle ne songea même pas à l'attaquer ; dans sa situation, elle ne s'inquiétait que de rester à distance et se contenta de reculer.   
  
\- Votre navire va vers Sinnoh, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
\- Oui, admit Jacky.   
  
\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser continuer votre voyage tranquillement. Vous avez vingt minutes pour sortir d'ici ; passé ce délai, vous perdrez la vie.   
  
Sans trop hésiter, tout le monde se retourna et commença à courir, mais Sabine entendit bientôt une multitude de chocs métalliques derrière elle. Se retournant pour jeter un oeil, elle vit Silver lutter contre les multiples lames d'Evan à coups de griffes d'Ursaring et de Farfuret. Elle s'approcha, désirant lui prêter main forte, mais d'autres lames s'interposèrent.   
  
\- Toi, fit Evan à l'intention de Silver, tu restes ici.   
  
Blue sembla hésiter, puis lança une de ses Poké Balls à Silver pour lui donner un coup de main, mais elle fut déviée par une lame et atterrit un peu plus loin. Jacky, elle et Sabine assistèrent alors, impuissants, à la défaite de Silver lorsque les lames finirent par l'encercler, menaçant de le tuer au moindre geste.   
  
\- Vous ne pouvez rien pour lui, estima Koga d'un air agacé après quelques secondes. On y va.   
  
Personne ne bougeant, il réitéra son ordre d'une voix plus déterminée ; Jacky finit par se tourner vers Blue pour tenter de l'entraîner vers l'extérieur. C'est seulement à ce moment que Sabine réalisa que sur les joues de la jeune fille coulaient des larmes. Elle sortit plusieurs autres Poké Balls, s'attendant probablement à engager un combat pour sauver Silver. Puis, la rouquine vit quelque chose à quoi elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue : Koga asséna un grand coup dans la nuque de Blue, l'assommant sur le coup, et la prit dans ses bras. Il resta quelques instants de plus à regarder Silver, qui semblait s'être résigné et hocha la tête, puis récupéra les Poké Balls de Blue, se retourna et partit.   
  
\- Sabine... Désolé d'avoir à te le dire, mais... On devrait y aller aussi, déclara Jacky d'un air gêné.   
  
Le dresseur aux cheveux rouges ne dit rien, mais hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. La rouquine finit par hocher la tête, adressant un bref au revoir à Silver avant de partir en courant vers l'extérieur. Elle aussi était en larmes ; à en juger par la faible vitesse de course de Jacky et par le fait qu'il ne montait pas sur Métalosse pour accélérer, elle devina qu'il était lui aussi pris de remords.

 

* * *

 

Au même moment, mais à un autre endroit, une fille dont la chevelure venait de virer au noir était allongée sur un muret de pierre et contemplait calmement la lune sans se douter des événements sur l'Océane. Elle tenait dans sa main une Poké Ball ; une jolie Goupix s'y trouvait et l'observait d'un air serein.   
  
\- Alors, prête ? fit une voix accentuée dans son dos.   
  
\- Oui... Je suis prête, répondit la jeune fille en se redressant.


	20. Dangers du passé, dangers du présent

En quittant Safrania, contrairement à la plupart de ses anciens camarades de classe, Luna s'était dirigée vers l'est. Alors que la plupart des nouveaux dresseurs étaient partis à la conquête de badges d'arène, Luna avait pour sa part décidé qu'elle souhaitait en priorité visiter la Tour Pokémon. En tant qu'unique cimetière de Pokémon de Kanto, il s'agissait en effet d'un lieu spirituel imposant dans lequel elle avait espéré méditer pour déterminer le but réel de son voyage initiatique.   
  
Cependant, à peine avait-elle traversé le portail Ouest de Lavanville qu'elle fut abordée par deux étranges individus. L'un d'eux, un jeune adulte aux cheveux bouclés à peine plus grand qu'elle, habillé d'une chemise et d'une cravate rétro, l'accueillit d'un sourire avenant. L'autre, un jeune homme qui devait avoir un peu moins de vingt ans, portait une longue cape beige et semblait par contraste froid comme la pierre.   
  
\- Nouvelle dresseuse, bienvenue à Lavanville ! s'était alors exclamé le petit homme. Que diriez-vous d'un tutorat gratuit ?   
  
Au début, elle avait cru à un canular, à une caméra cachée, et avait cherché du regard quelqu'un qui aurait fixé sur elle un regard moqueur. N'en voyant pas, elle avait alors cherché à s'éloigner. A sa grande surprise, aucun des deux individus n'avait cherché à la poursuivre.   
  
Le lendemain, cependant, elle avait de nouveau croisé le jeune adulte, à la sortie de la Tour Pokémon. Un rapide coup d'œil alentour lui avait indiqué qu'elle était en sécurité ici, aussi elle l'avait-elle laissé s'approcher.   
  
\- Ecoute, on aurait peut-être dû se présenter autrement... On connaît Morgane, si ça peut te rassurer. C'est elle qui nous a demandé de veiller sur toi. Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais tu es appelée à devenir bien plus qu'une simple dresseuse de Pokémon.   
  
A ce moment, Luna avait pour la première fois senti le doute s'installer en elle. Il lui avait bien semblé au cours des courtes minutes qu'elle avait passées dans la même pièce que la championne d'arène que cette dernière la fixait plus souvent que les autres enfants. N'avait-elle donc pas rêvé ?   
  
\- Tu veux bien au moins venir au centre Pokémon, pour qu'on te dise ce que l'on a à te dire ?   
  
L'adolescent à la cape se trouvait assis à une des tables du centre Pokémon en question. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment. Au cours de la discussion, le garçon affirma être un champion d'arène ; Luna n'avait jamais vu d'emblème de champion auparavant, mais celui qu'il lui présentait était suffisamment convainquant pour qu'elle le croie.   
  
\- Tu me crois si tu veux, lui avait-il finalement dit, ça ne change rien. Tant que tu n'es pas décidée cependant, j'aimerais que tu me suives. En échange, je t'entraînerai.   
  
Luna avait fini par se dire que c'était un marché plutôt honnête et par accepter ces deux individus - pour l'instant, du moins.   
  
Et c'était ainsi qu'à peu près une semaine plus tard, Luna s'était retrouvée à contempler le ciel étoilé sur un muret, s'apprêtant à quitter Lavanville. La Tour avait apporté quelques réponses à ses questions, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pu en profiter, occupée qu'elle avait été à s'entraîner aux côtés des deux individus. Par moments, elle avait songé leur fausser compagnie. Son tuteur, l'adolescent, se montrait en effet désagréable en permanence, se contentant de hausser les épaules même quand sa Goupix avait réussi à effectuer une attaque Lance-Flammes. Cependant, l'adulte était bien plus amical et, si ses encouragements ne remplaçaient pas réellement les félicitations qu'elle se sentait en droit d'attendre de la part de son professeur, il avait réussi à convaincre de rester, au moins un peu plus longtemps, sous sa tutelle.   
  
\- On passera par là, finit par annoncer l'adolescent d'une voix monocorde. La cave Taupiqueur est notre meilleur choix.   
  
\- Je suis d'accord ! confirma l'adulte qui se tenait à ses côtés. J'espère juste que les Taupiqueur seront pas fâchés.   
  
Luna prit une grande inspiration avant de descendre de son muret.   
  
\- C'est parti, donc ? demanda-t-elle.   
  
Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent se mit à marcher, et fut rapidement rejoint par ses deux partenaires.   
  
Une fois sur le ponton Sud, Luna laissa sa Pokémon Feu respirer un peu. La Goupix poussa un petit jappement pour lui signifier qu'elle appréciait d'être dehors, puis se mit un mètre en avant de sa dresseuse, marchant à son rythme pour rester toujours au même niveau par rapport à elle. Luna sourit en voyant cela : c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de se comporter ainsi en déplacements. Le groupe avançait doucement : la visibilité était très faible à cette heure de la nuit.   
  
\- Maintenant que le Conseil des Quatre a pris le contrôle de Kanto, on va devoir se déplacer principalement de nuit, lui avait expliqué le petit homme dans un des rares instants où Luna l'avait vu prendre une expression sérieuse. On ne peut pas se permettre de se faire attraper, surtout maintenant qu'on t'a trouvée.   
  
Au bout de quelques temps, le groupe prit un ponton perpendiculaire à celui sur lequel il s'était engagé, sur sa droite, en direction de Carmin-sur-Mer.   
  
\- Tu vas voir, fit l'adulte en donnant un petit coup de coude à Luna, l'entrée va être sur la droite... La voilà !   
  
Luna hocha la tête en apercevant un monticule rocheux dans la direction qui lui était indiquée. En s'approchant, elle constata de plus que celui-ci possédait une entrée d'un peu moins d'un mètre de haut, et jeta un oeil curieux à l'adolescent, comme pour lui demander s'il fallait s'engouffrer là-dedans. Une fois qu'il eut hoché la tête, elle s'accroupit, ravala sa salive, et commença à avancer à tâtons dans la grotte. Le sol était humide sans être boueux, et étant donné qu'elle n'y voyait rien, elle progressait assez lentement. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit que quelqu'un lui poussait le pied comme pour lui demander d'accélérer un peu.   
  
\- Désolée, on voit rien, chuchota-t-elle d'un air agacé avant de continuer à avancer.   
  
Au bout de quelques mètres, le plafond sembla plus haut, et Luna put se relever, bientôt imitée par les deux autres.   
  
\- Je passe devant, fit la voix de l'adolescent, accompagnée de bruits de pas. Suivez-moi.   
  
Il y eut un flash rouge, et Luna devina que le dresseur utilisait des Pokémon pour s'orienter dans le noir. Elle n'osa pas demander lesquels, et suivit ses pas dans l'obscurité sans rien dire. De temps en temps, elle se cognait contre son dos, lorsqu'il s'arrêtait de marcher un peu trop brusquement, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, visiblement bien plus intéressé par l'itinéraire qu'il suivait que par ce type de perturbation.   
  
Luna commençait à s'habituer au rythme de son tuteur lorsque celui-ci annonça en chuchotant qu'ils arrivaient à la sortie de la grotte. Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement à l'entente de cette nouvelle, rassurée de ne pas avoir eu à se battre contre un Taupiqueur fâché de les croiser.   
  
Puis, il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Luna commença par attendre quelques instants, assimilant cet arrêt aux précédents, mais lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne semblait pas repartir, elle s'interrogea.   
  
\- ... Il y a du monde dehors, finit-il par déclarer d'un air grave.   
  
\- Aïe, fit simplement l'adulte. Combien de personnes ?   
  
\- Une personne, répondit l'adolescent après une courte hésitation. Mais elle nous attend.   
  
Il soupira, puis reprit la marche, après avoir intimé à chacun de sortir un Pokémon et de se tenir prêt à un éventuel combat. Goupix ne dit rien en sortant, se contentant de rester juste à côté de sa dresseuse, prête à intervenir.   
  
En traversant le seuil de la grotte, Luna ne prit pas vraiment le temps de regarder le ciel, et son regard se porta immédiatement sur la vieille femme qui se tenait désormais face à eux, un grand sourire gravé sur ses lèvres. L'adolescent semblait la connaître. Ils parlèrent calmement pendant quelques minutes. D'après ce qu'en comprenait Luna, la vieille femme représentait un danger aux yeux du garçon, malgré le fait qu'elle portât une canne de bois.   
  
Au bout d'un moment, il soupira avant de retirer sa cape, la laissant tomber à terre. A ce moment, Luna sentit son sang se glacer. Le signe était clair. "Je reste en arrière, prenez la fuite." Elle aurait bien protesté, et commença à se mettre en position de combat, mais l'adulte qui l'accompagnait la souleva, la posa sur le dos de son Galopa et monta derrière elle avant de lui demander de rappeler son Goupix.   
  
\- Fais en sorte de t'en sortir, intima-t-il à son partenaire avant de se tourner vers le sud. On y va, Luna !   
  
\- Hi hi hi... Sauver les faibles, hein ? Tant pis, je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard...   
  
Ce furent les derniers mots que Luna entendit de la vieille femme avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée auditive. Elle essaya de se retourner pour suivre le combat qui se présageait, mais la course du Galopa était bien trop brutale pour qu'elle puisse regarder en arrière sans risquer une chute. Elle se résigna donc à laisser tomber son tuteur pour l'instant et se concentra vers l'avant. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une forêt dense, et son protecteur devait effectuer de nombreux virages pour éviter divers obstacles naturels qui se dressaient sur leur chemin.   
  
\- La forêt de Jade, j'imagine ?   
  
\- Oui, confirma l'adulte. Le Bourg n'est plus très loin. Etant donnée la situation, on va sprinter et croiser les doigts...   
  
Par chance pour Luna et son partenaire, aucun autre obstacle imprévu ne se présenta. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans la petite ville du Bourg Palette intacts, et trouvèrent rapidement le grand bâtiment qui avait été depuis le début leur objectif. Un homme qui devait avoir passé la soixantaine leur ouvrit, un sourire sur les lèvres. Cependant, son sourire disparut lorsqu'il constata qu'ils n'étaient que deux.   
  
\- Green...   
  
\- On a croisé Agatha, déclara simplement le petit homme. Green est resté en arrière pour la retenir et nous permettre d'arriver ici sains et saufs.   
  
\- Je... je vois, fit l'homme, perdant momentanément son air jovial.   
  
Cependant, son expression désolée fit vite place à un sourire à l'intention de Luna.   
  
\- Alors c'est toi, Luna, hein ?   
  
La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête.   
  
\- Eh bien, entrez... Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur.   
  
Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Chen se rassit sur son fauteuil matelassé de cuir, sirotant tranquillement son thé. Luna, assise sur la petite chaise de bois qu'on lui avait offerte à son arrivée ici, l'observait d'un air intrigué. Elle n'avait jamais entendu que du bien de ce personnage. Tout à la fois excellent combattant en son temps, érudit en matière de Pokémon et chercheur de talents futurs, elle savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le sous-estimer. Le fait que toutes ces qualités soient concentrées sur une personne aussi simple en apparence l'impressionnait plus que tout. Elle s'était attendue à des vêtements extravagants, ou tout au moins à des symboles tels qu'une médaille ou un emblème, mais Chen ne portait apparemment rien de plus original qu'une blouse de laboratoire blanche, comme ses assistants.   
  
\- Je vois, déclara-t-il simplement après que Luna et son partenaire l'aient mis au courant de la situation. En fin de compte, il est assez étrange que le Conseil des Quatre se mêle de tout ça.   
  
Le petit homme assis à la droite de Luna hocha la tête. Cette dernière, pour sa part, était plongée dans ses pensées. Deux camps identifiés parmi leurs ennemis... Lorsqu'elle avait accepté de suivre Green, tout était clair : ils n'avaient qu'un seul adversaire à vaincre. Maintenant, si Luna parvenait encore à distinguer les deux groupes contre lesquels elle allait vraisemblablement devoir lutter, elle commençait à s'interroger. Ces groupes étaient-ils conscients l'un de l'autre ? S'échangeaient-ils des informations, quelles étaient leurs véritables motivations ?   
  
L'attaque du Conseil des Quatre semblait trop proche du soulèvement pour lequel ils se préparaient pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple coïncidence, du moins aux yeux de Luna. Elle songea un instant à une autre possibilité : et si ces deux groupes n'avaient en fait été que deux branches séparées d'une même organisation ? Cela aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses.   
  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons assurer ton entraînement, ajouta le professeur à l'intention de la jeune fille, la ramenant à la réalité. Désolé que tu sois ainsi mêlée à des conflits d'une telle ampleur, mais...   
  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Luna sur un ton ferme. Green m'a suffisamment parlé de la situation pour que j'agisse selon ma propre conviction. Même si je ne comprends pas tous les enjeux, je suis prête à choisir mon camp.   
  
\- Eh bien...   
  
Chen toussota un instant, impressionné par la clarté de la décision de son interlocutrice, puis il reprit la parole.   
  
\- D'après nos données, il nous reste un peu plus de quarante jours avant de devoir commencer à agir. C'est tout à la fois très long, si on tient compte de ton rythme d'apprentissage, et très court, étant donné le niveau que l'on vise. Si Green n'avait pas eu à rester en arrière, il aurait poursuivi ton entraînement, mais...   
  
Il baissa la tête, laissant sa voix se perdre dans un silence, puis la releva.   
  
\- Crys ? appela-t-il.   
  
\- Oui, professeur ? répondit une voix de fille depuis le fond du laboratoire.   
  
Luna ne pouvait guère la voir, elle était plus ou moins cachée par les meubles et autres étagères qui entravaient son champ de vision.   
  
\- Viens voir, s'il te plaît.   
  
Il y eut un bref silence, puis l'intéressée apparut. Si Luna s'était attendue à une assistante en blouse blanche, comme les autres, elle n'aurait certainement jamais songé que ladite assistante puisse être si jeune. Crys, puisque ce semblait être son nom, semblait n'avoir, tout au plus, que treize ans.   
  
\- Je te présente Luna, déclara le professeur.   
  
\- Oh ! C'est elle, Luna ?   
  
Crys l'observa d'un air curieux, puis son attention sembla s'en détourner. Elle salua brièvement l'autre adulte, puis se tourna vers Chen.   
  
\- Où est Green ?   
  
\- Il n'est... pas disponible pour le moment, répondit simplement le professeur.   
  
Crys hocha simplement la tête, indiquant qu'elle comprenait la situation. Le professeur poursuivit :   
  
\- J'aimerais que tu prennes le relais concernant l'entraînement de Luna.   
  
\- Oh, d'accord, déclara-t-elle.   
  
Elle regarda son élève désignée d'un air intéressé. Luna se contenta de lui renvoyer son regard sans rien dire, essayant de déterminer de quel genre de personnage il pouvait bien s'agir. Elle avait l'air plutôt dynamique, mais le fait qu'elle porte une blouse blanche dans un tel lieu indiquait clairement qu'elle était également compétente.   
  
\- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire, déclara-t-elle. Crystal, mais tu peux m'appeler Crys, ajouta-t-elle en tendant une main aux doigts fins que Luna serra. Je vais me changer !   
  
Une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans un escalier, Luna reprit la parole.   
  
\- Elle n'est pas un peu... jeune ?   
  
\- Crys ? s'interrogea le professeur. Ma foi, elle n'a que quatorze ans, mais elle a toujours été extrêmement compétente pour son âge. Crois-moi, elle va te faire travailler.   
  
Devant le regard interloqué de Luna, l'autre adulte haussa les épaules.   
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Crys fait partie des dresseurs les plus forts que de la région, au même titre que Green.   
  
\- Et, continua Chen, si tout se passe bien tu feras aussi partie de cette élite un jour. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons des affaires plus urgentes à régler...   
  
Il se leva, et alla chercher quelques documents sur une des étagères les plus reculées du laboratoire. Puis commença une longue discussion au cours de laquelle Luna prit bien plus conscience de la gravité de la situation.   
  
  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde alla se coucher. Luna se vit offrir une chambre à l'étage du laboratoire, à titre temporaire ; elle dormirait juste à côté de Crys.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, Luna se retrouva face à son nouveau professeur dans la forêt de Jade. La dresseuse d'élite lui annonça que c'était ici que commencerait son entraînement.   
  
\- Bon, tu es prête ? demanda Crys en s'étirant la jambe gauche sur une souche.   
  
L'adolescente, que Luna avait découverte sous les traits d'une assistante de laboratoire, se présentait désormais en topdresseuse confirmée. Sa blouse de laboratoire avait laissé place à des vêtements plus adaptés aux déplacements : elle était maintenant habillée d'un short noir particulièrement court et d'une blouse rose. A cela s'ajoutait des chaussures intrigantes, apparemment plus lourdes que la normale, et une paire de lunettes d'aviateur qu'elle portait en bandeau.   
  
\- Je crois que je suis prête, oui, répondit Luna en hochant doucement la tête.   
  
Crys monta alors sur la souche, et posa une Poké Ball devant elle.   
  
\- Je te préviens, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups. Donne-toi à fond.   
  
La jeune fille fit sortir sa Goupix, et essaya de se tenir prête à réagir au moindre stimulus. Crys se contenta de donner un petit coup de pied dans sa Poké Ball, la projetant plus vite que Luna ne s'y serait attendue ; derrière Goupix se tenait à présent une Natu. Les deux Pokémon se retournèrent pour se faire face, et leur combat commença.

 

* * *

 

Luna serra les dents. Ce combat commençait à se faire long, trop long. Goupix donnait des signes de fatigue évidents. Si au début elle avait réussi à placer quelques attaques Lance-Flammes, elle n'avait pas réussi à toucher la Natu une seule fois, et était désormais limitée à de simples Flammèches. Elle avait espéré que le Pokémon qui lui faisait face se serait épuisé en premier, mais Crys l'avait vraisemblablement entraîné pour des combats longs : il n'offrait à la petite Pokémon Feu aucun répit.   
  
\- Nati, attaque Picpic encore une fois !   
  
\- Goupix, Flammèche ! rétorqua Luna.   
  
Le petit volatile bondit alors en avant, déployant ses courtes plumes pour faire un vol plané en direction de la Pokémon Feu, laquelle projeta une petite boule de feu sur son adversaire avant de se décaler sur le côté. Malheureusement, la Natu de Crys était bien plus rapide que la Goupix de Luna ; il réajusta sa trajectoire d'un petit coup d'aile et la percuta de plein fouet. Il avait bien été pris dans la Flammèche, mais celle-ci n'avait pas suffi à le mettre hors combat ; la Goupix s'écroula cependant sous la violence du coup de bec. Luna avait perdu, comme elle s'y était attendue.   
  
\- Tu te débrouilles, déclara Crys en rappelant son petit Pokémon. Nati est encore bien trop rapide pour ta Goupix, mais c'est normal - elle a des années d'entraînement derrière elle.   
  
L'élève se contenta de rappeler sa Pokémon, ne sachant guère que dire après cette défaite.   
  
\- On va commencer par la soigner, puis on commencera le vrai entraînement. Je voulais évaluer ton niveau, c'est chose faite ; on peut commencer les exercices.   
  
\- Ca marche, finit par dire Luna d'un ton neutre.

 

* * *

 

A chaque fois que Sabine dormait, elle jouait le rôle de Morgane dans son rêve. Chaque nuit lui donnait ainsi l'impression de mieux connaître la championne, comme une amie avec qui elle passerait du temps. Cette fois-ci, des années semblaient s'être écoulées depuis leur dernier moment partagé : à en voir son reflet dans la glace, la Morgane qu'elle incarnait cette fois-ci avait plus l'air d'une jeune adulte que d'une adolescente : Sabine trouva qu'elle avait embelli. Elle avait également l'air agacée par quelque chose, mais Sabine ne parvint pas à deviner quoi.   
  
\- Prête ? demanda la voix d'un homme à sa droite, que Sabine identifia rapidement comme Johnny.   
  
\- Maintenant, oui, répondit simplement Morgane avant de se lever, offrant à Sabine une preuve qu'elle avait également pris quelques centimètres.   
  
La jeune femme jeta un oeil alentour, examinant discrètement la petite pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il semblait à Sabine qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de cave ; chacun y avait par ailleurs son coin personnel. A côté du miroir de Morgane se trouvait une petite table violette sur laquelle étaient posées des cuillers de diverses tailles et couleurs, dont Sabine ne parvint pas à deviner l'utilité ; elle avait pour sa part été assise sur un pouf noir particulièrement confortable.   
  
Puis son regard se posa sur un troisième individu, un jeune homme à l'air assuré adossé au mur. Ses vêtements aux couleurs flamboyantes lui donnaient un air d'aristocrate ; ses cheveux blonds rappelaient pour leur part quelque chose à Sabine. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent que la rouquine comprit qu'il s'agissait du même garçon que celui qu'elle avait entrevue à la fin de son dernier rêve. Ses yeux argentés exprimaient une certaine arrogance ; Sabine réalisa que Morgane semblait ressentir une sorte de révulsion à son égard lorsque celle-ci détourna son regard.   
  
\- Bon, je récapitule une dernière fois, déclara Johnny en se redressant - il avait été assis jusqu'à présent. Le Borgne m'a dit qu'un groupe de brigands comptait s'introduire dans le centre Pokémon local cette nuit, pour y dérober quelques Pokémon. Etant donné que c'est un centre Pokémon... on aura forcément des civils sur place. Soyez vigilants.   
  
\- Ca va, ça va, je prends des bâtons pour ce soir, fit le blond.   
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'empara d'une sacoche parmi de nombreuses autres posées à même le sol, dans son coin de la pièce. Sabine ne comprenait pas vraiment la logique qu'il y avait derrière tout ça, mais elle devina qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte d'outil personnalisé pour ses Pokémon. Leur donnait-il ces instruments pour qu'ils s'en servent au combat ? Dans tous les cas, Morgane ne semblait pas aussi rassurée que lui.   
  
\- Mon Psyko est difficile à utiliser en présence de civils...   
  
\- Ne l'utilise que si tu en as vraiment besoin, lui suggéra Johnny. Sinon, contente-toi d'Hypnoses, ça suffira probablement.   
  
Sabine sentit un doute émaner de Morgane à ce moment là, mais la jeune femme finit par hausser les épaules.   
  
\- Comme tu veux, c'est toi le leader, soupira-t-elle. On y va ?   
  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le trio se trouvait sur le toit du centre Pokémon de Jadielle, pour ce que Sabine interprétait comme une mission de sauvetage. Sabine ignorait presque tout de la championne de Safrania, mais pourtant elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée jouer le rôle de justicière.   
  
\- Morgane, tu pars en éclaireur, dit Johnny sans l'ombre d'un doute. Entre par la porte de devant, comme une cliente normale cherchant à soigner son Pokémon, et essaie de localiser les cibles ennemies. Une fois que c'est fait, sors et rejoins-nous pour nous faire un rapport. Compris ?   
  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme dont Sabine partageait les perceptions se leva et sauta lestement du toit, atterrissant en douceur grâce à une petite impulsion psychique. Morgane avait clairement un autre niveau de maîtrise sur ses pouvoirs qu'auparavant : ce bond surhumain qu'elle venait de faire n'avait pas semblé lui demander une grande concentration.   
  
En fait, elle faisait déjà route vers l'entrée principale du centre Pokémon, tenant une Poké Ball à la main comme pour la confier à l'infirmière qui se tiendrait sans aucun doute à l'accueil. En entrant dans le bâtiment, Morgane comprit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas ici, mais elle ne parvint pas à deviner quoi avant de sentir une explosion de douleur à l'arrière de son crâne et de s'écrouler dans un cri de douleur et de surprise. Si Sabine en avait été capable, elle aurait probablement hurlé elle aussi, tant l'impact avait été violent.   
  
\- Bien joué, Ossa, entendit-t-elle avant de perdre complètement conscience.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Sabine fut de nouveau en mesure de percevoir ce qu'il se passait, elle constata que Morgane elle-même commençait à peine à se réveiller. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour constater qu'elle était allongée dans un des lits du centre Pokémon, au milieu d'une chambre autrement vide. Elle était attachée à son lit ; une décharge psychique la détacha sans problème. Sa main se porta presque aussitôt à l'arrière de son crâne pour masser la bosse qui s'y trouvait ; elle se redressa, tentant d'évaluer sa situation. Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle avait été K.O. pendant une bonne heure.   
  
\- Ils ont dû entrer, murmura-t-elle.   
  
Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la porte de sa chambre fut brusquement détachée de son encadrement par une multitude de coups de bâtons, et le coéquipier blond de Morgane entra sans plus de ménagement. Les bâtons flottaient désormais autour de lui, apparemment sans effort conscient de sa part ; cette image avait un écho dans la perception de Sabine, mais elle ne parvint pas à y associer un souvenir précis.   
  
\- Ca va ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air presque moqueur.   
  
Morgane détourna son regard, pour éviter de croiser celui de son interlocuteur. Sabine la sentit même rougir de honte.   
  
\- Situation ?   
  
\- On a capturé six brigands, déclara-t-il. Johnny s'attendait à plus, mais apparemment, le Borgne s'était trompé sur le nombre. En tout cas, situation sécurisée...   
  
Morgane soupira.   
  
\- Pourquoi es-tu encore ici, alors ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'en faire pour moi.   
  
Le blond lui sourit. Un sourire hypocrite, d'après le ressenti de Sabine. D'une certaine manière, elle était sûre que ce sourire ne trompait personne dans cette pièce.   
  
\- Johnny voulait pas partir sans toi...   
  
\- Je vois, rétorqua Morgane avec un sourire tout aussi hypocrite. Tu peux...   
  
Soudain, il y eut un bruit d'explosion, et le mur qui se trouvait à droite de Morgane fut traversé par une masse noire. Morgane écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Johnny. Le blond, pour sa part, avait déjà disparu, se précipitant dans la pièce d'à côté.   
  
\- J'ai deux otages, déclara une voix.   
  
De toute évidence, il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait projeté Johnny. Morgane entendit alors la voix du blond pousser un cri de colère, mais elle fut brusquement interrompue. Apparemment, son adversaire l'avait mis hors combat.   
  
\- Il est costaud, fit Johnny en se relevant.   
  
Ses habits étaient entaillés suite au choc qu'il avait subi, mais il semblait aller bien.   
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?   
  
\- Un type est sorti brusquement d'une des chambres de soin et a attrapé deux infirmières, expliqua Johnny. J'ai essayé de les récupérer, et me voilà... Apparemment, ils étaient bien sept, et non pas six. On s'est fait avoir.   
  
\- Mes revendications sont simples, continua calmement l'homme à travers le mur de la pièce. Je veux récupérer mes acolytes, ainsi que tous les Pokémon actuellement en soins dans ce centre Pokémon. Si je n'ai rien dans vingt minutes, je tuerai une de ces demoiselles.   
  
Sabine sentit Morgane serrer les dents. La jeune femme fixa son regard sur celui de Johnny.   
  
\- Tu penses qu'on peut les lui reprendre par la force ?   
  
Johnny semblait bien silencieux. Ses doigts jouaient sur ses lèvres à une vitesse folle, ce que Sabine interprétait comme le signe d'une activité mentale élevée. Il finit par secouer la tête, serrant lui aussi les dents.   
  
\- Il tient ses otages en joue avec un Insécateur, et il a un Rhinastoc... On ne sera jamais assez rapides pour sauver les deux otages. Je pense qu'il est suffisamment malin pour savoir qu'on ne risquera jamais la vie de l'une d'entre elles...   
  
\- Mais... On ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer !   
  
Sabine ressentait la même chose que Morgane. Cette situation la révoltait, mais elle savait pertinemment que les vies que cet homme tenait en joue ne pouvaient certainement pas être risquées.   
  
Johnny fit quelques signes de main à Morgane, auxquels cette dernière hocha la tête, puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le trou dans le mur.   
  
\- Nous entrons, annonça-t-il avant de pénétrer dans la salle, suivi de Morgane.   
  
Les deux avaient levé leurs mains, comme pour indiquer au preneur d'otages qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'instant.   
  
L'homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Son crâne chauve abordait une cicatrice plutôt impressionnante ; il portait de plus un long manteau noir, où il cachait probablement tout un attirail. S'il était évident que ses Poké Balls y étaient rangées, Sabine soupçonnait que cet homme à l'apparence de criminel expérimenté portât un couteau ou deux pour les situations de combat rapproché. Sabine n'avait aucune difficulté à sentir sa détermination : il ne ferait pas de cadeau.   
  
Un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire de Morgane lui apprit par ailleurs que le blond se trouvait à terre, apparemment inconscient ; ses bâtons gisaient à ses côtés. Deux infirmières tremblotaient devant les lames d'un Insécateur prêt à réagir au quart de tour ; un Rhinastoc se tenait juste devant le preneur d'otages, s'occupant de sa protection rapprochée, exactement comme l'avait décrit Johnny . C'était une situation bien trop risquée pour que Morgane puisse tenter quoi que ce soit.   
  
\- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? demanda l'homme.   
  
Il semblait étrangement calme, pour quelqu'un qui avait été jusqu'à prendre des otages.   
  
\- Nous allons accéder à votre demande, finit par dire Johnny. J'attends vos...   
  
\- Plus un geste ! fit une nouvelle voix, et tous les regards se tournèrent en sa direction pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.   
  
Un homme adulte aux cheveux courts, à l'air sérieux, se tenait juste devant l'entrée du centre Pokémon. Il semblait avoir un peu plus de trente ans ; apparemment, il avait suffisamment confiance en ses capacités pour sourire malgré la tension de la situation. Son costume d'homme d'affaires semblait indiquer un certain rang social.   
  
\- Et t'es qui, toi ? demanda le preneur d'otages après un moment.   
  
\- Peu importe. J'ai un marché pour toi. Relâche ces demoiselles et je n'aurai pas à t'attaquer.   
  
L'autre ricana.   
  
\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?   
  
Morgane échangea quelques regards avec Johnny, puis elle baissa lentement les mains, comme pour se préparer à agir, si l'occasion se présentait.   
  
Cependant, contre toute attente, l'homme se contenta de jeter quelques Poké Balls par terre, l'air désolé.   
  
\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je me rends... Tu veux mes Pokémon ?   
  
Le preneur d'otages sembla hésiter, mais finit par tendre la main, apparemment intrigué par tant de stupidité mais prêt à en profiter.   
  
\- Envoie-les par ici, et pas de coup fourré. Sinon...   
  
L'adulte se contenta de donner un coup de pied dans chacune de ses Poké Balls pour les lui envoyer. Morgane dut comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer avant Sabine, et s'accroupit brusquement ; elle vit Johnny l'imiter presque aussitôt. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle entendit de nombreux bruits de choc et quelques cris de Pokémon entremêlés des hurlements de terreur des infirmières ; en levant les yeux, elle constata que l'Insécateur venait de se faire briser les bras par une Nidoqueen, tandis qu'un Pokémon violacé doté d'une immense carapace épineuse avait littéralement transpercé le Rhinastoc qui lui faisait face grâce à ses pointes. Le preneur d'otages, quant à lui, était désormais à terre ; un Nidoking avait posé une de ses pattes sur ses jambes et prenait apparemment un malin plaisir à les lui briser.   
  
Sabine n'en revenait pas, et à en juger par la réaction de Morgane, elle non plus. Cet inconnu avait, en quelques secondes, complètement renversé la situation, libérant les deux infirmières tout en mettant son ennemi hors d'état de nuire.   
  
\- Imbécile, déclara-t-il simplement en s'approchant de lui. Les gens suffisamment bêtes pour agir sans avoir un plan ne vivent pas assez longtemps pour porter ce costume, expliqua-t-il en désignant ses vêtements. Tu voulais savoir mon nom ? Je m'appelle Giovanni.   
  
Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas : il venait de s'évanouir.   
  
\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance que les infirmières n'aient pas été blessées, déclara Johnny d'un air pragmatique.   
  
\- Oui, c'est un coup de chance, répondit l'homme en se retournant.   
  
\- Vous admettez qu'elles auraient pu être blessées par votre faute ?! s'exclama l'adolescent en se relevant.   
  
L'adulte regarda brièvement les infirmières, lesquelles semblaient tétanisées par la brutalité avec laquelle elles avaient été sauvées. Il haussa ensuite les épaules.   
  
\- Mes seuls objectifs étaient de leur sauver la vie et d'arrêter ce type.   
  
Johnny frappa du pied. Il était visiblement en colère.   
  
\- Vous... vous êtes fou, ou quoi ? C'est de l'inconscience !   
  
\- Pour toi, j'imagine. Mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas eu à m'incliner devant un criminel.   
  
Sur ce, Giovanni se retourna.   
  
\- Je m'en vais, annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre avant de rappeler ses trois Pokémon.

 

* * *

 

Johnny semblait troublé à présent. D'après le ressenti de Sabine, Morgane l'était aussi. Les sept criminels avaient désormais été confiés à la police, et le trio était retourné dans cette petite cave qui semblait représenter leur base.   
  
\- Si on parle en termes de résultats, ce Giovanni est tout de même beaucoup plus efficace que nous, remarqua le blond. Je n'ai rien pu faire avec mes bâtons, il m'aurait fallu des instruments métalliques pour avoir une chance contre lui.   
  
Il semblait songeur. Après le départ de cet étrange individu, Johnny et Morgane l'avaient réveillé et lui avaient raconté les événements, puis ils étaient rentrés pour ce que Sabine devinait être un débriefing.   
  
\- D'accord ! s'écria pour la troisième fois Johnny. Mais protéger les gens ne rime à rien si l'on prend le risque de les blesser nous aussi !   
  
\- Ca reste à voir, au moins leurs vies sont sauves. Si j'avais eu mes lames, on n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'intervention de ce...   
  
\- Non ! N'y pense même pas. La dernière fois que tu as utilisé tes lames sur le terrain, ça s'est très mal terminé.   
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent l'un l'autre. La tension entre eux était presque palpable.   
  
Sabine sentait que Morgane ne savait pas où se placer. Elle avait été très impressionnée par Giovanni, mais elle avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'il contemple ses prises de risque avec tant d'assurance. Sabine se sentait proche d'elle sur ce plan, et c'est dans le doute qu'elle sentit que son rêve touchait à sa fin.


	21. Le Corpuscule d'Ombre

Luna poussa un soupir, ses deux yeux bleus fixés sur ceux de Crystal. La dresseuse d'élite était clairement agacée à son sujet.   
  
\- Je ne me fais plus d'illusions, répéta pour la énième fois la jeune fille, brisant le silence glacial qui s'était installé entre elles. Vu mon niveau, et vu le tien, je ne te battrai pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être même jamais. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'essaierais une manoeuvre désespérée, alors que je sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas ?   
  
\- Ca fait partie du combat ! rétorqua Crystal d'une voix presque colérique. C'est quand tu es face à quelqu'un de trop fort pour toi qu'il faut tenter un coup d'éclat !   
  
L'apprentie détourna son regard.   
  
\- Comment se fait-il que Green ne me l'ait pas appris, dans ce cas ?   
  
Luna le savait, invoquer cet argument n'était pas très honnête de sa part. Green lui avait clairement expliqué au début de leurs séances d'entraînement qu'il préférait commencer par entraîner sa Goupix à se déplacer correctement, avant de lui apprendre à se battre. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas eu à retenir Agatha la veille pour lui permettre de fuir, elle aurait probablement affronté un de ses Pokémon. Sans doute un petit Pokémon peu entraîné, le genre de Pokémon qu'elle avait réellement une chance de vaincre.   
  
Toujours fut-il que, si cet argument n'avait rien d'honnête, il sembla clouer le bec de Crystal. La dresseuse d'élite rougit, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendue à entendre cette réplique. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux, cherchant ses mots, et finit par se lever en annonçant qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir un peu et qu'elle allait prendre l'air.   
  
Luna remua un peu sur sa chaise, tentant de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Elle était soulagée que Crystal la laisse seule. Ce manque de foi qui lui était reproché, Luna en était bien consciente. A dire vrai, elle était même surprise que Green ne le lui ait pas fait la remarque auparavant. Peut-être ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas remarqué.   
  
Il aurait été inexact de dire que Luna manquait de volonté. Quand on lui avait expliqué que Morgane lui avait préparé tout un cursus d'entraînements avec des dresseurs d'élite, juste parce qu'elle l'avait vue dans un rêve prémonitoire trois ans auparavant, Luna avait réellement décidé de se donner les moyens d'être à la hauteur de cette prophétie. Seulement, Luna était aussi pragmatique. Après sa première défaite face à la Natu de Crystal, elle n'avait plus vraiment cherché à vaincre les divers adversaires que la dresseuse d'élite lui avait offerts, se contentant à chaque fois d'essayer d'esquiver les coups en plaçant de faibles attaques lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle ne voyait pas d'intérêt à s'investir davantage - ils étaient tous beaucoup trop forts pour sa Goupix.   
  
Mais apparemment, le pragmatisme n'était tout simplement pas ce que l'on attendait d'elle.   
  
Après quelques temps à contempler la porte du laboratoire en se demandant si elle aurait à reparler à Crystal ce soir, Luna décida d'aller se coucher. Elle n'en eut cependant pas le loisir : l'alarme du laboratoire retentit au moment précis où elle posa sa main sur la poignée de sa chambre. Ne sachant guère ce que cela pouvait signifier, Luna se contenta de rester devant sa porte, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui donne des instructions bien qu'ignorant de qui ou quoi elles pourraient bien venir.   
  
Ce fut le professeur Chen qui, en sortant précipitamment de sa chambre habillé de sa blouse de laborantin, lui intima de se tenir prête.   
  
\- Prête à quoi ? lui rétorqua-t-elle, mais il était déjà sorti.   
  
Luna resta quelques secondes de plus immobile, à se demander que faire, puis décida qu'il voulait sans doute qu'elle quitte le laboratoire. Elle entra donc dans sa chambre, et commença à réunir ses affaires aussi vite que possible.   
  
C'est à ce moment qu'elle la vit pour la première fois, en jetant un œil distrait par la fenêtre. Une immense masse noire se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres du laboratoire, agitant des tentacules aux proportions gargantuesques dans les airs. Elle ne ressemblait à rien de vivant. Luna sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette chose était terrifiante par ses seules dimensions, au point que Luna ne savait pas à quoi la comparer dans son esprit. Accélérant soudainement ses préparatifs, elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre. L'entrée principale du laboratoire faisant face à la chose, elle décida de passer par derrière.   
  
Apparemment, tout le monde était déjà sorti avant elle, mais il restait des Poké Balls éparpillées ça et là à l'arrière du laboratoire ; Luna en attrapa quelques unes et les fourra dans son sac, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était la bonne chose à faire pendant ce court laps de temps qui lui était accordé, et Luna était tout à fait disposée à suivre son intuition sans la questionner.   
  
En sortant du laboratoire, Luna constata que ni le professeur, ni Crystal n'étaient là. Un des assistants lui expliqua qu'ils étaient en train de se battre contre la masse noire. A ce moment là, la curiosité de Luna fut brusquement éveillée. Il fallait qu'elle voie ce combat.   
  
Se laissant guider par son instinct, elle fut bientôt suffisamment proche de la chose pour apercevoir un petit groupe qui lui faisait dos. Elle resta légèrement en retrait, se doutant bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire si elle était attaquée ; le fait que la masse fasse facilement vingt mètres de diamètre interdisait de toute manière de trop s'en approcher.   
  
Le professeur Chen était plutôt facile à reconnaître, du fait de sa blouse blanche ; il se tenait derrière une Kangourex et un Cerfrousse et bombardait la masse d'Ultralasers, tout en se déplaçant latéralement pour esquiver ses immenses tentacules noirs. Son âge semblait l'handicaper dans ses manœuvres d'esquive, et il avait déjà dû prendre quelques coups à en juger par les quelques déchirures sur sa blouse.   
  
A sa droite, une fine silhouette vêtue d'une blouse rose se déplaçait sur le dos d'un Meganium. Luna n'eut aucun mal à déterminer qu'il s'agissait de Crystal. Elle aussi attaquait régulièrement la masse, avec ce que Luna devinait être des Lance-Soleil.   
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, pendant lequel Crystal et le professeur continuèrent de délivrer d'inombrables attaques sans effet visible, la masse changea brutalement d'aspect : ses tentacules se rétractèrent, et elle prit la forme d'une gigantesque sphère. En son sommet apparut une forme vaguement humaine, que Luna reconnut presque instantanément : c'était la vieille femme d'hier.   
  
Que faisait-elle ici ? Green était pourtant resté en arrière pour la retenir. Avait-il donc été vaincu ? Luna ne voyait que cette possibilité, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à l'admettre. Green, un des dresseurs les plus doués qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître, probablement un génie des combats de Pokémon, avait été vaincu. Plus dramatique encore, le professeur Chen et Crystal étaient à leur tour en difficultés face à cette femme. Qu'allait-il advenir de Luna ? Où aller, maintenant que le Bourg Palette, où il avait été prévu qu'elle se réfugierait pour s'entraîner, était pris d'assaut par un ennemi invaincu jusqu'à présent ?   
  
La terreur prenait doucement mais sûrement possession de l'esprit de Luna. Elle refusait même de songer au fait que Green était probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était.   
  
Chen aussi semblait avoir compris les implications de la présence d'Agatha sur ces lieux. Il rappela ses deux Pokémon. Luna, dans son état actuel, se contenta d'observer. Comptait-il se rendre ?   
  
La vieille femme semblait pour sa part particulièrement ennervée, et fixait le professeur de son regard.   
  
\- Agatha... j'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'as-tu fait de Green ? Réponds-moi !   
  
\- Silence ! s'écria-t-elle, déchirant le ciel d'une voix qui ne semblait plus complètement humaine. Aujourd'hui je prends finalement ma revanche !   
  
Sur ce, un immense tentacule noir apparut juste devant Chen et tenta de l'attraper, bientôt suivi par des dizaines d'autres. Bien plus rapide qu'il n'en avait l'air, Chen décolla presque instantanément sur le dos d'un Pokémon oiseau que Luna identifia comme un Roucarnage, esquivant de justesse l'attaque. Comme Agatha semblait à présent se concentrer sur lui, il resta en vol et s'évertua à esquiver ses attaques à des vitesses de plus en plus vertigigneuses.   
  
De son côté, Crystal tentait comme elle le pouvait de frapper leur adversaire, mais le nombre d'appendices en mouvement autour d'elle la rendait presque impossible à atteindre et Meganium commençait à fatiguer. Elle changea de Pokémon pour appeler un majestueux Arcanin, et retenta sa chance avec des attaques Feu, sans plus de succès.   
  
Luna commençait à réaliser qu'Agatha semblait totalement ignorer Crystal, dont les attaques n'avaient aucun effet visible. Il devenait de plus en plus clair qu'elle ne serait pas vaincue. Il allait de nouveau falloir fuir, mais où et comment, cette fois-ci ? Qui allait la protéger ?   
  
Le manège qui se déroulait sous ses yeux fut brutalement interrompu lorsqu'un des tentacules d'Agatha parvint finalement à toucher Chen, le désarçonnant de son Roucarnage et le projetant dans les airs. Il sembla vouloir passer sur le dos d'un Rapasdepic promptement apparu quelques mètres en aval, mais le Pokémon Vol fut assommé par un autre tentacule et fut incapable de rattraper son dresseur. Ainsi désarmé, sans le moindre moyen d'amortir sa chute, le professeur semblait condamné à s'écraser sur le sol, et Luna se surprit à fermer les yeux en anticipation. Agatha sembla cependant en décider autrement, l'attrapant entre ses tentacules au dernier moment.   
  
Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel le temps sembla s'arrêter, puis les tentacules approchèrent Chen de la masse noire sur laquelle se trouvait Agatha.   
  
\- Crystal, occupe-toi de Luna, s'écria le professeur, réalisant qu'il ne s'extirperait pas de cette situation.   
  
Ses Pokémon oiseau tentaient désespérément de libérer leur dresseur en se lançant dans des attaques Piqué de plus en plus répétées, mais c'était perdu d'avance, et tout le monde le savait. Chen parvint tout de même à relâcher ses autres Pokémon, signe évident qu'il sentait son heure venue.   
  
Agatha contempla Crystal pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était apparue. Elle était tétanisée et venait de cesser ses attaques.   
  
\- Tu devrais l'écouter, dit Agatha. Tu es aussi sur ma liste.   
  
La topdresseuse finit par rappeler Arcanin. Luna se redressa doucement, se préparant mentalement à courir.   
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur disparaissait dans la masse noire, promis à une mort certaine.   
  
Luna se retourna et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Elle sentait bien les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais décida de les ignorer pour l'instant - pleurer le professeur viendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, sa priorité absolue était de fuir, de mettre autant de distance qu'elle le pouvait entre ce monstre et elle. Avant que ce soit son tour.   
  
Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle fut rejointe par Crystal. Les deux filles se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, puis Crystal essuya son visage couvert de larmes, empoigna la main gauche de Luna, et la tracta avec une vigueur impressionnante vers le sous-sol du laboratoire. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.   
  
Après avoir marché en silence dans un couloir souterrain faiblement éclairé par des néons pendant un peu plus de quatre cent mètres, le duo se retrouva face à une unique porte en ferraille. Un écriteau indiquait qu'il s'agissait de l'atelier d'aéronautique. Le laboratoire du professeur possédait donc des annexes.   
  
Crys ouvrit la porte - elle n'était pas verrouillée - et Luna fut entraînée dans l'obscurité par la dresseuse avant que la porte ne se referme.   
  
\- L'aéronef est prêt à décoller, déclara Crystal en cherchant l'interrupteur de l'éclairage.   
  
\- On va s'en aller par les airs ?   
  
L'idée n'était probablement pas mauvaise en soi - Agatha n'avait pas fait montre de capacités aériennes - mais serait-elle viable ?   
  
\- Oui... Avec l'influence actuelle du conseil des Quatre, il vaut mieux ne pas rester à Kanto...   
  
Crystal finit par trouver le bouton qu'elle cherchait. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière envahissait le hangar, Luna aperçut diverses machines plus ou moins grandes, probablement pour la plupart destinées à effectuer des travaux et des analyses sur cet aéronef dont Crystal avait parlé. L'engin en question se trouvait à l'extrême droite du laboratoire, posé au milieu d'une surface dégagée de tout outil, juste en face d'un portail de ferraille.   
  
Il s'agissait d'un appareil d'un peu moins de dix mètres d'envergure, constitué d'un ballon d'air orange surmontant une paire de grandes ailes blanches ; la nacelle, qui ressemblait à un panier, était posée sur des roues au-dessous de tout le système de vol. Sur le ballon se trouvait l'inscription "Zephyr II".   
  
\- T'es sûre qu'on va tenir à deux, là-dedans ?   
  
\- Il faudra bien, répondit Crystal. Installe-toi, il faut que je prépare le ballon et que j'ouvre le portail.   
  
Luna s'exécuta sans discuter davantage, s'asseyant du côté droit de la nacelle, laissant à Crystal la place des commandes. Elle était un peu à l'étroit, surtout avec son sac qu'elle finit par poser entre ses pieds ; la perspective de voler dans quelques instants ne l'enchantait pas non plus, maintenant qu'elle y songeait.   
  
Lorsque Crystal prit place à sa gauche, Luna frissonna doucement. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans l'aéronef, elle pouvait se permettre d'être passive et de pleurer ; elle le fit. Plus que la mort du professeur, pour lequel elle réalisait à présent qu'elle n'éprouvait finalement pas tant de peine que cela, c'était la frayeur et la quantité d'incertitudes sur son avenir qui la réduisaient à cet état larmoyant.   
  
Et si Morgane s'était trompée ? La seule chose qu'avait fait Luna depuis qu'elle avait quitté Lavanville en compagnie de Green et Léo, ça avait été fuir. Ce n'était pas très convaincant pour une héroïne désignée. Il était peut-être encore temps de douter.   
  
\- Prête ? fit Crystal en la secouant légèrement par l'épaule.   
  
\- Oui... Enfin, je crois.   
  
Devant elles, le portail métallique était désormais ouvert sur un long couloir, au bout duquel Luna pouvait apercevoir les étoiles.   
  
Crystal rabaissa doucement ses lunettes d'aviateur, et en tendit une autre paire à sa partenaire. Une fois qu'elle les eut enfilées, Crystal posa une main sur un manche métallique extérieur à la nacelle, sur sa gauche.   
  
\- Parée ?   
  
Luna hocha brièvement la tête, et la dresseuse d'élite actionna violemment le levier qu'elle avait saisi quelques secondes auparavant. La nacelle fut alors brusquement propulsée en avant, arrachant à Luna un cri de surprise ; quelques instants plus tard seulement, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, planant au-dessus d'une mer qui se faisait entendre en frappant la falaise dont elles venaient de sortir. Luna eut besoin de quelques minutes pour s'habituer à l'air qui fouettait son visage, regardant tout autour d'elle comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien en vie, qu'elle n'allait pas s'écraser en contrebas. Elle finit par se rassurer quelque peu : elle était désormais à l'abri. Agatha ne parviendrait pas à l'atteindre ici.   
  
D'un autre côté, savoir qu'elle se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'altitude représentait une autre source d'inquiétudes, d'autant plus que si la nacelle ne menaçait guère de basculer, elle se balançait tout de même de droite à gauche en fonction des mouvements de l'aéronef.   
  
En jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, tandis que Crystal faisait prendre de l'altitude à l'engin en envoyant de l'air chaud dans le ballon, Luna constata qu'au-delà de la falaise on pouvait encore apercevoir Agatha. La masse noire qui l'entourait avant encore gagné en volume et s'apprêtait apparemment à engloutir le laboratoire en entier.   
  
\- Sauvée, ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer sans que Crystal l'entende.

 

* * *

 

Comme elle n'avait pas de montre, Luna avait du mal à évaluer combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la terre ferme. En tout cas, elle ne pensait désormais plus trop au fait qu'elle était en train de voler, et cogitait à la place en regardant défiler les îles noires sur l'océan bleu, juste au dessous de l'aéronef.   
  
\- Cette prophétie... Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien moi, la Luna que vous cherchiez ?   
  
Crystal prit un petit moment avant de répondre, faisant mine d'être concentrée sur le manche à balai qui lui permettait de diriger la machine. Luna s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question lorsque la dresseuse d'élite se décida finalement à parler d'une voix froide :   
  
\- En ce qui me concerne... Jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as pas donné de raisons de penser que tu avais un quelconque talent. Pourtant, le professeur et Léo semblent vraiment croire en toi, alors j'essaie de croire en toi, moi aussi.   
  
Apparemment, Crystal n'avait pas envie de s'étendre davantage sur le sujet. En tout cas, le fait qu'elle refuse d'utiliser le passé en parlant du professeur semblait indiquer qu'elle refusait de croire à sa mort.   
  
\- Où allons-nous, au fait ?   
  
Nouvelle hésitation. Luna ne put s'empêcher de songer, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait avec Crystal, que la dresseuse d'élite ne s'était probablement jamais retrouvée à la place du capitaine auparavant. Elle n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper, mais elle devinait que Crystal paniquait de devoir prendre de telles responsabilités.   
  
\- On va aller à Sinnoh. C'est suffisamment loin pour que le conseil des Quatre ne puisse pas nous retrouver, et suffisamment grand pour que tu puisses t'entraîner correctement.   
  
Luna haussa les épaules.   
  
\- C'est toi qui décides, non ?   
  
\- Et bien... Si tu me fais confiance, oui.   
  
L'apprentie détourna son regard, et hocha brièvement la tête.   
  
\- Morgane n'avait pas prévu ça, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
\- Je ne crois pas, non.

 

* * *

 

Chen souffrait. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose en se laissant happer par l'attaque d'Agatha, mais il l'avait clairement sous-estimée dans son goût de la douleur.   
  
Il était désormais plongé dans un espace froid, dont les hypothétiques parois semblaient particulièrement éloignées et teintes de violet et de noir. Des milliers d'épines glacées s'enfonçaient périodiquement dans sa peau, mais il ne saignait pas. Cette technique était de toute évidence destinée à la torture.   
  
Jusqu'à présent, le professeur avait été capable de tenir debout, mais cela ne durerait peut-être pas.   
  
Une forme apparut sur sa gauche.   
  
\- Alors alors, fit la femme qui avait juré vengeance contre lui près de vingt ans auparavant, comment se porte mon invité ?   
  
\- Agatha... Qu'es-tu devenue ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?   
  
\- Une membre du conseil des Quatre, rétorqua-elle simplement en ignorant la deuxième partie de la question. Et une dresseuse hors pair, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.   
  
Le professeur ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour le faire souffrir, et n'osait pas la provoquer.   
  
\- Ce corpuscule d'ombre est plutôt difficile à contrer, n'est-ce pas ? Ton petit-fils n'a rien pu faire, lui non plus.   
  
Elle marchait lentement autour de Chen, prenant un malin plaisir à décrypter son expression de surprise.   
  
\- Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche... Considère ça comme un souvenir de l'époque où on travaillait ensemble.   
  
Un Spectrum apparut juste devant Chen. Le Pokémon se fondit rapidement dans l'ombre de Chen, qu'il réalisa présente juste devant lui malgré l'absence de toute source de lumière.   
  
\- Les Pokémon Spectre sont essentiellement des ombres, contrairement à ce que leur apparence suggère, expliqua-t-elle. Cependant, comme tu le sais, une ombre ne peut pas interagir avec le monde physique en temps normal. Elle n'a ni masse, ni volume...   
  
Le professeur vit son ombre se tordre pour lui donner un coup de poing. Naturellement, elle ne fit que glisser sur sa peau, mais Chen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce qui allait venir ensuite.   
  
\- Pour interagir avec le monde réel, ils ont donc besoin d'un corps en trois dimensions. Ce corps projeté, qui est plus comparable à une ombre pour eux, est constitué de toutes sortes de gaz recueillis dans son environnement. Il peut ensuite être rigidifié pour devenir plus... consistant.   
  
Le Spectrum réapparut alors, au-dessus de l'ombre de Chen, et le toucha pour compléter la démonstration de sa maîtresse.   
  
\- Maintenant, reprit-elle, que se passe-t-il si un Pokémon Spectre se fond dans d'autres ombres avant de projeter son corps ? Il peut projeter un corps beaucoup plus volumineux.   
  
Le Spectrum disparut pendant quelques secondes, puis réapparut, cette fois-ci près de trois fois plus grand que Chen. Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de reculer.   
  
\- Je pense que tu commences à comprendre... Seulement, il manque un dernier élément. La forme. Il se trouve qu'en tant que dresseuse de Pokémon Spectre, je suis capable de métamorphoser mes Pokémon à volonté. C'est ça, l'avantage des Pokémon en deux dimensions.   
  
Le Spectrum se métamorphosa brusquement en un Dracaufeu noir, puis en un Florizarre de la même teinte, avant de devenir une immense masse sans forme, une boule d'ombre.   
  
\- C'est ça, le corpuscule d'ombre. Un nouveau moyen d'utiliser les Pokémon Spectre, que tu n'aurais jamais pu découvrir avec ton Pokédex.   
  
\- Une arme plus qu'un Pokémon, fit un Chen pour le moins désabusé.   
  
\- Une manière comme une autre de nettoyer le monde, rétorqua Agatha.   
  
\- Tu poursuis toujours cette folie d'un monde sans l'humanité ? Et toi, où te places-tu dans cette utopie ?   
  
\- Moi ?   
  
Agatha ne semblait pas vraiment gênée par cette contradiction apparente.   
  
\- Il n'est pas question d'annihiler tous les êtres humains, mais seulement de vivre en harmonie avec la nature... quitte à faire le ménage de ceux qui l'exploitent. Tu te souviens ? On poursuivait cet objectif, à l'époque. Avant de devenir ennemis...   
  
Le professeur secoua la tête.   
  
\- Non, tu te trompes. Détruire l'humanité n'apportera rien aux Pokémon. Tu te sers juste de ce prétexte pour justifier tes pulsions meurtrières.   
  
Agatha se retourna en haussant les épaules, et commença à s'éloigner en marchant sur un sol imperceptible.   
  
\- Pense ce que tu veux. A bientôt !   
  
Chen n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et elle disparut dans un flash noir. Les épines glacées étaient toujours là, meurtrissant son corps ; il commençait à se demander ce qu'Agatha comptait faire de lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas encore tué ?


	22. Après la nuit vient l'aurore

Crys n'avait pas vraiment l'air rassurée. Elle tapotait doucement le manche à balai, geste que son élève actuelle avait commencé à reconnaître comme un signe de stress intense. Luna ne pouvait guère la blâmer. Elle-même n'en menait pas large.   
  
L'obscur objet qu'elles avaient repéré au large une petite heure auparavant se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de leur aéronef, et il était désormais clair que ce n'était pas un Pokémon comme elles l'avaient originellement suspecté. Luna n'avait jamais eu le compas dans l'oeil, mais cette chose lui semblait tout de même bien plus grande que tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'alors.   
  
Le plus étrange était bien entendu qu'elle flottait littéralement à une centaine de mètres de la surface de l'océan.   
  
\- On va essayer de le survoler, annonça la pilote en envoyant davantage d'air chaud dans le ballon. Ce truc est trop gros pour qu'on puisse juste l'ignorer... Peut-être qu'on y verra plus clair depuis le dessus.   
  
Luna n'avait pas d'objection ; elle scruta silencieusement la masse qui leur faisait face, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.   
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Luna découvrit qu'au sommet de l'édifice se trouvait une immense terrasse. En son centre, deux longues colonnes s'élançaient vers le ciel, semblant se jauger mutuellement pour déterminer laquelle des deux montait le plus haut. L'ensemble avait l'air de dater, mais il était clair qu'il avait été construit par la main de l'homme.   
  
Soudain, Crys écarquilla les yeux et attrapa les jumelles qu'elle avait prêtées à Luna, les braquant sur le sommet d'une des deux colonnes.   
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui...   
  
\- Qui ça ?! s'exclama Luna en sursautant.   
  
Elle ne s'était pas attendue à rencontrer quoi que ce soit de vivant ici. Il fallait qu'elle voie ça. Récupérant sans cérémonie l'instrument d'optique, elle put effectivement repérer une silhouette humaine au sommet de la colonne la plus éloignée d'elles. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges - ce détail frappa tout de suite la jeune fille, parce qu'il était le plus facile à remarquer de si loin. L'individu leur faisait face.   
  
Comme elle était concentrée sur les jumelles, Luna fut prise par surprise lorsque l'aéronef toucha brusquement le sol, dans un atterrissage qui était clairement bien plus précipité que ce pour quoi il était fait. Cette personne était-elle si importante que ça pour Crys ?   
  
L'appareil finit par s'arrêter complètement, après avoir parcouru une trentaine de mètres sur le sol de la terrasse. Crys était déjà dehors, elle courait dans la direction des colonnes. Luna prit un peu plus son temps, et la suivit en marchant une fois sortie de la nacelle.   
  
\- Eh, Silver ! hurla la dresseuse d'élite après avoir mis ses mains en porte-voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!   
  
Le dénommé Silver commença par ne pas réagir, mais sortit ensuite un long Pokémon rouge de sa Poké Ball, monta dessus - il semblait capable de se déplacer avec une relative aisance dans les airs - et descendit doucement jusqu'au sol en tournant autour de la colonne. Il posa son pied à terre au moment auquel Luna, qui avait accéléré son rythme, arriva au niveau de Crys.   
  
Le Pokémon, que la jeune dresseuse identifia comme un Léviator malgré sa couleur inhabituelle, resta en dehors de sa Poké Ball. Luna n'était pas à l'aise face à un tel Pokémon, et se plaça légèrement en retrait derrière son professeur.   
  
Crys répéta sa question. Silver ne répondit guère. Le vent se leva brusquement, agitant leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements tout en arrachant un frisson à Luna.   
  
\- Que fais-tu ici, toi ? finit-il par rétorquer.   
  
\- I... investigation ?   
  
La voix de la dresseuse d'élite était tremblante. Comme lorsque le Bourg Palette avait été attaqué.   
  
Le visage de Silver se radoucit très légèrement, comme s'il avait été rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Etant donnée l'attitude de Crys, Luna devinait qu'elle n'avait pas dû le remarquer.   
  
\- Je suis également là pour enquêter. Ce rocher est apparu il y a quelques jours et j'essaie de savoir pourquoi.   
  
La tension diminua doucement entre les deux jeunes adultes. Luna était rassurée - elle avait eu peur d'assister à un affrontement. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans son sac, constata que les quatre Poké Balls qu'elle avait volées l'avant-veille étaient toujours là, et reporta de nouveau son regard sur Silver.   
  
\- Tu fais toujours partie de la Nouvelle Aube ? demanda Crys.   
  
Silver se contenta de hocher la tête. Nouvelle Aube... n'était-ce pas une des organisations dont le professeur Chen avait parlé ? D'après ce que Luna en comprenait, il s'agissait d'un groupe de dresseurs d'élite actuellement en lutte contre le Conseil des Quatre. Autrement dit, ce Silver était une pièce de l'échiquier de Morgane.   
  
\- Et elle... qui est-ce ?   
  
Il s'était approché du duo pour examiner Luna de plus près. Des yeux argentés... Luna n'en avait jamais vus.   
  
Son Léviator était toujours dehors, mais en l'absence d'hostilité de la part de son dresseur, sa présence était déjà moins écrasante ; la jeune fille décida de jouer le jeu et sortit de derrière Crys.   
  
\- Luna, répondit-elle poliment. Crys se charge de mon entraînement.   
  
Lorsqu'elle eut prononcé cette phrase, Luna vit les sourcils de Silver se froncer légèrement et eut la désagréable impression qu'il n'était pas dupe, et qu'il savait très bien qu'elles lui cachaient quelque chose. Elle détourna son regard. Lui se contenta de regarder de nouveau Crys.   
  
\- Pourquoi s'entraîner ici ? Il n'y a presque pas de Pokémon.   
  
\- Oh, nous venons d'arriver...   
  
Silver coupa le début de réponse de Crys d'une voix tendue.   
  
\- Je suis ici depuis que le rocher est apparu. Croyez-moi, il ne présente aucun intérêt pour vous. Vous alliez vers Sinnoh, non ?   
  
Ce fut au tour de Crys et Luna de froncer les sourcils. Lui aussi leur cachait quelque chose. Luna s'apprêtait à sortir Goupix lorsqu'une quatrième voix en provenance de sa droite l'interrompit :   
  
\- Allons, Silver, nul besoin de chasser nos visiteurs ! Ils sont tellement rares !   
  
Il s'agissait d'un homme. Luna vit le visage de Silver faire une grimace juste avant qu'ils ne se tournent tous trois vers ce nouvel interlocuteur.   
  
Il portait des vêtements sombres, lesquels contrastaient avec ses cheveux dont la couleur rappelait l'or. Luna ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Silver et lui partageaient leur couleur d'yeux. Avaient-ils du sang en commun ?   
  
\- Je vous présente Evan, déclara Silver d'une voix monotone.   
  
Il ajouta à voix basse un “méfiez-vous”, et Luna vit Crys tendre une main à sa ceinture pour prendre une Poké Ball. Pour sa part, Luna était trop impressionnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour faire quoi que ce soit de constructif. Evan, c'était le nom de la personne contre laquelle Morgane se battait. Leur adversaire le plus absolu, la personne dont l'existence même était devenue au fil des années un poison pour le monde.   
  
\- Deux ravissantes jeunes filles tombées du ciel, déclara Evan d'un air désabusé. Que venez-vous faire en mon humble demeure ?   
  
Luna recula doucement, inquiète. Pour sa part, Crys demeura muette. Evan croisa doucement les bras, semblant attendre une réponse. Il reçut une question de Luna à la place.   
  
\- Demeure ? Vous voulez dire que ce truc vous appartient ?   
  
Evan hocha doucement la tête, un léger sourire se traçant sur ses lèvres. Apparemment, cette réalité était si évidente à ses yeux qu'il ne voyait rien à ajouter.   
  
\- Alors, que faites-vous ici ? réitéra-t-il.   
  
\- Nous faisions de l'aéronef et sommes tombées sur ce rocher par hasard, finit par dire la dresseuse d'élite, la mine assurée. Nous avons décidé d'atterrir pour essayer de comprendre de quelle manière il pouvait voler.   
  
\- Je vois... C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas Silver ?   
  
\- Non, pas vraiment.   
  
La manière de parler de Silver trahissait son malaise. Luna avait le sentiment qu'il essayait de les protéger d'Evan. Etait-il conscient des objectifs de l'homme ?   
  
Luna recula davantage, plus par réflexe que par précaution. Contre cet individu, il serait de toute manière inutile de fuir.   
  
Ce geste n'échappa cependant pas au blond, qui s'approcha brusquement et attrapa son bras gauche avant qu'elle, Silver ou Crys n'ait le temps de réagir. Des chocs métalliques retentirent juste après autour d'Evan et de Luna, mais la jeune fille réalisa que c'était subitement devenu secondaire. Elle était en train de se perdre dans le regard d'argent de son interlocuteur.   
  
En arrière plan, Crys semblait crier à Luna de se ressaisir, mais elle décida consciemment de ne pas lui prêter attention, trop intriguée qu'elle était par ce qu'il lui arrivait pour se concentrer sur ces détails insignifiants.   
  
\- Silver, je te laisse avec cette demoiselle, déclara Evan juste avant que les paupières de Luna se ferment d'elles-mêmes.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Luna constata qu'elle se trouvait en intérieur. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil de cuir, face à une grande table de marbre au centre de laquelle avait été posée un plat rempli de fruits exotiques. De petites bougies posées ça et là constituaient les seules sources de lumière alentour.   
  
A l'opposé de la table par rapport à Luna, se trouvait Evan. L'homme au regard d'argent la regardait sans rien dire, une expression légèrement amusée peinte sur son visage.   
  
\- Bonjour, Luna, fit-il. Comment te sens-tu ?   
  
Luna se contenta de détourner son regard d'Evan pour observer ses environs. Hélas, son champ de vision ne contenait rien d'autre que la table, les bougies, les fruits et son ennemi. Soupirant, elle finit par accepter de croiser de nouveau son regard.   
  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre trop de temps, alors autant aller droit à l'essentiel, déclara l'autre. Maxence a passé les douze dernières heures à sillonner ton esprit, et il m'a livré tous tes secrets. Je sais pourquoi tu te rends à Sinnoh, et je sais que tu es celle qu'a choisi Morgane pour m'arrêter.   
  
Luna sentit une sueur froide se répandre dans son dos, mais lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser elle réalisa que son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Evan lui avait-il fait quelque chose ?   
  
Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Evan répondit à l'interrogation qu'elle avait choisi de passer sous silence.   
  
\- J'ai cependant quelques questions à te poser. Tu ne bougeras pas tant que tu n'y auras pas répondu. C'est aussi simple que ça.   
  
La jeune fille commençait à comprendre sa situation. Elle était entre les mains d'Evan, la personne contre laquelle elle luttait, et elle était entièrement à sa merci. Elle était terrorisée. Toutefois, Evan n'avait pas l'air de la prendre pour une véritable menace - il semblait plus la considérer comme une simple marionnette de Morgane. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait éviter de perdre la vie dans cet interrogatoire si elle acceptait de répondre aux questions qui allaient lui être posées. Peut-être même qu'il accepterait de la laisser partir s'il s'avérait qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger dans sa perception.   
  
Ces conjectures établies, Luna hocha la tête - son corps en était encore capable.

 

* * *

 

Silver finit par relâcher doucement la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras de Crys, la libérant de son étreinte. Elle s'assit doucement par terre, retenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots.   
  
\- Désolé, se contenta de dire le dresseur d'élite avant de s'asseoir face à elle.   
  
Lorsqu'Evan s'était emparé de Luna, elle s'était préparée à lancer la Poké Ball de Nini pour l'attaquer et libérer sa protégée. Seulement, Silver l'avait prise par surprise, en plus d'être bien plus rapide qu'elle ; il s'était jeté sur elle pour attraper son bras et l'immobiliser. N'ayant guère eu le temps de sortir de sa Poké Ball, son Arcanin ne put que contempler l'humiliante situation dans laquelle sa dresseuse avait été placée.   
  
Etait-il toujours son allié ? Plus important, étaient-ils toujours amis ? Ces deux questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, tandis qu'elle massait son coude endolori. Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à elle plutôt qu'à Evan ? Pour une raison qui lui échappait en cet instant, elle refusait d'envisager une trahison sérieuse de la part de Silver. Elle croyait en lui, parce qu'il s'était déjà montré digne de sa confiance auparavant. Il y avait forcément une bonne raison à ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir.   
  
Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Que faire, maintenant ? Luna était aux mains de l'ennemi, et d'immenses lames volantes s'agitaient désormais à l'entrée de la seule voie par laquelle il aurait autrement semblé possible de l'atteindre. Peut-être qu'en envoyant une Poké Ball entre les lames, elle pourrait agir. Elle pourrait y arriver, au pied...   
  
Silver sembla lire ses pensées et prit la parole.   
  
\- Tu perdras juste un Pokémon, déclara-t-il. Il utilise la télékinésie pour les manipuler. Elles sont beaucoup plus rapides que tes Pokémon, et infiniment plus que toi.   
  
Sa voix était celle du pragmatisme.   
  
\- C'est pour cela que je t'ai retenue, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence. Il t'aurait blessée, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.   
  
Crys baissa les yeux. De la télékinésie... elle comprenait mieux à présent. Evan manipulait ces armes en les déplaçant par la seule force de son esprit. Par sa seule volonté. N'ayant ainsi plus besoin de Pokémon, il se retrouvait automatiquement en supériorité face à elle, qui n'était en tout et pour tout qu'une dresseuse habituée à se battre contre des Pokémon. Il en allait de même de presque tous les dresseurs qu'elle connaissait.   
  
Maintenant qu'elle y pensait plus attentivement, Silver lui avait probablement évité de perdre des plumes en l'immobilisant si promptement, avant qu'elle ait le temps de se lancer à la poursuite d'Evan - au moins, elle n'avait pas touché ses lames.   
  
Silver soupira longuement, puis la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis l'intervention d'Evan.   
  
\- Si je dois avoir recours à la force pour t'empêcher d'affronter Evan, je le ferai... mais je préfèrerais ne pas en arriver à là. Luna ne court aucun danger, il veut juste lui parler... alors fais-moi confiance.   
  
Crys se mordit la lèvre. Elle lui aurait bien dit qu'au contraire, Luna courait un grand danger, dans la mesure où elle se trouvait aux mains de la personne que Morgane lui avait désignée comme ennemi mortel. Seulement, Silver appartenait à la Nouvelle Aube ; il ne devait rien savoir.   
  
Elle finit par hocher doucement la tête. Elle n'avait guère le choix.   
  
\- Merci, fit toutefois Silver avant de se redresser.

 

* * *

 

\- Tout d'abord, demanda Evan, sais-tu réellement ce que j'essaie de faire ?   
  
Luna soupira, et secoua la tête. Cette question, elle se la posait depuis un moment. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que les actions d'Evan représentaient une menace pour le monde dans lequel elle vivait, mais elle en ignorait les motivations profondes. Pour sa part, elle avait accepté d'agir contre lui sans attendre de les connaître, parce qu'elle faisait confiance à Morgane.   
  
\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de la part de Morgane, fit Evan. Elle a toujours été une grande cachottière.   
  
\- Toujours ? Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?   
  
La question lui avait échappé avant qu'elle ait le temps d'y réfléchir, et elle regretta de l'avoir posée dès que son son eut quitté ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas supposée poser de questions, que c'était elle l'interrogée.   
  
Etrangement, le visage d'Evan se fendit toutefois d'un fin sourire, et il répondit.   
  
\- Il y a un peu plus de dix ans, j'ai rencontré Johnny et Morgane dans un dojo d'entraînement près de Céladopole. Comme nous partagions un grand talent en combat et un certain goût pour la justice, nous avons décidé de travailler ensemble pour essayer d'améliorer le monde. Seulement... il s'est rapidement avéré que nos idéaux n'étaient pas compatibles. Cette incompatibilité nous empêchait d'agir de manière vraiment efficace, et nous avons fini par nous séparer.   
  
Luna fronça les sourcils. Ainsi donc, à en croire Evan, il avait travaillé avec la femme qu'elle avait décidé de suivre aveuglément s'il le fallait. Pourquoi Morgane ne le lui avait-elle pas fait savoir ? Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter en tête à tête, certes, mais Chen, Green ou même Crys devaient tous être au courant. Alors pourquoi ne savait-elle pas, elle ? N'était-ce pas une information importante ?   
  
Evan interrompit sa réflexion en reprenant la parole.   
  
\- Entre Kanto et Johto, au sommet de la plus haute montagne des Monts Argentés, se trouve un cratère formé par l'impact d'un corps céleste il y a de cela trois millions d'années. Ce corps qui s'est écrasé sur notre planète possède le pouvoir d'exaucer les voeux de celui qui s'en emparera.   
  
Il laissa son explication en suspens, scrutant attentivement le regard de Luna, puis termina :   
  
\- Pendant des centaines de milliers d'années, l'homme a vénéré les Pokémon légendaires comme des dieux capables de déterminer sa destinée. Je veux que l'homme soit maître de son destin. C'est pourquoi j'utiliserai le météore des Monts Argentés pour créer un dieu humain.   
  
Cette dernière déclaration créa plus de questions dans l'esprit de Luna qu'elle n'apportait de réponses, mais Evan ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir en profondeur.   
  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu que Morgane cherche à m'arrêter ?   
  
La jeune fille aurait voulu ignorer la question de l'homme pour réfléchir à ce que pouvait signifier “dieu humain”, mais le regard d'Evan s'était fait encore plus intimidant que d'habitude et elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle ne fut pas capable de retenir son “parce que vous êtes dangereux”.   
  
Evan se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'était manifestement pas perturbé par cette accusation.   
  
\- Oui, beaucoup me voient comme un danger. A raison, sans doute - je vais transformer les fondements mêmes de ce monde, et il est clair que certains ne seront pas capables de suivre le changement. C'est inévitable.   
  
Il prit une brève inspiration avant de continuer.   
  
\- Mais ma cause, le monde pour lequel je me bats, vaut bien que je sois considéré comme une menace. Je suis prêt à payer ce prix pour arriver à mes fins.   
  
Après ça, Evan se tut. Apparemment, il voulait à présent laisser à Luna le temps de réfléchir.   
  
La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Elle était perturbée. Bien sûr, il était tout à fait possible que l'homme soit en train de mentir, mais son coeur lui criait qu'il n'avait dit que la vérité au cours de ce dialogue, et elle choisissait de le croire. Si Evan cherchait à la manipuler (et elle avait l'intime conviction que c'était le cas), c'était par la vérité et non par une accumulation de subterfuges. Morgane, elle le réalisait à présent, l'avait toujours manipulée par l'ignorance, en lui imposant ses valeurs morales et sa vision des choses sans tout lui dire. En la traitant comme une enfant. S'il y avait beaucoup de choses chez Evan qui dérangeaient Luna, à commencer par ses méthodes, au moins il lui parlait comme à une adulte. Comment se faisait-il que le camp qui lui inspirait le plus confiance soit celui de son ennemi ?   
  
Au bout d'un moment, Evan reprit la parole.   
  
\- J'espère que cette conversation t'aura fait réfléchir, chère rivale. Je pourrais te mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais je préfère te laisser partir.   
  
Luna poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ainsi donc, elle allait s'en sortir !   
  
\- Nous nous reverrons aux Monts Argentés. Je t'y attendrai, Luna. Et ce jour là, nous verrons si tu partages encore l'avis de Morgane sur mon compte.

 

* * *

 

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé entre les deux dresseurs. Silver passait le temps en faisant les cent pas ; Crys pour sa part s'interrogeait sur sa situation, son regard perdu dans le vide.   
  
Evan ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard une fois qu'il s'était emparé de Luna ; il s'était contenté de se retourner, la portant sur son épaule, et de s'enfoncer dans le rocher volant sur lequel ils se trouvaient par un escalier avant de créer une paroi avec ses lames. Autrement dit, il ne la considérait pas comme une source de danger. Etant donnée l'attitude de Silver, Crys devinait qu'Evan ne l'avait pas sous-estimée... mais dans ce contexte, elle commençait à se demander à quoi elle était réellement supposée servir dans les plans de Morgane. Il devenait plus clair à chaque affrontement qu'elle n'était pas faite pour protéger Luna. Tout au plus, elle lui servait d'accompagnatrice, de soutien moral. De partenaire, peut-être. Seulement, ces considérations ne la rassuraient pas vraiment. Il ne faisait aucun doute que sans un allié véritablement fort - idéalement, quelqu'un qui soit armé contre Evan, c'est-à-dire capable de se battre sans dépendre d'un Pokémon -, Luna ne serait pas capable de retourner à Kanto. Entre le Conseil des Quatre qui avait pris le contrôle du continent et les subordonnés qu'Evan s'apprêtait sans nul doute à y semer, revenir au moment décisif relèverait de l'exploit pour une dresseuse aussi moyenne que Luna.   
  
Silver s'arrêta de marcher devant elle, et croisa les bras. Crys se prépara à un interrogatoire, espérant de tout coeur qu'elle saurait le protéger de la vérité.   
  
\- Et si tu m'expliquais ?   
  
\- T'expliquer quoi ? fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait innocente, mais qui ne dupait personne.   
  
\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Crys.   
  
\- Je sais bien... déclara-t-elle en détournant son regard des yeux argentés de son ami.   
  
\- Et puis, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es une piètre menteuse, ajouta-t-il en souriant doucement.   
  
Il tentait de détendre l'atmosphère. L'acte était inhabituel de la part du jeune homme, mais Crys ne put s'empêcher de l'en remercier mentalement tout en hochant la tête. Si la gravité de la situation immédiate s'avérait être relativement faible, elle n'était tout de même pas très rassurée.   
  
Silver posa sa main sur l'épaule de Crys. Chez lui, c'était le signe d'une inquiétude évidente - Silver n'avait jamais été du genre à se montrer très empathique. Pour qu'il en arrive à ce geste, elle devait vraiment être pathétique.   
  
\- Cette fille est importante, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
Crys hocha de nouveau la tête, sans ouvrir la bouche. Cela lui faisait mal de cacher des choses à Silver, surtout dans cette situation où elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de soutien, mais parler maintenant compromettrait toute la planification de Morgane et Crys ne pouvait pas prendre une telle responsabilité.   
  
Silver croisa les bras, et prit appui contre une des deux immenses colonnes.   
  
\- Pour qui travailles-tu ?   
  
Crys soupira, avant de secouer la tête.   
  
\- Crys...   
  
\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, finit-elle par dire.   
  
Silver détourna son regard, fixant la lune dans le ciel.   
  
\- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?   
  
La jeune femme se mordit la langue. Elle sentait que si elle continuait cette conversation, elle finirait par livrer la vérité à Silver. Si cela arrivait, elle devrait le rendre incapable de la rapporter à Johnny. Ou tout du moins essayer - elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant à ses chances de battre Silver.   
  
Le jeune homme continua de fixer la lune. Il eut, à son tour, un rire nerveux.   
  
\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui travaille dans l'ombre... On aurait échangé nos places ?   
  
\- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour nous deux que tu en saches le moins possible sur ce que je fais avec Luna.   
  
Silver finit par pousser un soupir.   
  
\- Très bien... Fais attention à toi, tout de même.   
  
Crys hocha la tête, et se tourna pour faire dos à Silver. Pour éviter qu'il ne voie ses larmes de détresse.   
  
A l'horizon, le soleil commençait à poindre au-dessus de l'océan.

 

* * *

 

Au moment du troisième lever de soleil après son entrevue avec Evan, Luna eut le plaisir fantastique que des milliers d'autres avaient dû avoir avant elle de découvrir qu'à la place du flou artistique auquel elle s'était habituée, la frontière entre l'eau et l'air était ce matin matérialisée par une belle ombre parfaitement noire, au milieu de laquelle de grandes bosses pointues indiquaient la présence de montagnes qui n'avaient apparemment rien à envier aux Monts Argentés. Elles arrivaient finalement à Sinnoh.   
  
La première réaction de Crys une fois la terre confirmée au loin fut d'ouvrir leur dernière tablette de chocolat (c'est-à-dire, tout ce qu'il restait de leurs provisions) et d'en tendre la moitié à son élève. Luna croqua dedans sans hésiter, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit de négatif en cet instant de grand soulagement. L'heure était aux réjouissances.   
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à quelques kilomètres de Joliberges, la ville côtière que Crys avait choisie pour atterrir, elles commencèrent leur descente et furent prises dans un fort vent d'Est qui les força à ralentir. Elles se retrouvèrent ainsi quasi-suspendues dans les airs à une dizaine de mètres d'un paquebot qui s'apprêtait à accoster, se déplaçant à peu près à sa vitesse ; Luna s'aperçut en y jetant un oeil que beaucoup de gens étaient montés sur le pont pour contempler leur vol. C'était logique, étant donnée la rareté des aéronefs, mais elle ne s'y était pas attendue pour autant.   
  
Soudain, le coeur de Luna s'accéléra, et sa main se serra sur le bord de son siège. Elle venait de reconnaître quelqu'un au milieu d'un petit groupe de dresseurs vers l'avant du navire. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à retrouver de sitôt.   
  
Elle, elle ne l'avait pas encore reconnue - si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait été en train de crier son nom pour le lui faire remarquer. Pour l'instant, la rouquine en question la scrutait de ses grands yeux verts, rendue perplexe par les cheveux de Luna.   
  
Luna se surprit à sourire. Elle avait cru qu'entre leurs directions de départ opposées (elle à l'Est, son amie à l'Ouest) et les circonstances qui l'avaient plongée au coeur d'un conflit dont elle avait encore du mal à saisir la portée, mais qu'elle savait préparé depuis près de trois années, elle ne reverrait pas Sabine avant quelques mois, sinon plus. Elle s'était clairement trompée : il avait à peine fallu une quinzaine de jours pour que leurs routes se recroisent, pourtant à des milliers de kilomètres de leur point de départ.   
  
Le vent s'accentua davantage, et Crys fut contrainte de reprendre de l'altitude pour changer de trajectoire, rompant cet instant magique entre les deux jeunes dresseuses.   
  
Désormais, Luna en était convaincue : il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Sabine qui se jouait éperdument du hasard. Elles se retrouveraient immanquablement une fois sur la terre ferme.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [DH Project: Q](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021675) by [Saori (Kalista)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista/pseuds/Saori)




End file.
